Retour vers le futur
by Elodie85
Summary: Un jour, un vieux sorcier jète un sort à Zoro et Sanji qui a pour effet de les projeter dans le futur. Zoro x Tashigi et Nami x Sanji
1. Le sortilège

_**Un petit délire qui m'est passé par la tête en imaginant Sanji et Zoro à 35 ans et ensuite à 45 ans. J'avoue avoir fait cette fic principalement pour mettre en scène les enfants de nos héros…**_

**_DISCLAIMERS :__ Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda. Les autres sont à moi ;-p_**

* * *

**1ER CHAPITRE : LE SORTILEGE**

_Sur un marché, à travers les étales, dans la petite île de Kokomatu_

« Bon alors, tu te grouilles un peu ? On ne va pas y passer toute la journée ! » commençait à s'énerver Zoro.

« Du calme, du calme ! Pour choisir des épices, il faut prendre son temps ! C'est le B-A-BA de tout cuisinier qui se respecte ! »

Zoro : « Ouais, bah je commence à en avoir marre ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il a fallu que je t'accompagne pour faire tes courses ? »

Sanji : « Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me farcir ta tronche d'algue ? Tu as tiré à la courte-paille et tu as perdu, c'est tout ! Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré 100 fois y aller avec Robin-chan ou Nami-san ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en effet en train de faire les courses pour réapprovisionner les réserves de l'équipage. Quelques heures plus tôt, le Vogue Merry avait fait escale sur cette petite île à la population accueillante. La corvée des courses n'étant pas l'activité la plus recherchée parmi l'équipage de Luffy, Nami avait donc décidé de tirer au sort celui ou celle qui accompagnerait Sanji pendant que les autres se contenteraient d'un peu de tourisme et de farniente sur l'île.

Zoro et Sanji se dirigeaient maintenant en direction du port, les bras chargés de sacs de victuailles, quand leur route fut coupée par l'apparition d'un vieillard boitant poursuivit par un groupe de types menaçants.

Sanji : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Papy ? »

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! » se mit à crier le vieil homme en s'adressant, tout essoufflé, aux deux pirates.

Zoro : « Encore des problèmes à l'horizon, je le sens… »

Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent leurs paquets par terre et se mirent en position de combat devant le vieillard afin de le protéger.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils mirent KO les assaillants du vieux.

Le vieil homme : « Aaaah ! Merci beaucoup, jeunes gens ! Sans votre aide, je ne sais pas ce que ces individus m'auraient fait ! »

Sanji : « Bah, vous en faites pas pour ça ! Bon, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mais nous devons rejoindre notre équipage… »

Le vieil homme : « Attendez les jeunes ! Pour vous remercier, je voudrais vous inviter à prendre un verre chez moi… »

Zoro : « Hum…On n'a pas vraiment le temps… »

Le vieil homme : « Allez…S'il vous plait ! Vous n'allez pas refuser à un vieil homme comme moi, qui n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, de remercier ses deux sauveurs… »

Zoro : « Bon, puisque vous insistez…On y va, Sanji ? »

Sanji : « Mouais, allons-y, mais pas longtemps, alors ! »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du vieil homme qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de là.

Une fois installés dans le salon, avec les paquets déposés à l'entrée, le vieil homme laissa seul momentanément ses hôtes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur servir une bière fraîche.

Pendant ce temps là, Sanji et Zoro regardaient l'aspect et surtout la décoration du salon qui était assez particulière, digne de celle d'un professeur fou ou d'un sorcier.

Sanji en chuchotant : «Je ne sais pas où on est tombé mais ce vieux a l'air un peu bizarre…Tu as vu ces drôles d'objets accrochés au mur ? »

Zoro : « le mieux, c'est de boire vite fait notre verre et de ne pas traîner trop longtemps ici… »

Le vieillard arriva alors avec un plateau et tendit les verres à ses sauveurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes burent leur bière pratiquement d'une seule gorgée.

Le vieillard : «Et bien, les jeunes, on dirait que vous aviez soif ! »

Sanji se mit à rire avec embarras, ne voulant pas avouer que plus vite ils auraient fini de boire leur verre, plus vite, ils pourraient s'éclipser : « Hé hé ! On avait très soif ! C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! »

Zoro : « Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi ces types vous poursuivaient ? »

Le vieillard : « Premièrement, laissez-moi me présenter : Je m'appelle Maximilio et je suis sorcier-guérisseur… »

Sanji : « Quoi ? Un sorcier ? Ca existe vraiment ce genre de truc ? »

Le vieillard : « Bien sur que ça existe, et ces types qui me poursuivaient, en fait, ce sont des gars du villages mécontents par rapport à une potion que je leur ai vendu et qui aurait du développer leurs récoltes…Malheureusement, comme ils ont utiliser de mauvaises doses - pour augmenter la rentabilité de leurs terres – ça a eu pour conséquence de fausser le processus de la potion et toutes leurs récoltes sont fanées à présent…Voilà pourquoi ils étaient furieux après moi… »

Zoro : « Je vois…Donc, ce n'étaient pas des bandits ou des voleurs… »

Maximilio : « Non, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais leur donner une autre potion, quand ils se seront calmés, pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs récoltes telles qu'elles étaient avant 'l'incident' »

Sanji : « Des potions magiques…Moi, je n'y crois pas trop…Désolé, Maximilio, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc, ce genre de choses… »

Maximilio : « Vous avez tort, jeune homme…Pour vous remercier, je vous ai versé une petite potion de mon invention dans votre bière… »

Sanji et Zoro : « QUOI ! »

Sanji commença à tirer la langue, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà entièrement bu leur verre. Zoro empoigna le vieillard par le col : « Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait boire ? Si c'est du poison, tu vas le regretter, le vieux ! »

Maximilio, en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Zoro : « Aaaargh ! Lâchez-moi, jeune homme ! Ne vous en faites pas, ma potion est totalement inoffensive ! »

Zoro relâcha Maximilio et d'un œil menaçant, lui demanda quelle sorte de potion il avait bien pu leur faire avaler.

Maximilio : « En vous voyant tous les deux, si jeunes et si vigoureux, j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau en vous montrant votre futur…En vous montrant ce qui va se passer dans votre vie dans quelques années… »

Sanji : « Quoi ! Mais comment est-ce possible ! »

Zoro : « Pufff….Je suis sûr que ce sont des conneries….Je ne vois rien de changer par rapport à tout à l'heure…Votre potion ne fonctionne pas apparemment…»

Maximilio : « Un peu de patience, jeunes gens…Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce sera momentané et qu'après le souvenir de la vision s'effacera de votre mémoire mais restera enfouie dans votre sub-conscient, ce qui vous aidera à garder l'espoir ou vous donnera un sentiment de fatalisme…Selon que sera votre avenir… »

Sanji : « Ouais, bah si ça fonctionne réellement, ça a vraiment l'air d'un cadeau empoissonné tout ça ! »

Maximilio : « Je ne crois pas…Je suis sûr que votre vie future sera un grand succès… »

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent un peu décontenancés devant les paroles du vieux sorcier et le fixèrent avec un air un peu septique.

Maximilio : « Sur ce, jeunes gens, il me semble que vous êtes attendus par le reste de votre équipage…Bonne journée à vous…Adieu… »

Suivant le geste à la parole, le vieil homme dirigea Sanji et Zoro vers la porte avec tous leurs paquets dans les bras.

Sur le trajet du retour, les deux pirates se posèrent pleins de questions, un peu chamboulés par les paroles de Maximilio. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres à bord du Vogue Merry, ils leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé mais tout le monde resta perplexe devant leurs révélations.

Luffy : « Alors, vous avez eu des visions, les gars ? »

Zoro : « Non, aucune ! A tout les coups, c'était du baratin pour se faire mousser ! »

Sanji : « Franchement, je ne vois aucun changement particulier…Moi aussi, je pense qu'il s'est foutu de nous ! »

La fin de la journée se passa paisiblement, le Vogue Merry repris la mer en début de soirée et quand la nuit arriva chacun alla se coucher.

* * *

**Fin du 1er chapitre**


	2. Le réveil de Sanji

**2EME CHAPITRE : LE REVEIL DE SANJI**

« Driiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiing ! »

Un bruit de réveil retentit dans la chambre. Sanji, qui était encore en plein sommeil entendit la sonnerie au loin, comme dans un rêve.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, son esprit revint enfin peu à peu à la réalité quand il se posa cette question « On a un réveil dans la chambre des garçons ? »

Toujours à moitié endormi, il se retourna sur lui-même et il senti une présence juste à côté de lui. Il tendit alors le bras et tâtonna au hasard le long du corps étranger. Arrivé à la hauteur des fesses, il ne pu constater qu'une chose : c'était des fesses de femme.

Cette révélation eu pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut et il était maintenant debout à côté du lit.

Il souleva délicatement le drap pour voir qui était en dessous.

La jeune femme, sentant le drap se soulever, se retourna sur le dos en poussant un petit grognement de mécontentement. « Hum…Déjà 7h00 ? »

En constatant qui avait passé la nuit allongée en nuisette à côté de lui, Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de hurler un tonitruant « Nami-san ! » (avec, en option, un jet de sang qui jaillit de son nez)

La jeune femme se redressa d'un seul coup : « Non mais, ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! Il n'est que 7h00 ! Et puis tu vas réveiller Nonami ! »

Le jeune homme regarda Nami avec des grands yeux d'étonnement et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir : « On venait de reprendre la mer après avoir quitté l'île de Kokomatu. On a dîné le soir et après on est tous allés se coucher. Je me suis installé sur un des hamacs dans la chambre des garçons…Chopper, Usopp et Luffy étaient également dans les leurs…Et Zoro avait pris le canapé…Après, on s'est tous endormis… »

« Et ce matin, je me réveille dans une chambre qui m'est totalement inconnue, torse-nu et en caleçon, à côté de Nami-san…Bon, peut importe ce qui s'est passé ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! Alors profitons-en ! » pensa soudainement le cuisinier, qui décidemment ne perdait pas le nord !

Sanji sauta alors sur le lit, dans les bras de Nami avec des cœurs pleins les yeux : « Nami-saaaaaaaannnnn ! »

La jeune femme le repoussa violemment en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Nami : « Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ! On va être en retard ! Et puis, pourquoi tu m'appelles Nami-san ? Ca fait des années que tu ne l'as plus fait ! »

Sanji était maintenant étendu sur le lit, les bras en croix et essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. « Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas fait…Pourtant, Nami-san et moi, on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je dois vraiment être en train de rêver, c'est la seule explication ! »

Sanji fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et qu'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds dans une petit chemise de nuit rose couru dans leur direction et sauta sur le lit.

« Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes réveillés ! »

Nami : « Nonami ! Je t'ai déjà répété 100 fois de ne pas faire irruption dans notre chambre comme ça ! Tu as maintenant 7 ans ! Tu devrais comprendre ! »

Nonami : « Mais maman ! Je suis réveillée depuis super longtemps ! J'ai trop hâte d'aller chez Tata Nojiko aujourd'hui ! »

« Maman…Papa…Je rêve ou quoi ! Cette petite fille m'a appelé 'Papa'…» continuait de penser Sanji avec de gros yeux ronds de surprise.

Nami : « Oui, je sais que tu as hâte d'aller chez ta tante aujourd'hui ! Alors file à la cuisine, j'arrive tout de suite pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner ! »

Nonami avec un ton boudeur : « Maman…Pourquoi Papa me prépare pas le petit déjeuner ! Zeuh préfère quand c'est lui ! »

Nami énervée : « Tu sais bien que Papa a beaucoup de travail avec le restaurant ! Il ne peut pas perdre du temps à te préparer ton petit déjeuner ! »

La petite fille fit la moue et regarda Sanji avec des yeux suppliants « Papa ! Z'il te plait ! ».

Le jeune homme regarda le joli visage de la gamine et avec un sourire enjôleur il lui répondit qu'il allait prendre le temps de lui préparer son déjeuner car elle était la plus jolie petite princesse du monde entier.

Nonami se mit à rire et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Sanji « Merci Papa ! » puis elle descendit du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre en courant.

Nami avec un air attendrit « Ah la la ! Décidemment, quand il s'agit de ta fille, tu lui passes tous ses caprices ! Heureusement que tu es plus stricte avec tes employés ! Sinon, le 'All Blue Restaurant' aurait déjà fait faillite depuis longtemps ! »

Sur ces paroles, Nami se leva du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

**Fin du 2ème chapitre**

_**Au japon, le saignement de nez est une image pour symboliser l'excitation, et notamment l'érection chez un homme. Métaphore très fréquente dans les mangas.**_


	3. Le réveil de Zoro

**3EME CHAPITRE : LE REVEIL DE ZORO**

« Papa…Papa ! »

Zoro était plongé dans un profond sommeil quand il sentit une petite main lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Papa ! »

Le bretteur sortit peu à peu de ses songes et entrouvrit les yeux. Une expression de surprise marqua son visage.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » dit-il en grimaçant.

Devant lui se trouvait une petite fille pas plus âgée de 6 ans. Elle avait un très joli visage, le regard espiègle et portait une petite robe rose à volants de dentelle blanche et surtout, elle avait de longs cheveux verts attachés en couettes de chaque côté de son crâne.

« Papa ! Enfin, tu es réveillé ! »

« Papa ?» se mit à penser le bretteur.

La petite fille : « Maman n'est pas encore revenue de la ville avec Nitami…Et Kaitô fait que de m'embêter ! Dis-lui d'arrêter de s'entraîner sur mes poupées ! »

« Maman…Nitami…Kaitô… »

Zoro se passa la main dans les cheveux et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait juste avant de s'endormir.

« On venait de reprendre la mer après avoir quitté l'île de Kokomatu. On a dîné le soir et après on est tous allés se coucher. Je me suis installé sur le canapé dans la chambre des garçons…Chopper, Usopp, Sanji et Luffy étaient dans leurs hamacs…Et après, je crois que je me suis endormis… »

«Mais euh ! Papa ! Tu m'écoutes ! » se mit à crier la petite fille.

Zoro dévisagea de nouveau la gamine. « Papa…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle Papa ? ».

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il était dans une grande prairie verdoyante avec des fleurs des champs autour de lui. Un peu plus loin vers le contrebas, on pouvait apercevoir un petit chemin. Il reposa de nouveau les yeux sur la fillette avec un regard de plus en plus perplexe.

Un jeune garçon arriva alors dans leur direction en courant. Il semblait un petit peu plus âgé que la fillette. Il portait une sorte de tenue d'entraînement bleu foncé avec un blason en forme de trois sabres qui se croisent sur le torse. Ses cheveux était courts et de couleur bleu nuit. Et il tenait dans sa main droite un sabre d'entraînement en bois.

« Papa ! N'écoute pas cette sale petite peste de Sakura ! J'ai pas touché à ses poupées, je te jure ! »

« Sakura »… « Papa »….Tout semblait de plus en plus flou dans l'esprit du bretteur.

Les deux enfants commençaient à se chamailler et Kaitô mit une petite tape sur la tête de Sakura ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleurer la gamine qui se précipita dans les bras de Zoro.

« Papa ! Kaitô m'a tapée ! »

Zoro regarda les deux enfants et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Sakura.

« Ecoutez les enfants, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Il faut que je retrouve Luffy… »

Kaitô : « Tonton Luffy ? Mais il n'est pas là ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! »

Zoro : « Tonton Luffy…qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?»

Zoro était de plus en plus perdu et il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver quand il entendit au loin le tintement d'une clochette.

Ce bruit venait du chemin un peu plus bas, et il aperçut une jeune femme sur un vélo. Au premier coup d'œil, il la reconnut immédiatement : Des cheveux au carré bleu nuit, des lunettes : c'était la fille de la Marine qui ressemblait tant à Kuina.

A l'arrière de son vélo, il y avait un siège bébé où était installé un petit enfant d'environ 1 ou 2 ans et à l'avant, un panier rempli de courses.

La jeune femme continuait de pédaler et fit de nouveau retentir la petite sonnette tout en souriant et en faisant un geste de salut vers Zoro et les enfants.

Sakura : « C'est maman ! Elle est revenue de la ville ! »

Kaitô : « Viens papa ! En courant, on va peut-être arriver avant elle à la maison ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune garçon se mit à courir à travers la prairie tandis que la petite fille aux cheveux verts prit la main de Zoro et le tira en suivant son frère.

**

* * *

****Fin du 3ème chapitre**

_**Dans ce paragraphe, réservé à Zoro, celui-ci ne se réveille pas le matin dans son lit mais l'histoire se passe en fin de matinée. La potion magique de voyage dans le temps ne fonctionne que pendant le sommeil de ceux qui l'ont avalé et comme Zoro est connu pour faire des siestes n'importe quand dans la journée…**_


	4. Les premières découvertes de Sanji

**4EME CHAPITRE : LES PREMIERES DECOUVERTES DE SANJI**

Sanji resta quelques secondes sans bouger sur le lit totalement KO, puis après s'être un peu remis de ses émotions, il décida de se lever.

Il quitta la chambre et parcouru le couloir. Il vit une autre porte entrouverte et constata que c'était la salle de bain. La pièce était très spacieuse et contenait une magnifique douche, une baignoire énorme (on pourrait y entrer à 4 dedans…) et le coin sanitaire. Il entra dans la pièce et souleva la cuvette des WC pour soulager sa vessie.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et quand il vit son image se refléter dans le miroir au dessus, il eu un choc.

Bien qu'il ait conservé la même coupe de cheveux et sa maintenant mythique petite barbichette, il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui avait changé. Un « je ne sais quoi » de maturité.

Sanji se retourna vers le grand miroir pour regarder son corps en entier. Etant torse-nu, il constata tout de suite qu'il s'était légèrement épaissi. Il n'était pas gros, non. Mais il s'était un peu plus étoffé. Il avait nettement gagné en muscles.

Comme un gamin, il joua à faire gonfler ses biscotos comme un culturiste. « Hé hé ! Si l'autre abruti de bretteur était là, il en ferait une tête ! Je suis aussi musclé que lui ! Yeeeesssss ! »

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, passa devant une petite chambre aux murs rose bonbon et descendit les escaliers.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il traversa le salon et se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine. Il y rejoignit Nami, qui était en train de lire le journal pendant que la petite Nonami attendait sagement à table en jouant avec ses poupées.

Nonami : « Ah ! Papa ! Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu me fasses des toasts avec de la confiture, s'il te plait ! Et pis un chocolat au lait, aussi ! »

Sanji : « Bien sur, ma princesse ! Et toi, Nami-sa…Nami, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce matin ? Je te prépare des œufs brouillés et un café noir, comme d'habitude ? »

Nami : « Tu as tout compris, chéri ! »

Sanji pensa alors dans sa tête, l'air rassuré : « Au moins, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé ici ! Nami-san aime toujours autant les œufs brouillés ! »

Nami : « Tu te rappelles qu'après le petit déjeuner, je pars avec Nonami voir Nojiko. On sera de retour ce soir.»

Tout en s'agitant avec ses ustensiles de cuisine, Sanji regarda Nami concentrée sur sa lecture.

Il hésitait à lui poser des questions. De peur que le rêve qu'il était en train de vivre s'arrête. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache : « Hum…Nami… »

La jeune femme leva la tête : « Mouis… »

Sanji en se raclant la gorge : « Ce soir…Hum…Quand tu rentreras et qu'on sera tous les deux seuls…hum… »

Nami le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur : « Oui…? »

Sanji commença à sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues : « Heu…Non, non ! C'est rien…Laisse tomber ! »

Nami : « Chéri…Tu agis très bizarrement depuis ce matin…Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sanji : « Non, non, c'est rien…Je dois être un peu fatigué à cause…du resto…Et ça me fait dire des bêtises ! »

Nami : « Ah bon… » puis elle retourna dans sa lecture.

Le cuisinier blond servi le petit déjeuner.

Nonami était toute contente de pouvoir manger les bons toasts préparés par Sanji.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement et calmement. Sanji discutant principalement avec la petite fille, de peur de faire une gaffe avec Nami, qui, il le savait, avait une grande intelligence et se rendrait assez vite compte que le Sanji à qui elle s'adressait n'était pas le véritable Sanji qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Quand elle eut fini ses œufs brouillés, la jeune femme se leva de table. « Je vais m'habiller. Nonami, tu restes avec ton père, en attendant ! » puis elle quitta la pièce.

Sanji se leva alors de table et ouvrit les tiroirs de la cuisine pour chercher un paquet de cigarettes.

Nonami : « Papa, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Sanji : « Des cigarettes, je cherche des cigarettes…Tu ne saurais pas où elles sont rangées ? »

Nonami : « Mais Papa ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu fumer ! »

Le cuisinier blond regarda sa fille avec surprise : « Vraiment ! Tu es sûre de ça ! »

Nonami : « Bah oui, Papa ! Z'en suis sûre ! »

Sanji se rassit sur sa chaise, l'air lasse et désespéré. « Oh la la ! J'ai trop envie d'en griller une, moi ! »

Le jeune homme commençait à se prendre la tête entre les mains quand son regard fut attiré par le journal posé sur la table.

Il le prit et lut la date inscrite sur la première page.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! » Se mit-il à crier.

Nonami : « Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ! »

Sanji : « Excuse-moi, ma chérie. Ne t'en fait pas ! Papa est un peu fatigué en ce moment… »

Sanji regarda une nouvelle fois la date écrite sur le journal.

« C'est pas possible » pensa-t-il. « Je me trouve bien dans le futur…Je…Je ne comprends pas ! Réfléchis un peu mon petit Sanji…Pourquoi…Attends, mais oui ! Le vieux sorcier sur l'île ! Il avait dit qu'il allait nous montrer notre avenir ! Et je me retrouve donc dans le futur…Tiens, au fait…Je me demande s'il est en train d'arriver la même chose à l'autre tête d'algues ?…

* * *

**Fin du 4ème chapitre**


	5. Les premières découvertes de Zoro

**5EME CHAPITRE : LES PREMIERES DECOUVERTES DE ZORO**

Zoro et les deux enfants dévalèrent la prairie en courant. Le jeune homme aperçu à une centaine de mètres une jolie maison et juste à côté, une sorte de grand bâtiment en bois qui ressemblait fort à un dojo.

Alors que Kaitô continuait toujours de courir pour rejoindre Tashigi, qui était maintenant arrêtée devant la maison, Zoro avait ralenti sa course, toujours en tenant la main de Sakura.

C'est en marchant qu'il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était occupée à détacher une toute petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit de son siège bébé. Quand elle eu fini, elle tendit le bébé à Zoro.

Tashigi : « Chéri, est-ce que tu peux prendre Nitami, s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas en avance ! Il y avait un de ces mondes en ville ! »

Zoro prit la petite fille gazouillante dans ses bras et regarda Tashigi avec un air embarrassé.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le malaise de Zoro et avec les courses dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivie par Sakura et Kaitô chahutant autour d'elle.

Zoro resta planté devant la maison, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Puis il décida d'entrer à son tour.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où Tashigi était en train de ranger les courses dans les placards.

Son attention se porta tout de suite sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle était enceinte.

Zoro ne l'avait pas remarqué dehors car elle portait la petite fille dans ses bras, puis les courses qui lui avait caché son ventre.

Instinctivement, le bretteur lui dit : « Tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'agiter autant, vu ton état… »

Tashigi le regarda tendrement : « Chéri, c'est ma 4ème grossesse ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Et puis je n'en suis qu'au 6ème mois, je peux encore me bouger ! »

Sakura s'approcha de sa mère et posa sa tête sur son ventre : « J'espère que ce sera une petite sœur ! »

Kaitô : « Oh non ! Y'en a marre des filles ! Moi, je voudrais que ce soit un garçon, comme ça, on pourra s'entraîner ensemble ! »

Tashigi caressa tendrement la tête de Sakura : « On verra bien ! Mais en attendant, les enfants, est-ce que vous pouvez mettre la table ? »

Kaitô et Sakura : « Oui, m'man ! »

Pendant que les enfants s'affairaient autour de la table et que Tashigi était en train de préparer le repas, Zoro sorti de la cuisine, toujours avec Nitami dans les bras, à moitié endormie sur son épaule, et inspecta le reste de la maison.

Il passa devant le salon, les chambres des enfants et il arriva enfin dans une grande chambre avec un lit à deux places.

Au mur étaient accrochés les portraits de Kaitô et Sakura quand ils étaient bébés, ainsi que la petite Nitami.

Sur la grande commode, le sabre de Tashigi reposait sur un socle en bois verni, et devant lui, un cadre prônait avec toute la petite famille réunit.

Zoro se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce attenante à la chambre et pénétra dans une jolie salle de bain. Sur le pas de la porte, le bretteur s'interrompit en voyant son image se refléter dans le grand miroir.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près pour mieux se regarder et constata quelques changements subtils de son physique. Son visage avait gagné en maturité et la masse musculaire de l'ensemble de son corps semblait un peu plus imposante.

« Pas de doutes, c'est moi…Mais c'est moi en plus vieux…Quel âge je peux avoir ? 30 - 35 ans ? »

Ses divers mouvements et poses devant la glace réveillèrent Nitami : « Pa-pa ! » et la petite fille essaya d'attraper les trois boucles d'oreille du bretteur avec sa petite main.

Zoro tenta délicatement de lui faire lâcher son oreille quand Tashigi entra à son tour dans la salle de bain : « Chéri, donne-moi Nitami, je vais lui donner son repas…» et elle ressorti avec la fillette dans les bras.

Se retrouvant seul, Zoro revint dans la chambre et ouvrit les différents placards.

Il tomba sur des albums de photo. Il prit celui qui était marqué « Mariage de Tashigi & Zoro » et le feuilleta.

Il se vit notamment en photo lors de la cérémonie, portant les costumes traditionnels japonais (The Bushido way of life). Il détacha la photo et la retourna. La date qu'il y vit inscrite lui provoqua un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…On est dans le futur…Mais alors…La potion de ce vieux fou a fonctionné…Je m'étais imaginé qu'on aurait peut-être des visions…Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que j'allais être projeté ainsi dans le futur…Je me demande si ça a aussi marché pour l'autre cuisto… »

-----------------------------------

**Fin du 5ème chapitre**


	6. Mon restaurant

**6EME CHAPITRE : MON RESTAURANT**

Nami redescendit les escaliers enfin habillée. Elle appela Nonami pour qu'à son tour, elle fasse sa toilette. Pendant ce temps là, Sanji était en train de faire la vaisselle quand on frappa à la porte.

Le cuisinier blond hésita un peu avant de répondre mais il entendit Nami crier depuis l'étage : « Chéri ! Va ouvrir ! Je suis occupée pour l'instant ! ».

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, toujours uniquement habillé de son caleçon. Quand il l'ouvrit, il se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui semblait être cuisinier lui aussi, vu sa tenue blanche et sa toque sur la tête.

Le jeune homme : « Patron ! Faut que vous veniez vite ! On a reçu l'appel inopiné d'un groupe de touristes ! Ils seront plus une cinquantaine pour ce midi ! »

« Patron… » se mit à penser Sanji. « Heu…Oui, oui ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Le temps de m'habiller ! » Et il referma la porte.

Sanji monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se précipita vers la penderie qui était dans la chambre à coucher. Il attrapa en vitesse un caleçon, une chemise, un pantalon et une cravate assortie et se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Il croisa Nami dans le couloir, qui venait juste de finir d'habiller Nonami.

Sanji : « Nami ! On m'appelle au resto, y'a une urgence, il va falloir que je parte maintenant ! »

Nami : « Ok, mon chéri… »

Sanji s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. Après il s'habilla et se lava les dents.

Nami frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Entre ! C'est ouvert ! » lui cria Sanji derrière la porte.

Nami entra dans la salle de bain : « Chéri, on va pas tarder à partir chez Nojiko… » puis elle fit demi-tour.

Sanji l'interpella : « Nami ! »

La jeune femme rousse se retourna : « Oui ? »

Voyant que Sanji ne disait rien mais la regardait intensément , elle lui demanda avec un air interrogateur : « Oui…Tu veux quelque chose ?... »

Sanji, en toussant pour s'éclaircir la voix, et le rouge aux joues : « Hum…Comme on ne va pas se revoir avant ce soir…On pourrait…Heu…S'embrasser ?... »

Nami se mit à sourire devant l'embarras soudain de son mari : « Bien sur, mon chéri ! »

Elle s'approcha doucement de Sanji et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nami, avec un sourire charmeur : « A ce soir, travaille bien… », puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nonami.

Sanji resta figé quelques secondes, en transe, après avoir reçu son baiser.

Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…

Et ça y est ! Il avait enfin embrassé Nami !…Bon d'accord…La Nami qu'il avait embrassé n'était pas la Nami qu'il connaissait…Elle était plus mâture…Plus douce…Plus expérimentée…

Plus expérimentée…En pensant à ça, Sanji commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens avec des cœurs pleins les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être à ce soir, quand il se couchera aux côté d'elle, dans le même lit…

Il sorti de la salle de bain en tournoyant et en virevoltant, comme sur un petit nuage.

Sa joie et son excitation lui firent malheureusement manquer une marche dans les escaliers et il s'effondra et atterrit tout en bas, la tête la première.

Nonami sorti en trombe de sa chambre, suivie de Nami : « Papa ! Ca va ! »

Nami : « Chéri ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ! »

Sanji se releva péniblement : « Non, non. Tout va bien…Hé hé…J'ai raté une marche, c'est tout ! »

La petite Nonami descendit les escaliers à son tour et rejoignit son père en bas. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue : « Travaille bien aujourd'hui, mon Papa chéri ! »

Sanji regarda la petite fille et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa fille était vraiment la plus belle de toutes (normal, puisque c'était aussi la fille de Nami) et que bientôt, elle ferait tourner la tête à bien des garçons…

Il lui rendit son baiser sur la joue : « Merci, ma princesse ! Bon, allez, il faut que j'y aille ! On m'attend au resto ! A ce soir mes deux beautés !»

Et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, en réajustant sa cravate et en cherchant machinalement une cigarette dans sa poche. Cigarette qu'il ne trouva pas, bien évidemment…

-----------------------------------------------------

Quand il posa le pied dehors, Sanji se rendu vite compte que son logement faisait en fait parti d'un énorme complexe flottant.

Devant ses yeux apparaissait un bâtiment séparé en deux : Un hôtel luxueux d'un côté et un restaurant de l'autre où était inscrit en lettres dorées 'All Blue Restaurant' .

« Voilà donc à quoi ressemble MON restaurant… » pensa-t-il, époustouflé.

Il marcha le long de la balustrade, les mains dans les poches, et constata que de nombreux bateaux étaient amarrés. « Des clients, sans doute… » pensa-t-il.

Puis, il croisa quelques hommes en uniforme de groom qui ralentirent à sa hauteur et le saluèrent par un « Bonjour, Patron ».

Sanji sourit en entendant ces paroles et leur rendit leur bonjour puis il entra par une porte indiquée 'Réservé au personnel'.

Il était maintenant dans les vestiaires, passa le coin cantine des employés et un peu plus loin, il atteignit le secteur de la cuisine.

En entendant les bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient, il compris que c'était déjà l'effervescence - peut-être à cause du futur groupe de touristes qui était prévu à midi ?

Sanji poussa la porte battante et se retrouva dans une spacieuse cuisine aux carrelages blancs. Plusieurs cuisiniers et un groupe de jeunes marmitons étaient déjà affairés à leurs préparations. Ils levèrent tous la tête et le saluèrent en choeur.

Sanji reconnu le jeune homme qui était venu frapper à sa porte et se dirigea vers lui : «Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a prévu aujourd'hui comme menu ? ».

Le jeune marmiton, en pointant du doigt une pièce au fond de la cuisine : « Tout est indiqué sur le tableau dans votre bureau, Patron ! »

Sanji se dirigea vers le bureau et y lu les plats destinés au repas du midi et du soir.

Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par des bruits de pas d'un son particulier derrière lui.

Ce bruit…Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié…Un bruit de bois qui tape le sol à chaque pas…

Sanji se retourna et s'écria, totalement surpris : « Zeff ! »

Zeff : « Oh la ! Petit cornichon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

Sanji ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il était fou de joie de revoir son ancien patron, celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui à qui il devait aussi la vie…

Zeff au pied rouge n'avait pratiquement pas changé, à part quelques rides en plus, par-ci, par-là.

Le jeune homme blond essaya de cacher son enthousiasme pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de son mentor. Mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Zeff était ici et non sur son bateau-restaurant, le Baratie.

Sanji se ressaisit et rebondit sur le surnom que lui avait donné Zeff : « Arrête de m'appeler 'Petit cornichon', Vieux shnock ! » lui dit-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Zeff : « Hum ! Ca te va bien pourtant ! Au fait, et ta charmante épouse ? Elle n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? »

Sanji : « Nami ? Non, elle est partie chez sa sœur pour la journée avec Nonami… »

Zeff : « Ah, elle a bien raison de s'accorder quelques moments de détente ! C'est vrai qu'elle travaille dur, cette petite, et qu'elle se décarcasse dans la gestion de ton hôtel-restaurant !…Tu vois, c'est toujours ce qui m'a manqué, une femme à mes côté, travaillant avec moi…Peut-être que si j'avais eu cette chance, le Baratie existerait encore…»

Sanji eu un hoquet de surprise et pensa : « Alors, le Baratie n'existe plus ! Ca explique sans doute la présence de Zeff ici… »

Zeff : « Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, on attend beaucoup de monde, en plus des clients de l'hôtel ! »

Sanji : « Oui, on m'a avertit de l'arrivée d'un groupe de touristes pour ce midi… »

Zeff : « Ouais ! Il va falloir mettre la main à la pâte !…Tiens, au fait, as-tu vu Patty et Carne ? C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient revenir, à moins que ce soit demain ? »

Sanji, avec un sourire nostalgique : « Non…Je ne les ai pas vu…Ces deux blaireaux… »

Zeff : « Bah, c'est pas grave ! On peut se passer d'eux pour aujourd'hui, c'est pas la première fois qu'on a affaire à une horde imprévue de touristes affamés ! Bon, je vais voir les bouteilles de vin à la cave ! A tout à l'heure, Petit cornichon ! »

Sanji, en souriant : « Oui, c'est ça…A tout à l'heure, Vieux shnock ! ».

Le jeune homme blond tira la chaise qui était rangée contre le bureau et s'y assis, abasourdi.

Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil ce matin. « Alors comme ça, Zeff travaille ici avec moi, ainsi que Patty et Carne. Et Nami-san…C'est elle qui gère la comptabilité…Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité…Mais en tout cas, je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! »

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'un marmiton dans son bureau : « Patron ! On a besoin de vous à la cuisine ! »

« Oui…Oui, j'arrive ! » Et il se leva et suivit le marmiton en souriant, ravi de sa nouvelle existence.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 6ème chapitre**


	7. Mon dojo

**7EME CHAPITRE : MON DOJO**

Zoro sortit de la chambre et regagna la cuisine où étaient attablée Tashigi, qui était en train de donner son repas à la petite Nitami, installée dans son siège bébé. Sakura était également présente, elle dessinait tranquillement à côté de sa mère et de sa petite sœur.

Le bretteur regarda par la fenêtre et vit Kaitô dans le jardin, qui s'entraînait contre un mannequin de paille, avec son sabre en bois.

« Je vais dehors » dit-il à Tashigi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, on va manger dans une demi-heure… » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Zoro hocha la tête en sortant, mais sans regarder la jeune femme, toujours un peu perturbé de s'adresser à la Marine qu'il essayait de fuir, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.

Le bretteur se dirigea vers le jeune garçon et le regarda s'entraîner un moment.

Kaitô : « T'as vu ça, Papa ! Je me débrouille bien, Hein ? »

Zoro : « Oui, c'est pas mal…C'est vraiment pas mal… »

« Ce petit me rappelle moi quand j'avais son âge, c'est dingue ! » pensa Zoro.

Kaitô tendit alors un sabre en bois à Zoro : « Papa, tu veux bien te battre un peu avec moi ? S'il te plait… »

Zoro sourit à Kaitô : « Bien sur ! »

Le jeune garçon était rapide dans ses mouvements, et avait une grande dextérité. Zoro sentait qu'il avait un fort potentiel.

Ils continuèrent l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que Tashigi les appelle pour le repas.

--------------------------

Le déjeuner se passa paisiblement. Zoro essayait de paraître naturel aux yeux de Tashigi pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il fut bien déstabilisé à plusieurs reprises quand elle l'appelait « chéri » mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

S'il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait d'être maintenant dans la peau du mari de cette jeune femme, par contre, il commençait à vraiment apprécier la présence des enfants.

Après manger, alors que Tashigi était partie chercher Nitami pour l'installer sur son transat dans le jardin, Zoro alla s'installer sur le vieux banc en bois et regarda ses enfants jouer dans l'herbe.

Kaitô était son portrait craché, ça il ne pouvait pas le renier.

Et de savoir qu'il était aussi habile au sabre, ça le remplissait d'une joie et d'une fierté non dissimulée.

Le bretteur posa ensuite les yeux sur Sakura qui était installée sur une nappe, en train de jouer à la dinette avec ses poupées. Il sourit, attendrit, devant le calme de cette petite fille aussi jolie qu'espiègle.

Tashigi arriva avec Nitami. Elle installa la petite fille dans son transat et s'assit à côté de Zoro.

Le bretteur frémit quand il sentit le bras de la jeune femme toucher le sien. Tashigi le regarda, étonnée : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ? »

Zoro : « Rien, rien… » dit-il embarrassé.

Il fut sauvé par le gong quand Kaitô l'interpella pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient aller s'entraîner un peu dans le dojo.

Le bretteur sauta sur cette occasion pour s'éloigner, sous le regard surpris de Tashigi. Il suivit le jeune garçon.

Tashigi continuait de le fixer quand il entra dans le dojo et haussa un sourcil. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son mari…Mais quoi !

A l'intérieur du dojo, Zoro admira l'aménagement du spacieux complexe sportif. Alors que Kaitô était parti chercher le matériel indispensable pour leur entraînement, le bretteur se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être un bureau.

A l'intérieur, il remarqua le planning avec les nombreux noms inscrits. Des noms d'élèves. Ses élèves.

Il feuilleta l'agenda, et y vit programmé plusieurs compétitions prévues dans les mois à venir.

Zoro ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était le maître de ce dojo en voyant la photo accrochée sur le mur où il posait au milieu d'un groupe constitué d'enfants, d'adolescents et d'adultes.

Dans les adultes, il reconnut Johnny et Yosaku, ses deux amis chasseurs de prime, qui apparemment, travaillaient avec lui.

Sur le calendrier, il vit que c'était aujourd'hui dimanche, et ça expliquait donc qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dojo.

Il continuait de fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau et tomba sur des mots d'encouragement et de félicitation de son propre maître, le père de Kuina. Il sourit tristement.

Zoro fut interrompu dans ses recherches par l'intrusion de Kaitô dans le bureau, qui lui demanda s'ils pouvaient commencer l'entraînement.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le dojo.

----------------------------------

En fin d'après-midi, Zoro et Kaitô réapparurent dans le jardin. Kaitô courut vers sa sœur pour essayer de l'embêter un peu – chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire.

Zoro vit Tashigi qui le regardait. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La jeune femme se leva du banc. Après avoir posé le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Elle interpella Kaitô et lui demanda de surveiller Nitami qui dormait toujours dans son transat (la petite fille a hérité du sommeil de plomb de son père…).

La jeune femme arriva à la hauteur de Zoro et lui demanda de la suivre dans le dojo. Le bretteur hocha la tête et marcha derrière elle sans dire un mot.

Dans le dojo, Zoro prit enfin la parole : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Tashigi n'attendis pas que le bretteur eut fini sa phrase, elle se retourna et se saisit subitement d'un des trois sabres à la ceinture de Zoro et le pointa sous le cou du bretteur, d'un air menaçant : « Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas mon mari ! »

Zoro n'en revenait pas avec quelle rapidité la jeune femme lui avait pris son sabre. L'expression sur son visage passa de la surprise à une sorte de tristesse.

Maintenant qu'il était démasqué, autant lui avouer la vérité…

Zoro : « Non, tu as raison…Je ne suis pas ton mari… »

La main de tashigi tremblait tandis que Zoro sentait la lame froide sur la peau de son cou.

Tashigi hurla : « Qui es-tu ! »

Zoro : « Je suis bien Roronoa Zoro. Hier encore, j'étais sur le Vogue Merry avec Luffy et mes autres nakamas…Et aujourd'hui, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je me réveille dans ce lieu inconnu avec des enfants qui m'appellent 'Papa' et toi, qui me prend pour ton mari…Mais je ne suis pas ton mari…désolé… »

Tashigi n'en revint pas de ces révélations : « Je…Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Encore sous le choc, elle ressentit alors une violente douleur dans le ventre qui lui fit lâcher le sabre et se tordre en deux.

Zoro se précipita sur elle et essaya de la soutenir : « Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! »

Tashigi, gémissante : « Le bébé ! J'ai mal ! »

Le bretteur pris alors Tashigi dans ses bras et se précipita en direction de la maison. Kaitô lui demanda affolé ce qui se passait. Zoro hurla au petit garçon d'aller chercher un médecin.

Kaitô cria à son tour sur Sakura pour qu'elle surveille Nitami et il grimpa sur sa bicyclette et pédala aussi vite qu'il le pu en direction du cabinet du docteur. La petite fille s'exécuta même si elle avait une envie furieuse de suivre son père pour voir ce qui se passait et pourquoi sa mère était mal.

Pendant ce temps là, Zoro avait allongé Tashigi sur le lit dans 'leur' chambre. La jeune femme se tenait le ventre en poussant des petites plaintes de douleur.

Ayant observé plusieurs fois les pratiques médicales de Chopper, Zoro eu le réflexe d'aller chercher de l'eau fraîche dans une bassine ainsi qu'un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et posa sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais…Ce…Ce n'est pas nécessaire…Ce gant de toilette… Je…J'ai mal au ventre, pas à la tête… » se mit à dire Tashigi en souriant pour essayer de rassurer le bretteur et dédramatiser la situation qui commençait vraiment à le faire paniquer, constatant son impuissance.

Zoro se gratta le derrière de la tête : « Heu…Je vais peut-être sortir pour guetter l'arrivée du médecin ? »

Tashigi le retint par le bras : « Non ! Zoro ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule…S'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme la fixa intensément puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit en lui tenant la main : « D'accord, je reste avec toi. Ne t'en fait pas… »

Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Zoro sentait la main de Tashigi se serrer plus fort dans la sienne au fur et à mesure des spasmes de douleur qui lui traversaient le ventre. Il la regardait d'un air compatissant et souffrait en lui-même de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Le médecin fit alors irruption dans la chambre en courant, suivi par Kaitô : « Alors, Mme Roronoa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tashigi : « Docteur ! Merci d'être venu si vite ! C'est le bébé ! J'ai très mal au ventre ! »

Le médecin : « Bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire…Mr Roronoa, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls quelques instants, je dois ausculter votre femme… »

Zoro lâcha la main de Tashigi et se leva du lit : « Bien…Bien sur, Docteur…Viens, Kaitô ! »

Et il sorti de la chambre, devancé par le petit garçon qui regardait avec des yeux effrayés sa mère allongée sur le lit.

------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 7ème chapitre**


	8. Leçon de tendresse

_**Merci à Lily, Celebaelin, lois et Injalle pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Exceptionnellement, je continue les aventures de Zoro pour ce chapitre. Par contre, les deux prochains seront consacrés à Sanji…En attendant leurs retrouvailles, un peu plus tard…**_

* * *

**8EME CHAPITRE : LEÇON DE TENDRESSE**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin sorti à son tour de la chambre : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Roronoa, ce sont juste quelques contractions sans gravité. Apparemment, votre femme a dû être sujette à une forte émotion qui s'est répercutée sur le bébé. Je lui ai donné un calmant et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre…Par contre, je lui préconise le plus grand calme…»

Zoro : « Merci, docteur… »

Le médecin, sur le pas de la porte : « C'est la 4ème grossesse de votre femme, et les autres se sont toujours très bien déroulées. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de craindre un quelconque danger pour celle-ci, soyez rassuré ! »

Kaitô : « Papa ! Maman va mieux, alors ? »

Zoro : « Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Maman va mieux, tu peux retourner dehors et rassurer ta sœur ! »

Alors que le petit garçon se précipitait en dehors de la maison, Zoro arriva à hauteur de la chambre et frappa doucement à la porte. Une petite voix l'invita à entrer. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assis sur le bord.

Il prit la parole : « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux… »

Tashigi approuva de la tête : « As-tu perdu une partie de ta mémoire ! »

Zoro : « Je ne pense pas…J'y ai bien réfléchis et j'ai peut-être une explication…Hier, alors qu'on faisait escale dans une île, j'ai aidé à sauver un vieil homme qui nous a révélé par la suite être un sorcier…Et pour nous remercier, il nous a dit qu'il nous avait jeté un sort permettant de voir notre futur… »

Tashigi : « Quand tu dis 'nous', c'est qui ? »

Zoro : « Sanji, le cuisinier du Vogue Merry et moi… »

Tashigi : « Ah bon ! Sanji aussi ! »

Zoro, étonné par la réaction de Tashigi : « Oui…Heu…Tu connais bien l'autre cuisto, on dirait… »

« Bah oui, évidemment ! Je te rappelle qu'on a mangé dans son restaurant il y a deux mois et… » La jeune femme s'interrompu, l'air triste « Non, évidemment, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir…»

Zoro haussa un sourcil et pensa : « Alors, comme ça, l'autre blondinet a son propre restaurant… »

Tashigi : « Si c'est ça, est-ce que tu vas pouvoir retourner dans le passé ? »

Zoro : « J'imagine…Il me semble que le vieux avait dit que ça serait momentané…C'est juste une question de patience… »

Le bretteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte : « Je vais te laisser te reposer…Tu as entendu le docteur…Ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner, je vais m'en charger ! »

Tashigi hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pendant que Zoro referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Pendant la sieste de Tashigi, Zoro s'occupa des enfants. Il s'improvisa papa poule et il donna le repas du soir à la petite Nitami, aidé par Sakura, ravie de jouer à la maman.

Ensuite, ils lui firent prendre son bain et l'installèrent dans la petite chambre.

Kaitô, quant à lui, était chargé de la surveillance de la cuisson du riz et avait mis la table.

Quand le repas fut prêt à être servi, Zoro alla dans la chambre pour réveiller Tashigi. La jeune femme ne ressentait plus aucune douleurs, la sieste et le calmant ayant fait leur effet.

Le bretteur l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine où les attendaient Sakura et Kaitô.

Après le repas, ils regardèrent un peu la télévision puis les enfants partirent se coucher.

Tashigi et Zoro restèrent encore deux heures devant la tv, hésitant un peu à rejoindre la chambre. Après tout, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit !

La jeune femme se décida pourtant à un moment, et se leva du canapé. Zoro la suivit.

Alors que Tashigi se dirigeait d'un pas lasse, fatiguée par son gros ventre, vers la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre à coucher, Zoro décida de lui demander quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur : « Heu…Tashigi…Je peux te poser une question ? »

Tashigi, en se retournant : « Bien sur ! »

Zoro : « J'ai quel âge ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement : « Tu as 35 ans ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Kaitô en a 10, Sakura 6 et Nitami a eu 22 mois la semaine dernière… »

Zoro : « 35 ans ! Mais hier, quand je me suis couché, j'en avait seulement 19 ! C'est pas croyable ! »

Tashigi regarda tendrement Zoro : « Ca doit te faire bizarre alors ! J'imagine le choc que tu as eu quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais marié avec moi ! Car si je me rappelle bien…Quand tu avais 19 ans, tu passais ton temps à me fuir… » puis elle entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle.

Quelques minutes après, Tashigi ressorti de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement d'un haut de pyjama d'homme qui lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, tenue idéale pour être à l'aise avec son gros ventre.

Zoro était assis sur le lit et lui demanda : « Heu…Y'a pas de pyjama pour moi ? »

Tashigi se mit à rire : « Non, tu n'as pas de pyjama…En principe, tu dors juste avec ton caleçon ! »

Zoro fit la grimace et commença à rougir.

La jeune femme, qui vit l'embarras du bretteur, lui dit alors en lui faisant un clin d'oeil : « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gêné ! Depuis le temps, je connais ton corps par cœur ! »

Et elle défit les draps et déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Puis elle s'installa maladroitement dans le lit, un peu gênée dans ses mouvements à cause de sa grossesse.

Alors qu'elle était enfin allongée, la tête appuyée sur un confortable oreiller, elle regarda Zoro qui était maintenant debout et figé à côté du lit et elle tapota le matelas avec sa main droite : « Tu peux venir te coucher ! Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais ! »

Zoro lui sourit timidement, il retira ses vêtements et pris place à côté de Tashigi.

Il avait plié son bras droit derrière la tête et fixait le plafond, mal à l'aise d'être dans le même lit qu'une femme.

Tashigi continuait à le regarder et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans sa main.

Zoro tourna la tête et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Tashigi : « Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Zoro : « Quoi ! »

Tashigi : « On voit bien que tu te fais violence pour dormir à côté de moi ! Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que le Zoro que je connais est beaucoup moins timide ! Nos enfants ne sont pas nés par la volonté du Saint Esprit, crois-moi ! »

Zoro rougit et essaya de changer de conversation, étant mal à l'aise sur les allusions de rapports sexuels qu'ils auraient eu auparavant : « Au fait, comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas ton mari ? »

Tashigi : « Quand tu partages ta vie pendant des années avec une personne, tu finis par la connaître dans ses moindres détails, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement…Et si ton apparence n'a pas changé, tes réactions, elles, étaient étranges… »

Zoro : « Par exemple ? »

Tashigi : « Déjà, il y a ta distance avec moi…Le Zoro que je connais est plus…Comment dirais-je…est plus tendre… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation : « Ah oui ? Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais ça m'étonne beaucoup ! »

Tashigi : « Ne soit pas si surpris que ça, crois-moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu es beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que ce matin…J'ai vraiment apprécié la façon dont tu t'es occupé des enfants tout à l'heure ! »

Zoro : « bah…Ce sont de braves gamins…Et puis, ils sont quand même ma chair et mon sang…Mais c'est tout de même difficile de se voir retirer plus de 15 ans de son existence… »

Tashigi lui sourit tristement : « Oui, j'imagine…Mais tu sais, c'est difficile pour moi aussi…Car je sais que le Zoro à qui je m'adresse actuellement, et qui a l'apparence de mon époux chéri et aimant, ne ressent, en fait, aucun sentiments pour moi, du haut de ses 19 ans…»

Le bretteur regarda Tashigi tristement, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais essaya de la rassurer : « C'est vrai que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi…Mais…Mais, je te trouve gentille. Tu es très maternelle et très douce…Et puis, tu es mignonne sans tes lunettes… »

Tashigi, qui avait les larmes au yeux, lui répondit en souriant tristement : « Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça, mais merci quand même pour ta franchisse et ta gentillesse, et…Aie ! »

Zoro regarda Tashigi qui venait de pousser un petit cri de surprise : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tashigi : « Le bébé…Il donne des coups ! »

Zoro, intéressé : « C'est vrai ! »

Tashigi : « Oui ! Tu veux le sentir bouger ? »

Le bretteur était un peu embarrassé mais il était quand même curieux de savoir quelle impression ça pouvait faire, un bébé qui bouge dans le ventre de sa mère…

La jeune femme souleva sa chemise de pyjama et mit son gros ventre à découvert. Elle prit ensuite la main du bretteur et la posa dessus.

Zoro avait rougit quand il avait vu le ventre nu de Tashigi mais quand il sentit les petits coups contre la paume de sa main, une sensation bizarre grandit dans son cœur.

Il était émerveillé de sentir ce petit Etre bouger. Une future vie en devenir. Son enfant.

Le bretteur afficha alors un large sourire, rempli de satisfaction et aussi de fierté. Et il regarda Tashigi qui lui rendit son sourire et qui posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne.

« Allez, il faut qu'on dorme, une longue journée nous attend demain ! » lui dit doucement Tashigi.

Zoro lui répondit par l'affirmative, et instinctivement, il se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur le front.

Tashigi le fixa, surprise : « Pourquoi ce baiser ? »

Zoro : « Comme ça…Pour te remercier de m'avoir supporté durant ces années et de m'avoir donné ces magnifiques enfants… »

Tashigi en riant : « Oh, mais je te retourne le compliment ! »

Et zoro éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et s'endormi, apaisé, contre Tashigi, la main toujours posée sur le ventre rond de la future maman.

**

* * *

****Fin du 8ème chapitre.**

_**Je ne sais pas si dans l'univers One Piece, il y a des télévisions, mais comme des objets contemporains côtoient les plus obsolètes, je me suis dit que peut-être la TV existait (dans certaines îles modernes, par exemple).**_

_**Sinon, concernant la réaction de Zoro : Dans la mesure où c'est une personnalité assez solitaire, froide et peu expressive, son voyage dans le temps et la confrontation avec ses enfants lui auront permis d'ouvrir son cœur et de révéler la tendresse et l'instinct paternel qui se cachent au fond de lui. Il a ça en lui, de toute façon ! Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec l'adorable petit Chopper parfois !**_

_**Prochain chapitre consacré à Sanji, c'est promis !**_


	9. Leçon d'amour

**9EME CHAPITRE : LEÇON D'AMOUR**

La journée au restaurant passa très vite. Ca faisait longtemps que Sanji ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle ambiance et qu'il n'avait pas préparé autant de repas, bien qu'avec Luffy, il avait l'habitude des grandes quantités…

Heureusement qu'il avait plusieurs chefs pour le seconder ainsi que Zeff.

Le groupe de touristes était reparti ravi d'avoir mangé d'excellents plats dans ce restaurant 4 étoiles.

Vers 19h00, La deuxième équipe était en train de préparer les repas du soir. En tant que propriétaire du « All Blue Restaurant », Sanji pouvait choisir son emploi du temps et il avait constaté que son « autre Moi du futur » avait réservé la plupart de ses soirées pour les passer en famille avec Nami et Nonami.

Alors que le jeune homme blond était en train de réfléchir sur les menus de la semaine suivante, déboula dans son bureau la petite Nonami : « Papa ! On est revenus ! »

La fillette blonde sauta dans les bras de son père.

Sanji : « Alors, ma chérie ? Comment s'est passée ta journée chez ta tante ? »

Nonami : « C'était trop bien ! On a cueilli des mandarines dans des beaux paniers, pis après, Tonton Genzô m'a fait faire une promenade en poney ! Et pis aussi, on a fait les magasins, et on a acheté de belles robes et de belles chaussures, maman et moi ! »

Sanji : « Ah ! C'est bien tout ça !...Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manquée ! »

Nonami : « Toi aussi, mon Papa chéri ! Quand est-ce que tu as fini ton travail ? »

Le cuisinier blond posa le stylo qu'il avait dans la main et lui répondit sur un ton enjoué : « Maintenant ! »

Il prit la main de la petite fille et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie des cuisines en saluant son personnel. Il croisa Zeff : « Zeff, je rentre retrouver ma femme, à demain ! »

Zeff : « A demain, Petit cornichon ! A demain, petite Demoiselle ! »

Nonami, avec un grand sourire : « A demain, Tonton Zeff ! »

---------------------------------

Quand Sanji et Nonami arrivèrent dans le logement, Nami était en train d'essayer les nouvelles chaussures qu'elle avait achetées.

Elle se retourna et fit un petit sourire charmeur à Sanji : « Alors, Chéri ? Comment trouves-tu mes nouvelles chaussures ? »

Sanji avait un regard plein de cœurs et gesticulait dans tous les sens : « Ah ! Nami-san ! Tu es vraiment la plus belle de toutes les femmes ! »

Nami regarda Sanji avec un sourire interrogateur : « Tiens…Tu viens encore une fois de m'appeler 'Nami-san'…Tu as la nostalgie de notre vie sur le Vogue Merry ou quoi ?... »

Sanji s'arrêta brusquement de tournoyer et afficha un visage coupable, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête, embarrassé et essaya de paraître naturel : « Heu…Non, non…Heu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé 'Nami-san'…Ca doit être encore la fatigue, sans doute…Hé hé hé »

Nami haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, puis elle s'adressa à Nonami : « Chérie, vas te laver les main, on va bientôt passer à table ! »

Sanji était soulagé que l'interrogatoire de Nami ne se soit pas éternisé. Il n'était pas passé loin d'être démasqué.

Il demanda à la jolie rousse : « Tu as déjà préparé le repas ? »

Nami le regarda de nouveau comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Un de tes seconds va venir nous apporter des plats du jour, comme d'habitude !...Dis-donc, ta fatigue te faire délirer ou quoi ! »

Sanji sentait la sueur lui couler le long de la tempe : « Trouve une excuse ! Trouve une excuse, mon petit Sanji ! » hurla-t-il, intérieurement dans sa tête.

« Heu…Mais non, je plaisante ! Tu ne vois pas que je te fais marcher, Nami-sa…Chérie ! Ha ha ha ! » lui répondit-il, embarrassé.

Il fut sauvé par le gong quand sonna à la porte le cuisinier avec des plateaux remplis d'assiettes de victuailles.

« Voilà pour vous, Patron ! » lui dit l'employé.

Sanji referma la porte et déposa le plateau sur la table de salon. Constatant que Nami était en train d'y installer les couverts et les verres.

Nami alluma la télévision pour regarder les infos quand Nonami revint avec ses petites mains toutes propres.

Ils dînèrent ainsi devant la TV, ce qui arrangèrent bien les affaires de Sanji. Moins, il discuterait avec Nami, moins il aurait de chances de se faire découvrir.

Après le dîner, Nami reposa les assiettes sales sur le plateau et déposa les verres et les couverts dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir, à la TV ? » demanda Nami.

Le jeune homme blond n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder la TV, et en plus, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au programme ce soir…Et puis surtout, une idée l'obsédait depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui : Dormir (et peut-être plus) dans le même lit que Nami.

Il s'étira et bailla : « Ouaaah ! Je suis un peu fatigué…Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se coucher ? »

Nami, qui était en train de feuilleter le programme TV : « Vas-y, si tu veux. Moi je reste ici, il y a un film qui me plait bien qui va passer ce soir… »

Voyant que sa ruse n'avait pas marché, il hésitait un peu à se lever quand la petite Nonami lui demanda : « Papa ! Tu peux me lire une histoire dans mon lit, s'il te plait ! »

Sanji regarda les beaux yeux suppliants de sa petite fille et ne pu résister : « D'accord, ma princesse. On y va ! »

Il prit la main de la petite fille et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Sanji était installé sur une chaise à côté du lit de Nonami. Il finissait de lui lire une histoire : « Et la jolie princesse et son prince charmant se marièrent, ils vécurent ensemble et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…»

Sanji, refermant le livre sur ses genoux : « Alors, ma chérie, ça t'a plu cette histoire ? »

Nonami : « Oui, Papa ! J'adore les histoires de princesses ! »

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha de sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue : « Toi aussi, mon ange, un jour, tu trouveras un beau prince charmant qui t'aimera pour la vie… »

Nonami : « Mais, Papa ! Moi, je sais déjà avec qui je me marierai quand je serai grande ! »

Sanji sourit à sa fille. Il pensait tout naturellement qu'elle allait dire qu'elle se marierait avec son papa chéri comme le disent beaucoup de petites filles de son âge.

Sanji : « C'est vrai, ma chérie ? Et ce sera qui ? »

Nonami : « Quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec Kaitô ! »

Sanji se mit à penser, déçu de la réponse de la fille : « Kaitô ? Qui c'est, ça ! Sûrement un de ces petits morveux de l'école…Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance après tout… »

Et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, et lui avoir donné un dernier bisou, il se leva, éteignit la lumière et sorti de la chambre rose.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain, une envie furieuse de prendre un bain dans l'immense baignoire venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

Le cuisinier blond commença d'abord par faire couler l'eau chaude, puis versa quelques sels de bain pour colorer et faire mousser le tout. Il retira ses vêtements et se glissa enfin dans la baignoire.

Quel délice de pouvoir détendre ses muscles. Sanji poussa un long soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux, les bras accoudés sur les rebords.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut sortit de sa relaxation en entendant la voix de Nami derrière lui : « Chéri ? »

Sanji ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se redressa un peu, il n'osa pas se retourner : « Heu…oui ? »

Nami : « Dis-moi, chéri…Tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis ce matin…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

« Ca y est, je vais me faire démasquer ! » pensa-t-il, paniqué. Il enchaîna : « Heu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?... »

Nami s'approcha de la baignoire et lui fit face. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir en éponge rose, qu'elle avait enfilé en passant avant dans leur chambre : « Je ne sais pas…A toi de me le dire… »

Possédant une grande intelligence, Nami avait perçu les changements succincts de son mari et elle voulait vérifier sa théorie. Elle avait décidé de tester sa réaction par rapport à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…

Sanji continuait toujours de la fixer, immobile dans la baignoire.

La jeune femme rousse défie alors la ceinture de son peignoir et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Elle était nue en dessous.

Sanji poussa un cri de surprise et sursauta dans la baignoire, ce qui fit déborder un peu d'eau à cause du remous des vagues.

Nami referma son peignoir en vitesse et commença à lui hurler dessus : « J'en étais sure ! Tu n'es pas mon mari ! Qui es-tu, sale imposteur ! »

Sanji bégaya, rouge comme une écrevisse et les yeux encore aveuglés par la vision sensuelle que lui avait offert Nami : « Nami-san ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je suis vraiment Sanji ! Seulement…»

Nami : « Seulement quoi ! Réponds ! »

Sanji : « Est ce que tu te rappelles qu'une fois, on avait accosté sur une île et que Zoro et moi, on avaient sauvé un type qui était sorcier… »

Nami : « Heu…Vaguement…Et alors ! »

Sanji : « Il nous avait dit qu'on pourrait voir notre avenir… »

Nami : « Je ne comprends rien du tout ! »

Sanji : « C'est simple : Hier soir, quand je me suis couché, on avait quitté cette fameuse île, et on était tous dans le Vogue Merry…Et ce matin, je me réveille, avec toi à mes côtés…J'apprends l'existence de Nonami et que je suis propriétaire d'un hôtel-restaurant… »

Nami se calma et le regarda fixement : « Tu veux dire que tu as fait un voyage dans le temps, ou un truc dans ce genre ? »

Sanji : « C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé… »

Nami, inquiète : « Et…Et tu crois que c'est irréversible ! »

Sanji : « Non, je ne pense pas…Le vieux avait dit que si notre avenir était positif, on se réveillerait heureux sans savoir pourquoi…Alors j'imagine que je vais finir par réintégrer mon corps et mon époque un jour ou l'autre ! »

Nami l'approuva et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle le regarda tristement sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea et lui demanda, un peu hésitant : « Nami-san…Je peux te poser une question ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Quel âge avons-nous ? » dit-il avec une petite voix.

Devant la question incongrue de Sanji, Nami retrouva le sourire et lui répondit en riant : « Et bah mon pauvre Sanji-kun, tu as maintenant 35 ans, et moi, j'en ai 34….Je suis pas mal conservée pour mon âge, n'est-ce pas ! »

Sanji lui rendit son sourire : « Oui, tu es sublime ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis que je t'ai quitté hier soir sur le Vogue Merry… »

Nami rougit légèrement devant la réponse de Sanji. Elle était heureuse de savoir que les effets du temps l'avaient épargnée…Bien qu'à 34 ans, elle était loin d'être une vieille !

Sanji, en murmurant : « Alors comme ça, j'ai 35 ans… »

Nami : « Et oui ! Et pourtant, apparemment dans ta tête, tu n'en as donc que 19 ! »

Sanji : « Et…Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ! »

Nami, avec un large sourire : « Ca a bien tourné pour nous tous ! Notamment pour Luffy… »

Sanji : « Vraiment ! Ca, ça ne m'étonnes pas de lui ! Et Robin-chan ? »

Nami : « Robin va très bien aussi, ne t'en fait pas pour elle ! »

Sanji : « Tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'ils sont devenus ?... »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice : « Nan nan ! Je ne préfère pas…Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que tu connaisses ton avenir, après ça pourrait influencer tes actes quand tu reviendras dans ton époque… »

Sanji : « Mais le vieux a dit que j'oublierai tout ! »

Nami : « On en est pas sûr…Crois-moi, c'est mieux que tu ne saches rien et que tu laisses le destin faire son oeuvre…»

Sanji : « Ok ok ! Je n'insiste pas, alors ! Tant que je sais que Robin-chan et les autres blaireaux se portent bien, c'est l'essentiel !...Par contre, je voulais te poser une autre question… »

Nami : « Vas-y… »

Sanji : « Heu…Je ne fume plus ?... »

La jeune femme éclata de rire : « Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, tu étais accroc à la cigarette !...Non, Sanji-kun, tu as arrêté de fumer quand je suis tombée enceinte de Nonami… »

« Hum ! Une sage décision, en somme ! » répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux.

Nami : « Oui…Par contre, le fait d'avoir arrêté de fumer t'a fait prendre du poids, surtout qu'en plus, tu travailles dans une cuisine… »

Sanji baissa la tête pour regarder son torse et palpa ensuite ses bras : « Oui, je me suis un peu étoffé…Je dirai même que je suis plus musclé qu'avant, non ? »

Nami : « Oui ! Grâce au sport !...Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ?...Je t'adore comme ça !»

Alors que Sanji affichait un énorme sourire, la jeune femme se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux en grand, il était super gêné mais aussi tellement heureux : « Nami-san… »

Nami, en parlant doucement : « Même si tu n'es pas le même homme avec lequel je me suis couchée hier soir, tu restes quand même Sanji…Non ?»

Sanji, embarrassé : « Heu…Oui, oui…Evidemment… »

La jeune femme rousse prit un air coquin : « Et tu sais ce qu'on a l'habitude de faire, pratiquement tous les soirs ?... »

Sanji était devenu tout rouge, il avait les lèvres qui tremblaient : « Heu…Non… »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « En principe…On prend un bain ensemble… »

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 9ème chapitre **

_Elle n'a pas froid au yeux, la jolie Nami, non ? Avec son fort tempérament, est-ce que ça vous étonne autant que ça qu'elle lui fasse de telles avances…Et puis, ils sont mariés, tout de même !_


	10. Leçon d'amour suite

**-----Attention, Chapitres 10 et 11 classés LEMON-----**

_Alors, grande question existentielle : Ces deux chapitres étaient-ils essentiels à ma fic ? _

_Evidemment que non ! J'aurais pu seulement laisser sous-entendre une relation sexuelle sans la décrire (voir chap. 9) mais c'était la seule occasion où je pouvais incorporer du Lemon SxN dans cette histoire qui n'a en fait que le but de mettre en lumière les enfants de nos héros (voir prochains chapitres)…_

_Donc, considérez ces deux chapitres juste comme un petit bonus que j'offre aux fans du couple Nami x Sanji (notamment pour Sely !) ;-p_

_Par contre, si vous êtes trop jeunes ou bien si vous n'aimez pas du tout le lemon, vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre 12 (quand il sera en ligne, évidemment), sans que cela ne perturbe en aucun cas le fil de l'histoire (c'est-y pas magique tout ça !)._

_Bonne lecture !_

----------------------------------------

**10EME CHAPITRE : LEÇON D'AMOUR (suite)**

Sanji, au bord de la syncope : « Ah…Vr…Vraiment ! »

Nami : « Bien sur… »

Sanji : « Mais si Nonami arrive ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis passée dans sa chambre, elle était en train de dormir…Avec la journée qu'elle a eu… » lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Mais si tu veux plus de sécurité… » elle s'interrompit et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé : « Et voilà… »

Nami revint à côté de la baignoire : « Laisse-moi une petite place, je vais te laver le dos, si tu veux… » lui dit-elle avec une voix coquine.

Le jeune blond se poussa immédiatement sans poser de question. La sueur commençant à lui couler sur le front.

« C'est pas possiiiiible ! Je suis en train de rêver, là ! Je vais prendre un bain avec Nami-san ! » hurla-t-il d'excitation dans sa tête.

Nami retira son peignoir et se glissa dans l'eau. Sanji la fixait, complètement subjugué par son corps.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui.

La jeune femme se mit à glousser dans sa main : « Hi hi hi…Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ca me rappelle la première que nous avons fait l'amour…Il y a longtemps, déjà ! »

Sanji était rouge comme une pivoine et afficha un sourire embarrassé, il bredouilla : « Nami-san…Je…Je te rappelle que pour moi, hier, tu n'étais encore qu'une nakama… et qu'on ne s'était même pas déjà embrassé…Tu…Tu peux comprendre mon émoi !… »

« Mais oui, je sais ! Je te taquine !...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais être très douce avec toi…Est-ce que tu peux te tourner un peu ?... » Et joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme commença à frotter doucement le dos de Sanji avec une grosse éponge moussante de savon.

Sanji frémit en sentant l'éponge monter et descendre le long de sa peau : « Haaa ! Nami-san…J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire : « Ah bon ? Pourtant ce n'est que le début… »

Le jeune homme se mit à déglutir, il affichait un regard idiot, que Nami ne voyait évidemment pas, puisqu'elle était dans son dos. Un regard idiot provoqué par ce que venait de lui dire la jolie rousse.

Après avoir fait quelques aller-et-retours supplémentaires le long du dos du jeune homme, Nami entreprit de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à se plaquer contre son dos.

Sanji ouvrit les yeux en grand de surprise. Il sentait les seins fermes aux mamelons durcis de la jeune femme contre son dos. Et pour couronner le tout, Nami l'encercla de ses bras et lui frotta le torse avec l'éponge d'une main et le caressa avec l'autre.

Sanji ressentait des ondes de chaleurs intenses au niveau de son bas-ventre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il sentait son sexe se durcir sous l'eau.

Il était au bord de l'explosion.

L'audace avec laquelle agissait Nami l'excitait plus que tout.

« Alors ?...Est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais, mon chéri ? » murmura la jeune femme.

« Oui…Oui ! N'arrête pas…Nami-san… » Grogna Sanji en fermant les yeux.

Nami gloussa et lui embrassa doucement l'épaule droite. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes parcoururent le chemin de peau qui séparait les deux épaules musclées du cuisinier blond.

Puis, elle refit le trajet inverse et remonta le long de la nuque de son homme.

Elle sortit sa langue de sa bouche et commença à le lécher en remontant le long du cou, à la lisière de la chevelure blonde.

Sanji sentit un long frisson de plaisir lui traverser toute la colonne vertébrale.

N'y tenant plus, il se retourna violement, en faisant déborder de l'eau de la baignoire par son mouvement brusque, et la serra contre lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres fougueusement sur celles de la jeune femme rousse.

Nami poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha l'éponge.

Constatant que le jeune homme avait seulement plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes sans utiliser sa langue, Nami prit alors l'initiative et ouvrit un chemin avec la sienne à travers les lèvres du cuisinier blond.

Sanji grogna en sentant la langue chaude et humide de Nami entrer en contact avec la sienne.

D'abord surpris par cette intrusion buccale, il s'habitua vite. Leurs langues tournoyèrent et se titillèrent accompagnées par les grognements et les gémissements de plaisir du couple.

Nami se rappelait que le jeune homme, à 19 ans, n'avait jamais embrassé de fille avec la langue et peut-être qu'il n'osait pas le faire, de part son manque d'expérience.

La jolie navigatrice était vraiment très excitée à l'idée d'initier ce « jeune » Sanji.

Si, à l'époque, ils avaient découvert les premières joies du sexe et de l'amour ensemble, maintenant c'était différent. Elle avait l'expérience d'une femme de 34 ans alors que lui, réagissait comme un jeune puceau, malgré son apparence d'homme mature.

Pour être plus à l'aise dans la baignoire, Nami changea de position et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Sanji, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle se pencha ensuite et se plaqua de nouveau contre lui, ses seins nus contre son torse musclé.

Ses mains tenaient le derrière de la tête de sanji alors que, lui, promenait les siennes, plongées dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, sur la taille fine et ferme de la jeune femme rousse.

Après s'être embrassé passionnément pendant un long moment, Sanji quitta les lèvres de Nami.

Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés.

Nami était surprise.

Le regard de Sanji avait changé. Elle n'avait plus face à elle un jeune homme embarrassé et fébrile.

Non, c'était différent, maintenant.

Sanji affichait un air sérieux et déterminé.

Il avait juste suffit de quelques minutes seulement pour que le cuisinier blond novice aux choses du sexe s'habitue à avoir entre ses bras le corps d'une femme dénudée. Il avait retrouvé son assurance de séducteur, et il semblait réagir - ou tout du moins en apparence - comme si cette situation exceptionnelle coulait de source entre eux deux et était naturelle...

« Sanji… » murmura la jeune femme, agréablement surprise.

Le cuisinier blond sourit et lui pris goulûment la bouche. Ensuite, il quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour tracer un sillon de baiser le long de son cou.

Nami gémissait sous le contact doux des lèvres de Sanji sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux.

Puis, il dirigea sa bouche sur l'épaule gauche de Nami et descendit vers le haut de son bras et commença à l'embrasser sur le tatouage représentant une mandarine et un moulinet.

Nami rouvrit les yeux, elle se redressa alors un peu et prit les mains de Sanji qui lui encerclaient toujours la taille pour les poser sur ses seins.

Par cette action, le cuisinier blond arrêta d'embrasser son bras et la regarda intensément.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire coquin et avec ses propres mains, elle pressa celles de son compagnon dans des mouvements circulaires et insistants sur sa poitrine. Puis elle lâcha les mains de Sanji et laissa les siennes retomber le long de son corps.

Elle se cambra et pencha la tête en arrière pour faire ressortir encore plus son buste, alors que Sanji continuait de lui caresser les seins. Il pencha ensuite son visage.

Sanji couvrit la poitrine de Nami de baisers gloutons. Il emprisonna son mamelon gauche dans sa bouche et commença à le titiller, le sucer et l'aspirer.

Nami gémit encore plus en soupirant : « Oh mon amour…C'est trop bon…Continue… »

Après que Sanji ait fait subir le même sort à l'autre sein de Nami, celle-ci se redressa tout à coup et lui prit le visage entre ses mains mouillées. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément.

Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent ponctués par leurs gémissements de plaisir et leurs respirations haletantes.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser, Nami, toujours installée à califourchon sur les cuisses de Sanji, ondula doucement du bassin. Sentant monter dans ses entrailles une onde de chaleur pulser au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle fit ensuite glisser sa main droite sur tout le long du torse de Sanji pour attendre le ventre et enfin le sexe tendu et tout dur du jeune homme.

Elle commença à le caresser en coulissant sa main doucement de haut en bas.

Sanji grogna quand il sentit la main douce et fine de la jeune femme empoigner ainsi son sexe.

Bien qu'aillant une envie furieuse de posséder et de pénétrer Nami sans attendre un instant de plus, Sanji se reteint car étant un gentleman qui aimait et respectait plus que tout les femmes, il voulait surtout donner du plaisir à Nami plutôt que de faire passer le sien en premier.

« Attends mon amour !...Ton plaisir avant tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse ? » grogna Sanji en attrapant la main de Nami pour qu'elle cesse ses audacieuses caresses.

Nami lui répondit en gémissant, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres : « On verra après dans le lit…Je te montrerai ce que j'aime…Mais pour l'instant…Prends-moi, je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus…»

N'attendant pas d'acquiescement de la part du jeune homme blond, Nami se redressa un peu sur ses jambes pour ensuite s'empaler directement sur le sexe dressé de Sanji.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle de plaisir quand elle s'enfonça sur lui.

Le fait de se sentir ainsi enveloppé dans l'intimité chaude et humide de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout le menait pas loin de l'extase.

Nami commença alors à monter et descendre doucement, afin de faire coulisser le sexe de Sanji dans le sien.

Sanji lui tint vigoureusement la taille pour l'aider et l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Pendant que leurs bassins se mouvaient doucement, Nami embrassa langoureusement Sanji en l'encerclant au niveau de ses épaules.

Sanji avait les yeux fermés et laissait la jeune femme rousse aller au rythme qu'elle le souhaitait.

Connaissant bien les réactions du corps de son 'mari', Nami alterna pendant un moment entre les mouvements rapides et les mouvements plus lents afin de retarder au maximum l'éjaculation qui devenait imminente.

Sentant une onde de chaleur de plus en plus présente au fond de son ventre, la jeune femme cessa subitement d'embrasser Sanji et le lâcha pour prendre appui sur les rebords de la baignoire.

Elle intensifia ses vigoureux coups de hanche, toujours maintenue à la taille par Sanji, ce qui eut pour effet de faire des remous énormes dans l'eau parfumée de la baignoire et provoqua de nombreux débordements.

L'eau tombait sur le tapis de bain par vagues entières. Mais cela importait peu aux deux amants.

Nami poussait maintenant des gémissements de plus en plus forts et rapprochés, repris en écho par les propres gémissements plus rauques et plus graves de Sanji.

La jeune femme sentit alors plusieurs spasmes profonds s'enchaîner à un rythme régulier dans son bas ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier à chaque contraction de son vagin.

Sanji, qui essayait de maintenir le plus longtemps possible son éjaculation, ne put se retenir plus longtemps en entendant Nami crier et afficher un visage plein de d'extase.

Il éjacula en criant lui aussi.

Le calme revenu, Nami plaqua son front contre l'épaule de Sanji, complètement essoufflée.

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux hagards et comblés.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche : « On devrait peut-être sortir de la baignoire…Tu ne crois pas… »

Sanji acquiesça de la tête : « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mon amour… »

Les deux amants se levèrent tranquillement et sortirent de la baignoire. Nami attrapa des serviettes et en tendit une à Sanji.

Alors que la jeune femme rousse s'enroulait dans la sienne, Sanji arriva sur elle, sa serviette autour de la taille, et la serra dans ses bras, il lui susurra dans l'oreille : « C'était merveilleux, mon amour… »

Nami le regarda tendrement et lui répondit, ravie, avant de l'embrasser : « Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu…En plus, pour être honnête avec toi…Je trouve ça super excitant de pouvoir t'initier… »

Sanji lui répondit, le regard rempli de désir : « Je n'aurais jamais rêvé de meilleure professeur que toi… »

Nami prit un air pensif et embêté : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de moi, quand tu vas retourner dans ton époque ?...Promets-moi de ne rien dire sur ce qui vient de se passer à la Nami de 18 ans, quand tu vas la retrouver ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire : « Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Le vieux sorcier a dit que je ne me rappellerai de rien, un fois revenu dans mon 'présent'…Et puis avec ton caractère, je ne m'y risquerais pas…De peur de me recevoir une grosse baffe ! »

Nami fronça les sourcil, faisant mine d'être outrée : « Hey ! Ne te moque pas de mon caractère ! C'est aussi parce que je suis comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?... »

Sanji la serra plus fort dans ses bras : « Oui…Tu es une femme passionnée…J'adore ça… »

Le couple s'embrassa de nouveau.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Nami prit la parole, le regard aguicheur : « On pourrait peut-être aller dans la chambre, maintenant… »

----------------------------------------

**Fin du 10ème chapitre**

_Nami dans le rôle de la maîtresse femme initiatrice, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une dominatrice, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas son style d'être soumise (que ce soit dans la vie ou sexuellement) !_

_Quand à Sanji, je pense qu'il ne regrette pas du tout son voyage dans le temps ! _

_Pour ses réactions, je ne voulais pas le laisser garder son air d'abruti qu'il a toujours (avec les cœurs qui sortent de son œil et ses grimaces) quand il se trouve en situation de « coup de foudre » avec une jolie fille. _

_Il est tellement plus beau quand il adopte son mode « classe » ! _

_Il ne lui faut effectivement pas longtemps pour « se mettre dans le bain »…Mais que voulez-vous, c'est un homme, et même s'il n'a jamais fait l'amour de sa vie, y'a quand même l'instinct qui est là…Donc, pas de soucis, il saura toujours trouver l'art et la manière pour satisfaire Nami !_

_Evidemment, ça ne s'arrête pas là, suite dans le prochain chapitre !_


	11. Leçon d'amour fin

**-----Attention, Chapitres 10 et 11 classés LEMON-----**

_La suite de l'apprentissage sexuelle de Sanji par Nami, ça donne quoi ? Et bien, il vous suffit de lire ce chapitre !_

_Je vous rappelle encore que si vous êtes trop jeunes ou bien si vous n'aimez pas le lemon, vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant (quand il sera en ligne) ! _

_Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

----------------------------------------

**11EME CHAPITRE : LEÇON D'AMOUR (fin)**

Sans attendre, Sanji la prit dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain en s'écriant : « Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame ! »

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise quand le cuisinier blond la souleva de terre.

Sanji s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, qui avait été fermée à clé par Nami auparavant. La jeune femme, toujours dans les bras de Sanji, tendit la main vers la serrure et l'ouvrit.

Le cuisinier blond hésita un instant à franchir la porte.

« Heu…Tu crois qu'on peut sortir comme ça…Nonami ne risque pas de nous voir ? » lui dit-il en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus.

Nami en souriant : « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle dort à poings fermés à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Sans en demander plus, le jeune homme blond s'élança à travers le couloir avec une Nami rayonnante dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Sanji déposa délicatement Nami sur le lit tandis qu'il alla jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer à clé. Quand il se retourna, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que la jeune femme rousse avait retirée sa serviette et l'attendait nue, allongée au travers du lit, la tête appuyée sur son bras droit.

« Nami-san…Tu es tellement belle… » murmura le cuisinier blond, les yeux pleins de désir.

Nami pouffa dans sa main : « J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir 15 ans de moins ! »

Puis elle tapota le matelas, invitant Sanji à y prendre place. Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur le lit en jetant en l'air, par la même occasion, la serviette qui lui recouvrait la taille. Il prit Nami dans ses bras et la renversa sur le dos en la couvrant de bisous dans le cou.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de son fougueux amant.

Sanji était maintenant plaqué sur elle à l'embrasser passionnément et à explorer chaque centimètres de la peau douce et laiteuse de la jeune femme avec ses mains.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à s'être laisser allée aux caresses sensuelles de son 'mari', la jeune femme le repoussa et le plaqua sur le dos en l'empoignant par les épaules.

Le souffle court, elle s'adressa à lui, la voix coquine : « Tu te rappelles que tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu voulais me faire des choses qui me plaisent ?... »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux qui brillaient d'envie : « Oui…Mon amour…Tout ce que tu voudras… »

« Alors laisse-toi faire… » lui répondit-elle dans un soupir alors qu'elle commençait à lui embrasser le torse musclé en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Sanji ferma les yeux. Il était étendu sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il avait décidé de s'abandonner complètement aux mains expertes de Nami, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Après avoir longuement bécoté et léché le torse de son homme, Nami entreprit un voyage vers la zone à risque…Elle traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'au nombril de Sanji.

Le jeune homme sentait la main droite de Nami se promener le long de son torse, puis il sentit l'autre main de la jeune femme empoigner son sexe. Il soupira d'une voix rauque : « Nami-san… »

La jeune femme lui répondit doucement : « Chuuut…Laisse-toi aller…Concentre-toi sur ton plaisir et sur tes sensations… » tandis qu'elle faisait coulisser le membre gonflé dans sa main.

Sanji sourit, toujours les yeux fermés et grogna : « Oui…Mon amour… »

Quand tout à coup il sentit son sexe s''emprisonner dans quelque chose de chaud et d'humide. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et releva un peu la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

La vision qu'il eu alors le fit râler de plaisir. Il laissa retomber sa tête fortement sur le matelas en gémissant : « Oh Nami-san…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...C'est trop… »

En effet, la jeune femme avait pris le sexe dressé et décalotté de Sanji dans sa bouche et commençait maintenant à titiller le gland avec sa langue.

Les mains de Sanji se cripèrent de plaisir sur les couvertures, il bascula la tête en arrière dans un profond soupir : « Humm…C'est trop bon…N'arrête pas…»

Nami tenait maintenant le membre bandé dans ses deux mains, tout en l'engloutissant goulûment dans sa bouche. Mimant une pénétration, elle le faisait coulisser de haut en bas dans un rythme plus ou moins rapide, en alternant également avec des succions du gland.

Sanji était au bord de l'explosion. Il gémit encore plus quand la jeune femme aventura l'une de ses mains vers ses bourses qu'elle malaxa en douceur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire cela un jour même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Sentant le point de non-retour arriver pour son amant, Nami s'arrêta subitement, laissant un Sanji essoufflé et complètement parti dans un autre monde.

Le jeune homme repris peu à peu ses esprit, il se redressa sur ses coudes et lui demanda dans un soupir : « Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?... »

La jeune femme lui sourit, et tout en lui caressant le torse, elle lui répondit : « Parce que c'est loin d'être fini, et qu'en principe, maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me le faire…Si tu veux bien…'Sanji-kun'…»

Le jeune homme se redressa et se mit à genoux, excité par cette idée : « Oui…Bien sur que je le veux… »

Nami s'allongea à côté de lui. Sanji se pencha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres et dans le cou. Il atteignit ensuite ses seins et enfin le ventre plat et blanc de la belle rousse.

Arrivé devant la toison pubienne de la jeune femme, Sanji releva la tête et la regarda, l'oeil interrogatif.

Comprenant son inexpérience, la jeune femme écarta les jambes en lui disant : « Tu devrais te mettre entre mes cuisses, ce serait plus pratique pour toi… »

Sanji suivit ses conseils et s'allongea entre les jambes écartées de la jeune femme qu'elle avait pris soin de replier par dessus les épaules du cuisinier blond.

Face à lui, se trouvait le sexe humide de la jeune femme. Nami continua son apprentissage et avec ses mains, elle écarta ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir pour lui montrer du doigt son clitoris « Tu vois, c'est à cet endroit…que tu peux me faire beaucoup de bien…» lui murmura-t-elle.

Sanji n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea sa langue dans l'intimité de la jolie rousse. Il lui caressait le ventre d'une main, et de l'autre sa cuisse droite.

Au bout de quelques coups de langue, Nami commença à gémir tout en se cambrant. Elle étendit son bras droit pour atteindre la tête de Sanji et lui caressa les cheveux. Le blondinet apprenait vite surtout quand c'était quelque chose qui pouvait faire le bonheur de Nami.

Il s'enhardit donc un peu plus et fit promener sa langue le long des lèvres de la jeune femme pour atteindre le vagin qu'il tenta de forcer plusieurs fois avec sa langue.

Nami se cambra encore plus et poussa une petite plainte de plaisir. Par réflexe musculaire, ses cuisses se resserrèrent contre la tête de Sanji.

Le jeune homme se libéra des cuisses de Nami et releva la tête. Il lui dit alors avec un regard triomphant : « Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible… »

Nami se mit à rire doucement : « Humm…Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y retourner… » Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et le força à revenir sur son clitoris.

Sanji accentua ses coups de langues, ponctués de succions.

Au bout de quelques instants encore de ce traitement spécial, il entendit la jeune femme gémir plus fortement alors que les muscles de son intimité se contractèrent dans de petits spasmes.

Sanji releva la tête et observa Nami qui était maintenant étendue les yeux brillants, en train de reprendre son souffle.

Il se redressa et l'escalada pour arriver jusqu'à son visage comblé.

« Tu es si belle quand tu jouis, mon amour… » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche.

Nami l'enserra de ses bras répondant à son baiser avec la même fougue.

« Tu es un élève très doué, tu sais ?… » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est toi qui m'inspire, ma chérie… » lui répondit Sanji en lui souriant à pleines dents, pas peu fier de lui.

Nami était touchée par les paroles du cuisinier blond. Décidément, qu'il ait 19 ou 35 ans, Sanji restait toujours cet homme romantique dévoué à la femme qu'il aime.

La jeune femme rousse redoubla de baisers en le serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. Elle lui empoigna ensuite la tête et la plaqua contre ses seins en gémissant : « Prends-moi…s'il te plait… »

Sanji répondit à ses attentes. Il se redressa un peu, prêt à adopter la position du missionnaire.

Nami l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse : « Non, pas comme ça…Redresse-toi un peu… »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop ce que Nami avait en tête, mais se doutant que quoi que ce soit, il allait de toute façon adorer, puisque ça venait de sa Nami chérie…

Il s'assit donc sur les genoux et attendit les instructions de Nami qui ne se firent pas attendre.

La jeune femme releva ses jambes et les posa sur les épaules de Sanji, elle lui dit ensuite : « Maintenant, tu peux y aller, et après tu te penches sur moi… »

Sanji s'exécuta.

Le sexe tendu, il s'enfonça dans une Nami gémissante de plaisir. Il tenait fermement les cuisses de la jeune femme qui étaient toujours repliées sur ses épaules.

« Décidément !...Je passe mon temps entre tes cuisses, mon amour ! » lui dit-il en riant.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire…Je me trompe ?… » répondit Nami dans un soupir, impatiente sur ce qui allait bientôt se passer… « Maintenant, penche-toi sur moi… » ajouta-t-elle.

Sanji obéit docilement à la jeune femme.

Les cuisses repliées de Nami étaient maintenant plaquées contre son buste alors que Sanji commença ses coups de hanche.

La position qu'ils avaient adoptée permettait une grande amplitude aux va-et-viens du jeune homme qui pouvait s'enfoncer très profondément dans le sexe chaud et mouillé de la jeune femme.

Leurs deux visages se faisaient face. Il était difficile à leurs bouches de se rejoindre ainsi positionnés mais tant qu'ils pouvaient se regarder et scruter leurs signes de jouissance respectifs, c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis.

Les préliminaires précédents avaient excité Sanji comme un fou et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il s'appliquait à satisfaire au mieux les désirs de Nami. Chose réussie, vu le visage qu'affichait la jeune femme.

Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus brillants.

La jeune femme semblait maintenant fixer un point invisible dans le vide tandis qu'elle poussait des petits cris étouffés à chaque coup donné, ses cuisses appuyées contre son buste l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

« Plus fort…Plus fort !… » supplia-t-elle entre deux profonds soupirs.

Sanji grogna. Il lui empoigna alors fermement les cuisses pour s'en servir d'appui et accéléra le rythme en lui donnant de puissants coups de hanche.

Sanji, essoufflé : « Nami-saaan !..Je ne peux plus tenir !…Je vais…Je vais… »

Et il se mit à gémir à chaque spasme qui lui traversa la verge, alors qu'il expulsait sa semence à l'intérieur du sexe chaud de Nami.

En l'entendant jouir, la jeune femme monta d'un cran dans son excitation. Elle était aussi à deux doigts de l'orgasme.

Bien qu'aillant déjà éjaculé, Sanji continua ses va-et-viens. Il voulait faire jouir Nami.

Et il y réussit.

La jolie rousse agrippa les cheveux blond du cuisinier, qui était penché sur elle, et tira dessus à chaque spasme qui lui traversait le bas-ventre. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle poussa des cris de plaisir, foudroyée par l'orgasme.

Sanji se retira ensuite et s'écroula à côté d'elle, en sueur.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Après quelques instants, Nami se glissa dans les couvertures, rejointe par Sanji.

Puis elle se plaqua contre son torse : « J'espère que ça t'as plu, 'Sanji-kun'… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle : « Tu rigoles ! Si ma vie future ressemble à ça, je suis vraiment le plus verni des hommes !…J'ai épousé une véritable déesse… »

Nami, en riant : « Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai de la chance de m'être mariée avec toi…Je…Je t'aime tellement ! »

Sanji lui sourit, touché par ses paroles : « Tu es la femme de mes rêve, Nami-san…Je t'ai toujours aimé…Je suis si content que tu ressentes la même chose que moi…Quelle vie fantastique !…Toi, Nonami…Le restaurant… »

Nami ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle ajouter de plus à tout ce qu'il venait de dire…

Au bout d'un moment à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sanji prit de nouveau la parole : « Tu sais ce qui m'aurait plu à cet instant précis ?… »

Nami, l'œil intéressé : « Non, quoi ?... »

Sanji : « M'en griller une petite… »

Nami, le sourire aux lèvre et lui montrant du doigt la table de nuit : « Dans le tiroir, il y a un paquet de cigarettes… »

Sanji, étonné : « Ah vraiment ! Pourtant Nonami m'a dit que je ne fumais pas ! »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Oui, c'est vrai que tu as arrêté quand je suis tombée enceinte. Mais tu as quand même gardé l'habitude de la petite cigarette après le câlin…C'est normal que Nonami ne soit pas au courant !... »

Sanji ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une cigarette du paquet. La première bouffée le transporta au septième ciel : « Pfffff Quel délice ! C'est pas possible…Je suis mort et je suis au paradis, non ?… »

Nami se mit à rire : « Non non, c'est bien la réalité…Enfin ta future réalité… »

Sanji rit également : « Oui, ma future vie… »

Le cuisinier blond écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit. Il se mit à bailler : « On devrait peut-être dormir maintenant, non ? Tu m'as complètement épuisé, ma petite amazone… »

Nami : « Hi hi hi…J'espère bien, mon chéri ! »

Et la jeune femme éteignit la lampe de chevet et se blotti dans les bras de Sanji.

Gagnés par la fatigue, ils s'endormirent dans les minutes qui suivirent. Comblés par la vie.

----------------------------------------

**Fin du 11ème chapitre**

_Ah ! Ca y est ! Lemon terminé pour notre couple Nami x Sanji. Ca va, je n'ai choqué personne ?_

_Vous aurez remarqué que la sexualité de Sanji est surtout orientée vers le plaisir de Nami, normal pour un gentleman tel que lui, non ! Contrairement à mon autre lemon (dans ma fic « Wadô Ichimonji &Shigure »), où Tashigi et Zoro ne parlent pas beaucoup pendant l'acte (ça vous étonne de la part de Zoro !), j'ai voulu que la scène d'amour entre Nami et Sanji soit remplie de complicité et d'échanges. _

_Tout d'abord parce qu'officiellement, ils forment un couple marié – Même si, bien sur, Nami sait que ce Sanji là n'est pas vraiment SON Sanji…Et puis aussi parce que je vois bien le blondinet dans ce rôle d'amant romantique, aux pieds de la femme qu'il aime. C'est le genre d'homme qui n'a pas peur de dire « je t'aime » et de montrer sa sensibilité…(contrairement à son pote aux cheveux verts…). Et notre petite Nami, quand à elle, bah elle reste une femme forte – Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans le couple, mais… En tant que maîtresse femme, c'est normal qu'elle dirige la chose ! _

_En fait, ils ont quand même des caractères assez complémentaires, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Sinon, à part ça, on redevient sérieux dans le prochain chapitre qui sera lisible par tous ! Il ne sera pas consacré à l'un de nos deux héros en particulier comme je l'ai fait pour les précédents chapitres, mais Zoro et Sanji auront chacun un petit paragraphe qui leur sera consacré…Avant d'être réunis par le destin…._

_Merci pour vos lectures ! ;-p_


	12. Réveil mouvementé

_Après deux précédents chapitres un peu chauds, on retourne à la suite des aventures de Sanji et Zoro. La première partie est consacrée à Sanji, et la deuxième à Zoro._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**12EME CHAPITRE : RÉVEIL MOUVEMENTÉ**

_**------------ SANJI ------------**_

« Chef ! Chef ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Sanji sortit de son sommeil en sursautant : « Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Devant lui, se trouvait un jeune homme vêtu d'un uniforme rouge de groom.

« Chef ! Votre femme vous cherche partout ! » enchaîna le jeune homme.

« Ma…Ma femme…Oui, Heu…Où se trouve-t-elle ? » répondit Sanji en s'étirant et en baillant.

Le jeune groom : « Elle est à l'intendance…Elle est en train de réceptionner les commandes… »

Sanji : « Ok, ok ! Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Le groom le salua et s'éloigna en courant à travers le couloir.

Le cuisinier blond regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il se trouvait assis sur le rebord d'une immense baie vitrée.

Il regarda l'horizon. La vue était splendide. Apparemment, c'était le matin, vu la position du soleil, il devait être entre 10 et 11h00 du matin…

En constatant le panorama qui s'offrait à lui, il comprit qu'il était en altitude, au moins au 3ème étage. Il se retourna, et compris vite qu'il était dans l'hôtel, d'après les nombreuses chambres destinées clients qui longeait le couloir.

Après ce tour d'horizon, il se gratta la tête, perplexe : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?…Je ne comprends rien du tout !…Hier soir, je m'endormais dans les bras de Nami…Et voilà que je me réveille ici…Bizarre…Bah, allons voir Nami-san, elle trouvera peut-être une explication à tout ça… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Sanji ajusta sa cravate et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers l'ascenseur situé au fond de ce luxueux couloir.

Tout en marchant, il affichait un sourire béat et des yeux rêveurs en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir avec Nami.

Il entra, l'esprit ailleurs, dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche du rez-de-chaussée.

L'ascenseur commença à descendre quand il s'arrêta au 2ème étage et s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme s'y engouffra avec des grosses caisses en bois dans les bras.

Il portait une casquette et une tenue destinée au personnel manutentionnaire.

En le voyant entrer dans l'ascenseur, Sanji écarquilla les yeux et s'écria totalement surpris : « Zoro ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda amusé et lui répondit : « Mais non, Tonton Sanji, c'est moi, Kaitô ! Papa n'est pas encore arrivé !… »

Sanji, avec des yeux ronds de surprise : « Papa !… Zoro…Papa…Zoro…Papa… ! Merde alors ! Je croyais que ce type était l'autre abruti de bretteur !…Il connaît mon nom…Donc pas de doutes…En tout cas, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau …Zoro, père de famille…C'est dingue, ça ! »

Perdu dans ses élucubrations et ses réflexions sur la ressemblance entre le jeune homme et son nakama-rival, Sanji ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

Kaitô sortit le premier avec ses lourdes caisses. Il se retourna et s'écria en s'éloignant : « A tout à l'heure, Tonton Sanji ! »

Sanji regarda Kaitô s'éloigner, encore sous le choc : « Kaitô…Kaitô…Ca me dit quelque chose, ça…Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu entendre ce nom ?… »

« Mais…Mais au fait…Comment ça se fait que Zoro ait un fils de cet âge !...Arghhh… Il faut que j'en parle à Nami-san, elle saura peut-être me répondre ! » et il se précipita en dehors de l'hôtel, direction les cuisines, où Nami se trouvait, d'après les dires du jeune groom.

Sanji courait à perdre haleine.

Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, et entra tout à coup en collision avec une personne qui se trouvait sur la passerelle séparant le All-blue restaurant et l'hôtel.

« Ooups ! Pardon ! » s'écria Sanji.

Il leva la tête.

« Whaou ! Quel canon ! » pensa-t-il, en voyant la jolie jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait face à lui.

Mais il déchanta très vite quand il l'entendit parler.

« Papa ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Papa !...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! » pensa-t-il, sous le choc.

Il se mit à dévisager la jolie blonde et à la détailler des pieds à la tête.

« Mais…Mais cette beauté…C'est…C'est Nonami ! C'est ma fille ! » compris avec stupeur le cuisinier blond.

Nonami avait été une magnifique petite fille mais là, ça dépassait tout entendement.

Elle avait grandi et s'était métamorphosée en superbe beauté à la longue chevelure blonde. Les proportions de son corps étaient parfaites, moulées dans une petite robe bleue claire. Son visage était angélique avec de magnifiques yeux de biche discrètement maquillés.

Sanji : « No…Nonami…Heu…Exc…Excuse-moi, si je t'ai fait mal ! Ta…Ta mère m'attend, je dois y aller ! »

Nonami le regarda perplexe : « T'es tout bizarre, Papa…Tu es sûr que ça va ! »

Sanji : « Tout…Tout va bien, ma princesse !...A tout à l'heure !... »

Nonami, en faisant la moue : « P'pa ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai 17 ans, tu sais ! »

Sanji, bredouillant et les joues rouges : « Oh, excuse-moi ! Bon…J'y vais ! »

Et le cuisinier blond laissa la jolie blonde et se dirigea en courant vers les cuisines.

_**------------ ZORO ------------**_

«…Papa !…Papa !…Réveille-toi ! »

Zoro sentait une main qui le secouait.

« Hum…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... » grogna-t-il, en sortant peu à peu de son profond sommeil et en ouvrant les yeux.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et grimaça d'effroi.

Devant son nez se trouvait un décolleté plongeant.

La voix féminine enchaîna : « Ah ! Enfin, tu es réveillé, Papa ! »

Zoro quitta la poitrine des yeux et les leva jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille.

Et ce fut le choc.

Devant lui se trouvait penché une jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux verts mi-longs. Il la balaya du regard et remarqua qu'elle portait une mini-jupe rose avec un petit top blanc échancré.

Apparemment, elle aimait les bijoux, vu les bracelets qu'elle avait aux deux bras ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles fantaisie.

Son visage était très joli. De grands yeux espiègles, une bouche maquillée de gloss rosé.

Il sentait un poids appuyé contre son épaule. Il quitta la jeune fille des yeux et tourna doucement la tête pour regarder sur le siège à côté de lui et vit une gamine d'une douzaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bleu nuit, endormie profondément contre lui.

Le bretteur grimaça encore plus et tourna la tête de nouveau sur la fille qui l'avait réveillé et l'appelait « Papa ».

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts fronça des sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Papa ? T'es tout blanc…Ca ne va pas ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle s'adressa ensuite à la gamine endormie à côté de Zoro en la secouant : « Nitami ! Réveille-toi ! T'es en train de baver sur Papa ! »

Nitami, en se frottant les yeux et en parlant d'une petite voix endormie : « Hum…Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée, Sakura…T'es vraiment méchante ! J'vais le dire à Maman ! »

Zoro haussa un sourcil et hoqueta de surprise.

« Sakura…Nitami…C'est…C'est pas possible…Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ! » pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

Il regarda autour de lui et compris en apercevant la mer à travers le hublot et en voyant les autres sièges avec pleins d'inconnus assis dedans qu'il étaient dans une navette.

Puis arriva en courant, dans l'allée centrale qui séparaient les rangées de sièges, un petit garçon aux cheveux courts et verts.

Il devait avoir entre 9 ou 10 ans.

Il poussa Sakura par les fesses, qui tomba sur les genoux de Zoro, et s'écria : « Papa, t'es réveillé ! »

« Non mais t'es malade, Renji ! » hurla la jeune fille en se redressant et en mettant une claque derrière la tête du petit garçon.

Alors que le gamin se chamaillait avec sa grande sœur, Zoro écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait reconnu Sakura ainsi que Nitami, qui babillait pourtant encore sur son siège-bébé quand il l'avait vu hier…Mais ce petit garçon, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup…Qui pouvait-il être ?

Soudain, Zoro réalisa enfin, dans un soupir d'effroi : « Tashigi était enceinte hier, quand je me suis endormi à ses côtés…Se pourrait-il que ce gamin soit le bébé qu'elle attendait ! » se mit à réfléchir le bretteur.

« Il faut que je trouve Tashigi…Elle saura peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! » continua-t-il à penser.

Le bretteur se leva de son siège.

Il interpella Sakura : « Dis-moi…Où se trouve Tashi…'Maman' ! »

La jeune fille le regarda étonnée et montra du doigt le pont du bateau : « Elle est dehors, en train de prendre l'air… »

Zoro : « OK, merci ! »

Et il planta là ses trois enfants et se précipita à l'extérieur de la cabine.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 12ème chapitre **

_Vous aurez compris que nos deux héros ont encore fait un saut dans le temps...Ils ont maintenant 45 ans..._

_Pour l'Hôtel-restaurant de Nami et Sanji, je voulais un cadre spacieux et luxueux comme dans les hôtels de luxe que l'on peut voir dans différents reportages. (dans les Caraïbes, par exemple). A la différence que cet hôtel n'est pas en bord de plage mais directement en mer (ça existe dans certains coins paradisiaques de la planète, j'en ai vu dans l'émission 'Saga' lol)_


	13. Les épouses à la rescousse

_Ca y est, j'ai enfin fini de rédiger ce 13ème chapitre tant attendu (n'est-ce pas, Milano-chan !) ;-)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il concerne surtout les retrouvailles entre nos deux héros et leurs épouses (qui sont les seules au courant de leur voyage dans le temps, je vous le rappelle) afin de les mettre au courant de leur nouvelle vie. _

_Cette nouvelle vie d'homme, de mari et de père de 45 ans…_

_Merci à Milano-chan, Lily, Molly et Sely pour leurs reviews ainsi que injalle pour son MP ;-)_

_------------------------------------_

**13EME CHAPITRE : LES EPOUSES A LA RESCOUSSE**

_**------------ SANJI ------------**_

Sanji courait en direction des cuisines.

Encore sous le choc, il avait du mal à réaliser que la jeune femme blonde qu'il venait de bousculer puisse être l'adorable petite fille qu'il avait bordée dans son lit rose la veille au soir.

Il arriva enfin à l'entrée des vestiaires des cuisines et s'y engouffra. Il courait comme un zombie, salué en même temps par ses employés.

Puis, il aperçut Nami, au loin dans le bureau, en train de régler les derniers détails avec un fournisseur.

« Nami ! » hurla Sanji

L'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry tourna la tête dans sa direction, tandis que le fournisseur prenait congé d'elle.

Elle lui répondit en souriant : « Chéri ! Enfin, te voilà !...Où étais-tu passé ?... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son 'épouse', Sanji remarqua des petits détails qui avaient changé dans son apparence.

Tout d'abord, elle s'était coupé les cheveux et portait maintenant une coupe courte moderne qui lui donnait un aspect jeune et super sympa.

Et puis, Il vit aussi les quelques petites ridules qui s'affichaient au coin de ses lèvres et de ses jolis yeux quand elle souriait.

Nami avait vieilli. Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi séduisante, en véritable active-woman, dynamique et sexy à la fois dans son tailleur-pantalon beige clair.

Sanji arriva à sa hauteur, un peu perdu : « Nami-san !...Je…Je… »

La rouquine haussa un sourcil interrogateur : « Nami-san ?...Pourquoi m'appelles-tu de nouveau comme ça…La dernière fois, c'était quand… »

Elle fixait maintenant son mari qui avait un regard totalement paniqué et elle s'écria : « Oh merde !...C'est pas vrai !...Ne me dis pas que… »

Sanji : « Bah si !...Je ne comprends pas !...Dis-moi, Nami-san…J'ai quel âge maintenant ?... »

Nami, en fermant la porte du bureau pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés par leurs employés : « 45…Tu as 45 ans… »

Sanji s'effondra sur la chaise du bureau, complètement chamboulé : « C'est un cauchemar !...Je…Je ne comprends pas…Avant-hier, j'avais 19 ans…Hier, j'en avais 35…et aujourd'hui, j'en ai 45… »

Nami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanji : « Chéri… »

Le cuisinier blond leva les yeux vers elle : « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Nonami est devenue adulte… »

Nami : « Ah ?...Tu as déjà croisé notre fille ?...Elle était seule ?... »

Sanji : « Oui…Heu…Pourquoi cette question ?... »

Nami, embarrassée : « Pour rien…Oublie ça… »

Elle essaya de changer de sujet : « Alors comme ça, tu as fait un nouveau voyage dans le temps ?...C'est quoi le dernier souvenir qui te revient, à ton réveil ce matin ?... »

Sanji se leva alors et la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

Malgré la panique de son nouveau voyage dans le temps, il ne perdait pas le nord et son instinct de séducteur reprit le dessus avec les souvenirs sensuels qui lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit : « Je me souviens de nous deux…En train de faire l'amour passionnément dans notre lit… »

Nami se mit à rougir, devant cette réponse incongrue, vu les événements : « Ah oui ?...Attends !...Mais oui, c'est vrai !...Je m'en souviens aussi ! »

Elle le regarda en faisant la moue : « Tu sais, si pour toi, c'était hier…Pour moi, ça remonte à dix longues années, maintenant !...Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que le lendemain, lorsque je me suis réveillée, le Sanji que je connaissais été revenu et tu…Enfin, ton « moi » futur n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé… »

Sanji : « C'est vrai ?... »

Nami : « Oui…Alors, j'en ai conclu que toi, le Sanji de 19 ans, tu étais reparti dans ton époque… »

Sanji : « Et bah non, pas vraiment…Comme tu vois, je suis là devant toi… »

Nami : « C'est dingue !... »

Sanji : « Oui, tu l'as dit !... »

Puis, il la fixa de plus en plus intensément et entoura sa taille de ses bras : « Nami-san…Je peux te faire une confidence ?... »

Nami, rougissante : « Oui…Vas-y… »

Sanji : « Tu es toujours aussi superbe…Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux est super sexy…Tu me plait beaucoup… »

Nami, bredouillante et baissant la tête embarrassée : « Oh, Sanji-kun…Je suis flattée…Mais c'est peut-être pas le moment…Et puis…Tu sais qu'à l'âge que j'ai…Je pourrais être ta mère ?... »

Sanji, en lui prenant le menton pour lui faire redresser la tête et la regarder droit dans les yeux : « Nami-san…J'ai beau n'avoir que 19 ans dans ma tête…Je sais apprécier la beauté d'une femme…Et ta maturité est plus qu'excitante pour moi…Tu es magnifique …Dis-moi…J'espère que mon « moi » futur te traite bien et s'estime heureux de la chance de t'avoir comme épouse ?... »

Nami en riant doucement : « Ca fait bizarre…Même si tu as l'apparence de mon mari de 45 ans, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un jeune amant fougueux…Et oui…Pour répondre à ta question…Ton « toi » futur se conduit toujours en parfait gentleman…Même après tant d'années de mariage… »

Sanji approcha alors ses lèvres vers celles de Nami « Tant mieux…Je suis rassuré… » lui susurra-t-il, et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Après ce baiser, Nami se mit à lui sourire : « C'est vraiment bizarre ce qui se passe…Et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Sanji-kun !... »

Sanji, interloqué : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... »

La jolie rousse lui fit alors un clin d'œil : « Un peu de patience, mon amour…Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas en revenir… »

_**------------ ZORO ------------**_

Zoro arriva sur le pont du bateau. Le soleil était au rendez-vous ainsi que le ciel bleu.

Le bretteur chercha du regard Tashigi parmi les nombreux passagers qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elle et profitaient de l'air marin, frais et matinal.

Enfin, il vit à quelques mètres de lui, une femme mince et élancée en robe d'été jaune qui se trouvait de dos, accoudée au bastingage et semblant fixer l'horizon.

Zoro se précipita vers elle et ralenti à sa hauteur.

Cette femme avait des cheveux bleu nuit qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Zoro hésita un peu mais se décida à lui tapoter l'épaule.

La femme se retourna. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Le bretteur se demanda un court instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de personne, mais il fut vite rassuré en entendant sa voix : « Chéri…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Tu fais une drôle de tête !... »

Zoro fit une grimace : « Tashigi…Je crois qu'on a un problème… »

L'ex-Marine enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les positionna comme un serre-tête : « Tu m'inquiètes !...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... »

Zoro : « C'est moi, Zoro…Heu…Celui qui a 19 ans… »

Tashigi s'exclama : « Quoi ?... »

Les gens présents à côté d'eux se retournèrent pour les regarder surpris par son cri.

Tashigi porta sa main à sa bouche pour la couvrir en signe de consternation: « C'est pas possible…Comment est-ce arrivé ?... »

Zoro attrapa alors le bras de son 'épouse' et la dirigea à l'écart des personnes présentes sur le pont. Il s'adressa à elle en chuchotant : « Je ne sais pas…Hier soir, je me suis endormi avec toi…Tu étais enceinte…Et ce matin, je me réveille sur ce bateau… »

Tashigi le regarda tristement, compatissant devant le désarroi du bretteur.

Zoro la fixa alors intensément et enchaîna : « Dis-moi,…Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux, non ?...Et tu as vieilli, aussi… »

Tashigi fit la moue en faisant mine d'être outrée : « Merci d'avoir remarqué mes rides, c'est sympa !... »

Zoro parut embarrassé, se rendant compte qu'il venait de la vexer : « Non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Tu es très bien comme ça…Mais heu…Moi, alors ?...J'ai quel âge ?... »

Tashigi lui fit un petit sourire, amusée devant l'air penaud du bretteur : « Tu as 45 ans…Tu as vu les enfants, non ?... »

Zoro : « Oui… »

Tashigi : « Et tu t'es bien rendu compte qu'ils avaient grandi, aussi ?... »

Zoro : « Oui, bien sur…D'ailleurs le petit garçon…Ce ne serait pas le bébé que tu attendais ?... »

Tashigi, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en riant : « Oui…C'est bien lui, c'est notre Renji !...Il est mignon, non ?...Je trouve qu'on l'a bien réussi !... »

Zoro se mit à sourire : « Oui, il me ressemble beaucoup, quand j'avais son âge... »

L'ex-Marine enchaîna : « Alors comme ça, tu es de retour, 'Roronoa Zoro' ?... »

Zoro reprit son sérieux : « Oui…C'est assez incompréhensible…Avant-hier, j'avais 19 ans, hier, j'en avais 35 et maintenant, me voilà à 45 ans !... »

Tashigi : « Il y a 10 ans, lors de ta première 'visite', quand nous nous sommes endormis ensemble, le lendemain, tout était rentré dans l'ordre…J'avais retrouvé mon mari, qui n'avait, évidemment aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille…Et j'en avais donc conclu que toi, tu étais retourné dans ton époque… »

Zoro, en faisant la moue : « Bah non…Je ne suis pas retourné dans mon époque…Bien au contraire, j'ai fait un bond de 10 ans de plus dans le futur… »

Tashigi, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, en signe de compassion : « Ne t'en fait pas…Je suis sûre que tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre…Déjà, tu n'es pas resté bloqué dans une époque…C'est rassurant…Et apparemment, je constate que ces voyages dans le temps se font quand tu es endormi… »

Zoro, énervé : « Ouais…Bah j'espère que demain, je ne vais pas me réveiller dans la peau d'un type de 55 ans !... »

Tashigi, en prenant un air désolé : « Ca…Je ne peux pas te répondre… »

Zoro regarda alors autour de lui : « Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur ce bateau ?...On n'est pas à la maison ?... »

Tashigi, avec un grand sourire : « Non, aujourd'hui, on est de sortie !... »

Le bretteur se gratta la tête, l'air interrogatif : « Et Kaitô, mon…heu…notre fils aîné ?...Où est-il ?...Je ne l'ai pas vu avec les autres enfants… »

Tashigi se mit à rire : « C'est bien que tu parles de lui…Car justement, on est sur ce bateau pour le rejoindre…Tu vas bientôt le revoir… »

Puis elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la cabine sans attendre de réponse du bretteur : « Viens ! On retourne auprès des enfants…»

Et Zoro la suivit, sa main dans la sienne…Encore un peu déboussolé par la découverte de ce que sera son existence future.

**-----------------------------**

**Fin du 13ème chapitre **

_Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'ai décidé de faire un peu changer de look nos chères Nami et Tashigi. _

_L'une avec les cheveux plus courts et l'autre avec les cheveux plus longs…Une femme a bien le droit de changer un peu de temps en temps, non ? ;-)_

_Vous allez peut-être vous dire : « A 45 ans, quelle coupe de cheveux met le mieux une femme en valeur ? » (regardez vos mères !…non je plaisante !)_

_Et bien, je ne vais pas faire très original mais je vais faire la comparaison avec l'actrice américaine Sharon Stone : Il y a quelques années (quand elle devait avoir la quarantaine bien amortie), elle avait les cheveux touts courts qui lui allaient super bien. _

_Et maintenant, à 50 ans (si je ne me trompe pas), elle a les cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules et qui lui vont toujours aussi bien._

_Voilà, c'est à elle que j'ai pensé comme référence pour les coupes de cheveux de nos deux héroines, maintenant matures (Nami a 44 ans et Tashigi en a 47 puisque Nami a 1 an de moins_ _que Sanji et que Tashigi a 2 ans de plus que Zoro)…Et oui, ce genre de détails, ça compte (surtout pour une femme) _

_Par contre, Sanji et Zoro restent toujours pareils (pour leur coupe de cheveux, en tout cas, car leur visage a aussi gagné en maturité et en petites rides…Et puis ils ont aussi quelques petits cheveux blancs, par ci, par là…)…Il faut dire qu'un homme, quand, il est beau à 20 ans, il le reste à 45, généralement ! (Regardez Tom Cruise, par exemple !)_

_Bon, j'arrête là mes explications vaseuses ! ;-p_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	14. De révélations en révélations

_Merci à Molly, Sely, Milano-chan et Celebaelin pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !_ _Je vais essayer d'alterner entre mes deux fics pour la publication de mes chapitres. Et évidemment, vous aurez deviné que Nonami et Kaitô risquent d'être bientôt au centre de l'histoire…_

------------------------------

**14EME CHAPITRE : DE REVELATIONS EN REVELATIONS**

_**------------ SANJI ------------**_

Sanji tenait toujours Nami dans ses bras.

Il relâcha enfin son étreinte en s'adressant à elle avec une voix douce : « Bon…Qu'est-ce qui est prévu au menu, aujourd'hui ?... »

Nami, en lui souriant : « Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas toi qui cuisine…Laisse faire tes employés… »

Sanji prit un air inquiet : « Et Zeff, au fait ?...Où est-il ?...Je ne l'ai pas vu…J'espère qu'il n'est pas… »

Nami : « Non non !...Ne t'en fait pas pour lui ! Il a juste prit quelques vacances…Il doit revenir d'ici une semaine…Il est parti avec Patty et Carne… »

Sanji, en faisant la grimace : « Ah ces deux là !...Hier déjà, quand j'avais 35 ans, ils étaient déjà en vadrouille !...C'est dommage…J'aurai bien aimé revoir leurs sales tronches !... »

Nami se mit à rire.

Puis, après avoir repris son calme, elle regarda son mari avec un air étrange.

Sanji : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nami-san ?...Tu me caches quelque chose ?... »

Nami fit une petite moue embarrassée : « Ah la la ! J'aurai voulu garder la surprise plus longtemps mais je ne tiens plus !... »

Sanji, tout à coup très intéressé : « Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... »

La jolie rousse lui fit un clin d'œil : « Aujourd'hui, on va recevoir la visite de vieux amis… »

Sanji : « Hein ? Qui ça ?... »

Nami, enthousiaste : « Zoro et Tashigi vont arriver avec leurs enfants ! »

Sanji tomba des nues en entendant ce que venait de lui dire son 'épouse' : « Hein ? Zoro…Et Tashigi ?...Qui c'est ça, Tashigi ?... »

Nami, amusée : « Mais oui, tu sais bien !...C'était la Marine qui était toujours fourrée avec le colonel Smoker !... »

Le cuisinier blond se mit alors à éclater de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Zoro avec une Marine ?...C'est la meilleure de l'année !...Déjà…Ce foutu bretteur avec une femme, c'est vraiment trop bizarre !...Je le voyais plutôt finir seul comme un ermite dans sa grotte…Et en plus de ça, il est marié avec une Marine ?...C'est vraiment trop drôle !...»

Nami fronça les sourcils : « Arrête de te moquer de lui, Sanji-kun !...Tu sais, on n'est pas tous restés pirates…Alors y'a rien d'étrange à ce qu'il épouse quelqu'un qui fasse parti de la loi…Et puis, ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble ! »

Sanji, en reprenant son sérieux : « Tu as dit qu'ON n'était pas tous restés pirates…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... »

Nami, embarrassée : « Aaaargh…J'en ai trop dit ! Ecoute, je préfère ne rien te révéler sur le futur…On en a déjà discuté…»

Sanji, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Oui…Tu as raison...Alors comme ça, Zoro est marié !... »

Nami : « Oui !...Et ils ont quatre enfants…Deux filles et deux garçons… »

Sanji, en sifflant d'admiration : « Pfffff ! Et bah ! Il n'a pas chômé notre cher ami Zoro…Pourtant, avec son air de pas y toucher…J'aurai jamais cru ça de lui !... »

Nami, en lui souriant : « Et bah si, tu vois !...Faut pas se fier aux apparences !... »

Sanji : « Et tu dis qu'il a deux filles ?...Elles sont mignonnes ?... »

Nami, en riant : « Ah je vois que cette info n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd !...Oui, elles sont très jolies…Sakura a eu 16 ans et Nitami va en avoir 12…Et il y a aussi le petit Renji qui aura bientôt 10 ans… »

Sanji, en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement : « Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient quatre, non ?... »

Nami, embarrassée : « Oui…Tout à fait !...Heu…Le fils aîné de Zoro, Kaitô, a 20 ans…Il travaille d'ailleurs ici, à l'hôtel… »

Sanji fixa la jolie rousse.

Son cerveau était en train d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand, tout à coup, il s'exclama : « Attends !...Mais oui, au fait ! J'ai croisé un type dans l'ascenseur, tout à l'heure, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Zoro…Et, effectivement, il a parlé à un moment de Zoro en l'appelant 'Papa'…Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête !... »

Nami, étonnée : « Ah !...Alors tu as aussi rencontré Kaitô ?...Et…Heu…Comment tu le trouves ?... »

Sanji la regarda, surpris et gêné à la fois : « Comment je le trouve ?...Bah, c'est un mec, c'est tout !... »

La jolie rousse sourit devant l'embarras du cuisinier : « Sanji-kun !...Tu sais…Tu peux trouver un homme beau sans pour autant que ta virilité soit mise à mal !... »

Sanji, énervé et légèrement rougissant : « Mais Nami-san ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, comment je le trouve ?...Moi, je n'apprécie que la beauté féminine, tu sais bien !... »

Nami, en insistant, de plus en plus amusée par l'attitude de son 'mari' : « Il n'est pas mal, quand même ?...Hein ?…Sincèrement ?... »

Sanji, toujours énervé : « Ecoute, Nami-san…Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir…J'espère seulement que… »

Nami : « Que quoi ?... »

Sanji, la voix triste : « Que tu…Que tu n'as pas de vues sur ce type, non ?... »

La jolie rousse se mit à éclater de rire : « Mais non, mon chéri !...Tu n'y es pas du tout !...Voyons !...J'ai quand même le double de son âge !... »

Sanji poussa un soupir de soulagement et ajouta : « Mais tu es tellement belle…Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'un petit jeune comme lui tombe amoureux de toi !… »

Nami se mit à lui sourire tendrement, touchée par son compliment.

Elle enchaîna : « Non…Kaitô ne m'intéresse pas de ce point de vue là, évidemment !...Pourtant, tu n'es pas tombé loin…dans ta théorie… »

Sanji, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif : « C'est-à-dire ?... »

Nami, les yeux brillants d'émotion : « En fait, c'est Nonami qui est amoureuse de lui…D'ailleurs, ils sortent ensemble… »

Sanji, en poussant un hurlement, manquant de s'étrangler : « Quoi ?...Ma petite princesse avec le rejeton de l'autre tête d'algues !...C'est pas possible !...Tu plaisantes, là !...C'est un cauchemar !... »

_**------------ ZORO ------------**_

Tashigi entraîna Zoro à l'intérieur de la cabine. Ils traversèrent le couloir central qui séparait les deux rangées de sièges occupés par les voyageurs.

Arrivés à la hauteur des sièges où étaient installés leurs enfants, Tashigi s'arrêta et s'adressa à eux : « Les enfants…On va aller dans les sièges du fond, votre père et moi…Vous restez sages pendant ce temps là, d'accord ?... »

Sakura, plongée dans un magazine de mode en mâchant un chewing-gum : « Ouais M'man… »

Nitami et Renji, en chœur : « D'accord, Maman !... »

Puis, le petit Renji, qui avait remarqué que ses parents se tenaient par la main, s'exclama, d'un air angélique : « Vous allez vous faire des bisous ? »

Alors que Zoro se mit à rougir en entendant les paroles du petit garçon, Sakura, quant à elle, sorti la tête de son magazine et regarda ses parents en faisant la grimace : « Aaaargh ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant !...Ca devrait être interdit à votre âge !... »

Tashigi, en s'adressant d'abord à Renji puis à Sakura : « Non non, mon cœur…On ne va pas se faire des bisous…On va juste discuter de choses d'adultes, c'est pour ça qu'on se met à l'écart…Quant à toi, jeune fille…Un peu de respect pour tes parents !...Tu crois que tu es arrivée au monde comment ?...Hein, dis-moi ?... »

Sakura grimaça de plus belle, en essayant d'effacer l'image horrible de ses parents dans un lit en train de faire je ne sais quoi : « Oui…Excuse-moi, M'man… »

Satisfaite, Tashigi se retourna ensuite vers Zoro. Elle lui sourit et elle l'entraîna vers les sièges du fond, laissant les enfants installés tranquillement dans leurs sièges.

Une fois assis, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de complimenter Tashigi : « Bah dis-donc, tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants !... »

Tashigi, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « T'as vu ça !...N'oublie pas que lorsque j'étais dans la Marine, j'avais souvent plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes sous mes ordres…C'est là-bas que j'ai appris à me faire respecter… »

Zoro, l'air songeur : « Oui, c'est vrai... »

L'ex-Marine sourit tendrement à son 'mari' : « Bon…Tu veux sans doute que je t'explique ce que l'on fait vraiment sur ce bateau ?... »

Zoro, en lui souriant : « Oui, bien sûr !... »

Tashigi : « En fait, on va retrouver des amis à toi… »

Zoro, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur : « Qui ça ?... »

Tashigi, enthousiaste : « Sanji et Nami !... »

Zoro : « Sanji et Nami ?...Pourquoi eux ?... »

Tashigi, affichant un grand sourire : « Parce qu'ils sont mariés ensemble…Et qu'ils sont les propriétaires d'un superbe hôtel-restaurant… »

Zoro hoqueta de surprise devant cette nouvelle : « Quoi ?...Sanji et Nami sont mariés ?...»

Tashigi : « Bah oui…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incroyable à ça ?...Tu as l'air surpris ?... »

Zoro, en se grattant la tête : « En fait, non, il n'y a rien d'incroyable…Vu que sur le Vogue Merry, ce foutu cuisto n'arrêtait pas de ramper devant elle...Il a fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait, en fin de compte… »

Tashigi : « Tu sais, c'est normal que Nami ait fini par craquer pour lui !...Il est très mignon, Sanji…Et puis, c'est un vrai gentleman avec les femmes !... »

Zoro, en grimaçant, exaspéré d'entendre autant de compliments à propos du blondinet : « Et bien, puisqu'il te plait tant que ça, ce foutu cuisto…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté ta chance auprès de lui ?... »

Tashigi, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du bretteur et en levant de grands yeux vers lui : « Et bien parce que j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse de toi, tout simplement…Et puis tu sais, moi, je préfère les hommes dans ton style… »

Zoro, gêné et amusé à la fois : « Et c'est quoi, mon style ?... »

Tashigi, en lui faisant un grand sourire : « Un homme fidèle avec sa femme, avec ses amis et avec ses convictions…Un homme qui a un caractère de cochon mais qui cache en réalité un cœur d'or…Voilà, c'est ça, ton style… »

Zoro, légèrement rougissant mais décidant d'entrer dans le jeu de 'sa femme' : « Et tu as oublié de dire : Un mec super balèze… »

Tashigi, en riant : « Oui…Un homme très musclé et super balèze…Qui se bat comme un dieu avec ses trois sabres… »

Puis, l'ex-marine se redressa et s'accouda ensuite contre le rebord du large hublot. Elle fixait toujours le bretteur avec un grand sourire et enchaîna : « En parlant de ça…A part toi, tu sais qui est super musclé et exagérément beau ?... »

Zoro se mit à rire, amusé par le ton qu'avait prit Tashigi : « Non, dis-moi… »

Tashigi, les yeux pleins de fierté : « Kaitô, notre fils… »

Le visage du bretteur s'éclaira. Il avait déjà fait le calcul dans sa tête. Kaitô devait avoir 20 ans, maintenant.

Il demanda à Tashigi : « Tu disais tout à l'heure que nous allions bientôt le rejoindre… »

Tashigi : « Oui, c'est exact…Il travaille à l'hôtel-restaurant de Nami et Sanji… »

Zoro, étonné : « Ah bon ?...Pourtant quand il était enfant, il se débrouillait bien au sabre…J'aurais pensé qu'il travaillerai plutôt avec moi… »

Tashigi : « Il a décidé de bosser à l'hôtel pour gagner un peu d'argent…Mais c'est vrai…Il a un peu laissé tomber les sabres…Il fait des études de médecine maintenant… »

Zoro, fier de son fils, mais en même temps triste qu'il ait abandonné le dojo : « Des études de médecine ?...C'est dingue, ça !... »

L'ex-Marine avait perçu la pointe de déception dans la voix du bretteur, elle tenta de le rassurer : « Pour ton dojo, ne t'inquiètes pas…La relève est assurée…Sakura se défend comme une reine…Elle maîtrise parfaitement la technique à deux sabres…Et Nitami suit le même chemin, sans parler de Renji, évidemment !... »

Zoro leva la tête pour voir ses enfants installés un peu plus loin dans les sièges de devant. Il s'étonna : « Sakura ?...Pourtant, elle a l'air bien superficielle avec son maquillage et ses tenues… »

Tashigi, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Ne te fit pas aux apparences…Elle sait très bien se battre…Et puis, elle adore passer du temps avec son 'Papa' adoré !...Elle s'entend mieux avec toi qu'avec moi, d'ailleurs…Mais je suppose que c'est normal, pour une fille de 16 ans d'avoir des conflits avec sa mère…Ca lui passera…»

Zoro sourit en apprenant l'existence des liens aussi forts qu'il avait avec ses enfants.

Tashigi enchaîna : « Sinon…Pour revenir à Kaitô…Le fait qu'il travaille à l'Hôtel-restaurant n'est pas seulement motivé par l'argent… »

Zoro, curieux : « Ah bon ?...Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre, encore ?... »

Tashigi, avec des yeux pleins d'émotion : « Et bien voilà…En fait, notre fils est fou amoureux de Nonami, la fille de Sanji et Nami… »

« Quoi ?... » Zoro poussa un cri que Tashigi étouffa aussitôt avec sa main, afin de ne pas déranger les autres passagers et alerter leurs enfants assis un peu plus loin.

Quand il eu repris son calme, il fixa Tashigi avec des grands yeux remplis d'effroi : « Notre fils avec la fille de Sanji ?...Dis-moi que je rêve !...Comment ça peut être possible, ce truc ?...C'est pas vrai, ça !... »

**-----------------------------**

**Fin du 14ème chapitre **

_Et oui, encore un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogues…J'aime bien les faire parler ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est la seule manière pour Sanji et Zoro de se tenir au courant de leur vie actuelle d'homme mûr de 45 ans !_

_Vous aurez remarqué que Sanji est toujours aussi accroc à Nami malgré que la belle ait passé les 40 ans…C'est-y pas beau l'amour !_

_Quand à Zoro, il est un peu plus décontracté avec Tashigi, qu'il considère comme son amie et partenaire…Et puis, en plus, comme elle ne lui fait pas d'avances et ne lui saute pas dessus (car elle connaît son caractère), il ne peut qu'être à l'aise avec elle !_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	15. Les amoureux au coeur des discussions

_Merci à injalle, Milano-chan, Lily, Sely, bv et Molly pour leurs reviews !_

**15EME CHAPITRE : LES JEUNES AMOUREUX AU CŒUR DES DISCUSSIONS**

_**------------ SANJI ------------**_

Sanji tentait de reprendre son calme.

La nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait mis complètement KO.

« Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire !…Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi Nonami sort-elle avec le fils de Zoro ?… » bredouilla-t-il en fixant Nami avec des yeux pleins d'effroi.

« Voyons, mon chéri…Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce que des jeunes gens de cet âge tombent amoureux l'un et de l'autre…Et puis il faut que tu saches que notre fille a le béguin pour Kaitô depuis qu'elle est enfant !…Je trouve ça très romantique cet amour qui dure depuis des années entre eux… » lui répondit la jolie rousse en lui souriant.

Connaissant bien son mari, elle savait que Sanji ne pourrait se calmer qu'à une seule condition.

Elle le prit donc dans ses bras et se serra fort contre lui, de façon à bien appuyer sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Allez, mon amour…Il faut que tu te reprennes… » lui susurra-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille.

Sentant les seins moelleux de Nami contre lui, Sanji retrouva vite le moral.

Avec un sourire béat, il l'entoura de ses bras et soupira : « Ah Nami-san !…Heureusement que tu es là, à mes côtés !… »

Nami le fixa en souriant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sanji se mit à frémir en sentant le contact doux et humide des lèvres soyeuses de celle qui était sa femme dans cette époque.

Ayant toujours en tête la nuit d'amour passionnée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble la veille, Sanji poussa un grognement quand il commença à introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Nami.

Après s'être embrassés passionnément pendant un long moment, la jolie rousse se libéra des bras de son 'mari' et lui murmura, essoufflée : « Sanji-kun…Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire un peu plus connaissance avec le petit ami de ta fille ?… »

Sanji grimaça.

Il avait oublié l'existence de Kaitô pendant les quelques instants où il s'était senti seul au monde dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait et voilà qu'elle le ramener d'un seul coup vers la dure réalité…Réalité qui était qu'il avait maintenant un rival dans le cœur de sa fille chérie, sa petite princesse.

« Heu…Si tu veux, Nami-san…De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…Puisque Nonami l'aime… » soupira-t-il tristement.

Nami se mit à rire doucement, attendrie par l'attitude du blondinet : « Tu es vraiment incroyable !…Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as seulement vu Nonami hier, quand elle était âgée de 7 ans, c'est bien ça ?…Et tout à l'heure, tu l'as croisée maintenant qu'elle est une jeune fille de 17 ans…Et malgré tout, tu es déjà très attachée à elle…Et je dirais même que tu réagis de la même façon que ton « toi futur » !…Un vrai papa poule ! »

Sanji, en affichant un grand sourire : « Oh tu sais, Nami-san, j'ai beau n'avoir que 19 ans, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai un enfant avec toi…Et que cet enfant soit une fille, en plus !…Alors là, c'est le rêve ! »

Son visage se remplit de bonheur à l'évocation de Nonami : « Et puis…Elle est tellement mignonne ! Hier soir - Enfin, hier soir pour moi – quand je lui lisais une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir dans son petit lit rose, elle était tellement adorable, si douce et si gentille…Et tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai vue, j'ai été époustouflé par sa beauté et par son charme !… »

Nami, en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil : « C'est vrai que notre fille est magnifique !…Bon, on va le voir notre petit Kaitô ?…»

Sanji, en faisant la moue : « Ok ok, on y va…»

Le couple sortit du bureau et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de sortie des cuisines, direction l'hôtel.

Sur le chemin, Nami ne put s'empêcher de donner quelques recommandations à son homme afin qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffes et que leur fille ne découvre pas qu'il n'était pas vraiment son père…

« Sanji-kun, il faut que je te prévienne que nous sommes au courant pour Nonami et Kaitô depuis plus de six mois déjà alors essaye de paraître naturel face à nos deux tourtereaux ! » s'exclama la jolie rousse.

Sanji, légèrement embarrassé : « D'accord…Mais heu…Est-ce qu'ils flirtent seulement ou bien…Heu…Enfin, tu vois… »

Nami se mit à rire joyeusement en constatant la timidité soudaine de son 'mari'. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ils furent interrompus par une voix féminine qui les appelait au loin : « Hey ! M'man ! P'pa ! Je suis là !… »

Le couple regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix et ils virent Nonami en train de leur faire de grands signes.

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle affichait un grand sourire éclatant tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds étaient légèrement soulevés par la brise marine.

Le cœur de Sanji se remplit plein de fierté à la vue de sa fille. Il lui renvoya le même sourire.

« Sanji-kun…N'oublie pas…Reste naturel !… » murmura Nami en caressant l'épaule du cuisinier blond en signe d'encouragement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nami-san…Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que Nonami et son « chéri » ne soupçonnent rien !… » lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé à l'idée de bientôt se retrouver face à Kaitô.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de la jolie blonde.

Nonami, en s'adressant à Sanji : « P'pa…Est-ce que ça va mieux ?…Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air un peu bizarre ! »

Sanji : « Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie…Tout va bien…Mais dis-moi, où se trouve…Heu…Kaitô ?…»

Nonami, les yeux brillants, en pensant au jeune homme : « Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il est parti vérifier quelles chambres ont été réservées pour ses parents !… »

Le cuisinier blond haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que Zoro doit venir aujourd'hui…Je me demande quel tronche il peut bien avoir avec vingt cinq années de plus…Mais…Mais au fait, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?…C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me regarder dans une glace depuis mon réveil !… » Songea-t-il tout à coup.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte de l'hôtel, celle-ci s'ouvrit en laissant sortir des clients, puis apparut derrière eux un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

Nomami s'exclama : « Ah ! Kaitô, te voilà !…On était justement en train de parler de toi ! »

Après avoir prit Nonami par la taille et lui avoir fait un smack sur la bouche, Kaitô s'adressa à Sanji en souriant : « Tonton Sanji, ça y est, j'ai déchargé toutes les caisses d'alcool dans la cave à vin…Et je me suis aussi permis d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres des chambres prévus pour mes parents et mes frères et sœurs pour les aérer !… »

Sanji grimaça en constatant la ressemblance flagrante du jeune homme avec son nakama aux trois sabres, d'autant plus que Kaitô n'avait plus sa casquette qui lui avait un peu dissimulé le visage lors de leur première rencontre dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'agacement en constatant la façon dont les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches et si épris l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi cet imbécile m'appelle 'tonton'…On a aucun lien de parenté à ce que je sache !…En même temps, ça m'aurait arrangé…Car s'il avait été cousin avec Nonami…Ils n'auraient pas pu sortir ensemble…Et il ne serait pas en train de la tripoter devant moi avec ses grosses mains vicieuses » pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Comme il ne répondait pas à Kaitô, Nami lui donna discrètement un coup de coude, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Ah, heu…Oui, tu as bien fait ! hé hé hé… » s'exclama le cuisinier, en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Nami regarda sa montre et leur dit en souriant : « Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, maintenant…On pourrait peut-être les attendre sur le ponton d'embarquement, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?… »

Nonami : « Bonne idée, M'man ! Allez, Kaitô, on y va ! »

Et la jeune fille pris la main de son amoureux et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où accostaient tous les bateaux des touristes qui se rendaient dans le fameux hôtel-restaurant.

Nami et Sanji les suivaient quelques mètres derrière eux.

La jolie rousse avait croché le bras de son 'mari'.

Elle s'adressa à lui à voix basse afin que les deux jeunes ne l'entendent pas : « Bon, tu t'es bien débrouillé, Sanji-kun…Maintenant, tâche de faire pareil quand tu vas te retrouver face à Zoro et sa famille… »

Sanji la regarda avec un air interrogatif : « Dis, Nami-san…Est-ce que tu crois que Zoro aura fait le même voyage dans le temps que moi ?… »

Nami, en faisant la moue : « Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée !…De toute façon, évite de lui en parler dès que tu vas le voir…Essaye de le sonder un peu, pour savoir si c'est le bon Zoro ou pas !… »

Sanji, en lui souriant : « Oui, tu as raison, Nami-san !…En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir comment notre sociopathe se débrouille avec une femme et quatre enfants ! hé hé hé… »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Oh, Sanji-kun, tu es méchant !…Tu vas voir, je te promets que c'est un très bon chef de famille !… »

Et les deux couples s'installèrent sur le ponton, attendant tranquillement, sous le soleil déjà chaud du matin, l'arrivée de la navette qui transportait Zoro et sa famille.

_**------------ ZORO ------------**_

Toujours assis dans les sièges arrières du bateau, Zoro essayait de retrouver son calme.

« Tashigi…Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour sortir avec une fille ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Kaitô a déjà 20 ans, c'est normal qu'il ait une petite amie » lui répondit l'ex-Marine.

Puis, elle lui fit un clin d'œil : « Dans ce domaine, on peut dire qu'il est totalement différent de toi !…Il est plus précoce !…Parce que toi, tu n'étais vraiment pas pressé ! »

Zoro fit la moue : « Chaque chose en son temps, non ?…Quand on se fixe des objectifs, il est préférable de ne pas se causer des perturbation inutiles qui ne feraient que retarder l'atteinte de son but… »

Tashigi, en fronçant les sourcils : « L'amour n'est pas une perturbation inutile, voyons !… »

Puis, elle se radoucit : « Moi, en tout cas, je suis ravie que Kaitô sorte avec Nonami !…De toute façon, elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui depuis son plus jeune âge ! »

Elle lui sourit ensuite : « Tu vas voir, elle est vraiment très belle et c'est une jeune fille bien élevée et très douce… »

Zoro, en grimaçant : « Ah ?…Et tu me dis que c'est la fille de Nami et Sanji ?…J'ai du mal à le croire !…Moi, je me l'imagine plutôt comme une mégère gueulant sur tout le monde comme l'autre rouquine !… »

Tashigi, en donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur son épaule : « Zoro !…Tu es méchant !…Nami est délicieuse !…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Zoro : « Je peux te dire que sur le Vogue Merry, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas !… »

Tashigi en riant : « Mais c'est normal !…Entourée par une pareille bande de têtes brûlées, je la comprends !…Quoiqu'il en soit, elle dirige d'une main de maître l'hôtel-restaurant et elle a toujours été très gentille avec nous et a accepté tout de suite Kaitô comme son futur gendre !… »

Zoro : « Futur gendre ?…Attends ! On n'y est pas encore, non ?… »

Tashigi, avec un grand sourire : « Je crois que si, pourtant !…Kaitô n'est pas le genre d'homme à papillonner de droite à gauche…Tout comme son père !…»

Zoro rougit légèrement puis il enchaîna : « Tu dis que Nami a bien accepté Kaitô, mais pour l'autre cuisto ?…Comment ça s'est passé ?… »

Tashigi en riant : « Oh ! Tu connais Sanji !…Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça lui a fait qu'un jeune homme vole le cœur de sa fille !…Mais après, il a fini par l'accepter ! »

Zoro, en soupirant : « Bon…En tout cas, j'ai hâte de revoir Kaitô !…Et je suis aussi curieux de voir à quoi ressemblent Nami et Sanji avec vingt cinq années de plus !… »

Tashigi en lui souriant : « Un peu de patience…On devrait bientôt arriver !… »

**-----------------------------**

**Fin du 15ème chapitre **

_Oui, je sais, le paragraphe de Sanji est plus long que celui de Zoro ! Mais c'est parce que Nonami et Kaitô se trouvent aux côtés de Nami et Sanji ! Désolée pour les fans de Zoro ! ;-)_

_Alors, d'abord, je voudrais revenir sur la remarque de Sanji à propos du supposé lien de parenté entre Nonami et Kaitô. Je ne voudrais blesser aucun lecteur sur la remarque d'une histoire d'amour entre cousins, mais moi, je trouve ça un peu glauque ces unions familiales._

_Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit que c'est de l'inceste s'il y a quelque chose entre l'oncle et la nièce, mais que si ce sont des cousin, c'est normal…Moi, en tout cas, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de tomber amoureuse de mon cousin (pourquoi pas mon frère, pendant qu'on y est !)._

_Et comme c'est moi qui écrit cette histoire, il est normal que les personnages épousent mes idées !_

_Donc, si vous êtes amoureux de votre cousine ou votre cousin, je m'excuse à l'avance si mes propos vous choquent._

_Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi Kaitô appelle Sanji « Tonton », c'est juste un terme affectif courant pour des adultes qu'on a côtoyé depuis son enfance ! _

_Et puis, l'équipage de Luffy est une grande famille, non ? _

_Sinon, en parlant de famille, vous savez ce qui me frustre beaucoup dans One Piece ? C'est qu'on ne connaisse pas les noms de famille de Sanji, Nami et Usopp ! (alors que Luffy, Zoro, Robin et même Chopper en ont un !). _

_C'est comme pour les parents de nos héros, on ne les voit jamais._

_Le seul dont on est sûr qu'il est vivant, c'est le père d'Usopp (puisqu'il est dans l'équipage de Shanks) et on a pu voir aussi la mère de Robin (qui lui ressemble beaucoup au niveau du nez…) et la mère adoptive de Nami, qui sont malheureusement décédées toutes les deux._

_Moi, ça m'énerve un peu cet absence de parents mais en même temps, je crois que c'est monnaie courante dans les mangas…_

_Pour revenir à ma fic, dans le prochain chapitre, Zoro et Sanji vont enfin se retrouver et il risque d'y avoir des discussions mouvementées !_

_Merci de vos lectures !_


	16. Retrouvailles

_Cette fois-ci, le chapitre commence par Zoro et sa famille avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Sanji et Nami dans leur hôtel-restaurant…Comme j'ai été un peu longue pour ma publication, je vous en offre deux d'un coup pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !_

_Merci à Molly et Milano-chan pour leurs reviews et injalle pour son MP !_

------------------------------

**16EME CHAPITRE : RETROUVAILLES**

Tandis que Zoro et Tashigi étaient toujours en train de discuter tranquillement à l'arrière du bateau, le petit Renji arriva vers eux en s'écriant : « P'pa ! M'man ! Est-ce que vous venez sur le pont avec nous ? »

Tashigi regarda son fils et ensuite son 'mari' : « C'est une bonne idée, mon chéri !…Zoro, ça te dit de venir prendre un peu de soleil avec les enfants ? »

Zoro : « Oui, pourquoi pas…»

Et ils se levèrent et parcoururent le long couloir bordé de voyageurs installés dans leurs sièges.

Arrivés sur le pont, Zoro et Tashigi aperçurent Nitami accoudée au bastingage. La jeune fille était en train de fixer l'horizon, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit flottant dans la brise marine.

Renji se précipita vers sa sœur tandis que Zoro tournait la tête dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zoro ? » lui demanda Tashigi en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Où est notre autre fille ?…Je ne la vois pas… » lui répondit-il en continuant de chercher du regard Sakura.

Tashigi se retourna et essaya d'apercevoir l'adolescente quand elle s'écria soudainement : « Elle est là-bas ! Regarde ! »

Zoro tourna la tête dans la direction que le doigt de tashigi pointait. Il vit alors Sakura en train de rire, entourée par deux garçons qui semblaient être un tout petit peu plus âgés qu'elle.

Zoro s'étonna : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?… »

Tashigi lui répondit, amusée : « Elle flirte, mon cher Zoro…Elle flirte… »

Le bretteur fixa son 'épouse', l'air dubitatif.

« Sakura a maintenant 16 ans et elle a beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons…Et je dois t'avouer que ton 'toi futur' ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil ! » lui expliqua l'ex-Marine.

Zoro fit la moue devant cette révélation.

« Bon…Et comment réagirait mon 'moi futur' dans cette situation ? » demanda-t-il.

Tashigi, en lui faisant un petit sourire complice : « Appelle-la, elle va venir…Elle écoute toujours son père… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil, perplexe : « Et tu crois qu'elle va venir sans protester ?… »

Tashigi, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule : « Essaye et tu verras…»

Le bretteur soupira et appela la jeune fille.

Sakura et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête dans la direction de Zoro.

Tandis que la jeune fille se mit à sourire innocemment à son père, les deux jeunes gens grimacèrent de peur en constatant la carrure musclée du bretteur et son air renfrogné.

« Bon…Heu…On va te laisser, Sakura…Salut ! » se mit à dire l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, toujours en surveillant les réactions de Zoro d'un œil craintif.

Sakura les observa s'en aller un peu surprise, puis tourna la tête vers son père en s'écriant : « J'arrive, P'pa ! »

Tandis que Tashigi et Zoro regardaient arriver vers eux l'adolescente aux cheveux verts, le petit Renji se mit alors à crier : « Ca y est ! On est arrivés ! C'est l'hôtel-restaurant là-bas ! »

**-----------------------------**

Sanji fixait l'océan, assis sur la rambarde du ponton, la tête de Nami appuyée sur son épaule quand soudain, un point noir apparu à l'horizon.

Quelques grooms de l'hôtel les avaient rejoint afin de se charger de prendre les bagages des passagers du bateau.

Kaitô s'exclama : « Ca y est ! Ils arrivent ! C'est la navette qui transporte mes parents ! »

Bien malgré lui, l'excitation commençait à gagner Sanji. Sans se l'avouer, il avait hâte de revoir Zoro pour savoir, déjà, à quoi il pouvait ressembler maintenant et puis surtout pour faire connaissance avec la femme qui avait eu le courage de l'épouser et de lui faire quatre enfants.

Par réflexe, Sanji fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher une cigarette.

Puis il se mit à soupirer.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je ne fumais plus – à part après les câlins… » pensa-t-il, un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'en griller une petite.

Puis son esprit commença à se plonger dans les souvenirs de la veille, quand il faisait l'amour avec Nami.

Son regard devint vague et légèrement lubrique.

Nami le fixa alors en constatant sa tête d'ahuri : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sanji-kun ?…Tu fais une drôle de tête !… »

Sanji sorti de ses pensées et regarda l'ex-navigatrice un peu embarrassé : « Heu…Rien, rien, Nami-san…Je pensais à l'autre foutu bretteur, c'est tout !… »

La jolie rousse se mit à glousser : « Ouais, c'est ça ! Avec la tête que tu fais, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Zoro qui hante tes pensées…Ou alors, je crois que je vais devoir me faire du soucis pour notre couple !…Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu penses !…Je suis sûr que c'est à quelque chose de coquin !… »

Etonné d'être ainsi lu comme un livre ouvert par 'sa femme', il lui avoua le fond de ses pensées.

Nami se mit à rire : « Tu es vraiment incorrigible !…Bon, remets-toi car nos invités arrivent ! »

En effet, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, la navette était maintenant à moins de 100 mètres.

Sanji plissa les yeux pour mieux voir quand il distingua sur le pont du bateau un petit groupe avec, parmi eux, un type aux cheveux verts.

« Je crois que j'aperçois Zoro… » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Nami.

« Oui, moi aussi, je le vois. Tashigi et leurs enfants sont autour de lui…En tout cas, je suis curieuse de savoir s'il a, lui aussi, fait ce voyage de le temps… » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sanji : « Ca, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir !…Au fait, rappelle-moi le nom de ses enfants… »

Tandis que Nami lui souffla à l'oreille l'identité des trois autres enfants de Zoro, les passagers du bateau commencèrent à débarquer et à se diriger vers eux.

« Sanji-kun, n'oublie pas que nous sommes les patrons de ce complexe hôtelier, nous nous devons de les accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible !… » lui dit alors Nami en commençant à se diriger vers les premiers clients débarqués.

Laissant Nonami auprès de ses parents, Kaitô se précipita, quant à lui, le long du ponton en zigzagant entre les passagers débarqués pour enfin arriver à la hauteur de Zoro et Tashigi.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue puis il s'écria : « Ca me fait tellement plaisir que vous ayez pu venir ! »

Tashigi, avec un large sourire : « C'est normal, mon chéri !…Ca fait maintenant plus de huit mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus !…Tu as tellement changé !…L'air marin a fait des merveilles sur toi !…Et l'amour aussi, n'est-ce pas ?… »

Kaitô se mit à rougir : « Oui, c'est vrai, M'man…Mais vous m'avez quand même beaucoup manqué !… »

Silencieux, Zoro contemplait avec beaucoup de fierté son fils aîné.

C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à part qu'il avait hérité de la couleur de cheveux de sa mère et apparemment aussi de son caractère car cette expansion de sentiment n'était pas de lui, ça il en était certain !

Après avoir quitté les bras de Tashigi, Kaitô se tourna vers Zoro et lui fit une accolade.

Kaitô, en souriant « P'pa ! Content de te revoir ! »

Zoro se mit à bredouiller, un peu surpris d'être prit dans les bras d'un autre homme, même si c'était son fils : « Heu…moi…moi aussi, Kaitô, je suis content de te revoir !… »

Renji Sakura et Nitami lui sautèrent ensuite dans les bras en criant de joie.

Pendant ce temps là, Nami et Sanji avaient fini de souhaiter la bienvenue aux autres passagers de la navette. Le cuisinier chuchota à l'oreille de Nami, en fixant au loin sur le ponton, Zoro et sa famille : « Nami-san…On y va ? »

« On y va, mon chéri » lui répondit-elle folle de joie.

Elle crocha le bras de Sanji d'un côté et celui de Nonami de l'autre et ils se dirigèrent vers Zoro et les siens.

« Quel grand plaisir de vous revoir tous !…J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! » s'exclama la jolie rousse avec un grand sourire.

Zoro se retourna vers eux.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

Il devait bien se l'admettre, il était content de retrouver ses deux nakamas.

« Oui, Nami ! Tous s'est bien passé, je te remercie !…Nous sommes également très heureux de vous revoir ! » répondit sur le même ton Tashigi, tout en s'inclinant pour les saluer.

Zoro observa l'ex-navigatrice, qui avait lâché son mari et de sa fille pour s'avancer vers eux les bras ouverts en signe de bienvenue.

« Elle n'a pas changé, peut-être quelques rides discrètes et des cheveux coupés un peu plus courts…et apparemment, son caractère est resté le même… » pensa-t-il.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Nonami qui arrivait derrière elle et qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était belle, c'est vrai, il devait l'admettre. L'expression de son visage reflétait une certaine douceur que sa mère n'avait pas et la façon dont elle regardait maintenant amoureusement Kaitô au milieu de ses frères et sœurs le rassura.

« Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir hérité du caractère de cochon de sa mère…Comme ça, Kaitô ne se fera pas mener par le bout du nez comme l'autre abruti de cuisto !» continua-t-il à songer.

Il fixa enfin Sanji d'un air suspicieux, se demandant si, lui aussi, avait fait le voyage dans le temps et si en ce moment même, sous cet aspect d'homme mature de 45 ans, ne se cachait pas le jeune cuisinier lubrique et dragueur de 19 ans du Vogue Merry.

« Lui non plus, il n'a pas changé…Toujours la même dégaine de branleur…Peut-être que sa carrure s'est un peu plus étoffée…Ah !…Mais, il n'a pas sa stupide cigarette au bec…bizarre… » réfléchi Zoro.

De son côté, Sanji avait d'abord posé ses yeux sur Tashigi, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur d'épouser Zoro.

« Elle est pas mal…Je me rappelle d'elle maintenant…Mais elle n'avait pas les cheveux plus courts quand elle était jeune ?…En tout cas, je me demande vraiment comment elle fait pour le supporter tous les jours et pour coucher dans le même lit que lui !… » songea-t-il.

Puis son regard fut attiré par la jolie fille aux cheveux verts et à la mini-jupe qui s'agitait autour de Kaitô avec un grand sourire.

« Whaou ! Quel canon !…C'est bizarre que sur elle, les cheveux verts lui vont à ravir alors que c'est immonde sur la tête de l'autre abruti de sabreur !…Elle, par contre, elle peut m'appeler 'Tonton Sanji' quand elle veut !…Et elle peut même venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux, y'a pas de problèmes !… »

Nitami attira ensuite son attention : « Jolie petite poupée aux longs cheveux sombres…Dans quelques années, quand tu auras plus de formes comme ta grande sœur, tu seras une véritable beauté… »

Il fut sorti de ses analyses du corps féminin par le petit Renji qui se précipita vers lui.

« Tonton Sanji !…La dernière fois que tu es venu nous rendre visite à la maison, tu m'as promis de me faire visiter les cuisines ! T'as pas oublié, hein ?… » s'exclama le jeune garçon avec de grands yeux espiègles.

Sanji grimaça de surprise un court instant avant de se reprendre : « Non, non, bien sûr…Heu…Renji…On va visiter les cuisines, c'est promis, et je te ferai goûter mes meilleurs desserts !… »

Tandis que Renji sauta de joie, Sanji ne put que constater la troublante ressemblance entre lui et Zoro : « C'est pas croyable…Kaitô lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup mais là, on a carrément l'impression de voir l'autre tête d'algues en version miniature…Ca, il ne peut pas le renier…C'est vraiment son rejeton !… »

Les salutations faites, Nami eut une idée.

Avec un petit sourire de connivence, elle se mit à dire, en faisant un clin d'œil à l'ex-Marine : « Tashigi, que dirais-tu si, avec les enfants, nous allions voir les chambres que je vous ai réservées…Pendant ce temps là, nos maris vont pouvoir discuter tranquillement…Je suis sûre qu'ils ont pleins de choses à se dire !… »

------------------------------

**Fin du 16ème chapitre **


	17. Secret révélé

**17EME CHAPITRE : SECRET RÉVÉLÉ**

Sanji et Zoro grimacèrent.

L'idée de Nami était bonne, à la condition que l'un et l'autre aient fait le voyage dans le temps…Sinon, Dieu sait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Tashigi approuva l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry. Avant de s'éloigner, elle prit la main de Zoro et la serra très fort, puis elle lui souffla à l'oreille : « C'est peut-être maintenant que tu vas avoir tes réponses…Essaye d'y aller subtilement au cas où ce ne soit pas le bon Sanji… »

Zoro lui fit un petit sourire, touché par la façon tendre et quasi-maternelle dont Tashigi s'adressait à lui : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je le connais bien et si c'est le Sanji de 19 ans, je vais vite le savoir !… »

Rassurée, l'ex-Marine rejoignit Nami et les enfants qui avaient déjà commencé à se diriger vers l'hôtel.

Maintenant seuls, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment.

Zoro fut le premier qui prit la parole, un peu hésitant, car il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de discuter avec Sanji sauf pour des querelles et des chamailleries : « Alors…Les affaires tournent bien ?… »

Sanji lui fit un petit sourire : « Tout à fait…Comme tu vois derrière toi, l'hôtel-restaurant est prospère…Et toi ?… »

Zoro hésita. Il s'était réveillé dans le bateau, et en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était advenu de son dojo. Mais comme Tashigi n'avait pas évoqué ce sujet avec lui, il supposa que tout allait pour le mieux.

« Ca va bien aussi… » répondit-il.

Grand silence pesant.

Effectivement, la communication était difficile entre eux deux…

Ne supportant plus de rester ainsi face à lui sans n'avoir rien à lui dire, Zoro se lança, un peu fébrile et exaspéré et oubliant totalement les avertissements de prudence que lui avait conféré Tashigi : « Bon, écoute…J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander… »

Sanji haussa un sourcil interrogatif et lui fit signe de continuer : « Vas-y, je t'écoute… »

Zoro se racla la gorge : « Hum…voilà…Je voulais savoir si tu te rappelles qu'une fois, à l'époque où nous étions dans l'équipage de Luffy, nous avions accosté sur une île et que nous avions sauvé un vieil homme qui s'était révélé être une sorte de sorcier ?… »

La curiosité de Sanji se réveilla : « Ouais…Je m'en souviens…Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?…Ca doit faire plus de vingt cinq ans que ça s'est passé, non ?… »

Zoro : « C'est vrai…Ca fait plus de vingt cinq ans…Mais heu…Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, après ?…Dans les jours qui ont suivi… »

Sanji : « Pourquoi ?…Il t'es arrivé des choses, à toi ?… »

Zoro, en grimaçant d'exaspération : « Réponds d'abord à ma question, 'Sourcils en vrilles' ! »

Sanji en prenant le même air, énervé par l'insulte : « Et pourquoi tu ne me répondrais pas en premier, mon cher 'Tête d'algues' ! »

Le bretteur poussa un long soupir : « Laisse tomber !…Je pensais qu'avec les années, tu serais devenu un peu plus mature mais apparemment, c'est pas le cas…T'es toujours aussi con ! »

Sanji fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

Devant son mutisme, Zoro lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, pour se diriger vers l'hôtel.

Surprit par sa réaction, Sanji l'interpella : « Hey !…Attends !…Reviens…Heu…Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose…Apparemment à cause du vieux sorcier…Et toi ?… »

Zoro s'arrêta et esquissa un petit sourire, fier de lui et de sa tactique pour avoir réussi à faire parler Sanji.

Il se retourna vers le cuisinier blond et le fixa : « Oui…A moi aussi, il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre… »

Sanji s'approcha du bretteur, les mains dans les poches de son costume deux pièces.

« Il y a deux jours, j'étais sur le Vogue Merry avec tous nos nakamas…Et hier, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cet hôtel-restaurant en m'apercevant que Nami-san était devenue ma femme et que j'avais une merveilleuse petite fille de sept ans…Et ce matin, voilà que je me rends compte que Nonami, ma fille, en a maintenant dix-sept et qu'elle est amoureuse d'un certain Kaitô…Qui n'est autre que ton fils…Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé, après que nous ayons secouru, toi et moi, le vieux sur son île, il y a deux jours… » murmura Sanji d'une voix calme et détachée, comme s'il voulait appuyer chacun de ses mots afin que Zoro les comprennent parfaitement.

Le bretteur baissa les yeux au sol en affichant un petit sourire de soulagement.

« C'est la même chose pour moi…Hier, je me retrouve dans le corps d'un homme marié et père de famille de trente-cinq ans et aujourd'hui, j'en ai quarante-cinq…J'ai pris vingt-six ans en deux jours… » soupira-t-il.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, le sourire aux lèvres : « Je ne pensais pas que je prononcerai un jour ces mots, mais franchement, Zoro, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ! »

Zoro grimaça : « Ouais…Mais ça n'explique pas comment on va pouvoir revenir à notre époque !… »

Sanji : « Apparemment, c'est quand nous sommes endormis qu'on voyage dans le temps…Et puis, si tu te rappelles, le vieux fou nous avait dit que ça serait momentané…Il suffit d'être un peu patients… »

Zoro, sur un ton glacial : « J'espère que tu as raison parce que si ce type m'a volé toutes ces années de ma vie, je jure que je ferai tout pour le retrouver et pour lui régler son compte ! »

Le cuisinier blond se mit à éclater de rire : « Ah ah ah !…Il doit être mort depuis un bon moment, à mon avis, vu l'âge avancé qu'il avait quand on l'a rencontré…Et puis, avec ton sens de l'orientation à la con, tu n'aurais jamais pu le retrouver, de toute façon !… »

Zoro, l'air renfrogné : « Ta gueule, le blondinet !… »

Après sa crise de rire, Sanji se calma : « Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, on devrait plutôt rejoindre nos familles…Je vais pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Nami-san !…Et je suppose que ta femme est également au courant pour ton voyage dans le temps ?… »

Zoro, en emboîtant le pas derrière Sanji, direction l'hôtel : « Oui, elle l'a découvert très vite, effectivement… »

Sanji en lui faisant un petit sourire : « Ca doit être l'intuition féminine…Aaah les femmes !…»

Le bretteur ne répondit rien mais afficha un petit sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de discussion avec le cuisinier mais il devait se l'admettre, avoir une épouse et des enfants auprès de soi, ça vous change un homme, aussi solitaire et indépendant soit-il…

Zoro leva les yeux et observa avec admiration la taille du complexe hôtelier flottant qu'avaient construit ses deux nakamas.

Ils passèrent devant l'entrée du All-blue restaurant, et le bretteur pu constater que ses amis avaient vraiment réussi dans leur vie en croisant des employés qui saluèrent avec déférence Sanji.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel.

Dans le hall, Sanji se dirigea à l'accueil où se trouvaient deux jolies jeunes femmes habillées dans l'uniforme de l'hôtel, derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quelles chambres se sont dirigés ma femme et nos invités ?… » susurra le cuisinier, heureux d'avoir de si jolies employées sous ses ordres.

« Ils sont partis dans les chambres 269, 275 et 277, Patron !» lui répondit avec un grand sourire l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

Après lui avoir rendu son sourire et l'avoir remercié, Sanji fit signe de la tête à Zoro pour qu'il le suive vers l'ascenseur.

« J'ai vu ton resto et ton hôtel mais vous, où est-ce que vous logez ?… » demanda Zoro, vraiment surpris par le luxe de l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

« Oh ! Notre logement est un peu plus loin, dans le bâtiment réservé au personnel…Je te le ferai visiter, si tu veux…Enfin, si rien n'a changé depuis dix ans !… » lui répondit Sanji en riant.

Ils atteignirent enfin les chambres.

Dans la première, une chambre à deux lits, Nitami et Sakura étaient en train de défaire leurs affaires des valises que leur avaient apporté les grooms. Nonami était avec elles, ravie de pouvoir se raconter des petits potins entre filles.

Dans l'autre chambre, Renji s'amusait à sauter sur son lit, ravi d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Quand Zoro et Sanji passèrent devant la porte, il s'apprêtait à commencer une bataille d'oreillers avec Kaitô, qui était assis sur l'autre lit et avait décidé de passer un petit moment avec son petit frère.

Enfin, il arrivèrent dans la chambre où se trouvaient Nami et Tashigi. Celle-ci, contrairement aux deux autres, ne comportait qu'un seul lit, un immense lit pour deux personnes.

Quand elles les virent arriver, les deux femmes se retournèrent.

Nami, avec un grand sourire : « Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, les hommes…Alors, vous avez bien discuté ?… »

Sanji fut bref et précis dans sa réponse : « Oui…Zoro est comme moi, il a voyagé dans le temps… »

Tashigi : « C'est vrai ?…Et même en ce moment précis, Sanji, tu as aussi 19 ans, comme Zoro ?… »

Sanji lui répondit avec un grand sourire : « C'est tout à fait ça, Tashigi…Je suis bien le Sanji du Vogue Merry à l'instant où je te parle… »

Nami : « Incroyable ! » puis elle donna un coup de coude à Tashigi en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Tu te rends compte, Tashi !…Deux jeunes hommes pour nous toutes seules…Oh la la ! On en a de la chance, non ?… »

Tandis que Tashigi se mit à rire, Zoro s'approcha de Nami et s'adressa à elle sur un ton rude et exaspéré par des sous-entendus qui le rendait mal à l'aise : « Bon, au lieu de dire des bêtises, toi !…Essaye plutôt de trouver une solution !… »

Nami le fixa avec un sourire provocateur : « Oh oh ! Je reconnais bien là, notre cher Zoro taciturne et grognon de l'époque où nous étions tous dans l'équipage de Luffy…Heureusement que ta charmante épouse t'a bien dressé ensuite !…Parce que là, effectivement, j'ai bien la preuve que tu n'est pas le vrai Zoro de quarante-cinq ans, car lui, il ne m'aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton !… »

Zoro grimaça et s'approcha encore plus près de Nami, l'air renfrogné et menaçant : « Quoi ?…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de sorcière rousse ! Qui c'est qui s'est fait dressé, hein ?… »

Tashigi s'interposa entre eux.

Elle affichait un petit sourire gêné et essaya de calmer la situation : « Voyons, Zoro…Calme-toi !…Tu ne vois pas que Nami plaisante ! », puis se retournant vers Nami : « N'est-ce pas, Nami… »

Nami, en faisant la moue : « Oh non, je ne plaisante pas ! Espèce de sale macho !…Je persiste et je signe, Tashigi t'as très bien dressé !…Et t'en avait vraiment besoin !… »

Alors que Zoro allait répliquer, Sanji lui coupa la parole : « Bon, on va pas s'embrouiller pour des petits détails…De toute façon, c'est normal que les gens changent surtout en plus de vingt longues années…Mais l'autre foutu bretteur a soulevé un point important, Nami-san…Est-ce que tu aurais une idée pour faire cesser le sortilège ?… »

Nami tourna la tête vers Sanji et son regard jusqu'alors énervé à cause de Zoro se chargea de tristesse : « Malheureusement, non…Je suis désolée, Sanji-kun…Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous retournerez bientôt dans votre époque parce que si, à chaque fois que vous vous couchez le soir, vous prenez dix années de plus dans le compteur…Il arrivera un moment où vous serez peut-être témoins d'actes tristes… »

Tashigi, l'air inquiète : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Nami ?… »

Sanji, l'air grave : « Elle veut dire qu'avec les années, on va finir pas assister inévitablement à la disparition d'êtres chers…Comme Zeff, mon ancien patron, qui travaille maintenant avec moi au restaurant, par exemple…C'est vrai, Nami-san…J'avais oublié ce petit détail… »

Alors que Zoro et Nami avaient baissé la tête, Tashigi s'exclama : « Oui, peut-être, mais…Mais vous pourriez aussi faire la connaissance d'autres nouvelles personnes…Vos petit-enfants, par exemple !… »

Sanji leva la tête et la prit dans ses bras : « Mais oui, Tashigi ! Tu as raison ! La vie reprend toujours ses droits et c'est vrai que même si je serais déchiré de constater que certains de mes amis se sont éteints, je crèverais aussi d'envie de rencontrer mes petits fils et mes petites filles !… »

Zoro s'approcha alors de Tashigi et de Sanji et arracha l'ex-marine des bras du cuisinier : « Hey ! C'est quoi ces manières ?…T'as fini de la peloter !…Sale pervers !… »

Nami se jeta alors dans les bras du bretteur et se serra contre lui pour se moquer de lui et de son instinct de propriété par rapport à Tashigi qu'elle considérait comme du machisme basique : « Allons, allons, 'Zoro-kun' ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de caca nerveux maintenant !…Tiens, je te fais un câlin, comme ça, Sanji-kun et toi, vous êtes quittes ! »

Zoro grimaça et se dégagea des bras frêles mais pourtant puissants de la jolie rousse : « Wow ! Bas les pattes, toi !…Déjà quand t'étais jeune, je te supportais à peine, mais là avec ta bibine de vieille cinquantenaire, c'est encore pire !… »

Nami, folle de rage : « Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?…J'ai seulement 44 ans, pauvre naze !…Pufff, je me demande vraiment comment fait la pauvre Tashi pour te supporter ! », et elle se tourna vers Tashigi « Tashi, si tu veux, je peux te changer de chambre ?…Parce que se coucher auprès d'un si odieux personnage, faut vraiment avoir du courage !… »

Tashigi esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé : « Non, non…Ca va aller, Nami…Bon…Je crois qu'on doit tous être un peu énervés par toutes ces révélations…Je dois encore décharger la valise et voir comment ça se passe dans les chambres des enfants…Si vous voulez, on pourrait se retrouver au restaurant, non ?… »

Nami, en faisant la moue mais calmée par le regard apaisant de l'ex-Marine : « Ok, tu as raison…On se rejoint au resto d'ici quarante-cinq minutes, alors !…Et j'espère que ton 'mari' se sera calmé et aura retrouvé un peu de bon sens et un minimum de galanterie !… »

Alors que Zoro allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Tashigi se précipita sur lui et la lui boucha avec sa main en souriant à Nami et Sanji : « D'accord, on fait comme ça !…A tout à l'heure, alors !»

Nami lui rendit son sourire et fixa ensuite le bretteur, toujours immobilisé par Tashigi, avec un regard noir tandis que Sanji rigola doucement, ravi de voir Zoro se faire malmener par une femme et se faire clouer le bec par une autre.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de la chambre, laissant enfin seuls Tashigi et Zoro.

------------------------------

**Fin du 17ème chapitre **

_Pour l'instant, c'est encore beaucoup de blablas, mais bientôt il y aura un peu d'action, provoquée par notre petit couple d'amoureux, Nonami et Kaitô, bien entendu !_

_Je pars en vacances, donc pas d'ordinateur pendant deux semaines, par contre, je vais essayer de continuer de rédiger la suite de mes deux fics sur papier et dès que je rentre, je me dépêche pour les publier !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_


	18. Petit repas entre amis

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications. Malheureusement, c'est vrai que j'ai été très prise à la rentrée et donc, je n'avais pas trop le temps de me mettre face à mon pc pour écrire._

_Enfin ! Comme je commence à avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi, j'espère reprendre plus régulièrement la publication des chapitres car j'aime beaucoup cette histoire notamment pour les discussions que peuvent avoir nos deux héros, Sanji et Zoro._

_Enfin bon, j'arrête mon blabla, et je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude Spicycocktail, milano-chan, Lily, injalle, Mylène et Moi pour leurs reviews et leurs MP._

_Enjoy !_

-----------------------------

**18EME CHAPITRE : PETIT REPAS ENTRE AMIS**

Maintenant tous les deux seuls dans la chambre, Tashigi s'adressa au bretteur : « Zoro…C'est vraiment une chance que Sanji ait subit la même expérience que toi !...Au moins, tu n'es pas seul à être perdu dans cette époque !... »

Zoro, en faisant la moue : « Ouais…Tu as peut-être raison… »

Puis, l'ex-pirate commença à bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Tashigi se mit à rire et lui prit affectueusement la main comme elle l'aurait fait pour l'un de leurs enfants : « Tu n'as qu'à te reposer un peu sur le lit, si tu veux….Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure quand il faudra aller au restaurant… »

Zoro pressa légèrement la main blanche de l'ex-Marine dans la sienne en signe de sollicitude puis la lâcha pour s'allonger sur le lit.

Dans le même temps, Tashigi se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte qu'elle referma doucement derrière elle.

------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Zoro s'était assoupi dans la chambre du somptueux hôtel.

Il fut cependant sortit de son sommeil quand il entendit le léger grincement de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Le bretteur ouvrit un œil, contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé pendant sa sieste.

Il pensait voir Tashigi arriver, mais, en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui, il grogna : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sourcils en vrille ! »

« Et bah ! En voilà des façons d'accueillir les gens !...Moi qui pensais que tu serais content de me voir !... » lui répondit Sanji avec un petit sourire narquois.

Zoro, en soupirant : « Bon…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... »

Le cuisinier blond fixait maintenant son nakama avec un air bizarre.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, sentant bien que Sanji mourrait d'envie de lui révéler quelque chose.

« Bon…T'arrête de faire cette tête d'abruti !...Si t'as un truc à me dire, crache le morceau !...On va pas y passer la journée !... » pesta-t-il.

Le regard de Sanji avait maintenant prit une expression lubrique qui fit grimacer Zoro de dégoût.

« D'accord !...Puisque tu insistes !...J'te raconte tout ! » s'exclama Sanji en se trémoussant sur place.

Zoro soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait bien lui raconter Sanji mais puisque, de toute façon, le cuisinier ne le laisserait pas dormir en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé, il se résigna à prendre un air intéressé pour en finir au plus vite avec cette conversation.

Le blondinet affichait maintenant un regard béat et souriait à pleine dents : « Hier, j'étais dans mon corps de 35 ans, tu sais ?...Et devine ce qu'on a fait Nami-san et moi…yek yek yek »

Zoro avait comprit, vu l'air idiot que prenait maintenant Sanji, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était : « Je ne sais pas…Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?... »

« On a fait l'amour ! » s'écria Sanji en effectuant une danse de la victoire autour du lit.

Zoro ne répondit rien mais continua d'observer les gesticulations de son nakama.

« Argh ! C'était génial !...J'ai fait pleins de trucs avec elle, tu ne t'imagines même pas ! » enchaîna le cuisinier.

Zoro grimaça encore de dégoût : « Bah non…Je préfère pas m'imaginer, ça c'est clair ! »

Sanji arrêta tout à coup de gesticuler et fixa son nakama d'un air entendu : « Hum…Et toi ?...Avec Tashigi ?...Est-ce que vous avez fait des choses ?... »

Le bretteur se mit à rougir violement : « Ca va pas ou quoi !...C'est pas parce que, toi et l'autre rouquine, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous comporter comme des bêtes en rut que tout le monde est dans votre cas ! »

Sanji ricana doucement : « ha ha ha…Mon pauvre Zoro…Tu ne changeras jamais… »

Zoro tiqua devant la réflexion de Sanji.

Il était vexé parce que c'est comme si le cuisinier le rabaissait dans sa nature d'homme.

Il prit alors un air embarrassé et rétorqua, comme pour se justifier : « Et puis…Tashigi était enceinte et pratiquement prête à accoucher quand je me suis retrouvé avec elle, de toute façon... »

Sanji reprit son air taquin et mit sa main devant sa bouche en levant malicieusement les yeux au ciel : « Oh oh oh !...Comme si ça aurait changé les choses si elle n'avait pas été enceinte !...Laisse-moi rire !... »

Zoro grogna mais ne répondit rien.

Il savait que Sanji avait raison et que là, il marquait un point.

Car en effet, même s'il s'était maintenant fait à l'idée d'avoir pour épouse la jeune femme de la Marine qui était toujours à ses trousses, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour elle…

Surtout que maintenant, elle avait 47 ans, et même si elle était bien conservée pour son âge, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle pourrait avoir l'âge de sa mère, d'ailleurs, elle lui avait dit elle-même, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas réellement son mari, qu'elle le considérait comme l'un de ses enfants…Par contre, il admettait tout de même qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle et qu'apparemment, ils formaient un couple heureux, son 'lui-futur' et elle.

Un couple heureux, prospère et fécond…

Fécond…

Zoro eut alors une étincelle de génie et trouva la solution pour clouer le bec à Sanji.

« Pufff…Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, 'Sale cuisto lubrique'…Mais est-ce que tu veux bien me rappeler l'âge de ta fille ?... » se mit-il à dire avec un petit sourire.

Sanji haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le bretteur : « Nonami a 17 ans…Pour…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?... »

Zoro en prenant un air supérieur : « Tout simplement parce que mon fils aîné a 20 ans…Et si tu fais un peu fonctionner ta cervelle d'abruti…Ca signifie que j'ai commencé trois ans avant toi… »

Une expression d'effroi s'afficha subitement sur le visage de Sanji.

Il avait beau essayer de chercher une quelconque répartie à envoyer à la face de Zoro, il devait pourtant se résoudre à admettre que le bretteur n'avait pas tort.

Heureusement pour lui, Sanji fut sauvé par le gong et n'eut pas à répliquer car Tashigi frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

«Zoro…Sanji… Il est l'heure de descendre au restaurant…Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?... » murmura-t-elle.

« On est prêt, Tashigi... » répondit tranquillement Zoro en se levant du lit et en mettant son bras sur les épaules de son 'épouse' alors qu'il tourna la tête vers Sanji pour lui faire un petit sourire victorieux.

Le cuisinier fixa le bretteur, un peu surprit par son geste d'affection vis-à-vis d'une femme et se mit à sourire lui aussi.

« Décidemment, on va de surprise en surprise avec ce voyage dans le temps…Je me demande ce qui va encore se passer au cours de cette journée… » songea-t-il en suivant le couple, les mains dans les poches de son costume trois pièces.

------------------------------------------

Arrivés dans le restaurant, ils virent la grande table spécialement préparée pour eux où Nami et les enfants les attendaient tranquillement.

Sanji tourna la tête autour de lui et son cœur se remplit de fierté en constatant le monde présent dans son restaurant.

Il était vraiment heureux de voir que son affaire était très prospère.

Sa bonne humeur s'assombrie pourtant légèrement quand il arriva à hauteur de la table et constata que Nonami et Kaitô étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ou plutôt collés l'un à l'autre, la main dans la main.

« Belle comme elle est, elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme et il a fallut qu'elle s'entiche du rejeton de l'autre foutu bretteur !...C'est vraiment un comble !...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça !... » grogna-t-il dans sa tête tout en s'installant entre Nami et Tashigi.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement.

Sanji découvrit avec bonheur la qualité des mets proposés et réalisa très vite que l'équipe de cuisiniers qui travaillait sous les ordres de son « lui-futur » était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Il soupira de plaisir en jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil sur les autres personnes attablées aux tables alentours qui semblaient ravies d'être présentes dans le restaurant.

Puis son regard se posa sur Nami, qui était en grande discussion avec Tashigi, et son cœur ne pu s'empêcher de battre plus fort.

Il était fier et heureux.

Fier d'avoir réussi à fonder un superbe restaurant et son hôtel.

Heureux d'être marié à la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posé sur elle la première fois, il y a maintenant très longtemps, quand il travaillait encore sous les ordres de Zeff sur le Baratie et qu'il n'avait pas encore intégré l'équipage de Luffy.

Il posa ensuite un regard attendri sur Nonami.

Nonami, sa chair et son sang.

Sa fille.

Une sublime jeune femme, le fruit de ses amours avec Nami.

Il soupira de plus belle, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son bonheur extasié fut pourtant vite ramené à la réalité quand ses yeux perdus dans le vague croisèrent tout à coup ceux de Zoro.

Sanji écarquilla alors les siens et grimaça.

Ce foutu bretteur était en train de l'observer depuis un petit moment déjà.

Même si son regard était impassible comme il avait l'habitude de l'être et qu'il était quasi-impossible de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui, Sanji soupçonnait Zoro de s'être bien foutu de lui pendant ces quelques instants où il avait été perdu dans ses pensées.

Agacé d'avoir été sorti de ses rêves de réussite par la vision de la version vieillie de son nakama-rival du Vogue Merry, Sanji tourna la tête ailleurs mais tomba cette fois-ci malheureusement sur Kaitô qui ressemblait tellement à Zoro, à part sa couleur de cheveux, et qui était en train de dévorer des yeux Nonami.

Le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour.

« Pour qui se prend-t-il, ce sale petit morveux !...Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à la pureté de ma fille, sinon, il aura de mes nouvelles ! Je me ferai un plaisir de lui botter le cul et de l'envoyer loin par-dessus bord ! » pensa-t-il, en grimaçant.

Pour tenter de se calmer, il décida de tourner la tête vers une autre convive à table et son regard fut tout naturellement attiré par la jeune et jolie Sakura, tout juste âgée de 16 printemps.

« Il aurait mieux fait de n'avoir que des filles, ce foutu bretteur ! Au moins, je ne serais pas en train de me prendre la tête pour veiller à la vertu de ma jolie princesse ! » pensa-t-il.

--------------------------------------

Malgré toutes les prises de tête de Sanji durant le repas, celui-ci se passa tranquillement et après le dessert et le café, Nami proposa à Tashigi et aux enfants d'aller faire un tour à la piscine de l'hôtel.

Renji et Nitami sautèrent de joie, tandis que les trois jeunes gens qu'étaient Kaitô, Nonami et Sakura, décidèrent de partir de leur côté.

Une fois seuls, Sanji invita Zoro à le suivre dans les cuisines, afin de vérifier certains détails techniques avec ses assistants puis ils ressortirent sur le pont et marchèrent le long de la passerelle ensoleillée.

Sanji, le regard dans le vague : « Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé où est-ce que nous habitions Nami, Nonami et moi…Est-ce que tu veux voir notre logement ? »

Zoro lui répondit, les mains dans les poches : « Pourquoi pas ?... »

Et les deux nakamas se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

Ils étaient maintenant à mi-chemin des appartements du personnel de l'hôtel quand ils virent au loin Sakura entourée par quatre jeunes hommes.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

Il reconnaissait dans le groupe, les deux garçons qui avaient discuté un peu plus tôt avec sa fille sur le bateau qui les avait mené jusqu'à l'hôtel-restaurant.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas ta charmante fille aînée, là-bas ? » demanda Sanji en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, c'est elle…Je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec ces types ?... » lui répondit Zoro sur un ton renfrogné et légèrement inquiet…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 18ème chapitre.**

_Concernant la réflexion de Zoro « mon fils est plus vieux que ta fille, donc je l'ai fait avant (sexe) », évidemment, j'ai essayé de me mettre à leur place et de raisonner comme eux…Et à mon avis, pour eux, le concept de la pilule ou des préservatifs doit être assez nébuleux et comme des enfants, ils pensent logiquement que puisqu'on fait l'amour, on fait des bébés !_

_Je sais, c'est peut-être assez méchant et dévalorisant de vous faire croire que nos deux héros ont des pensées puériles et limitées à propos du sexe, mais ça m'amuse !_

_Sinon, je change complément de sujet ; pour ceux que ça intéresse, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le site youtube (j'espère ne pas être censurée par fanfiction pour avoir fait de la pub !) mais il y a pleins de vidéos en ligne, et notamment sur One piece avec beaucoup de AMV (Anime Music Video), c'est-à-dire que des fans mettent des scènes de dessins animés sur des chansons connues (surtout du rock comme Evanescence, Linkin Park, etc…)_

_Je vous conseille tout particulièrement la vidéo faite sur la chanson « Sail on » de Masterplan. C'est excellent ! (et ça correspond parfaitement à l'esprit One Piece !)_

_Vous y trouverez également des vidéos consacrées à un personnage en particulier (une sorte d'ode, si vous préférez). Je peux vous dire que pour Sanji et pour Zoro, ça ne manque pas ! (ils ont beaucoup de fans à travers le monde, c'est dingue !)_

_Puisque j'en suis à faire de la pub (et du hors-sujet qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic), je vous conseille vivement également la nouvelle série américaine HEROES. Elle devrait débarquer en France cet été et vient de débuter aux USA (vous pouvez déjà trouver les premiers épisodes en version sous-titrée français) ; Son record d'audience augmente d'épisodes en épisodes et c'est vraiment excellent ! (j'en suis fan !)._

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_


	19. Visite de la maison

_Ah ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très long mais c'est parce que je voulais le terminer sur un suspens et ne pas gâcher la grande scène du prochain (j'arrive enfin à la scène que je voulais mettre depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire !)._

_A part ça, avez-vous lu le chapitre 435 de One Piece qui vient de sortir au Japon ? Maintenant tous les membres de l'équipage ont droit à un avis de recherche avec récompense et…Malheur ! Le pauvre Sanji-kun a une gueule affreuse sur son affiche ! D'abord, ce n'est pas une photo (sinon, elle aurait été réussie puisque c'est quand même un bishônen !) mais un vieux portrait robot tout pourri qui ne l'avantage pas du tout ! Le pauvre ! La tête qu'il fait quand il découvre son image est vraiment trop drôle ! Quelle déception pour lui ! (Remarquez, moi aussi, je suis dégoutée pour lui !)_

_Merci à milano-chan, injalle, Spycocktail et Kisu No Tora pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres pour leurs lectures !_

-----------------------------

**19EME CHAPITRE : VISITE DE LA MAISON**

Le cuisinier blond fit un petit sourire, amusé par la réaction de Zoro vis-à-vis de sa fille Sakura : « A ton avis ?...Ca parait pourtant évident ! »

Zoro : « Ouais, bah, je n'aime pas ça…J'ai déjà vu ces types sur le bateau et ça ne me dit rien de bon…Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance… »

Sanji : « Oh la la !...Cesse d'être aussi rabat-joie !...Sakura est jeune et belle !...C'est normal qu'elle soit courtisée par des hommes !...D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas marié avec Nami… »

Le bretteur stoppa sa marche et tourna la tête vers le blondinet : « Je serais toi, j'éviterais d'avoir ce genre de pensées, espèce de vieux cuisto lubrique !...J'te rappelle que c'est de ma fille dont on est en train de parler ! »

Sanji, en souriant malicieusement : « Hey ! Du calme, Tête d'algues !...Y'a deux jours, tu ne connaissais même pas son existence !...Et puis, tu oublies que malgré mes apparences d'homme mûr, je n'ai que 19 ans, en réalité !... »

Zoro, en grognant : « Non !...Pas dans cette réalité !...Ici, tu as 45 ans, tu es marié et père de famille !...Alors, t'as pas intérêt de t'approcher de Sakura, sale pédophile ! »

Sanji se mit à éclater de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Qui l'eut crut !...Roronoa Zoro, le fameux ex-chasseur de pirates, est maintenant un véritable papa poule !...Tu n'as que 19 ans, toi aussi !...Arrête de réagir comme ça, tu me fait trop flipper ! ah ah ah !... »

Zoro en reprenant sa marche : « T'inquiète !...Je sais très bien qui je suis !…Et je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de retrouver mon corps d'origine et mon époque…Mais pour le moment, cette fille, c'est ma chair et mon sang…Comme Kaitô, Nitami et Renji…Et personne ne leur fera de mal, ça, tu peux me croire !... »

Sanji, en le suivant, les mains dans les poches : « En tout cas, moi, je ne lui veux aucun mal à la jolie Sakura !...»

Zoro soupira mais ne répondit rien.

Il savait que son nakama plaisantait et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et que ces paroles n'étaient que des boutades pour le chahuter un peu.

Plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient maintenant atteint le groupe de jeunes gens.

Sakura tourna la tête vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire : « Papa !...Tonton Sanji !...Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?... »

Zoro lui répondit, en lançant un regard noir sur les quatre garçons, histoire de les impressionner : « Et toi ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...Tu n'étais pas avec ton frère Kaitô ?... »

Sakura, en grimaçant : « Mais P'pa !...Lui et Nonami ont voulu être un peu seuls, alors j'en ai profité pour prendre un peu l'air et je suis tombé sur ces quatre gentils garçons !... »

Les jeunes gens fixaient Zoro et Sanji avec un air coupable et légèrement effrayé.

Sanji, qui était derrière Zoro, fronça les sourcils.

Comme Zoro, maintenant qu'ils les voyaient d'un peu plus près, il se rendait compte que ces types avaient l'air vraiment louche et semblaient cacher quelque chose…

Il pensait lui aussi que Sakura ne devait finalement pas les fréquenter et il se devait de trouver un moyen détourné pour la séparer d'eux.

Il passa alors devant le bretteur et prit la jeune fille par les épaules : « Sakura…Je suis sûr que tes amis ne m'en voudront pas de t'enlever d'ici pour que tu nous accompagnes, ton père et moi… » Puis fixant les types avec un regard froid et déterminé : « N'est-ce pas, les gars ?... »

Les quatre jeune gens firent la grimace et avec un air embarrassé, ils lui répondirent que cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Puis ils commencèrent à s'éloigner en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser les yeux sombres et froids de Zoro.

Sakura les regarda s'éloigner un peu perplexe mais de nature curieuse, elle se préoccupait plus maintenant de ce que voulaient lui montrer Sanji et Zoro.

« Tonton Sanji…Où veux-tu m'emmener ?... » lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux naïfs et interrogateurs.

Sanji, avec des yeux charmeurs : « Oh !...Je dois montrer quelque chose à ton père à la maison, donc, je te propose de venir avec nous et après, si tu veux, on ira aux cuisines où je te préparerai un énorme dessert !... »

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina un instant pour prendre ensuite une moue boudeuse : « Oui, si tu veux…Mais, heu…Je ne sais pas si je peux manger ton dessert !... »

Sanji, en riant : « Si c'est pour ta ligne que tu t'inquiètes, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire !...Tu es belle comme un cœur !...Et ce n'est pas un petit peu de sucre en plus aujourd'hui qui va déformer ta silhouette parfaite !...Vous êtes venus nous rendre visite pour vous faire plaisir ! Alors profites-en ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir de plaisir en entendant les compliments du cuisinier.

A 16 ans, elle était flattée de recevoir autant d'éloges, surtout de la part d'un homme mûr, qui, elle le savait, était un expert de la gente féminine.

Zoro, quant à lui, regarda le blondinet avec étonnement, bluffé par sa capacité à charmer les femmes, tous ages confondus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le logement de Sanji.

Le cuisinier fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti la clé pour enfin ouvrir la porte.

Comme Zoro, Sanji ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en franchissant le palier. Même s'il avait dormit ici la veille, en réalité, dix années s'étaient écoulées et peut-être que des choses avaient changé.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sakura, le blondinet fit comme si de rien n'était et après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir sur le sofa, il fit un signe de la tête à Zoro pour qu'il le suive.

Silencieusement, Zoro regarda autour de lui, détaillant le salon et la cuisine qui se trouvait au fond.

Puis, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans les escaliers.

Le bretteur observa son nakama se précipiter à toute vitesse dans l'une des pièces. Il le suivit sur le même rythme.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Nami et Sanji.

Le blondinet se dirigea fébrilement vers la table de nuit et en ouvrit le tiroir.

Il poussa alors un long soupir de satisfaction en en ressortant un paquet de cigarettes pour le montrer triomphalement à Zoro.

« J'en été sûr qu'elles étaient là ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout ce cinéma pour des clopes ?... » grimaça Zoro.

Sanji se mit à rire : « Mon pauvre vieux, tu ne comprendras jamais rien !... »

Zoro soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder l'aspect de la chambre.

Sanji avec un air satisfait : « Et oui, mon cher ami ! C'est ici notre chambre à coucher à Nami-san et à moi…Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? »

Zoro jeta sur lui un regard perplexe : « Grandis un peu ! Je m'en fous pas mal de voir votre chambre ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer, autant que je m'en aille ! »

Tandis que le bretteur sortait de la pièce, Sanji le rattrapa par le bras et lui dit alors : « Attends ! Je ne t'ai pas fait tout visiter ! Reste au moins pour voir les autres pièces à l'étage !... »

Zoro fit la moue.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il n'était pas trop de nature curieuse d'ordinaire et préférait s'occuper de ses affaires plutôt que celle des autres, mais puisqu'il avait fait un si long voyage dans le temps et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un de ses nakamas, autant lui faire plaisir….Ca ne lui coûtait rien et Sanji avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de lui montrer la maison où son lui-futur vivrait un jour.

Sanji lui montra tout d'abord la salle de bain.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta silencieux, le regard vague, fixé sur la baignoire.

Il ne fut sortit de ses rêves que par le coup de coude de son compagnon.

« Bon, alors ?...Tu penses à quoi, là ?...On ne va pas rester ici jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin !...Elle est pas mal ta salle de bain, c'est vrai, mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi prendre cet air extasié !... » grogna Zoro.

Sanji tourna la tête vers lui et pointa du doigt la baignoire avec un regard vicieux : « Tu vois cette baignoire ?...ho ho ho ! Hier, avec Nami-san, on a fait plein de cochonneries à l'intérieur ! »

Le regard de Zoro se remplit d'effroi : « T'es vraiment un gros malade, toi !...Faudrait te faire soigner, et l'autre rouquine également ! »

Sanji se mit à rire : « Pfff Mon pauvre Zoro, tu n'y connais vraiment rien à rien !...Je plains la pauvre Tashigi !... »

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas encore aborder la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la chambre de l'hôtel un peu plus tôt : « Laisse cette fille en dehors de ça !...Tu l'as vue comme moi, elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse d'être mariée avec moi, à ce que je sache ! Alors ferme-la ! »

Sanji en soupirant et en sortant de la salle de bain : « Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour avoir quatre enfants !...Quel empoté tu fais, par moment !...Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes ! »

Zoro ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'exaspération.

Les deux nakamas se dirigèrent maintenant vers la chambre de Sakura.

« Bon, changeons de sujet !...Je vais te montrer la chambre de ma petite princesse !...Je me demande si, en dix années, elle a beaucoup changé ?…Hier soir quand je l'ai bordée dans son lit, c'était une magnifique chambre toute rose… » se mit à dire Sanji avec beaucoup de fierté dans le regard.

Il fit un petit sourire à Zoro puis tourna la poignée de la porte.

Ce qu'il vit alors à l'intérieur de la chambre le laissa bouche bée et sans réaction.

------------------------------------

**Fin du 19ème chapitre.**

_Vous aurez remarqué qu'au début de ce chapitre, ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes à Sanji que la fille de Zoro soit entourée de garçons ! (avant qu'il ne remarque leur côté louche, évidemment...). Je crois bien que si ça avait été Nonami dans la même situation, il aurait réagit au quart de tour et les quatre jeunes gens auraient été jetés à la mer, illico presto !...Ah les pères et leur fifilles adorées ! ;-)_

_Merci pour vos lectures et pour vos reviews !_


	20. Les désillusions d'un père

_Oups ! Lily08 m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que j'avais fait une petite erreur à la fin du chapitre précédent. Effectivement, Zoro et Sanji vont visiter la chambre de Nonami et non la chambre de Sakura ! Pardonnez-moi ! Enfin, j'imagine que tout le monde avait compris que je parlais bien de la chambre de la fille de Sanji !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

-----------------------------

**20EME CHAPITRE : LES DESILLUSIONS D'UN PERE**

Sanji était maintenant sur le pas de la porte, immobile et les yeux écarquillés.

Face à lui, se trouvaient en plein ébat amoureux, Nonami à califourchon sur Kaitô.

« Papa ! » s'écria alors la jeune femme dans un soupir en tournant la tête en direction de la porte.

Puis elle se couvrit les seins avec les mains et bascula en vitesse sur le côté du lit, tandis que Kaitô attrapa le drap pour recouvrir leurs deux corps nus et couverts de sueur.

Sanji restait toujours sans réaction, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux du lit.

Zoro arriva alors derrière lui, intrigué par son mutisme et par le cri de Nonami. Il le poussa pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il haussa stoïquement un sourcil en découvrant les deux jeunes gens allongés nus dans le lit, à demi couverts par les draps et essoufflés qui fixaient toujours avec effroi Sanji, attendant l'explosion inévitable du cuisinier.

« No…Nonami…Qu'est…Qu'est ce qui se passe ici… » articula difficilement le cuisinier blond.

La jeune femme blonde ferma les yeux, le visage rouge de honte et se couvrit la tête avec le drap rose.

« Je crois que c'est pas difficile à deviner ! » répondit ironiquement Zoro, en se retournant vers lui, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le visage de Sanji était devenu totalement blême.

Il poussa plusieurs longues inspirations puis s'adressa au bretteur sur un ton froid : « Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, « tête d'algues »…Alors ferme-là ! »

Zoro lui attrapa alors le col de sa chemise, l'air menaçant : « Hey ! Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, « sourcils en vrilles » !

Les deux hommes allaient commencer à se battre quand Kaitô s'exclama : « P'pa ! Tonton Sanji ! Arrêtez ! »

Sanji tourna alors la tête vers lui et son regard était maintenant noir de fureur.

Il ne répondit rien à Kaitô mais interpella Zoro en l'empoignant à son tour au col de son T-shirt : « Tu vas dire à ton satané rejeton de quitter le lit de ma princesse immédiatement et de ne plus poser ses sales mains vicieuses sur elle ! Sinon !... »

« Sinon quoi ?... » demanda Zoro, avec un léger sourire provocateur.

Sanji, hors de lui : « Sinon, je jure devant Dieu que je vais…»

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par l'arrivée en trombe de Sakura dans la chambre.

« Oh non ! J'le crois pas ! Ah ça ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ! » s'exclama alors la jeune fille, qui avait monté les marches quatre à quatre, alertée par les cris poussés à l'étage.

Elle passa devant Sanji et Zoro et, avec des yeux médusés, elle commença à éclater de rire en pointant du doigt Kaitô.

« Alors là ! Je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, grand frère ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi ! » lui répondit sèchement Kaitô, en fronçant les sourcils.

Un temps interrompue par l'intervention de Sakura, la colère de Sanji se réveilla de nouveau et il commença à secouer Zoro en hurlant : « Alors ça vient ! Dis-lui de quitter la chambre de ma fille ! »

Sakura vint alors à la rescousse de son père et s'agrippa au bras de Sanji pour qu'il se calme.

Elle fit exprès de presser au maximum sa poitrine contre le bras du cuisinier pour faire ressortir son décolleté et le regarda avec un air suppliant.

Son petit manège fonctionna car le blondinet se calma immédiatement.

Ses yeux lâchèrent ceux de Zoro pour se poser dans le regard doux et profond de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts puis ils furent inévitablement attirés par sa poitrine pour remonter de nouveau dans ses grands yeux noirs.

« Sa…Sakura…Ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plait… » lui dit-il doucement.

« Tonton Sanji…Il faut que tu te calmes !...C'est pas grave ce qui vient de se passer !...Tu te doutes bien qu'entre Nonami et Kaitô, c'est quelque chose de sérieux, non ?...Il faut pas que tu te mettes dans ces états là…Tu me fais peur quand tu cries comme ça… » lui dit-elle, le regard plein de tristesse.

Charmé par la jeune fille, Sanji lâcha Zoro et poussa une grande inspiration.

« Je crois qu'on devrait sortir de la chambre et les laisser se rhabiller… » intervint Zoro en regardant Sanji calmement.

« Ouais… » soupira le cuisinier en quittant la chambre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Zoro tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui fit un sourire complice en la prenant par les épaules, puis ils quittèrent la pièce à leur tour.

Il ressentait un drôle de sentiment au moment où il descendait les marches. Il était fier. Oui, il était fier d'être le père d'une jeune fille si charmante et assez diplomate pour calmer n'importe quel esprit exalté…

Arrivés dans le salon, ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant quelques instants, maintenant un peu gênés par ce qu'ils avaient surpris dans la chambre.

Puis Sakura prit la parole en s'adressant à Zoro : « Papa, je vais retourner auprès de maman… »

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Sanji, en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil : « Tonton Sanji, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtises, hein ?...Rappelle-toi ce que c'est que d'avoir 20 ans ! »

Sanji poussa un soupir.

« Si tu savais que je n'ai que 19 ans en réalité, tu tomberais des nues, ma mignonne ! » pensa-t-il intérieurement en esquissant un petit sourire frustré.

La jeune fille plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son père, en haussant un sourcil en signe de complicité. Elle espérait, par ce geste, faire comprendre à Zoro qu'il devait essayer de surveiller les réactions de Sanji qui pouvait perdre son calme à tout moment.

Puis, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte qu'elle referma doucement derrière elle.

Zoro et Sanji restèrent encore quelques instants silencieux, leurs regards dirigés vers la porte d'entrée.

Le bretteur fut le premier à briser ce lourd silence pesant.

« Bon…Tu as d'autres choses à me montrer dans ta maison ? » dit-il sur un ton calme.

Sanji tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air exaspéré : « Ah ah ah ! Te fous pas de moi, toi !...Je suis sûr que tu es en train de jubiler en ce moment, pas vrai ? »

Zoro prit un petit air innocent : « Quoi ?...Et pourquoi ça, dis-moi ? »

Sanji : « Ouais ouais…Comme si ça ne te faisait pas plaisir de me voir dans cet état là ! Je suis dégoûté par ce que j'ai vu dans cette chambre !...Ton rejeton ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais lui botter le cul dès qu'il nous aura rejoint ! »

Zoro, en levant les yeux au ciel : « Pfff…C'est pas toi, qui, y'a pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, te vantais d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec l'autre rouquine !…Et maintenant, tu trouves ça dégoûtant ?...Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, imbécile !... »

Sanji, piqué au vif : « Ca n'a rien à voir ! Nami-san et moi, nous sommes mariés ! »

Zoro : « je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui est marié avec elle, abrutit ! Mais ton 'toi-futur' !... »

Sanji, en soupirant d'exaspération : « Ouais bah, Nonami n'est pas mariée, elle, à ce que je sache !...Et je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse de ce sale petit vaurien ! »

Zoro, le regard provocateur : « Si mon fils est un vaurien, tu ne crois pas que le terme que l'on pourrait donner à ta fille, c'est le mot 'traînée', alors ?...Faut dire qu'avec les parents qu'elle a, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

« Quoi ! Comment as-tu osé traiter ma fille ! Tu vas me le payer ! J'vais t' faire bouffer tes sabres, espèce de sale Marimo ! » se mit à hurler le cuisinier blond en empoignant le col du T-shirt de Zoro.

« Papa ! Arrête ! » s'écria Nonami, qui était maintenant en train de descendre les escaliers en vitesse pour se précipiter vers son père.

Sanji tourna la tête vers sa fille.

Il lâcha Zoro et regarda tristement la jeune femme blonde, qui avait remis en vitesse ses vêtements mais qui avait toujours les cheveux un peu ébouriffés.

« Nonami… » murmura-t-il.

Kaitô avait rejoint la jeune femme et se trouvait derrière elle.

Ils regardaient tous les deux Sanji avec une expression presque enfantine dans les yeux. Comme deux enfants coupables qui auraient été pris la main dans le sac de bonbons.

La jeune femme prit la parole : « Papa…Je suis désolée que tu nous ais surpris à ce moment là…Mais tu sais, Kaitô m'aime et moi aussi, je l'aime…Et puis tu devais bien te douter qu'au stade de notre relation, on n'en était plus à se faire des petits bisous sur la joue, non ?... »

Sanji baissa la tête en bredouillant : « Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…ma princesse… »

Kaitô tourna la tête vers Zoro : « P'pa…Tu ne nous en veux pas non plus, hein ?... »

Le bretteur, en lui souriant : « Bien sur que non…Vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos vies, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça... »

Un lourd silence pesant envahit de nouveau la pièce…

« Bon…Heu…Je crois qu'on va aller rejoindre Maman et les autres… » bredouilla Nonami en prenant la main de Kaitô et en se dirigeant vers la porte, les yeux toujours posés sur son père.

« Vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Kaitô, tout penaud, en regardant son père.

« Non, allez-y…On vous rejoint tout à l'heure… » grogna Sanji, en fixant le jeune homme avec les sourcils froncés.

Kaitô fit un sourire gêné à l'encontre du cuisinier et sortit de la maison, entraîné par Nonami.

Les deux ex-pirates se retrouvaient maintenant seuls dans la pièce…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 20ème chapitre.**

_Et oui, Sanji-kun ! Ta petite princesse adorée a bien grandi ! Enfin, heureusement, il a quand même bien réagi tout compte fait ! (ça aurait pu être pire !)._

_Désolée d'avoir mis dans la bouche de Zoro des paroles assez insultantes concernant la petite amie de son fils, mais bon, comme il était énervé de voir que Sanji portait tous les torts sur Kaitô, c'est normal qu'il défende aussi sa progéniture, non ? Mais évidemment, Zoro ne pense pas du tout que Nonami est une traînée ! En fait, je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu ! (bah oui, c'est pas le genre de se mêler des affaires des autres !)_

_Sinon, je reviens sur le nouveau chapitre de One Piece publié au Japon ! Ca y est ! Franky intègre l'équipage ! J'vous l'avais bien dit ! (j'ai dû en parler dans un de mes chapitres de l'histoire « Wadô ichimonji & Shigure » si je me souviens bien…ça remonte à plusieurs mois, maintenant !). _

_Bon, bah je suis bien contente car je trouve ce personnage très sympa (et assez comique, aussi !) par contre, j'ai été étonnée par les manières heu…disons…Heu… un peu radicales de Robin pour calmer notre Cyborg préféré ! Sacrée Robin, va ! ;-)_

_Merci pour vos lectures et pour vos reviews !_


	21. Prise d'otages

_Et voici le 21ème chapitre de mon histoire._

_Pour revenir à la remarque d'anko, à propos des cheveux de Tashigi, oui c'est cool qu'Oda les lui ait rallongés un peu !_

_En même temps, y'a pas que ses cheveux qui ont changé ! Y'a aussi son look ! Déjà, elle a prit de la poitrine ! (mais je crois que toutes les filles de One Piece ont vu leurs seins grossir au fur et à mesure des tomes…C'est le coup de crayon d'Oda qui évolue, on va dire…)._

_Elle est sexy avec son petit débardeur, ça lui change de ses éternelles chemisettes et j'aime bien aussi sa ceinture ! Smoker aussi est pas mal non plus ! Il a trop la classe ! Bref, ça fait un bon duo sexy !... (Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les chapitres actuellement publiés au Japon, Tashigi et Smoker apparaissent en effet dans le chapitre 439 et on y revoit également Vivi et pleins d'autres anciens personnages dans le chapitre 440 – notamment les cuisiniers de Zeff au pied rouge qui se foutent de la gueule de Sanji avec son vieil auto-portrait qui ne l'avantage pas du tout ! Excellent !)_

_A part ça, je voudrais également vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une **TRES BONNE ANNEE 2007 !**_

_Merci à Cannelle-chan, injalle, Spicycocktail, milano-chan, laeti-chan et anko pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

-----------------------------

**21EME CHAPITRE : PRISE D'OTAGES**

Une fois seul avec son nakama, Sanji poussa un long soupir.

Zoro haussa un sourcil : « Bah tu vois, y'avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire !... »

Sanji tourna la tête vers lui, l'air exaspéré : « Pff ! Tu peux parler, toi !...On voit bien que ce n'est pas ta fille qui est dans cette situation ! »

Zoro, en grimaçant : « Je ne vois pas le rapport...Que ce soit mon fils ou ma fille, je réagirais de la même façon !... »

Sanji : « Ouais, c'est ça !...Tu sais très bien que c'est pas pareil ! »

Zoro : « Pour moi, y'a pas de différences de traitement entre les hommes et les femmes… »

Sanji, le ton ironique : « Ah oui ?...Pourtant, tu faisais une drôle de tête quand on a vu Sakura avec les 4 types, tout à l'heure !… »

Zoro, les sourcils froncés : « Là, c'est différent ! Ces mecs louches ne m'inspirent pas confiance ! Je n'étais pas rassuré de la voir traîner avec eux…Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ta réaction exagérée de tout à l'heure ! »

Sanji, énervé : « Exagérée ?...C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu es entré dans la chambre quand ils étaient recouverts par les draps ! Alors que moi, j'ai surpris un truc obscène ! »

« …Et en plus, j'ai vu ma petite Nonami toute nue… » ajouta-t-il en bredouillant, les joues rouges et le regard embarrassé.

Zoro le fixa, l'air toujours ironique : « Je croyais que c'était ta raison de vivre de voir les filles à poil, non ? »

« Pas ma propre fille ! Espèce de porc ! » hurla Sanji, outré, en faisant une grimace de dégoût qui déformait totalement son visage.

La réaction 'spontanée' du cuisinier fit sourire son nakama.

« Bon, ça va…Calme-toi !...Je disais ça pour plaisanter !...En fait, je m'en fous complètement de tout ce qui est arrivé dans cette chambre !…Moi, ce que je veux, c'est retrouver notre époque et mon corps d'origine… » répondit Zoro.

Sanji baissa la tête et s'exprima tristement : « Ouais, tu as raison…Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien repartir dans le passé et retrouver ma jeunesse…Et puis…C'est bête à dire, mais même si je suis heureux d'être ici parmi mes enfants et la future Nami-san et bien…Nos compagnons du Vogue Merry me manquent, en fait !…Enfin…Surtout Robin-chan !…»

Zoro, en grimaçant : « On aurait mieux fait de ne pas secourir ce vieux fou ! Comme ça, on aurait pas été embarqué dans cette galère !...On a été trop cons de boire son truc ! On aurait dû se méfier !... »

Sanji : « Oui, c'est vrai…Mais dans un sens, moi, je ne regrette pas ! Parce que même si j'ai zappé une partie de ma vie avec ces voyages dans le temps…Et bah, je suis content de savoir que j'ai une existence de rêve avec ma famille et mon hôtel-restaurant… »

Le cuisinier enchaîna en levant la tête et en fixant Zoro : « Toi aussi, non ?...Tu dois être content de savoir que tu as quatre enfants et que tu es marié à une femme ?...Ca doit être le grand choc pour toi…Hé hé…Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?... »

Zoro grimaça : « C'est bon, 'Sourcils en vrille' !...Tu vas pas recommencer ! »

Puis, le bretteur croisa ses bras et fixa le sol en esquissant un petit sourire : « C'est vrai que je suis assez content du chemin que j'ai parcouru et que, malgré le fait que je les connaisse peu, je suis fier de mes enfants… »

Les deux ex-pirates restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, l'air rêveur et satisfait d'eux.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par l'arrivée du petit Renji qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée en trombe et qui se précipita sur Zoro.

« Papa ! Papa ! Viens vite ! C'est horrible ! » hurla le petit garçon aux cheveux verts, l'air affolé.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément en voyant le regard rempli de panique de son plus jeune fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Renji ?... » se mit-il à dire en fixant intensément le petit garçon.

« Y'a des types qui ont pris en otage Kaitô, Nomani, Tata Nami et les filles ! » bredouilla Renji.

« Quoi ! » Hurla Sanji, l'air affolé en imaginant déjà le pire pour sa femme et sa fille.

Le cuisinier blond attrapa le petit garçon par les épaules et s'écria : « Qu'est…Qu'est ce que tu racontes là ?...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! »

Renji sursauta quand les mains de Sanji se posèrent sur lui, il le regarda, les yeux larmoyants : « Je…Je sais pas ! Tonton Sanji !...J'étais avec maman quand on a voulu rejoindre les autres à la cuisine ! Mais quand on a voulu entrer, la porte était verrouillée !...Maman a regardé par le hublot et elle a vu qu'ils étaient pris en otage par des types !... »

Le cœur de Sanji sauta dans sa poitrine en entendant le récit du petit garçon. Il le lâcha instantanément et se précipita vers la porte en courant. En une fraction de secondes, il était dehors.

« Tonton Sanji ! » cria Renji.

Le cuisinier blond était déjà loin et ne se retourna pas.

Zoro attrapa son plus jeune fils par le bras : « Viens avec moi, tu vas me montrer où ils sont ! »

Renji leva la tête vers son père, et devant son regard rassurant, il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à courir vers les cuisines du restaurant.

---------------------------------

Sanji arriva essoufflé devant la porte des cuisines où se trouvaient Tashigi et quelques employés de l'hôtel.

« Tashigi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !... » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'ex-Marine.

« Sanji !...C'est terrible ! Il y a quatre hommes qui ont pris Nami et nos enfants en otage !...Ils doivent en avoir après la caisse qui se trouve dans le bureau de l'intendance à côté des cuisines ! » lui répondit Tashigi, l'air affolé, en sachant que ses deux filles et son fils aîné se trouvaient aux mains de ces bandits.

Sanji regarda à travers le hublot qui ornait la porte et vit au fond de la pièce Nami accroupie par terre, tenant Nitami et Sakura dans ses bras, tandis que Nonami était à côté de Kaitô, qui la serrait fermement contre lui. Parmi les otages, il y avait aussi quelques commis de cuisine qui étaient restés en poste pour la vaisselle et pour commencer à préparer certains repas pour le service du soir.

Sanji tiqua quand il posa les yeux sur les quatre malfaiteurs qui les tenaient en joue avec leurs armes à feu.

Il reconnu instantanément les gars louches qui avaient tourné autour de Sakura quand ils les avaient croisé, lui et Zoro, pour se rendre dans son logement.

« P'tain !…Je les reconnais ces types ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Tashigi. « D'où les connais-tu ?...Et Zoro et Renjji ?...Où sont-ils ?... » continua-t-elle, la voix légèrement angoissée.

Sanji tourna la tête vers elle et essaya de prendre un air rassurant, réalisant soudainement, qu'elle aussi, elle avait des êtres chers pris en otage et qu'à tout moment, le pire pouvait arriver.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tashigi…On va les sortir de là ! Zoro arrive avec le petit…On va trouver une solution…Je te le promets !... »

« Il faut qu'on avertisse la Marine !...Ils…Ils vont les arrêter et les enfermer !... » lui répondit Tashigi, commençant à perdre son calme.

Sanji haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Pourquoi veut-elle qu'on appelle les Marines…On ne peut pas les appeler, ce sont nos ennemis et... »

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était plus lui-même un pirate depuis bien longtemps mais un cuisinier réputé et que les Marines étaient par conséquent maintenant ses alliers…Tout comme cette femme aux cheveux bleu nuit qui se trouvait face à lui, et qui fut, elle aussi, une Marine, avant de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec le 'futur-Zoro'.

« Heu…Ouais, on va faire ça…On va les appeler… » murmura-t-il.

Puis se tournant vers un des employés de l'hôtel, il s'écria : « Hey toi !...Va prévenir les Marines qu'on a un gros problème ici…Et…»

« Et qu'ils prévoient une geôle assez grande…Car ils vont en avoir besoin… » répondit alors Zoro qui venait d'arriver, marchant tranquillement vers Sanji et Tashigi, avec le regard déterminé et un petit sourire aux lèvres, tout en posant la main sur les trois manches de ses sabres.

Renji, qui marchait à ses côtés, se précipita vers Tashigi, qui l'accueilli les bras ouverts, rassurée de voir son dernier enfant, sain et sauf et à l'abri, lui !

Sanji grimaça en voyant Zoro si sûr de lui : « Arrête de te la péter, 'Marimo' !...On ne va pas foncer comme des bourrins là-bas comme à ton habitude !...Il nous faut un plan d'attaque car je te signale qu'ils tiennent en joue Nami et nos enfants !... »

Zoro haussa un sourcil exaspéré devant les réflexions de son nakama et s'adressa calmement à Tashigi : « Tashigi…Tu sais pourquoi ils les ont pris en otage ?... »

L'ex-Marine lui répondit d'une petite voix : « Pour l'argent de la caisse…Il est dans le bureau de l'intendance que tient Nami… »

Zoro grimaça : « Alors là…Je crains le pire !... »

Sanji et Tashigi, en s'écriant tous les deux : « Pourquoi ? »

Zoro : « Si c'est pour le fric qu'ils sont là, je vois mal Nami le leur laisser ! A plus forte raison que c'est l'argent de son précieux hôtel-restaurant !... » et se tournant vers Sanji : « Corriges-moi si je dis des conneries, 'Sourcils en vrille' , mais jusqu'à maintenant, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vue agir de façon raisonnable quand on évoque un paquet de berries ?... »

Sanji avala péniblement sa salive.

« Effectivement…Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse rien d'imprudent !... » soupira-t-il le regard fixé dans le vague, avec une boule d'angoisse de plus en plus grandissante au fond de sa gorge, rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer avec les preneurs d'otage…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 21ème chapitre.**


	22. Ce plan doit fonctionner

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Dans ce chapitre, Zoro et Sanji ne sont pas beaucoup présents car on va se mettre essentiellement du côté des otages...Ils auront un plus grand rôle dans le prochain chapitre, rassurez-vous ! _

_Merci à Lily, __laeti-chan, Spicycocktail, injalle, baka D sensei et milano-chan pour leurs reviews !_

-----------------------------

**22EME CHAPITRE : CE PLAN DOIT FONCTIONNER !**

« Zoro, je t'en supplie ! Fais quelque chose ! » s'écria Tashigi en agrippant le bras gauche du bretteur.

« OK ! J'y vais… » lui répondit-il, le regard fixé sur la porte, et la main serrée sur le manche de l'un de ses sabres.

« Hey ! hey ! hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !...Je t'ai dit qu'il nous fallait un plan ! Si tu fonces dans cette pièce, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va arriver ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir les arrêter tous les quatre en même temps !...Tu risques la vie de nos enfants !...Et de Nami-san ! » se mit alors à rugir Sanji en s'interposant entre Zoro et la porte de la cuisine, les bras tendus et le regard plein de colère.

Zoro s'immobilisa. Il ne répondit rien et serra les mâchoires.

« Bon…Déjà, mon employé est parti avertir les Marines…Maintenant, il faut qu'on gagne du temps… » enchaîna Sanji.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria alors Tashigi, qui était en train de jeter un coup d'œil dans le hublot.

« Quoi ! » lui répondit Sanji en se retournant vers elle.

« Nami !…L'un des bandit est en train de lui crier dessus ! » continua Tashigi, toujours en observant la scène à travers le hublot.

« Oh non ! Nami-san ! » grogna Sanji en se précipitant vers Tashigi et en regardant à son tour dans le hublot.

« M'man ! M'man ! Il ne va rien arriver à Kaitô et aux filles, hein ? » demanda le petit Renji à Tashigi, les yeux paniqués.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas !...Moi vivant, personne ne vous fera de mal !... A aucun de vous ! » lui répondit Zoro, d'une voix grave, tout en posant sa main sur la tête du petit garçon pour le réconforter.

Il tourna la tête vers Tashigi et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas…On va les sauver…»

L'ex-marine hocha la tête, le regard maintenant moins angoissé devant la détermination du bretteur.

« Nami-san… » bredouilla Sanji, impuissant derrière la vitre du hublot.

**------------------Dans la cuisine------------------**

Nami : « C'est totalement ridicule ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Vous vous en rendez compte, j'espère ! »

« Ta gueule, la vieille ! Sinon, on te bute ! » lui répondit l'un des preneurs d'otage d'une voix hargneuse.

La jolie rousse grimaça de dégoût et de colère, vexée de s'être fait insultée sur son âge.

Nitami, la plus jeune fille de Zoro, se serra un peu plus contre elle et lui chuchota avec un petit sourire : « Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, Tata Nami...Tu es super belle et t'es pas vieille du tout !…»

Cette phrase réconfortante et pleine de diplomatie calma temporairement l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa fille, qui la regardait les yeux remplis d'angoisse et était au bord des larmes, serrée contre Kaitô, qui lui, fixait les preneurs d'otage avec ses yeux noirs et froids, les mâchoires serrées.

Nami soupira de voir autant de détresse dans les yeux de sa fille. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Sakura.

Comme son frère, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts fixait méchamment les bandits, le regard déterminé et sans aucune once de peur.

Malgré la situation de crise qu'ils subissaient, Nami ne pu s'empêcher de constater alors la différence majeure de comportement entre sa fille, qui était morte de peur, et les enfants de Zoro, qui, eux, avaient le regard fier d'où ne transparaissait aucune angoisse. Même Nitami, qui était pourtant la plus jeune dans le groupe d'otages, ne semblait pas plus effrayée que cela.

« Peut-être l'a-t-on trop couvée ?...Elle a été élevée comme une princesse avec un père qui lui a toujours tout cédé…On aurait peut-être dû l'endurcir un peu plus…Après tout, c'est quand même la fille d'ex-pirates…Elle n'a pas du tout mon caractère…Et il y a tellement de dangers sur ces mers…Si on s'en sort vivant, il faudra qu'on lui apprenne à devenir forte…Comme Sakura et Nitami… » se mit alors à penser Nami en grimaçant de tristesse, le regard posé sur sa fille unique.

Elle quitta des yeux Nonami et son regard fut alors attiré vers le fond de la pièce où la porte d'entrée était toujours close.

Elle entraperçu soudainement la tête de Tashigi puis celle de Sanji à travers le hublot.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, elle tourna en vitesse la tête afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons envers ses ravisseurs.

« Sanji-kun est ici…Tout va s'arranger…Il faut que tout s'arrange… » soupira-t-elle doucement.

Tout à coup, elle fut sortie des ses pensées quand elle senti quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la relever violemment.

« Hey toi, la rouquine ! C'est à toi qu'appartient ce resto, non ?...Tu vas nous dire en vitesse le code du coffre-fort ! » hurla le type, le regard mauvais.

En effet, pendant que trois des bandits étaient en train de tenir en joue les otages, le quatrième était allé voir dans le bureau de l'intendance où Nami tenait ses comptes et entreposait les recettes journalières de l'Hôtel-restaurant.

Constatant que c'était un coffre-fort avec un code, il était revenu enragé vers le groupe et s'était directement « adressé » à la patronne de la 'maison'.

« Maman ! » cria Nonami en voyant sa mère aux prises avec le bandit.

Son exclamation eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention des bandits sur elle.

L'un deux, le plus moche, la regarda avec des yeux libidineux : « Tiens tiens…Apparemment, c'est la mère et la fille que nous avons là…Quel joli portrait de famille !...C'est très touchant !... »

Kaitô bouillait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Il serra les poings de rage, sachant très bien que s'il bougeait maintenant, il risquerait de mettre en danger de mort les autres otages et surtout la femme qu'il aimait : Nonami.

Sakura avait remarqué du coin de l'œil l'effort surhumain que faisait son frère pour se contenir.

Elle fixa ensuite de nouveau les brigands et les interpella : « Hey ! Espèce de lâches ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous vous croyez plus malins parce que vous tenez des armes dans vos mains ! Vous êtes vraiment des gros nuls ! »

Les quatre types la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Celui qui semblait être le cerveau de l'opération se mit alors à lui dire sur un ton ironique : « Tiens ? Mademoiselle 'Je n'ai peur de rien' ose nous tenir tête ?... Tu ne devrais pas trop faire ta maligne et nous insulter, ma jolie…Car je te rappelle que ton molosse de père n'est pas là pour te défendre !... »

Sakura tiqua et fit la moue, piquée au vif.

Elle s'en voulait un peu car, quand elle avait parlé avec eux un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans la navette qui les menait à l'Hôtel-restaurant, puis un peu plus tard sur le pont, elle n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant que ces types pouvaient être en fait des malfaiteurs.

Elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas être restée auprès de son père et de Sanji tout à l'heure, car en ce moment, elle pourrait être de l'autre côté de la porte, avec un sabre que lui aurait prêté son père, prête à se battre et à faire mordre la poussière à ces quatre bandits plutôt que d'être ici, impuissante, obligée de ravaler sa fierté et tenir sa langue pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Celui qui tenait Nami violemment par le bras recommença à la secouer pour la faire parler.

« Alors ! Tu vas nous le donner, ton putain de code ! Ou alors, on va te faire ta fête à toi et à ta fille ! T'as compris ! » hurla-t-il.

Nami se mit à geindre de douleur, en sentant la pression se resserrer sur son bras.

Cet acte de violence gratuite eu l'avantage de distraire les trois autres brigands qui regardaient en ricanant leur complice malmener la jolie rousse.

Pendant ce temps, Kaitô était en train de tendre discrètement le bras vers les boites de conserve qui se trouvaient rangées non loin de là et en attrapa trois à la suite qu'il dissimula dans son dos.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Sakura et lui fit un petit signe en haussant les sourcils et en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Il était temps pour lui d'agir.

Après tout, c'était lui l'homme !...Et sa future belle-mère était en train de se faire malmener sous ses yeux et ceux de sa fiancée.

De plus, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses deux sœurs et en leur sang froid car elles avaient été élevées par leurs parents sur un pied d'égalité homme-femme et que par conséquent, elles étaient aussi habiles que lui et parfaitement capables de se défendre !

Après tout, elles savaient toutes les deux très bien se servir d'un sabre – c'est de famille – et elles étaient très habiles, et donc, viser juste une cible avec une boite de conserve ne devrait pas trop leur poser de problème.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit fit donc passer discrètement deux des boites en ferraille à Sakura qui avait tendu le bras, caché derrière Nonami qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop occupée à s'angoisser pour sa mère.

Lorsque Nitami et Sakura, qui avaient compris le plan de leur grand frère, eurent chacune une boite de conserve dans la main, elles les dissimulèrent dans leur dos, attendant le signal de Kaitô pour les lancer contre les brigands.

Kaitô espérait que personne ne serait blessé, préférant compter sur ses deux sœurs pour lui venir en aide plutôt qu'en les jeunes commis de cuisine également pris en otage mais incapable de faire un geste.

Sakura eut vite fait de faire remarquer à son frère, par un mouvement de tête, qu'au fond de la pièce, des renforts les attendaient en la personne de Sanji et de leur père, Zoro.

Cela rassura le jeune homme car il n'oubliait pas le facteur risque de son plan…

En effet, lui et ses sœurs avaient trois projectiles à lancer contre leurs preneurs d'otage, histoire de faire diversion…Mais il n'oubliait pas que ces types étaient au nombre de quatre, et que par conséquent, il en resterait un qui pourrait, à tout moment, leur tirer dessus.

Toujours du regard, il fit comprendre à ses sœurs, quelle cible elles devaient viser.

Le jeune homme avait en effet décidé de « désarmer » les trois bandits qui avaient les mains libres et, avec l'effet de surprise, il bondirait ensuite sur celui qui tenait fermement Nami par le bras…

« Oui…Ce plan doit fonctionner…Il faut qu'il fonctionne !…Ces salauds ne l'emporteront pas au paradis !… » songea-t-il, les mâchoires serrées et une goutte de sueur commençant à perler le long de son front.

------------------------------------

**Fin du 22ème chapitre.**

_J'ai eu cette idée de prise d'otages en regardant le 7ème épisode de la saison 3 de Desperate Housewives, quand lynette est coincée dans un supermarché, prise en otage par une « folle »._

_J'ai trouvé cet épisode génial car le dénouement a été formidable et inattendu ! (je vous avoue même que j'ai versé une petite larme à la fin…)._

_Et puisqu'on en est à parler séries américaines, je suis trop contente de revoir David Boreanaz (le beau et ténébreux Angel dans « buffy contre les vampires ») dans la nouvelle série sur M6, « Bones »…En plus, c'est cool car dans cette série, on le voit se promener en plein jour !...Ce qui n'était pas le cas dans Buffy, bien évidemment ! ;-)_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	23. Nonami & Kaitô

_Vous savez quoi, dans ce chapitre, on va faire une petite parenthèse et s'échapper dans les souvenirs de Kaitô car j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je trouve que le couple qu'il forme avec Nonami est tout mignon ! Comme il paraît que c'est souvent dans les moments de crise, lorsque l'on croit qu'on va mourir, par exemple, qu'on fait une rétrospection de sa vie, et bien voilà celle de Kaitô !_

_Désolée pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment la suite de la scène de la prise d'otage…Ca arrive, ne vous en faites pas !_

_Merci à Spicycocktail, baka sensei, injalle, laeti-chan et milano-chan pour leurs reviews et tous les autres anonymes pour leurs lectures !_

-----------------------------

**23EME CHAPITRE : NONAMI & KAITO**

Dans la cuisine, assis sur le carrelage froid, Kaitô regardait Nonami, qui lui tournait le dos, la jeune fille ayant les yeux toujours fixés sur sa mère Nami, secouée par l'un des bandits, et les battements du cœur du jeune homme s'accélérèrent.

Son plan devait fonctionner car il fallait qu'il la sauve, elle et les autres. Mais surtout elle…

Car cette jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à la silhouette si frêle était l'amour de sa vie.

A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle et qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle était plus qu'une simple « cousine ».

Une cousine…

Pourtant, son père et les parents de Nonami n'avaient aucun lien de parenté.

Mais ils formaient une « famille » car ils avaient été des pirates quelques années auparavant.

Ils avaient fait parti d'un petit équipage soudé, des nakamas réunis auprès du maintenant légendaire Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Quand il était enfant, Kaitô avait été très impressionné d'apprendre que son père était un ancien pirate.

Surtout qu'il avait été élevé dans le respect de la loi par sa mère, Tashigi, une ancienne Marine.

Et même si sa mère avait beau lui répéter que les pirates étaient des gens dangereux et mal intentionnés, il était toujours plein d'admiration et écoutait avec passion les histoires que leur racontaient leur père, à lui et à sa petite sœur Sakura, le soir, au coucher, dans leur douillets lits d'enfants.

Kaitô se rappelait avec amusement de ces moments là, quand sa mère débarquait alors dans la chambre et qu'elle se mettait à râler gentiment sur son père en lui reprochant de leur mettre, à lui et à sa sœur, des « mauvaises idées » en tête.

Son père se mettait alors toujours à grimacer, comme un gamin pris la main dans le sac de bonbons, et il s'arrêtait instantanément de raconter ses histoires palpitantes en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Mais une fois que Tashigi avait quitté la pièce, il reprenait de plus belle ses nombreux récits d'aventures.

Kaitô ressentait dans la voix de son père toute l'admiration que le bretteur portait à son ancien nakama et capitaine, le fameux Monkey D. Luffy.

Le petit garçon avait rencontré cet « oncle » prestigieux quelques fois quand celui-ci passait à la maison pour voir son père mais ses visites étaient rares, sans doute à cause de son emploi du temps chargé.

Par contre, il voyait plus souvent les autres anciens membres de l'équipage et notamment Nami et Sanji, qui vivaient ensemble et avaient monté un hôtel-restaurant très réputé à travers les mers.

Ils avaient une fille unique, Nonami, qui avait trois ans de moins que lui.

Kaitô se rappelait, quand ils jouaient tous les trois, avec sa sœur Sakura et elle, dans la campagne qui environnait le dôjô de ses parents lors des visites de Sanji et Nami.

Contrairement à Sakura, qui était totalement casse-cou et garçon manqué et qui ne manquait pas une occasion de grimper aux arbres ou de partir à la chasse aux grenouilles et autres scarabées, Nonami était une petite fille délicate, toujours impeccablement habillée et apprêtée.

Elle était chouchoutée par son père qui la traitait comme une véritable petite poupée de porcelaine.

Le jeune garçon qu'était Kaitô à cette époque était toujours étonné de voir cette fillette à l'aspect si fragile les suivre, lui et sa sœur, à l'aventure à travers les champs.

Malgré son apparence de petite princesse et sa beauté en devenir, Nonami n'était pas du tout pimbêche et, au contraire, elle était très attentionnée et toujours prête à dorloter les petits animaux attrapés par Sakura et Kaitô.

Elle n'avait pourtant que 6 ans mais, derrière son jeune âge, se cachaient une grande gentillesse et une véritable empathie pour les autres.

Kaitô aurait pu être agacé de partager ses jeux avec la petite fille mais en fait, à ses côté, il sentait son instinct protecteur se développer, chose qu'il ne ressentait pas forcément avec sa petite sœur qui avait un caractère trop bien trempé pour jouer les victimes et les petites choses fragiles.

Auprès de Nonami, il pouvait faire le « petit homme » et il lui montrait sa force, déjà assez élevée pour un enfant de 9 ans, et sa grande habilité au sabre héritée de son père.

La petite fille le regardait toujours avec des grands yeux pleins d'admiration et un merveilleux sourire qui faisait que Kaitô avait toujours hâte de la revoir à la prochaine visite de ses parents.

Leur enfance s'était ainsi écoulée et même si le jeune garçon n'était pas encore conscient des sentiments que nourrissait Nonami à son encontre, il n'allait pas tarder à le réaliser quand, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir 14 ans, ses parents avaient accepté de la laisser passer une quinzaine de jours au dôjô de Zoro et de Tashigi pour que la jeune adolescente puisse partager du temps avec ses « cousins et cousines » pendant les vacances d'été.

Kaitô avait maintenant 17 ans et ça faisait presque huit mois que les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas revus.

Avec ses parents, ses deux sœurs et son petit frère, ils étaient allés au port pour attendre l'arrivée du bateau qui conduisait Nonami jusqu'à eux.

Quand la jeune fille débarqua et leur fit de grands signes, dans sa jolie robe blanche et rose avec la brise marine faisant flotter ses beaux cheveux blonds dans le vent, Kaitô avait alors ressenti une drôle de sensation et une sorte de timidité l'avait soudainement envahi au moment où elle avait posé ses jolis yeux sur lui avec un grand sourire illuminé par ses parfaites dents blanches.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux filles même si, avec son physique très avantageux, beaucoup de camarades de classes étaient amoureuses de lui.

Il préférait largement se consacrer à ses études et à ses entraînements au sabre, en exemple de son père.

Alors à cet instant où il se retrouva face à Nonami, Kaitô fut légèrement pris au dépourvu.

La jeune fille ressentit instinctivement la gêne de son « cousin » et ses joues se mirent à rosir également.

Elle aussi était impressionnée par le jeune homme qui était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, le gamin faisant peu à peu place à l'homme viril qu'il était amené à devenir…

Heureusement que l'excitation et les cris de joie de Sakura, Nitami et Renji firent diversion et les deux jeunes gens purent ainsi briser le silence qui s'était emparé d'eux alors qu'ils étaient face à face.

Une fois arrivée dans la maison des Roronoa, Nonami fut directement conduite dans la chambre des filles et c'est dans la gaieté qu'elle déballa ses affaires, aidée par ses cousines et par sa tante.

Kaitô était resté dans le salon avec son père et son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaitô…Tu en fais une tête !...Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que Nonami reste ici pendant les vacances ?... » lui demanda Zoro en le fixant, le regard interrogatif.

« Hein ?...Euh…Non non, je suis content qu'elle soit là, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !...Euh…Elle…Elle a beaucoup changé, tu ne trouves pas ?... » lui répondit Kaitô, soudainement sorti de ses pensées.

Zoro fronça les sourcils : « Changé…Hum…Je ne trouve pas…Elle ressemble toujours autant à un mix entre l'autre rouquine et son foutu cuisto de mari !... »

« Moi, je la trouve joli, Nonami ! » s'exclama alors Renji avec sa petite voix.

Zoro et Kaitô tournèrent la tête vers le petit garçon et un léger sourire s'afficha simultanément sur leurs visages.

« Ah ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! » répliqua alors joyeusement Tashigi qui était sortie de la chambre des filles et traversait le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« C'est vrai, mon chéri ? Tu la trouves mignonne Nonami ? » demanda Tashigi, un grand sourire aux lèvres en s'adressant à son plus jeune fils.

« Oui, M'man !...Mais elle est moins belle que toi ! » lui répondit le petit garçon aux cheveux verts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tashigi le regarda affectueusement, touchée par la remarque de Renji et tourna la tête vers Kaitô : « Et toi, tu la trouves comment Nonami ?... »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rougir violemment et bredouilla : « Heu…Je…je sais pas…heu… »

Tashigi, en souriant de plus belle devant l'embarras de son fils aîné : « Elle est très mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ?... »

« Heu…je…oui..oui…Heu…Elle… » Bégaya Kaitô, toujours mal à l'aise.

« Allez les gars ! On va s'entraîner un peu au dôjô puisqu'on a un peu de temps devant nous ! » coupa alors Zoro, venant à sa rescousse en lui tapant l'épaule et en le tirant vers la porte, lui et son petit frère, tandis que Tashigi les regardait sortir, l'air amusé en jetant un regard complice à l'encontre de son mari.

Une fois dehors, Kaitô fit la grimace.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi gêné de répondre à une question aussi banale et évidente sur sa cousine.

Bien sûr qu'elle était mignonne !

Elle était même la plus jolie fille qu'il connaissait !

Et puis elle avait tellement changé !

Car c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses « attributs féminins » n'étaient pas aussi apparents et elle ressemblait encore à une gamine…Une jolie gamine, certes, mais une gamine quand même !

Alors que maintenant, avec sa jolie petite poitrine et ses hanches déjà bien dessinées, elle était devenue une très belle adolescente et n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux filles de sa classe qui avaient pourtant 17 ans comme lui !

Le jeune homme eu les pensées ailleurs durant tout l'entraînement ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer légèrement son père. Après tout, c'était les vacances d'été et aucun élève n'était présent au dôjô. Et au lieu d'en profiter pleinement, il sentait bien que son fils aîné était préoccupé par quelque chose.

Zoro n'était pas d'une très grande subtilité quand on abordait les sujets de l'amour mais il avait bien compris que l'arrivée de la jolie Nonami dans leur foyer n'était pas étrangère à l'état quelque peu inhabituel dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

Quant arriva l'heure du souper, Zoro fut averti par sa plus jeune fille, Nitami, qui passa la tête à travers la porte d'entrée du dôjô.

« Papa ! Papa ! Maman, elle a dit que le repas allait bientôt être servi ! Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous entraîner ! » cria la petite fille, la voix essoufflée d'avoir couru le long du trajet.

Zoro tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire : « Nitami ! Vas dire à ta mère qu'on arrive tout de suite ! ».

Alors que la petite fille repartit en courant vers la maison, Zoro, Kaitô et Renji rangèrent leurs affaires d'entraînement.

« On a bien avancé dans les nouvelles techniques, aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de vous deux ! » lança Zoro à ses fils.

Puis il s'adressa à Kaitô : « Au début de l'entraînement, tu avais un peu l'air d'être dans la lune mais tu t'es vite repris !...Kaitô, tu sais, la concentration est très importante lors d'un combat et il ne faut donc pas avoir les pensées pleines de choses futiles et inutiles car un vrai combat au sabre, c'est un duel entre la vie et la mort… »

Le jeune homme tiqua un peu face aux paroles de son père et répliqua : « Je…Je n'étais pas déconcentré, Papa !...Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle que je veux être médecin, moi !...Je ne compte pas passer ma vie le sabre à la main comme… »

Il s'interrompu, conscient de ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais son père avait déjà compris. Il lui répondit, le regard un peu triste : « Tu ne veux pas passer ta vie le sabre à la main comme moi… »

Kaitô baissa la tête et fixa le sol en serrant les mâchoires.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir prononcé ces paroles et d'avoir blessé son père.

« Je te comprends, mon fils…Tu veux être médecin, et bien c'est tout à fait honorable de ta part !...Ta mère et moi, on t'a élevé afin que tu deviennes quelqu'un de courageux, qui fixe et atteint ses objectifs…Alors si tu veux devenir médecin et ne pas reprendre le dôjô après moi, ce n'est pas grave ! » répliqua Zoro avec un léger sourire en s'approchant de Kaitô et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'est moi qui reprendrai le dôjô, Papa ! » se mit alors à dire Renji en s'approchant de son père et de son grand frère.

« Hum…Faudra que tu vois ça avec tes sœurs car elles aussi, elles sont sur la liste d'attente ! » lui répondit Zoro, en souriant.

« Mais Papa ! C'est des filles ! Le dôjô, c'est un truc d'hommes ! » répliqua Renji avec la moue boudeuse.

« Renji !...Je ne te conseille pas de dire ça devant ta mère ou tes sœurs, si tu ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure !... » lui répondit Zoro en riant, alors qu'il les entraîna, lui et kaitô, vers la sortie du dôjô.

Dans la maison des Roronoa, tandis que Nitami et Sakura étaient en train de mettre la table, Nonami était aux fourneaux avec Tashigi.

Les trois hommes de la famille entrèrent dans le salon.

Les yeux de kaitô se posèrent instantanément sur la jeune fille blonde qui était en train d'aider sa mère.

Nonami, quand elle les entendit arriver, se retourna et elle aussi, ne pu détacher son regard de Kaitô.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment en constatant que le jeune homme, à cause de l'entraînement et de la transpiration qui en avait découlé, était couvert de sueur et avait son T-shirt bleu marine plaqué contre les muscles de son torse.

« Pouah ! Vous êtes couverts de sueur ! C'est dégoûtant ! » se mit alors à crier Sakura, en faisant une moue écoeurée, alors qu'elle tirait sur les T-shirts mouillés de Renji et de Kaitô.

« La sueur, c'est les larmes de l'homme ! » répliqua Renji, en essayant d'imiter la voix grave de son père.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! T'es pas un homme, toi ! T'es qu'un tout petit gamin ! Et Vous feriez bien de prendre une douche, oui ! » répliqua sur un ton ironique la jeune adolescente aux cheveux verts.

La maison retentit alors de joyeux éclats de rires…

---------------------------------------

Après avoir pris leur douche, les trois hommes de la maison rejoignirent les femmes dans le salon et s'installèrent à la table.

« Wouah ! Ca a l'air super bon, Maman ! » s'écria Renji en regardant le plat déposé par sa mère.

« C'est Nonami qui l'a préparé !...Elle se débrouille vraiment très bien en cuisine, vous savez ! » s'exclama gaiement Tashigi.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir légèrement, devant le compliment de sa tante et répliqua avec un sourire timide : « Oh ! Je n'ai pas de mérites ! J'ai grandi dans la cuisine du restaurant de mon père ! »

« Hum ! C'est vrai que Sanji est un chef hors-pair ! » répondit Tashigi en regardant malicieusement son mari.

« Mouais…Il se débrouille bien, je l'admets… » maugréa Zoro.

« Tu ferais une parfaite petite épouse, Nonami, tu sais ? » se mit à rire Sakura en faisant un petit clin d'œil à sa cousine. « Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir pleins de garçons qui te tournent autour à l'hôtel de tes parents ! » enchaîna-t-elle, avec un regard fripon.

Nonami se mit à rougir en esquissant un petit sourire gêné tandis que Kaitô, de son côté, avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, les mâchoires serrées.

Il était énervé.

Enervé d'entendre sa sœur parler de ces potentiels prétendants qui pourraient essayer de flirter avec Nonami.

« Pourquoi ça me fait cette boule dans la gorge ?...Après tout, Nonami est ma cousine ! Je…je devrais être content pour elle si elle a autant de succès auprès des autres mecs ! »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la réponse de la jeune fille blonde.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'amoureux…Papa m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour ça et que de toute façon, tous les garçons étaient des pervers et très dangereux pour une jeune fille comme moi ! » expliqua-t-elle, l'air désolé, à Sakura.

« Ah ah ah ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Zoro en entendant les paroles de Nonami.

« C'est pas parce que ton père était un vrai obsédé sexuel quand il était jeune que tous les autres garçons sont pareils que lui !...Faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te raconte !...Y'a des hommes très bien qui ne pensent pas du tout à mal quand il sont en présence de femmes ! » enchaîna-t-il.

« Comme toi, chéri ? » demanda Tashigi, en lui souriant.

« Oui, comme moi !...Parfaitement !...Ou comme Kaitô !...Pas vrai, mon fils ?... » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

Kaitô cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de viande en entendant son père le prendre à parti.

Il rougit, d'abord d'embarras, puis de suffocation car il était maintenant en train de tousser de toutes ses forces pour faire ressortir le morceau de viande avalé de travers.

Tashigi se leva de table et se dirigea vers son fils aîné pour lui taper le dos afin de faire cesser sa toux.

« Et bien, et bien !...Kaitô !...Ne t'étouffe pas ! » lui dit-elle affectueusement tandis que tous les membres de la famille avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, notamment Nonami qui le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

« Nonami !...Tu n'as pas honte !...Tu as voulu empoisonner mon frère avec ta nourriture ou quoi ?... » Se mit alors à rire de plus belle Sakura, s'amusant de voir Kaitô perdre tous ses moyens.

« Kof ! kof !...Ce n'est pas à cause du plat de Nonami que je tousse, espèce de petite idiote !...J'ai…Kof ! kof !...J'ai juste avalé de travers !» rétorqua Kaitô, en fixant sa sœur, tandis que sa mère reprenait sa place à table.

« Ton plat est succulent, Nonami… » enchaîna Kaitô, en regardant timidement la jeune fille blonde et en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître son émoi envers elle.

« Merci Kaitô… » lâcha la jeune fille rougissante, d'une petite voix et en lui faisant un beau sourire ravi.

Après ce petit 'incident', le repas repris tranquillement son cours, Renji, Nitami et Sakura faisant l'animation habituelle pendant les repas.

Le sujet abordé, c'est-à-dire la « lubricité » des hommes auprès des jolies femmes, qui avait mit mal à l'aise Kaitô, ne fut pas re-évoqué, pour la grande satisfaction du jeune homme.

------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Nonami fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et entendit deux respirations régulières dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Les rayons du soleil qui tentaient de transpercer les petites ouvertures du volet pour entrer dans la chambre semblaient augurer une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était chez son oncle et sa tante et que ses deux cousines dormaient tranquillement à ses côtés dans la chambre.

Toujours allongée et les yeux fermés, elle croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et soupira profondément de bien-être.

Puis, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand quand son esprit, alors encore embué par la nuit passée, réalisa que Kaitô n'était pas loin, juste dans la chambre d'à côté, certainement en train de dormir encore, comme ses deux sœurs.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, comme par exemple, quand la veille au soir, après que les lumières se soient éteintes et que Nitami et Sakura dormaient à poings fermés, elle ne réussissait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées remplies de l'image de Kaitô.

Son cœur s'était accéléré et elle avait senti ce petit papillon qui palpitait et battait des ailes au fond de son ventre et dans sa gorge.

Le sommeil ne l'avait gagné qu'une bonne heure après le coucher et elle avait eu le temps de ressasser tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pendant son séjour chez les Roronoa et surtout comment passer du temps avec Kaitô et essayer de lui plaire.

Malgré ses 14 ans, elle était déterminée et tout au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie…Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment son cousin, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang !

La jeune fille se leva de son lit – Elle avait emprunté celui de Sakura tandis que les deux sœurs dormaient ensemble dans celui de Nitami – et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Depuis le couloir, elle entendit de légers bruits de casseroles et présuma que sa tante devait être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Avant d'aller la rejoindre, la jeune fille passa d'abord dans la salle de bain et après s'être soulagée la vessie, elle tenta de se recoiffer un peu et se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure.

Elle réajusta son charmant pyjama à manches courtes de couleur bleu clair et se dirigea vers le salon et la cuisine.

« Tiens, Nonami !...Tu es déjà réveillée ?...Il n'est que 8h00 et tu es en vacances !...Tu aurais pu rester coucher encore un peu, tu sais !... » lui dit Tashigi avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle était en train de mettre la table.

« Oh non, Tatie Tashigi, je suis tellement contente d'être ici que j'ai envie de me lever tôt pour profiter un maximum de cette belle journée ! » répondit Nonami en regardant par la fenêtre la prairie alentour, déjà bien ensoleillée par les rayons chauds de l'été.

« Hi hi, tu as raison, ma chérie !...Mais je doute que tes cousins et cousines pensent comme toi !...A mon avis, on ne les verra pas immerger de leur sommeil avant au moins une bonne heure !...Tu es tombée dans une famille de grands dormeurs, tu sais ! » se mit à rire Tashigi.

« Oui, mais toi, tu es réveillée, Tatie ! » rétorqua Nonami en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Hum…C'est vrai !...Alors c'est qu'ils doivent tenir ce sommeil profond de leur père, j'imagine ! » lui répondit Tashigi avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui…Mes parents m'ont souvent raconté que Tonton Zoro avait une certaine capacité à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand… » enchaîna Nonami, tout en se demandant dans sa tête si Kaitô aussi avait vraiment ce petit « défaut » hérité de son père…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus longtemps la question quand elle le vit soudainement apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

Le jeune homme était en train de bailler et de s'étirer les bras. Il était torse-nu et ne portait que son pantalon de pyjama bleu ciel, pratiquement de la même couleur que celui de Nonami.

La jeune fille blonde le regarda s'étirer et ses joues se mirent à rosir au fur et à mesure qu'elle détaillait le torse musclé du jeune homme.

Elle tourna vite la tête et baissa les yeux quand il eut fini de bailler et qu'il se mit à la regarder également.

« Bonjour… » grogna-t-il timidement à l'encontre de sa mère et de sa cousine.

« Kaitô !...Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ?...C'est rare de te voir levé de si bon matin !... » lui demanda sa mère sur un ton joyeux.

Les yeux du jeune homme passèrent de Nonami à Tashigi et il répondit tranquillement à sa mère en se grattant le derrière de la tête : « Bah, il va faire super beau aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je me réveille de bonne heure pour profiter un maximum de la journée !... »

Nonami le regarda timidement, tandis que Tashigi lui répondit en riant : « Tiens ! C'est justement ce que vient de me dire Nonami ! C'est marrant ça !...En plus…En plus, vous êtes pratiquement habillés de la même façon !...On croirait un jumeau avec sa jumelle ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent l'un et l'autre et tout en rougissant, ils ne purent que constater que Tashigi avait raison.

Kaitô commença alors à rire de bon cœur, entraîné par le rire de sa mère, Nonami en fit autant.

« Et bien ! Y'a de l'animation ce matin ! Pourquoi vous riez tous comme ça ? » demanda Zoro en entrant dans la pièce et en les regardant tous les trois avec un air interrogatif.

« Oh pour rien, mon chéri ! Ce sont juste des petites bêtises sans importance ! » lui répondit Tashigi avec un grand sourire.

Le bretteur fixa sa femme avec un air perplexe puis il s'adressa à son fils : « Dis-moi, Kaitô…Puisque tu es déjà levé, ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne un peu tous les deux ce matin ?... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit regarda son père et lui répondit : « Si tu veux, pourquoi pas ?... »

En réalité, la proposition de son père ne lui faisait pas si plaisir que cela, car en fait, ce matin, quand il s'était réveillé, il avait plutôt envisagé de trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour essayer de passer du temps avec Nonami…Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser la proposition de son père car il savait que le bretteur adorait s'entraîner avec son fils aîné et lui transmettre toutes ses techniques de combat au sabre…Et après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au dôjô, il se sentait un peu coupable et il n'avait donc pas le courage de refuser l'offre de son père.

« Après tout, Nonami est encore là pour 15 jours…J'aurai bien le temps de passer un moment avec elle… » pensa-t-il intérieurement tout en faisant un sourire à son père.

------------------------------------------

Après avoir déjeuné tous les quatre, Zoro et Kaitô se préparèrent pour aller s'entraîner au dôjô.

Sakura, Nitami et Renji s'étaient réveillé entre temps et prirent leur petit déjeuner à leur tour tandis que Nonami était partie dans la salle de bain.

Avant cela, elle était retournée dans la chambre et tentait de choisir la tenue qu'elle allait porter par cette magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Sakura lui avait proposé d'aller toutes les trois avec Nitami à la plage. Nonami n'aurait qu'à emprunter le vélo de Tashigi pendant que les deux autres prendraient le leur.

La jeune fille blonde n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, adorant le sable et la plage.

De plus, comme Kaitô n'était de toute façon pas disponible ce matin, elle pouvait bien se permettre de passer du temps avec ses deux cousines sans aucun remord !

Parmi toutes les tenues qu'elle avait emportées avec elle dans ses valises, elle opta pour un petit débardeur rouge avec une jupe assortie, incrustée de petits motifs jaunes et roses, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Elle ne mit pas de sous-vêtements, son maillot de bain à deux pièces bleu y faisant office.

Quand ses deux cousines furent prêtes à leur tour, elles partirent toutes les trois avec un sac à dos remplis de serviettes de bain et autres accessoires de plage.

Malgré son jeune âge, la petite Nitami était très habile sur son petit vélo et ouvrait la tête du cortège suivie de très près par Sakura.

Nonami pédalait tranquillement derrière, essayant de s'habituer au vélo de sa tante.

Elles avaient promis à Tashigi qu'elles seraient de retour vers midi et demi, pour le déjeuner. Et comme il fallait une petite quinzaine de minutes pour arriver à la plage en vélo, elles avaient au moins deux bonnes heures devant elles pour profiter de la plage…

---------------------------------------------

Kaitô acheva son entraînement avec son père dans la matinée, Renji le remplaçant aux côté de Zoro.

Après une bonne douche, quand il sorti de la salle de bain, sa mère lui demanda s'il pouvait aller au village pour acheter du pain.

Kaitô accepta volontiers de rendre ce service à sa mère et il parti à pied le long du chemin.

Pendant ce temps, les trois filles profitaient pleinement de la plage, sakura connaissant une petite crique tranquille où peu de monde allait.

Quand arriva l'heure du déjeuner, elles remballèrent leur affaires de plage et enfourchèrent leurs vélos direction la maison.

Elle avaient quitté le village depuis environ 5 minutes et se trouvaient maintenant dans un chemin tranquille à travers les prairies quand elles virent deux types sur le chemin.

Nitami, qui avait pris la tête, ralentit doucement afin que sa grande sœur et sa cousine la rejoignent.

Sakura fronça les sourcils quand elles arrivèrent assez près des deux types. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'enfants de chœurs mais ressemblaient plutôt à des bandits et à des fauteurs de trouble.

Les deux voyous se dirigèrent vers les jeunes filles avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut les filles !...Alors, on se ballade ?... » demanda l'un des deux.

Sakura avait posé le pied à terre, imitée par Nitami et Nonami.

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Vous revenez de la plage, apparemment ?... » demanda l'autre en lorgnant d'un air vicieux les bretelles du maillot de bain de Nonami qui dépassaient de son débardeur.

La jeune fille avala sa salive, mal à l'aise, mais ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répliqua Sakura sur un ton plus agressif.

« Et bien…Ca ne vous dirait pas de faire un petit tour avec nous ?... » renchérit le premier type, ignorant le regard hostile que lui lançait maintenant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

« Laissez-nous tranquille !...On n'a aucune envie de rester avec vous ! » s'écria Nitami, les sourcils froncés.

« Toi, la gamine, tu peux t'en aller ! On n'en a rien à faire de toi ! C'est tes deux copines qui nous intéressent !... » lâcha le deuxième type.

Nonami senti ses jambes flageoler légèrement. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et elle commençait à envisager le pire.

« Allez, laissez-vous faire les filles !... » se mit à dire le deuxième type tandis qu'il attrapa le bras de Nonami et que son copain l'imita en faisant de même avec Sakura.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se débattu et réussit à donner un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur puis le poussa contre l'autre type.

Elle enfourcha son vélo à toute vitesse et commença à pédaler en criant à l'encontre de sa petite sœur et de sa cousine : « Vite les filles ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Nitami imita sa sœur aînée et pédala de toutes ses forces.

Malheureusement, Nonami, quant à elle, était beaucoup moins agile et alerte que ses cousines et elle se retrouva vite bloquée par les deux types qui avaient vite fait de reprendre leurs esprits.

La jeune fille se mit à crier de terreur quand elle sentit des mains l'attraper et la faire tomber de son vélo.

Sakura et Nitami étaient déjà éloignée à plus de 20 mètres. Elles se retournèrent et virent avec effroi leur cousine aux prises avec les voyous.

Sakura cria alors à sa petite sœur : « Ne t'arrête pas, Nitami !...Il faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide !...A nous deux, on ne pourra rien faire !...Dépêchons-nous ! »

La petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit se mordit les lèvres, prête à pleurer et opina de la tête en regardant sa sœur qui affichait maintenant un air grave sur son joli visage.

De son côté, Nonami commençait à sangloter en voyant ses cousines s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

En son fort intérieur, elle savait que c'était la plus sage décision et elle savait également que les deux filles partaient à la recherche de renfort…Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une angoisse de plus en plus grandissante.

« Tu vois…Tes copines te laissent tomber !...Tu seras beaucoup mieux avec nous, ma jolie ! » ricana l'un des deux types.

------------------------------------------

Kaitô marchait tranquillement le long du chemin avec le pain à la main quand il entendit soudainement des coups de sonnette derrière lui et des cris hystériques.

Il reconnu tout de suite les voix de ses deux sœurs et se retourna.

Il remarqua l'air paniqué qu'elles affichaient sur leurs visages et fronça les sourcils en constatant que Nonami n'était pas avec elles, alors qu'il lui avait semblé que les trois filles étaient parties ensemble à la plage ce matin.

« Kaitô ! Kaitô ! Faut nous aider ! Vite ! » s'écria la jeune Nitami en descendant en vitesse de son vélo et en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Qu'est –ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Où est Nonami ? » grogna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sakura arriva à sa hauteur et essoufflée, elle expliqua : « On a été intercepté par deux voyous sur le chemin du retour !...On a réussi à s'enfuir mais pas Nonami ! Il faut que tu ailles la secourir ! Vite ! »

Le sang de Kaitô ne fit qu'un tour.

Il lança le pain qu'il tenait dans les bras de Sakura et enfourcha son vélo.

Avant de s'élancer, il cria à ses sœurs : « Dépêchez-vous de rentrer à la maison et avertissez les parents !...Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de ces types, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Les deux soeurs regardèrent leur frère aîné s'éloigner à toute vitesse sur le vélo de Sakura.

Ayant peu à peu reprit son souffle, Sakura donna le pain à Nitami et monta sur le seul vélo qu'il leur restait, tandis que sa petite sœur grimpa sur le porte-bagage.

Elles partirent le plus vite qu'elles le purent, direction le dôjô.

--------------------------------------------------

Kaitô arriva très vite à l'endroit où les deux voyous étaient en train de malmener et d'effrayer Nonami.

La jeune fille blonde le vit s'approcher à toute vitesse et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand les pneus du vélo crissèrent dans la poussière à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les deux voyous regardèrent étonnés le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

Pas vraiment effrayés, puisque sachant qu'ils avaient l'avantage en nombre par rapport à lui, ils restèrent pourtant sur leur garde en constatant la carrure plutôt musclée du jeune homme.

« Kaitô… » murmura doucement l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux.

« Lâchez-là immédiatement ! » grogna le jeune homme, en reprenant son souffle.

« Sinon ?...qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire, pauvre abruti !...Je te signale que nous sommes deux contre toi… » s'écria l'un des deux voyous, sur un ton condescendant, en serrant plus fort le bras de Nonami et en la tirant violemment contre lui.

Sous la douleur, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri plaintif.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kaitô pour déchaîner sa colère et il se jeta sur l'agresseur de Nonami le poing en avant pour le frapper à la mâchoire.

L'autre type arriva alors par derrière et tenta de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le dos mais le jeune homme l'esquiva sans problème pour se retourner et l'attraper au col.

Le regard noir et le visage affichant une expression impitoyable, il serra un peu plus son emprise en le soulevant du sol et s'exprima d'une voix grave et menaçante : « Si vous touchez encore une fois à cette fille ou si je vous vois traîner dans les parages, vous êtes des hommes morts…Vous avez compris ?... »

Le voyou hocha la tête, effrayé par la détermination de Kaitô et constatant sa force surhumaine.

Kaitô relâcha son emprise et les pieds du type touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Légèrement titubant, il aida son copain tombé par terre à cause du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu et ils partirent en courant sans demander leur reste en direction du port.

Nonami les regarda s'éloigner en poussant un nouveau soupir de soulagement puis elle tourna la tête vers Kaitô et se mit subitement à rougir.

Le jeune homme était en train de la fixer intensément en respirant profondément.

« Nonami…Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée ?... » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La jeune fille essuya les dernières larmes de peur qui coulaient sur son visage du revers de sa main et baissa les yeux, intimidée par la scène de violence à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

« Non…Non, ça va ? Je n'ai rien…Mer…Merci Kaitô…» répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment précis.

La vue de Nonami, si fragile et si vulnérable, avec ses yeux mouillés de larmes, lui procura un sentiment étrange et troublant.

Instinctivement, il ressenti le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini maintenant... » murmura-t-il doucement dans un soupir, tandis que ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la jeune fille.

Nonami ouvrit les yeux en grand de surprise quand elle se retrouva soudainement le visage plaqué contre le torse musclé du jeune homme.

De là où elle était placée, elle entendait aisément les battements rapides du cœur du jeune homme. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle ferma alors les yeux et décida de savourer ce moment d'intimité que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé arriver aussi vite.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait apprit il y a quelques semaines qu'elle passerait ses vacances d'été chez les parents de Kaitô, elle avait bien imaginé une multitude de scénarios dans sa tête pour tenter d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Elle savait bien que, physiquement, elle était très jolie – Son père le lui avait assez répété – Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, et que, Kaitô, lui, en avait 17.

Avant d'arriver chez les Roronoa, la veille encore, elle doutait d'elle-même et avait peur que le jeune homme ne la considère que comme une gamine ou bien pire encore, comme une petite sœur.

Hors, ses doutes s'étaient vite dissipés quand elle s'était retrouvée face à lui lors de sa descente du bateau.

Elle avait bien vu que le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec insistance, même s'il avait essayé de le dissimuler par gêne et timidité.

Ce regard de convoitise, elle le connaissait bien car elle avait l'habitude de le voir dans les yeux des jeunes hommes employés au restaurant et à l'hôtel de ses parents quand elle passait devant eux.

Seulement, à la différence de l'hôtel, ici, Sanji, son père, n'était pas là pour éloigner par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables les garçons qui auraient tenté de flirter avec elle.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis tellement d'années.

A son tour, avec ses bras, elle encercla le corps de Kaitô, au niveau de la taille et s'y blotti un peu plus.

Kaitô se mit à sourire de joie en constatant que son geste spontané et peut-être un peu trop direct n'avait pas du tout effrayé la jeune fille, bien au contraire !

Car ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était de passer pour un pervers ou un monstre obsédé à ses yeux, vu le portrait peu flatteur que son oncle Sanji avait fait des hommes auprès d'elle.

Après quelques instants passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Nonami enfin leva les yeux vers Kaitô.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

Nonami savait que c'était le moment où jamais.

Malgré son innocence et son ignorance en matière d'amour, elle avait quand même lu assez de romans à l'eau de rose pour savoir quels moments étaient propices pour obtenir un baiser de l'être aimé.

A l'exemple des jeunes héroïnes romantiques des livres qu'elle avait lus, elle ferma alors doucement les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres.

Kaitô la fixait toujours et son esprit s'embrouilla de plus en plus.

Il savait qu'il avait dans ses bras Nonami.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans.

Il savait que son oncle Sanji le tuerait sûrement s'il apprenait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Mais ce qu'il savait avant tout, c'était qu'il avait face à lui le visage le plus beau et le plus délicat qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie et maintenant, il ne voyait plus que ces jolies lèvres roses et ourlées en attente évidente d'un baiser.

Il approcha alors doucement son visage de celui de Nonami et quand leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Quand Nonami senti les lèvres de kaitô sur les siennes, une sensation bizarre se mit à l'envahir Une chaleur inconnue se propagea à partir de son ventre pour envahir son corps entier.

Les battements rapides de son propre cœur raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler sous l'émotion, et si elle n'avait pas été maintenue dans les bras de Kaitô, elle aurait certainement défailli de plaisir.

« Kaitô ! Nonami ! » cria au loin une voix féminine.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent en vitesse, les joues rouges d'embarras et d'émotion.

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix qui les interpellait.

Ils virent alors au loin Zoro pédaler comme un fou dans leur direction avec Tashigi assise derrière lui sur le porte-bagages en train de leur faire de grands signes de la main.

Le vélo arriva très vite à leur hauteur et sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire ouf, Tashigi et Zoro étaient à leurs côtés.

Kaitô regarda ses parents avec un air dubitatif.

Ses yeux passèrent de Zoro à Tashigi puis au petit vélo rose de sa plus jeune sœur avec lequel ils avaient fait le trajet.

« Ouf ! Heureusement, tu n'as rien, Nonami !...Sakura et Nitami nous ont averti du danger que tu encourrais ! » s'écria Tashigi, paniquée, en lâchant la taille de Zoro à laquelle elle s'était agrippée et en passant une jambe par-dessus le porte-bagages pour descendre du vélo.

« Oui ! Heureusement que tu n'étais pas loin, Kaitô ! » renchérit Zoro en descendant à son tour du vélo rose.

« Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, Tatie Tashigi et Tonton Zoro ! Kaitô s'est battu comme un dieu et il a fait fuir les deux voyous !» leur répondit Nonami dans un petit sourire gêné et les joues rouges.

« Bah dans cette histoire, moi, je dirais que c'est surtout un miracle que le vélo de Nitami ait supporté vos deux poids sur un si grand parcours et avec cette vitesse ! » répliqua Kaitô en tentant de dédramatiser la situation et en s'amusant rien qu'en repensant à son père et à sa mère à fond la caisse sur le petit vélo d'enfant.

Zoro et Tashigi regardèrent d'un air gêné le petit vélo et réalisèrent à leur tour le ridicule de la situation.

« Hey ! Dis tout de suite que tes parents sont des gros bourrins ! » s'écria Tashigi en prenant un petit air vexé et en faisant la moue à l'encontre de son fils aîné.

« Bah, regarde l'état des pneus, Maman !... Et juge par toi-même ! » répondit Kaitô en riant et en s'accroupissant pour toucher les pneus du vélo.

Zoro et Tashigi s'approchèrent du vélo et grimacèrent tous les deux en constatant les dégâts.

« Bon, bah je crois qu'on a plus qu'à les changer, effectivement ! » se mit à dire Zoro avec un air désolé.

« Oui…Car si Nitami voit son vélo dans cet état, elle ne va pas être très contente… » renchérit Tashigi, un peu tracassée d'avoir abîmé le vélo de sa plus jeune fille.

« Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ?...Toi, kaitô, tu descends au village avec ton père pour acheter des pneus neufs pour le vélo de Nitami…Et Nonami et moi, on rentre à la maison avec les deux autres vélos… » enchaîna l'ex-Marine.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée…Vous êtes d'accord, tous les deux ?... » demanda Zoro en regardant tour à tour Nonami et Kaitô.

« C'est…C'est d'accord pour moi… » répondit la jeune fille blonde en souriant puis en lançant un regard timide à l'encontre de Kaitô.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, se rappelant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui rendit son sourire timide.

« OK, on fait comme ça… » répondit-il à son tour, en souriant à ses parents.

Tashigi et Nonami repartirent donc tranquillement en direction de la maison avec les deux vélos qui étaient restés au sol – Celui de Sakura et celui de Tashigi, qu'elle avait prêté à sa nièce pour aller à la plage – Tandis que Zoro et Kaitô se dirigèrent vers le village à pied, avec le petit vélo de Nitami à leur côté.

------------------------------------

Bien d'autres baisers furent échangés cet été là entre les deux jeunes gens, mais ils étaient toujours furtifs et à l'abri des regards, Kaitô et Nonami ayant décidé d'un commun accord de garder leur histoire d'amour secrète…Celle-ci ne sera d'ailleurs révélée auprès de leurs familles que l'été suivant, quand Sakura les aura surpris alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la salle d'entraînement du dôjô.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait en joue, sous la menace des quatre bandits qui les tenaient en otage, Kaitô se rappelait de son premier baiser avec Nonami, trois ans plus tôt.

Les sensations de béatitude et de plaisir qu'il avait ressenties quand leurs lèvres s'étaient liées, il ne les oublierait jamais et il n'avait jamais regretté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce jour là et qui avait donné le départ à leur histoire d'amour…

Oui, il fallait qu'il la sauve…C'était son devoir…Il s'était juré de toujours l'aimer et il était même prêt à donner sa propre vie pour elle…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil discret vers le hublot de la porte de la cuisine où étaient placés Zoro et Sanji, puis il regarda ses deux sœurs qui avaient, elles aussi des boites de conserves cachées derrière leur dos, prêtes à les lancer sur les preneurs d'otage.

« Go ! » hurla soudainement le jeune homme…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 23ème chapitre.**

_C'est un long long long chapitre (le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit) car je ne voulais pas le couper en plusieurs parties puisqu'il est, selon moi, un petit bonus à l'histoire « RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR » étant donné qu'il concerne Kaitô et Nonami et non les héros principaux Sanji et Zoro (qui sont à la base de ma fic, je le rappelle !)._

_Concernant le pain que Kaitô est allé chercher à la boulangerie, je sais que ça ne fait pas forcément très japonais (ça fait plutôt français, faut l'avouer) mais bon, les japonais aussi, il leur arrive de manger du pain (il suffit de lire le manga Yakitate Ja-pan)…Et puis les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas vraiment japonais…Puisqu'il n'y a pas de pays réels dans ce manga !_

_Idem pour les volets de la chambre des filles, je ne sais pas si tous les pays en utilisent (je me rappelle que quand j'étais partie chez une famille anglaise pendant un voyage scolaire, il n'y en avait pas ! il faisait jour dans la chambre à 5h00 du mat !)_

_J'espère, en tout cas, que vous aurez eu la patience de lire ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et que vous n'en êtes pas déçus (dans la mesure où Zoro et surtout Sanji-kun ont un rôle quasi-inexistant !)_

_Bon, allez, on revient au présent…Euh…enfin, au futur…Euh…Bref !...On revient à la prise d'otage et à l'action dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_

_Elodie ;-)_


	24. Le calme retrouvé

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre après une longue pose pour cause de déménagement !_

_Merci à __aco2, lily08, milano-chan, injalle, Spicycocktail, Vic-chan, baka d sensei pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres pour leurs lectures !_

-----------------------------

**24EME CHAPITRE : LE CALME RETROUVE**

« Go ! » hurla soudainement Kaitô.

Dans un même mouvement, le jeune homme et ses deux sœurs lancèrent violement les boites de conserves sur les visages de trois des preneurs d'otages.

Le quatrième, qui tenait Nami prisonnière, tourna la tête vers ses acolytes, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise de l'attaque.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Kaitô se jeta sur lui.

Au même moment, Sanji fracassa la porte de la cuisine avec un de ses coups de pied destructeurs et il s'élança, lui aussi, en direction de Nami et de son assaillant.

« Nami-saaaaaaan ! » hurla le cuisinier blond, en se projetant, pied droit en avant sur sa cible.

Kaitô, qui avait mit KO le bandit et tenait maintenant dans ses bras sa future belle-mère, se retourna alors en direction du hurlement et il se mit à grimacer en voyant bondir sur lui Sanji, les yeux exorbités de fureur.

Avec la force du choc, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent propulsés à plusieurs mètres contre le plan de travail de la cuisine pour ensuite retomber lourdement sur le sol, tandis que Nami fut projetée sur le côté, pas très loin de là où se trouvaient Nonami et les jeunes commis de cuisine.

« Maman ! » s'écria Nonami en rampant vers l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

Pendant ce temps là, Sakura et Nitami avaient sauté sur l'un des bandits à moitié assommé par les boites de conserve reçues sur la tête.

Zoro, quant à lui, s'occupa d'un autre, tout comme Tashigi, aidée par son plus jeune fils, Renji.

---------------------------------------

Maintenant que les quatre bandits étaient neutralisés, chacun reprenait tranquillement son souffle.

Zoro tourna la tête en direction de Kaitô et de Sanji.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, devant la scène qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

Kaitô était allongé sur le dos, le visage grimaçant de douleur, et tentait de se relever péniblement, appuyé sur ses deux coudes.

Sanji, quant à lui, était à quatre pattes à côté de Kaitô et essayait aussi de se redresser tant bien que mal.

Alors que Tashigi avait rejoint Nami et Nonami pour vérifier si la jolie rousse n'avait rien de grave, Nonami laissa les deux femmes et courut vers son père et Kaitô.

« Kaitô ! Papa ! Vous n'avez rien ? » s'écria la jeune femme, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sanji grimaça et pensa intérieurement, les sourcils froncés : « Pourquoi elle appelle d'abord son nom à lui ?...Je suis censé être son père, tout de même !...Elle devrait d'abord s'inquiéter pour moi !... »

Nonami s'agenouilla entre les deux hommes mais le visage tourné vers Kaitô.

« Mon chéri, ça va ?...Tu as mal quelque part ?... » demanda-t-elle, la voix douce mais le regard inquiet.

« rhaaaa !...Mais non, il n'a rien !...C'est juste une petite bousculade de rien du tout !...Il ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! » grogna Sanji, exaspéré de voir la jolie blonde prendre soin du rejeton de Zoro plutôt que de lui-même.

« Papa !...Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sur Kaitô comme ça ! » cria Nonami en tournant la tête vers son père et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais…Mais ma princesse !…Je…je voulais juste protéger Nam…Ta..Ta mère ! » bredouilla Sanji, le cœur brisé de voir celle qui deviendrait sa fille dans le futur le regarder avec des yeux pleins de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Tout s'est passé tellement vite, Nonami…Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton père…Dans la confusion, il se serait trompé de cible…N'est-ce pas, Sanji ?... » intervint Tashigi alors qu'elle s'agenouilla elle aussi de l'autre côté de Kaitô pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Sanji poussa un soupir et répondit avec un petit sourire gêné à la question de Tashigi : « Hé hé hé…Bien entendu ! Vous tous, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai pu faire exprès de sauter sur Kaitô !...Je…Hum…heu…Il a été si rapide pour désarmer le brigand qui tenait en otage Nami-san que…Bah que…Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter sur ma lancée… »

Zoro fit la grimace, peu convaincu par les paroles de son nakama tandis que Kaitô regarda chacune leur tour Tashigi et Nonami avec un petit sourire rassurant pour leur faire comprendre qu'il allait bien et que ce n'était pas grave.

Nami, qui, jusqu'alors, s'était tenue à l'écart de la conversation, occupée à donner des directives à ses employés afin que les bandits soient maintenus prisonniers en lieu sûr avant l'arrivée de la Marine, s'approcha du petit groupe pour se placer aux côtés de Sanji.

« Sanji-kun…Comme tu le vois, Nonami est amoureuse d'un homme très bien, qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à me secourir !...Tu devrais le remercier, tu sais, ça serait la moindre des choses, non ?... » se mit à dire l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry, en tendant la main vers « son époux » pour l'inviter à se relever.

Sanji grimaça légèrement et attrapa sa main pour se mettre debout.

Après avoir défroissé d'un revers de main son costume trois pièces et remis en place sa cravate, il tourna la tête vers Kaitô.

« Merci d'avoir été là durant tout ce cauchemar et d'avoir pris soin de ma femme et de ma fille » maugréa-t-il dans un souffle.

Kaitô se releva en vitesse et se dirigea vers Sanji en lui tendant la main.

« C'est normal…Je n'ai fait que mon devoir… » enchaîna le jeune homme en affichant un grand sourire.

Sanji haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il était un peu confus et réalisa à cet instant que tout compte fait, Kaitô était un brave type, digne de confiance et prêt à beaucoup de choses pour la femme qu'il aimait…Tout comme lui…

Il tendit, à son tour, son bras vers son futur gendre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et les deux hommes s'échangèrent une poignée de main virile.

« Bon, je crois qu'on peut retourner sur le pont, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » s'exclama Nami.

« On y va, Nami-san ! »lui répondit Sanji, en en profitant pour la prendre par la taille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, suivis par kaitô et Nonami.

Tashigi leur emboîta le pas avec Renji et Nitami.

Zoro allait faire de même quand il remarqua sa fille aînée, Sakura, qui avait l'air préoccupé et était restée un peu à l'écart.

«Hey, tu viens ?... » lui demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Tashigi, qui avait entendu le bretteur s'adresser à leur fille, se retourna et marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant, elle aussi, ce qui pouvait arriver à l'adolescente.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? » demanda l'ex-marine à la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

Sakura fixait le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en serrant les poings. Elle restait toujours muette.

Zoro fit un signe de la tête à Tashigi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre les autres et qu'il se chargerait de 'leur' fille.

Tashigi n'insista pas mais elle restait légèrement perplexe et surprise.

Elle savait que Sakura avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour Zoro depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que la jeune fille confiait plus volontiers ses problèmes à son père, plutôt qu'à elle, sa propre mère.

Pourtant, ici, la situation était légèrement différente de celles qui se produisaient habituellement, dans la mesure où, le Zoro présent dans cette cuisine n'était pas réellement le père de Sakura, mais simplement un jeune homme de 19 ans, au caractère assez dur, peu loquace en ce qui concernait les sentiments, enfermé dans l'enveloppe corporel d'un homme mûre.

L'ex-Marine aux cheveux bleu-nuit reprit donc son chemin vers la porte de sortie en se demandant comment allait se passer ce face à face entre Zoro et « sa fille du futur ».

Elle se mit finalement à sourire, légèrement amusée par la situation et ravie de ce comportement « protecteur » de la part « du Zoro de 19 ans » qu'elle ne connaissait, en fait, pas si bien que cela puisqu'ils n'avaient formé un couple que quelques années plus tard...

Une fois seuls dans la cuisine, Zoro s'approcha de Sakura.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à la jeune fille et se sentait très mal à l'aise quand il remarqua que Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton légèrement embarrassé, tout en posant gauchement sa main bronzée sur la frêle épaule blanche de l'adolescente, pour tenter de la consoler.

Sakura renifla bruyamment et se jeta alors dans les bras de l'ex-pirate.

Zoro grimaça de surprise et se mit à rougir, extrêmement gêné par la situation, n'ayant pas l'habitude de contacts aussi rapprochés avec autrui, notamment avec les femmes.

« Je m'en veux tellement, Papa !...Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû parler avec ces types !...Je ne suis qu'une idiote et par ma faute, ça aurait pu tourner à la tragédie ! » lâcha la jeune fille dans un souffle avant de plaquer son visage pleins de larmes contre le torse du bretteur.

Zoro grimaça de plus belle.

Il tenta d'écarter un peu la jeune fille de lui et la prenant par les deux bras.

Sakura releva la tête et fixa « son père ».

« Tu as l'air bizarre, papa… » se mit alors à dire l'adolescente aux cheveux verts, en le regardant avec un air interrogatif.

« Merde merde merde ! Elle va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas réellement son père !...Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire…Merde ! Merde !... » pensa-t-il intérieurement, une goutte de sueur commençant à perler le long de sa tempe gauche.

« Bah !...Tu n'es pas la première à te faire avoir par des beaux parleurs !...Et puis, tu veux mon avis ?...Je pense qu'ils ne se doutaient pas un instant que tu avais un rapport quelconque avec les patrons de cet hôtel la première fois qu'ils t'ont abordée…S'ils sont venus vers toi, c'est parce que…Parce que tu es une jolie fille, tout simplement !... » répliqua Zoro avec une expression dans la voix qui se voulait la plus douce possible, même s'il n'en menait pas large, en réalité.

Il esquissa un sourire forcé quand il vit la jeune fille le regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs brillants.

Sakura essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle sourit tristement à Zoro.

« Merci Papa… » murmura-t-elle entre deux reniflements avant qu'elle ne prenne un mouchoir dans sa poche pour se moucher.

Zoro gardait toujours le même sourire figé sur son visage, le front plein de sueur.

«Ouh la ! Je m'en suis bien sorti, là !…Au moins, côtoyer l'autre foutu cuisto pendant tout ce temps m'aura permis d'apprendre certaines astuces pour s'adresser aux femmes…Elle a l'air de croire ce que je viens de lui dire…Tant mieux…C'est ma fille, après tout…J'imagine que ça doit être le rôle d'un père de la réconforter et de la rassurer… » pensa-t-il intérieurement, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sakura.

« Tu viens, maintenant ?...On va rejoindre les autres… » enchaîna le bretteur en prenant la jeune fille par l'épaule et en l'entraînant vers la porte de sortie de la cuisine.

------------------------------------

**Fin du 24ème chapitre.**

_Ah ! Que voulez-vous ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire des scènes de combat ! (mais bon, l'intention y était !). Je préfère plutôt traiter des relations humaines et faire dialoguer les personnages !_

_Je pars en vacances à la mi-juillet pour une quinzaine de jours, donc il y a des grandes chances que le prochain chapitre ne paraisse qu'au mois d'août._

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le chapitre 460 actuellement publié au Japon mais on y voit le pauvre Sanji-kun péter carrément les plombs à cause de « l'homme invisible » qui a maté Nami toute nue dans son bain ! C'est vraiment trop marrant la tête qu'il fait et les flammes de colère qui se dégagent de lui ! Excellent ! _

_A part ça, j'ai lu dernièrement les mangas shojo « H3 school » et « Parfait-tic » que j'ai trouvé vraiment bien ainsi que « Yotsuba & » et « Azumanga Daioh » !_

_Côté télévision, dans 2 jours va débuter la série « HEROES » sur TF1. Et bien là, il faut absolument que vous regardiez car c'est génial !_

_J'ai visionné tous les épisodes en VO sous-titré français durant cette année (quand les épisodes étaient diffusés chaque semaine aux USA) et franchement, rarement j'ai attendu avec autant d'impatience chaque nouvel épisode d'une série tv !_

_Et j'ai aussi un peu honte de l'avouer, je suis tombée totalement accroc de la série allemande « Le destin de Lisa » ! Je ne rate pas un épisode (quand je ne suis pas là, j'enregistre !)…Mon copain se fout de moi, mais c'est pas grave, je regarde quand même, c'est plus fort que moi !_

_Sur ces belles paroles je vous dis à très bientôt !_

_Bisous,_

**Elodie**


	25. Descendance

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Au Japon, on a fêté les 10 ans d'existence de One Piece et Maître Oda nous a pondu un wallpaper très hot à destination de ses lecteurs masculins…Avec Nami et Robin nues dans des sources chaudes…Les singes qui les accompagnent cachent à peine leurs « attributs de charmes »…Rha la la ! Les hommes ! C'est là qu'on voit qu'on est bien dans un shonen…_

_Des auteurs d'autres mangas (Bleach, 21th century boys etc…) ont également fêté cet anniversaire en dessinant à leur façon les personnages de One Piece (en majorité, Luffy, Nami et Sanji-kun)._

_Je trouve ça vraiment génial qu'il n'y ait pas de « concurrence et mauvais esprit » entre les différents auteurs et apparemment l'ambiance est plutôt bon enfant et sympathique dans cet univers de mangakas !_

_Merci à Vic-chan, Spicycocktail, baka d sensei, Kitsune182, Lily08, injalle, Kmi et Poochie-90 pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes._

_Et je voudrais également remercier x-Kitsuneloveuz-x, Deborah, Cacahuette, Kmi (encore !) et Galilab pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissé ces derniers mois et semaines sur mon autre fic « Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure » ! (ça me fait super plaisir de voir que j'ai toujours des commentaires d'encouragements sur une histoire terminée depuis plus d'un an !)_

-------------------------------------

**Chapitre 25 : DESCENDANCE**

Arrivés sur le pont, Nami proposa à ses invités d'aller se divertir un peu aux différents loisirs que proposait l'hôtel.

Elle conclut d'un rendez-vous pour dîner tous ensemble le soir même, à la meilleure table du restaurant et les laissa pour s'occuper des derniers détails de l'arrestation des preneurs d'otage.

Zoro accompagna Tashigi, Renji et Kaitô à la piscine tandis que Sakura partit avec Nonami et Nitami.

Sanji voulu accompagner les jeunes filles mais préférant rester entre elles, le cuisinier retourna, déçu, aux cuisines pour l'organisation du dîner.

-----------------------------------------------

Le soir venu, après s'être changé dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Zoro et Tashigi, accompagnés de leurs enfants, descendirent au restaurant.

Nami et Sanji étaient déjà là, saluant les divers clients attablés, puisque c'était leur devoir, en tant que propriétaires et chef du All Blue Restaurant.

Nonami et Kaitô les rejoignirent très vite et le dîner débuta très agréablement, avec l'évocation de la prise d'otage qui s'était bien terminée –finalement - et le courage dont avait fait preuve Kaitô et dont Zoro ne manquait pas de louer les mérites, notamment auprès de Sanji, qui l'écoutait sans dire un mot, un peu agacé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessert, Kaitô se leva soudainement de sa chaise, un peu embarrassé, pour faire une annonce : « Heu voilà…En fait, on attendait que nos deux familles soient réunies pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle… »

Sanji fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont décidé de se marier ! Par pitié, Mon Dieu ! Tout mais pas ça ! » pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Nonami, qui regardait Kaitô avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tourna la tête vers son père.

Se sentant observé par sa fille, Sanji changea immédiatement d'expression, comme par magie, même si son rictus ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, visiblement très émue par ce que Kaitô s'apprêtait à révéler à leurs familles respectives.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit passa le bras autour des épaules de Nonami pour la ramener contre lui et enchaîna : « Voilà…Nonami et moi, on va… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par Sanji qui ne pu s'empêcher de se lever de table et de crier : « Noooon ! C'est trop tôt ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous marier ! Nooooooon ! »

« Papa ! » s'écria Nonami en regardant son père avec des yeux interloqués.

L'ancien cuisinier du Vogue Merry n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand il reçu une violente claque derrière la tête par Nami.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Assis-toi et laisse-les parler ! Ne gâche pas leur annonce ! » s'écria-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Sanji grimaça comme un enfant qui venait de se faire punir par sa mère. Il balbutia quelques mots d'une petite voix implorante : « Mais…Mais Nami-san…».

La jolie rousse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'amadouer avec son petit air de chien battu, Sanji baissa les yeux tristement avant de les relever pour regarder en direction de Zoro.

A ce moment, il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une pointe d'énervement monter en lui.

« Non seulement ma fille chérie va se marier avec ce petit vaurien, mais en plus, je me fais disputer par Nami-san et pour couronner le tout, y'a cet abruti de Marimo qui me fixe avec ses yeux bovins et se fout de ma gueule ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ! » songea-t-il, tout en regardant le bretteur avec un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ! Tu veux ma photo ? » hurla-t-il à l'encontre de Zoro, faisant se retourner vers leur table les regards des autres clients alentours.

L'ancien pirate aux cheveux verts haussa malicieusement un sourcil et lui répondit calmement, tout en jubilant intérieurement de pouvoir faire rager ainsi le cuisinier blond : « Pourquoi tu m'agresses tout à coup ?...Je ne t'ai rien fait…J'étais en train d'écouter tranquillement ce qu'allait nous annoncer MON fils quand TU l'as interrompu…Tu devrais te calmer un peu sinon, tu vas finir par avoir une attaque ou un ulcère à force de t'exciter comme ça, crois-moi… »

« Hein ? Quoi ! Répète-ça un peu ? Je suis très calme ! Je…Je… » hurla Sanji, les yeux exorbités, totalement hors de lui par la condescendance et le calme du bretteur.

« Je, je quoi ?... » répliqua Zoro en singeant Sanji.

« Tais-toi, sale Marimo ! Tais-toi ! » cria le cuisinier blond.

« Tu as fini de le narguer ! T'es vraiment irrécupérable, mon pauvre ! » se mit alors à dire Nami sur un ton agressif à l'encontre de Zoro, pour défendre Sanji, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Toi, je ne t'ai pas causé ! Alors la ferme ! » lui répondit sur le même ton le bretteur.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète-moi ça, si t'es un homme ! Répète-moi ça ! » lui répondit Nami, qui, à son tour avait perdu tout contrôle.

Les enfants autour de la table regardaient les trois anciens pirates se lancer des mots d'oiseau, très gênés.

Ils ne les avaient jamais vu dans cet état là et cela les rendait très mal à l'aise.

Nonami et Kaitô n'osaient plus dire un seul mot et regardaient par terre, attendant que l'orage passe.

Tashigi, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, était en train de bouillir intérieurement.

Elle se mit tout à coup à taper du poing sur la table en criant : « Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous tous maintenant ! C'est un ordre ! »

L'ancienne Marine, qui avait jadis commandé des troupes et à qui on ne lui faisait pas, avait vite retrouvé ses vieux réflexes et s'était exprimé d'une voix autoritaire dans une attitude très militaire.

Etant généralement assez discrète et calme, son éclat eu pour effet immédiat de réduire Sanji, Nami et Zoro au silence, tellement ils furent surpris par sa réaction.

Ils fixèrent tous les trois Tashigi, qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui les regardaient avec des yeux exaspérés avant que son expression ne se radoucisse pour prendre un air triste et désolé.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent ensuite vers les enfants assis autour de la table : Nitami, Sakura et Renji, qui les regardaient avec un air atterré pour finir sur Nonami et Kaitô qui avaient baissé la tête, un peu embarrassés de voir leurs parents se chamailler comme des gamins alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de leur annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Réalisant leur attitude puéril et totalement inappropriée, Nami fut la première à parler.

Elle se racla la gorge : « Hum ! Désolée, Tashi…Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris…On doit encore être un peu énervés par la prise d'otage et notre « naturel de pirates » a repris le dessus…Excuse-nous… »

Sanji, l'air embarrassé, se grattant le derrière de la tête : « Oui, Tashi-chan…Faut pas t'offusquer par nos manières…On a...On avait l'habitude de se disputer tout le temps quand on était sur le Vogue Merry !...Mais c'est pas bien méchant !...Pardonne-nous… »

Tashigi se mit à leur sourire quand elle entendit leurs excuses.

Elle était rassurée de voir qu'ils avaient repris leurs esprits et qu'ils n'allaient pas gâcher ce qu'elle supposait être un grand moment dans la vie de son fils aîné et de sa future belle-fille.

Elle fixa ensuite Zoro, qui ne disait toujours rien.

Le bretteur la regarda à son tour et vit par l'expression de son visage et par le fait qu'elle avait maintenant croisé ses mains en tapotant son doigt sur son bras, qu'elle attendait quelque chose.

« Hey ! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! » se mit-il à dire, en essayant de se défendre.

Tashigi haussa un sourcil. Elle ne disait toujours rien et continuait à fixer Zoro.

« Bon ça va, j'ai compris…Je m'excuse aussi de m'être emporté…Ca ne se reproduira plus… » dit-il finalement en faisant la moue, tout en regardant Tashigi comme un enfant qui essaye de trouver l'approbation de sa mère après avoir fait une bêtise.

L'ex-Marine esquissa un petit sourire et tout en invitant à s'assoire les trois ex-pirates fouteurs de troubles, elle répliqua : « Bon, puisque l'incident est clos, on va enfin pouvoir écouter Nonami et Kaitô…Allez-y, mes enfants… »

Kaitô se racla la gorge, en jetant un petit coup d'œil complice à l'encontre de sa mère, ravi de son intervention.

« Hum…Voilà…On voulait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Nonami et moi… » commença-t-il à dire, la voix un peu émue, en tenant la jeune femme par les épaules.

« Voilà…Nonami et moi…Nous…Nous allons avoir un enfant… » Enchaîna-t-il.

La tablée resta muette quelques instants, secouée par cette nouvelle dont personne ne s'attendait.

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Venez, que je vous serre dans mes bras ! » s'écria Tashigi, qui fut la première à réagir en se dirigeant vers eux les bras tendus.

« Génial, grand-frère ! » enchaîna Sakura en suivant sa mère, accompagnée par Nitami et Renji qui avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres totalement excités à l'idée de devenir des « tontons » et des « tatas » à leur tour.

Tandis que Tashigi serrait dans ses bras Kaitô, Nami se dirigea vers sa fille et lui pris le visage entre les mains.

« Ma chère fille…Je suis heureuse pour toi…Tu dois être tellement contente… » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur le front, les yeux reflétant tout de même un peu d'inquiétude.

« Merci Maman… » Répondit la jeune femme, qui avait ressenti la crainte de sa mère.

Elle enchaîna tout de suite, afin de dissiper tous les doutes que pourrait avoir Nami : « Je sais que je suis peut-être un peu jeune, mais je peux t'assurer que cet enfant, je le désire vraiment…Et puis, j'aime Kaitô de tout mon cœur…Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais… »

« Je sais, ma fille… » lui répondit l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry en lui caressant la joue et en y déposant un baiser.

Puis, la jolie rousse se retourna vers Sanji, réalisant tout à coup qu'il était resté étrangement silencieux depuis l'annonce.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Sanji était toujours assis à table, les yeux dans le vague, comme sonné.

Nami se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey ! Sanji-kun, réveille-toi ! Viens féliciter ta fille ! » lui cria-t-elle en le secouant par l'épaule.

Le cuisinier blond se leva alors comme un zombie de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Nonami.

La jeune fille bonde fixait son père pour scruter ses réactions. Espérant qu'il allait accepter cette heureuse nouvelle.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ma petite princesse…Je suis heureux pour toi… » lui dit-il, le sourire forcé, essayant de cacher son désarroi.

Les yeux de Nonami commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« Oh Papa ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir !...J'avais si peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu n'acceptes pas cette nouvelle !... » lui dit-elle, toute sanglotante, en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Sanji, qui avait le nez plongé dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa fille, ferma les yeux.

Même s'il n'était pas forcément ravi d'apprendre en une journée que cette belle jeune femme était sa fille, qu'elle sortait avec le fils de Zoro et qu'en plus, il allait bientôt devenir grand-père…C'était beaucoup de surprises apprises en une seule journée, et aussi beaucoup de choses à assumer pour lui, qui, en réalité, n'avait que 19 ans et s'était retrouvé projeté dans le futur bien malgré lui !

Il osa alors faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait jusqu'à maintenant : Il embrassa tendrement la joue mouillée de larmes de la jolie blonde, tout en lui murmurant dans l'oreille : « J'espère que ce sera une magnifique petite fille…Comme toi… »

Nonami esquissa un tendre sourire. Ravie de recevoir l'approbation tant espérée de son père chéri.

Zoro félicita à son tour son fils et sa belle-fille, moins touché affectivement par cette nouvelle que Sanji, bien évidemment.

Alors que l'excitation de la nouvelle commençait à retomber, Tashigi, se mit alors à dire avec un grand sourire, et en crochant à chacun de ses bras Zoro et Sanji - plus que jamais consciente de la rivalité latente entre les deux hommes : « Maintenant, vous êtes de la même famille ! Cet enfant qui va naître, aura un peu de chacun de votre sang, à tous les deux !...Vous vous rendez compte ! ».

Sanji et Zoro écarquillèrent les yeux en grand et eurent un mouvement de recul en grimaçant.

Effectivement, les deux nakamas n'avaient pas réalisé cette évidence.

Ils allaient répliquer par une vanne quelconque l'un à l'encontre de l'autre, quand ils réalisèrent que leurs femmes et leurs enfants les regardaient avec un grand sourire, attendant une réaction positive de leur part.

« Génial… » marmonna finalement Zoro, en regardant Sanji, l'air un peu dégoûté.

« Super… » soupira sur le même ton Sanji, avec la même grimace.

-----------------------------------------------

La fin du repas se termina très joyeusement, avec les rires et l'enthousiasme de Renji, Nitami et Sakura, heureux de bientôt faire connaissance avec leur futur neveu ou future nièce, sous les regards attendris de Tashigi et Nami.

Quand il fut temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher, Nami et Sanji raccompagnèrent Tashigi, Zoro et leur enfants jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel puis regagnèrent leur logement.

La nuit était étoilée et Nami marchait silencieusement au côté de Sanji, crochée à son bras.

C'est le cuisinier blond qui rompu finalement le silence en murmurant doucement : « Il s'en est passé des choses aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Nami-san ?…»

La jolie rousse se mit à rire doucement : « C'est vrai Sanji-kun ! Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas aussi 'mouvementé' en principe !...C'est drôle que ton voyage dans le temps t'amène justement le jour où notre fille nous annonce que nous allons devenir grands-parents !... »

Sanji haussa un sourcil en faisant la moue : « J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte…C'est difficile pour moi de réaliser que je vais être grand-père alors que je n'ai que 19 ans, en réalité !... »

« Oui, c'est vrai…Ca doit te faire bizarre…Mais pense un peu à moi, quand je vais être obligée d'annoncer à ton 'toi-futur' demain matin que sa fille chérie est enceinte… » soupira Nami en le regardant tendrement.

« Ah ah ah ! Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, effectivement !...Mais dis-moi, tu crois que mon 'moi-futur' aurait réagi de la même façon à cette nouvelle, tout à l'heure, au restaurant… » demanda Sanji.

« A mon avis, oui ! Malgré les années, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, côté caractère !...Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, après tout !... » lui répondit Nami en riant, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Sanji sourit, heureux de terminer enfin cette journée riche en émotion et se demandant si demain, il allait enfin pouvoir se réveiller à bord du Vogue Merry, dans son corps d'origine, au milieu de ses nakamas…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 25ème chapitre.**

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu me concentrer principalement sur les réactions de Sanji et conclure la dernière scène avec lui, plutôt qu'avec Zoro, car je pense que notre cher cuisinier est beaucoup plus concerné et touché par l'annonce de cette grossesse (c'est normal, c'est quand même sa fille chérie qui va devenir maman !...En plus, elle est seulement âgée de 17 ans ! y'a de quoi bouleverser un père ! Surtout un père comme Sanji, tellement possessif avec « ses femmes » !)._

_J'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, non pas parce que j'étais en manque d'inspiration mais plutôt par manque de temps !...Et puis je vous avoue que j'ai commencé par écrire une grande partie du 26__ème__ chapitre avant d'achever celui-ci !...Donc, vous aurez compris que le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder et je vous annonce qu'il prendra une tournure un peu plus dramatique, cette fois-ci ! (c'est après avoir regardé un film que ça m'a donné l'idée du fil conducteur…Je n'en dis pas plus !...)._

_A part ça, je commence à compléter ma collection des œuvres d'Ai Yazawa, l'auteur du maintenant célèbre shojo « Nana ». Je suis évidemment Nana depuis sa sortie, et j'ai aussi acheté tous les volumes de « Gokinjo, une vie de quartier » ainsi que « Paradise Kiss » (dont le générique d'ouverture de la version animée est vraiment super). Maintenant, c'est au tour de « Je ne suis pas un ange » et « Last quarter » de compléter ma mangathèque ! J'adore vraiment le style de cette mangaka !_

_Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que si vous ne connaissez pas ces mangas, jetez-y un petit coup d'œil !_

_Sincèrement, j'aimerai bien écrire une fic sur l'une d'elles, mais comme ce sont des shojos, y'a déjà pleins d'histoires d'amour compliquées dedans !_

_Finalement, je trouve que c'est plus facile de transformer un shônen (comme One Piece) en shojo ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec mes deux fics « Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure » et « Retour vers le futur » (oui, je n'ai pas honte, je me fait de l'auto-promotion !). LOL_

_Et pour finir, j'ai trop halluciné quand j'ai vu aux infos hier soir sur M6 qu'à Bruxelles, ils avaient trouvé des morceaux de corps humains avec un message en japonais à côté disant : « watashi wa Kira dess ». C'est la phrase qu'utilise le héros du manga DEATH NOTE, Light Yagami, quand il tue des criminels sous le pseudonyme de Kira…La police belge n'exclu d'ailleurs pas une blague d'étudiants en médecine (qui ont accès à des morceaux de cadavres) et qui seraient fans de cet __excellentissime__ manga…_

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout,_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elodie _


	26. Désarroi

_Ca y est, un nouveau générique est disponible pour ceux qui suivent les épisodes en cours de One piece diffusé au Japon (nouveau générique à partir de l'épisode 326). Je le trouve vraiment pas mal du tout ! J'aime bien leur nouveau bateau, il est plus moderne et il a plein de fonctionnalités que n'avait pas le pauvre Vogue Merry !_

_Merci à Vic-chan, aco2, baka d sensei, poochie-90, spicycocktail et In-Luciol pour leurs reviews !_

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 26 : DESSAROI**

"Grand-père ! Grand-père ! "

"hum...Hein ?...Quoi ?..." grommela le bretteur en ouvrant un œil à moitié, réveillé par la petite voix et la petite main qui lui secouait l'épaule.

En une fraction de seconde, Zoro réalisa qu'il avait de nouveau fait un bon dans le temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, maintenant bien réveillé par la situation et par l'enfant face à lui.

Un petit garçonnet aux cheveux blonds le regardait avec de grands yeux rieurs.

« Grand-père ! Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! » enchaîna l'enfant.

Toujours adossé contre le mur, l'ancien pirate regarda autour de lui et reconnu immédiatement le dojo.

« Je suis revenu chez moi…mais toujours pas sur le Vogue Merry…» pensa-t-il, en baillant et en s'étirant.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le petit garçon qu'il avait presque oublié, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées.

« Ce gamin serait donc mon petit-fils…Je me demande quel âge je peux avoir maintenant…» réfléchit-il tandis qu'il quittait maintenant sa position assise pour se mettre debout.

« Papa ! Papa ! Grand-père est réveillé ! » cria le petit garçon en direction de la porte d'entrée du dojo, grande ouverte sur l'extérieur.

« Ah ! C'est très bien, Shôji ! » lui répondit une voix masculine.

Zoro tourna la tête vers la porte et y vis apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bleu nuit.

« Kaitô… » murmura Zoro, ravi de voir son fils aîné.

Tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire, Zoro reposa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le petit garçon qui était à ses côtés.

« Cet enfant est donc le fils de Kaitô…Et donc, c'est évidemment aussi le petit-fils de l'autre foutu cuisto…Et c'est pour ça qu'il a les cheveux blonds, comme lui… » réfléchit Zoro.

« Papa, tu es réveillé…Nos invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, les filles ont déjà tout préparé…Tu viens ?... » se mit à dire Kaitô, toujours en souriant.

Le regard de Zoro passa de son « petit-fils » à son « fils ».

Avant de répondre, il détailla attentivement le jeune homme.

« Si cet enfant est celui qu'attendait Nonami quand elle nous a annoncé sa grossesse 'hier' à l'hôtel restaurant, alors j'ai dû faire un bon d'environ cinq années dans le temps…Et Kaitô devrait donc avoir dans les 25-26 ans…Pourtant, c'est bizarre, il me parait plus mature…C'est étrange…Il…Il faudrait que je vois Tashigi maintenant pour qu'elle m'explique la situation rapidement avant que je ne commence à faire des gaffes et à dire des conneries… » songea-t-il.

« Oui, je vous suis, Kaitô…Mais dis-moi, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve ta mère ? Il faudrait que je lui parle… » répondit-il à son fils en souriant d'un air qui se voulait décontracté.

En entendant la réponse de son père, une expression de supéfaction s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme maintenant devenu totalement blême.

« Par…Pardon…Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle en regardant son père comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils réagissait comme cela. Il avait pourtant posé une question toute simple mais c'est comme s'il avait dit une énormité, un truc insensé.

Il réitéra sa question, en articulant bien chaque syllabe, légèrement agacé : « Je t'ai répondu que je venais avec vous et je t'ai demandé où se trouvait ta mère… »

Les yeux de Kaitô se remplirent alors de tristesse et il fixa son père avec un air mêlé de pitié et d'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme restait toujours planté devant le bretteur sans avoir encore prononcé un mot quand une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts fit son entrée à son tour dans le dojo.

« Ah ! Vous voilà tous les trois ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir à la maison ? » dit-elle avec une voix enjouée.

Zoro tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme, soulagé par son arrivée qui mit fin à l'entretien plus qu'étrange et désagréable qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fils aîné.

Il reconnut évidemment en un seul coup d'œil Sakura.

Il allait lui répondre quand il vit alors Kaitô se diriger à grands pas vers sa soeur.

Le jeune homme prit le bras de Sakura et se pencha sur elle pour lui marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Zoro les entende.

Le visage enjoué et souriant de la jeune femme se changea alors aussitôt lui aussi, pour afficher la même expression de tristesse et de désarroi que son frère avait quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle pencha un peu la tête pour regarder Zoro, qui, décidemment, ne comprenait rien à tous ces mystères, puis elle murmura alors quelque chose à Kaitô, en lui souriant tristement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit hocha la tête et se retourna vers Zoro. Il le regarda une dernière fois tristement puis il appela son fils : « Shôji ! Viens avec moi ! On va laisser tatie Sakura discuter avec Grand-père…».

Le petit garçon, qui était resté sagement auprès de Zoro durant tout ce temps, s'élança en courant vers son père et sa tante et pris la main de Kaitô.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du dojo tandis que Sakura les regardait partir.

Quand la porte du dojo fut close, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Zoro.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, poussa un souffle d'encouragement puis s'exprima sur un ton un peu hésitant : « Tu…Tu n'es pas mon vrai père, n'est-ce pas ?... »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Zoro, une goutte de sueur perlant maintenant sur sa tempe gauche.

« Tu es bien Zoro Roronoa mais tu n'es pas mon père…Tu as 19 ans, en réalité…C'est bien ça ?... » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Mais…Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ?...Tu…Tu…Où est ta mère ?...Je veux la voir !... » Bredouilla-t-il, nerveux et de plus en plus perplexe sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil dans ce dojo.

Sakura baissa les yeux de tristesse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe !...Où est ta mère ?...Dis-le moi, Sakura !... » commença-t-il à s'énerver, devant l'attitude étrange de sa fille aînée.

« Maman…Maman est morte… » murmura Sakura dans un soupir de tristesse.

A cette révélation, la réaction du bretteur fut d'empoigner la jeune femme aux cheveux verts par les bras et de la secouer en criant : « Hein ?...Tashigi est morte ?...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !... »

Sakura grimaça de douleur et de surprise et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Zoro.

Réalisant qu'il était en train de perdre son sang froid et de faire du mal à celle qui allait devenir sa fille dans le futur, Zoro la relâcha alors immédiatement et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés.

Son regard était devenu noir et froid, il fronçait les sourcils et fixait Sakura droit dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je…Je suis désolée Pap..Zoro…Mais Maman nous a quitté il y a maintenant un an… » enchaîna Sakura en se frottant les bras à l'endroit où Zoro les lui avait agrippé.

Elle gardait elle aussi les yeux irrémédiablement fixés dans ceux de celui qui avait l'apparence de son père, attendant qu'il parle à son tour.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?... » demanda simplement Zoro, ayant repris son self-control et son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Elle est morte d'un cancer fulgurant l'année dernière…Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas trop souffert…Mais avant de mourir elle m'a confié votre secret et le fait qu'un de ces jours, le 'Zoro du passé', comme elle t'appelait, pourrait réapparaître et qu'il faudrait alors que je le mette au courant et que je l'aide à passer cette journée dans une époque et dans un corps qu'il ne connaît pas… » soupira-t-elle, émue à l'évocation et au souvenir de sa mère sur son lit de mort qu'elle tentait d'oublier depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Zoro baissa la tête. Les mâchoires toujours serrées.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de notre secret ?» demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence pesant.

« Non…Je n'ai rien dit à Kaitô, ni aux autres…C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, il a été choqué de t'avoir entendu demander à parler à notre mère…Il doit croire que tu commences à perdre la tête…Tonton Sanji et Tata Nami vont bientôt arriver car nous fêtons les quatre ans de Shôji aujourd'hui…Nami sait que je suis dans la confidence... » expliqua la jeune femme.

Zoro soupira, les mains maintenant posées sur les hanches et le visage fixant le sol.

« Comment ça se passe ici depuis la mort de Tash…De ta mère ?...Comment l'ont pris tes frères et sœurs ?...Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?... » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête et en fixant Sakura, réalisant qu'ils avaient perdu leur mère et que ça avait dû être très dur pour eux.

« Ca a été une immense douleur pour nous tous, bien évidemment…Renji, qui a maintenant 25 ans, est engagé dans la Marine. Il a déjà le grade de lieutenant…Il avait demandé une permission pour être auprès de Maman à ses derniers jours mais ensuite, il est reparti en mer et ça fait maintenant plus de 6 mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu, bien qu'il nous donne de ses nouvelles très régulièrement… » expliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire à l'évocation de son jeune frère.

Zoro se mit à sourire lui aussi.

« Ta mère devait être fière qu'un de ses enfants devienne un Marine comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, le dos maintenant accoudé au mur.

« Oh oui ! Elle était très fière le jour où il est parti s'engager, il y a maintenant 5 ans…Car sa plus grande crainte, c'est qu'il prenne exemple sur Tonton Luffy et le rejoigne dans son équipage de pirates…» s'écria Sakura, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Zoro haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'apprendre que Luffy continuait toujours sa « carrière » de pirate…Même sans son équipage d'origine, dans lequel il avait fait lui-même parti…

La jeune femme enchaîna dans ses explications : « Nitami, quant à elle, est devenue maîtresse d'école…Elle enseigne ici, au village…Tu vas la revoir tout à l'heure… ».

« Et Kaitô que je viens de croiser…Il voulait être médecin ?...A-t-il réussi ?...Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?...Tu es mariée, tu as des enfants ?... » demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce que la vie avait réservé à ses 'enfants'.

« Oui, Kaitô est maintenant médecin. Il officie dans un hôpital sur une grande île d'East-Blue, pas très loin de l'Hôtel-restaurant de Tonton Sanji et Tata Nami…Il a eu 3 enfants avec Nonami, dont le petit Shôji que tu as vu tout à l'heure… » expliqua-t-elle.

Sakura posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit un sourire radieux à son père avant d'enchaîner : « Quant à moi, je travaille ici au dojo familiale…Et je prendrai ta relève quand viendra le moment de ta retraite…Je ne suis pas encore mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfants, tout comme Nitami… ».

Zoro fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux verts avec un regard plein de fierté.

« Je suis content que ce soit toi qui t'occupe du dojo...Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mariée…Si je ne m'abuse, tu dois avoir…Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… 31 ans, n'est-ce pas ?... » demanda Zoro, un peu perplexe.

Sakura se mit à rire devant la réaction légèrement machiste de son père : « Hi hi hi ! On voit bien que tu n'es pas mon vrai père !...Maman m'avait prévenu que le 'Zoro de 19 ans' était un peu macho ! Elle avait raison !...Nitami n'est pas mariée non plus, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des petits amis de temps à autre, crois-moi !…».

Elle cessa de rire et son expression devint alors plus triste quand elle évoqua son propre cas : « Quant à moi…Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de mettre ma vie personnelle de côté pour le moment, en attendant que tu ailles mieux… »

«…Que j'ailles mieux ?...Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !…» s'exclama Zoro.

La jeune femme pris alors le bras du bretteur et le dirigea vers le vestiaire : « Viens avec moi, tu vas comprendre… »

Zoro suivit sa fille, un peu inquiet mais également curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer.

Ils arrivèrent vers un des casiers que Sakura ouvrit pour en sortir un miroir cerclé de rouge qui semblait être le sien.

Elle le positionna face à Zoro afin qu'il puisse y voir son reflet.

« Argh ! » grimaça de surprise l'ancien pirate avec un mouvement de recul.

**Fin du 26****ème**** chapitre.**

_Avant toute chose, je voudrais faire mes excuses aux fans de Tashigi pour l'avoir fait disparaître aussi brusquement de l'histoire ! Gomen nasai, Tashi-chan !_

_Et pour vous aider un peu, comme ça commence à devenir un peu compliqué au niveau des âges, je me suis permise de faire une petite chronologie à travers les différents voyages dans le temps de Zoro et Sanji-kun afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas parmi les enfants et les petits-enfants de nos héros ! (ça m'aide également car je fini par m'embrouiller aussi, faut l'avouer !)_

_**Age d'origine dans le manga : **_

_-Sanji : 19 ans_

_-Zoro : 19 ans_

_-Nami : 18 ans_

_Tashigi : 21 ans_

_**Premier voyage dans le futur :**_

_-Sanji : 35 ans _

_-Nami : 34 ans_

_-Nonami : 7 ans_

_-Zoro : 35 ans_

_-Tashigi : 37ans_

_-Kaitô : 10 ans_

_-Sakura : 6 ans_

_-Nitami : 2 ans_

_-Renji : Naissance imminente_

_**Deuxième voyage dans le futur :**_

_-Sanji : 45 ans _

_-Nami : 44 ans_

_-Nonami : 17 ans_

_-Zoro : 45 ans_

_-Tashigi : 47 ans_

_-Kaitô : 20 ans_

_-Sakura : 16 ans_

_-Nitami : 12 ans_

_-Renji : 10 ans_

_Nonami et Kaitô viennent d'annoncer qu'ils attendent un enfant._

_**Troisième voyage dans le futur :**_

_-Sanji : 60 ans _

_-Nami : 59 ans_

_-Nonami : 32 ans_

_-Zoro : 60 ans_

_-Tashigi : décédée un an plus tôt à 61 ans_

_-Kaitô : 35 ans_

_-Sakura : 31 ans_

_-Nitami : 27 ans_

_-Renji : 25 ans_

_Nonami et Kaitô sont finalement parents de 3 enfants :_

_-Midori : 14 ans _

_-Masaki : 7 ans_

_-Shôji : 4 ans_

_Mis à part la disparition de Tashigi, je voulais que les familles de Zoro et de Sanji s'agrandissent (grâce à l'amour très fécond de Nonami et Kaitô, n'est-ce pas…) et faire apparaître les petits-enfants dans l'histoire._

_Je voulais que Zoro et Sanji arrivent de leur voyage dans le temps au moment d'un événement familiale qui puisse les réunir…Et l'anniversaire d'un de leurs petits-enfants en commun me semblait le plus approprié !_

_Pour changer de sujet, dernièrement, je suis tombée totalement accroc d'une nouvelle série US, intitulée « DIRT » avec Courtney Cox dans le rôle principal (ex-Monica dans Friends). _

_Courtney Cox y joue le rôle de Lucy Spiller, la rédactrice en chef d'un magazine à scandales, Dirt/Now. Elle y est vraiment impitoyable (rien à voir avec 'Monica'…)._

_Par contre, attention aux âmes sensibles car il y a beaucoup de scènes trash ! (sexe, violence et quelques trucs bien dégueux en prime…)_

_C'est dans cette série, notamment, que j'ai appris l'existence d'un parasite, l'anisakiose, qui se développe chez l'être humain s'il a mangé du poisson cru infecté…D'ailleurs, pour tout vous dire, mon copain me demande souvent pourquoi je ne mange pas de sushis puisque je suis fan du Japon (bah oui…Mais je lui réponds que je suis française et que ce n'est pas pour ça que je mange des escargots et des cuisses de grenouilles à chaque repas ! Stop aux stéréotypes !!!)._

_Bref, je n'ai jamais été tentée par les sushis, mais alors là, en regardant un épisode de Dirt, quand Holt (un acteur qui essaye de percer à Hollywood) se met à vomir pleins d'asticots vivants, bah ça ne me donne carrément pas envie d'y goûter !!!! D'ailleurs, pour la petite info, l'anisakiose est un parasite courant au Japon (et dans les pays d'Europe du Nord où on mange du poisson cru) et c'est devenu aussi banal pour eux que le vers solitaire (tenia) chez nous !_

_Pour en revenir à DIRT et vous donner envie de regarder cette série, je dois vous parler d'un des personnages principaux, Don, le paparazzi schizophrène, ami de Lucy, qui est souvent parti dans ses délires mais qui prend de superbes photos et est prêt à tout pour avoir un scoop (comme par exemple se faire couper un doigt…). Je l'adore, il est trop marrant ce type !!!! (en plus, il aime les chats, comme moi ! Miaou !)_

_Dans DIRT, on ne voit pas de « vrais » peoples mais des personnages qui leur ressemblent (comme par exemple, 2 blondinettes milliardaires chassées par les paparazzi qui nous rappellent Paris Hilton et Nicole Richie…)._

_Pour le moment, le seul personnage réel qui a fait une apparition dans la série est le célèbre bloggeur américain « Perez Hilton » qui y joue son propre rôle (chasseur de scoops)…_

_Par contre, il y a beaucoup de références à d'autres programmes télé, comme par exemple, quand la mère de Lucy va se faire un lifting du ventre, elle lui dit qu'elle va chez « Nip/Tuck » ou bien quand il y a une prise d'otage dans le bureau de la rédaction par un acteur has-been qui veut son heure de gloire…Celui-ci tue l'assistant de Lucy, Kenny, d'une balle en pleine tête et évidemment, y'a un petit rigolo, sous la panique et le stress qui commence à avoir un fou-rire en disant « he killed Kenny ! »…En référence au dessin animé Southpark et au pauvre Kenny qui se fait tuer à chaque épisode, évidemment !…(et oui, je ne regarde pas que les dessins animés japonais ! J'aime bien regarder de temps en temps Southpark, les Simpson ou Bob l'éponge ! lol)._

_Pour le moment, il n'a été diffusé que 13 épisodes de cette série, car comme c'est toujours le cas aux USA, il y a un break en cours de saison pour savoir si ça plait aux téléspectateurs et si la série doit être continuée ou arrêtée…Verdict dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines…J'espère vraiment qu'elle continuera car je l'adore !!!!_

_Elle est disponible en version US sous-titrée français, je vous rassure ! (car je ne suis pas bilingue, loin de là ! D'ailleurs, faut vous avouer, j'avais commencé à essayer de traduire ma fic « Wadô ichimonji & Shigure » en anglais, j'ai vite renoncé, c'est trop dur !!!!!)._

_Voilà pour bla-blas d'Elodie !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	27. Arrivée de Nami et Sanji

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comme me l'ont fait remarqué injalle et spicycocktail dans leurs reviews, j'évoque discrètement dans le dernier chapitre le futur de Luffy. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très facile de parler des autres membres de l'équipage car il faudrait à ce moment là leur inventer aussi une vie de famille et peut-être même des enfants. A part pour Usopp et Kaya, qui est, à priori, l'histoire d'amour la plus évidente, le futur des autres est plutôt incertain (je ne vois pas avec qui je pourrais maquer Luffy, notamment ! lol)._

_Merci à injalle, spicycocktail, Ln-Luciol, Galilab, Poochie-90 pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres pour leurs lectures !_

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 27 : ARRIVEE DE NAMI ET SANJI**

En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, Zoro eu un mouvement de recul.

« C'est…C'est moi, ça ?... » demanda-t-il à Sakura, sous le choc.

« Oui…C'est ton apparence actuelle, l'apparence de mon père…Tes cheveux ont blanchi en quelques mois…Sans doute à cause de la mort de maman…Et puis tu t'ais laissé un peu aller et tu as arrêté de te raser…» lui répondit la jeune femme tristement en baissant le miroir et en le rangeant dans le casier.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi ?... » grommela le bretteur, les sourcils froncés, en se frottant la barbe qu'il n'avait pas du tout senti à son réveil, mécontent de constater que son 'lui-futur' avait pris un sacré coup de vieux.

Sakura haussa les sourcils, surprise par la question de Zoro, et elle se mit à sourire ironiquement.

« Peut-être que toi, le 'Zoro de 19 ans', tu as le cœur assez froid et distant pour ne pas faire de sentiments sur la perte d'un être cher et que finalement, tu n'en as sans doute rien à faire de la mort de ma mère…Mais sache que c'est très différent pour 'mon' père !…Il a très mal vécu sa disparition !… » lui répondit-elle, le ton agacé et agressif.

Réalisant qu'il avait heurté la sensibilité de la jeune femme, il essaya de se justifier : « Sakura, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…C'est que…C'est que je suis juste un peu surpris de me voir aussi vieilli physiquement…Et puis…Et puis, tu sais, ça me fait aussi de la peine que Tashigi soit morte…Mais bon, tu dois comprendre que je ne la connais pas beaucoup, en réalité !...De l'époque d'où je viens, on est même carrément ennemis !... »

Le visage de Sakura se radoucit, réalisant cette évidence : « Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton…C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça…Mais ça me fait tellement bizarre d'avoir mon père en face de moi et en même temps de savoir que tu es, en fait, un parfait étranger !… »

« Et moi, à ton avis, ça ne me fait pas bizarre d'être en train de discuter avec 'ma fille' qui plus vieille que moi dans 'ma' réalité ?... » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire complice.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, ça doit être super perturbant pour toi…Mais en tout cas, je veux que tu saches que tu ne seras pas seul aujourd'hui, je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider à t'adapter et à ne pas faire de bourdes comme tout à l'heure avec Kaitô ! » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Hum…Tu m'as dit que Nami et Sanji venaient aujourd'hui…Tu sais quand ils arrivent ?...Avec un peu de chance, l'autre foutu cuisto aura fait le même bond dans le temps que moi… » lui demanda Zoro, en croisant les bras, l'air préoccupé.

« Oh ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, j'imagine !...Pendant ce temps là, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?... » lui demanda Sakura avec un regard interrogatif.

Sentant que c'était le moment pour lui de ne pas décevoir la jeune femme, et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et insensible qu'elle l'avait prétendu quelques minutes auparavant, zoro lui répondit tout simplement : « J'aimerais que tu me conduises sur la tombe de ta mère…Je voudrais m'y recueillir un moment…Je lui dois bien ça, après tout… »

La jeune femme fut agréablement surprise et lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est gentil…Je suis sûre que maman aurait apprécié ce geste...Viens, suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire…» enchaîna-t-elle en le prenant par le bras et en le dirigeant vers la porte de sortie du dojo.

--------------------------------------------

« Sanji…Sanji…Hey !...Réveille-toi !... »

« Hum…Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... » grommela le cuisinier blond, en essayant d'immerger de son sommeil.

« Nous sommes arrivés à quai…On va bientôt débarquer… »

Sanji ouvrit enfin les yeux, qu'il cligna plusieurs fois, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil et vit Nami qui était en train de le fixer avec un grand sourire.

Le cuisinier blond fronça les sourcils…C'était bien Nami en face de lui, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée, avec les petites rides qui entouraient ses yeux rieurs.

« Nami-san… » murmura Sanji, en se redressant sur son siège.

« Nami-san ?...Oh !...Oh non !...Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, 'Le Sanji-kun du passé' ! » s'exclama l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry, réalisant que le jeune Sanji de 19 ans était de nouveau dans le corps de son mari.

« Malheureusement, si !...Nous sommes en quelle année ?...Pourquoi sommes-nous sur ce bateau ?... » demanda-t-il perplexe, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui et des passagers en train de débarquer.

« Tu as actuellement 60 ans, Sanji-kun…Et nous arrivons sur cette île pour nous rendre au dojo de Zoro, afin d'y fêter l'anniversaire de notre dernier petit-fils, Shôji… » lui répondit Nami, avec un grand sourire, finalement contente de revoir 'le jeune Sanji'.

Sanji se mit à faire un sourire espiègle en fixant la jolie rousse : « Nami-san…Malgré les années, tu es toujours aussi belle… »

Nami, en gloussant et en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule, d'un air entendu : « Oh ! Vilain flatteur !...Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre !... »

Sanji, toujours le sourire aux lèvres : « Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras toujours la plus belle, Nami-san…Peu importe le poids des années ! »

Puis, il enchaîna, le regard devenu soudainement plus sérieux : « Tu viens de me dire que nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de notre petit-fils ?...Nonami…Elle a combien d'enfants ?... »

Nami, les yeux pleins de fierté : « Notre fille est mère de trois magnifiques petits chéris !...Elle a une grande fille de 14 ans , Midori…Si je me souviens bien, tu avais appris sa future naissance lors de ton dernier voyage dans le temps… »

Sanji acquiesça…Après tout, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, puisque cela datait seulement de la veille sur son « échelle temporelle »…

« Et puis, avec Kaitô, ils ont eu ensuite deux garçons, Masaki, qui a 7 ans et le petit Shôji, qui a 4 ans aujourd'hui… » enchaîna Nami.

Sanji sourit fièrement à l'évocation de sa 'descendance' : « Et donc, on fête l'anniversaire de Shôji au dojo de Zoro, c'est bien ça ?... »

« Tout à fait !...Tiens ! regarde là-bas !...Nonami et Kaitô sont venus nous chercher ! » s'écria la jolie rousse en levant la main en direction de sa fille et de son gendre.

Tout en débarquant du bateau, Sanji jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Nonami.

La jeune femme avait à peine changé et était toujours aussi belle, avec sa longue chevelure blonde et sa toilette parfaitement accordée avec le reste de ses accessoires.

« Cette classe naturelle, elle la tiens de moi, c'est clair ! » s'en orgueilla-t-il, en remettant en place sa cravate et en ajustant son costume trois-pièces.

« Papa ! Maman !...Vous êtes enfin là ! » s'écria la jolie blonde en s'élançant vers ses parents et en se jetant d'abord dans les bras de Sanji, qui affichait un sourire radieux, heureux de sentir la chaleur de sa fille contre lui.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage, j'espère !... » enchaîna Kaitô en tendant la main vers Sanji pour le saluer après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue de sa belle-mère.

« Oui…Tout s'est très bien passé, je te remercie !...On était impatient d'arriver et de revoir tout le monde ! » lui répondit Nami tandis que Kaitô commençait à charger les valises dans la camionnette familiale.

------------------------------

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rouler tranquillement sur la route et qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au dojo, Kaitô se mit à ralentir.

Sanji, qui admirait le paysage alentours, d'un œil rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées, tourna la tête vers la route et vit alors sur le bas-côté, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu nuit avec un petit garçon d'environ 6-7 ans, avec la même couleur de cheveux.

La jeune femme souriait et fit un petit signe de la main à l'encontre de Sanji et Nami.

« Coucou tous les deux ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?... » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout s'est très bien passé, je te remercie, Nitami ! » lui répondit Nami en sortant de la camionnette.

Puis, la jolie rousse se baissa, les bras tendus vers le petit garçon : « Et toi, mon chéri ! Comment ça va ? Viens faire un bisou à Grand-mère Nami ! »

Le petit garçon lâcha la main de Nitami et s'élança vers Nami.

« Bonjour Grand-mère ! » s'écria l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras.

Sanji descendit à son tour de la camionnette.

Nitami se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue ainsi que Nami.

« C'est la fille cadette de l'autre foutu bretteur….c'était encore une gamine hier…Elle a bien grandit…C'est vraiment une très jolie fille… » pensa-t-il en détaillant la silhouette élancée et en regardant les longs cheveux bleu-nuit de la jeune femme voler au vent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au bord de la route, Nitami ? » demanda Nonami, qui était elle aussi descendue de la camionnette et avait pris son fils par la main.

Nitami : « Je suis venue montrer à Masaki certaines variétés de fleurs des champs que l'on trouvait par ici…»

Kaitô, en tapotant affectueusement l'épaule de sa soeur : « Ah ah ah ! Ton naturel de maîtresse d'école revient au galop, même pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas, petite sœur !... »

Nitami, en faisant la moue : « Ne te moque pas de moi ! Masaki est un petit garçon très curieux et j'ai pensé que ça l'intéresserait d'apprendre tout ça… »

Nonami : « Tu as bien fait !...Je te suis très reconnaissante de prendre soin de notre fils, tu sais ! »

Nitami, avec un grand sourire : « Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose !...Et ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec mes neveux et nièces !...»

« Bon, on remonte dans la camionnette ?...J'ai une faim de loup et j'ai hâte de me mettre à table, moi ! » s'écria gaiement Kaitô.

Nami, en crochant le bras de Sanji et en fixant Nonami : « Allez-y sans nous…Ton père et moi, on va faire le reste de la route à pied pour nous dégourdir un peu, après être restés assis durant tout notre trajet en bateau, ça va nous faire du bien !...Nitami, Masaki…Vous pouvez prendre nos places dans la camionnette, si vous voulez… »

Le cuisinier blond tourna la tête vers Nami, qui lui fit un petit sourire entendu. Il compris à cet instant que l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry avait des choses à lui confier…Ils regardèrent donc leurs enfants monter dans la camionnette et s'éloigner en direction du dojo.

Sanji, l'air légèrement inquiet : « Nami-san…Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas accompagné ?...Tu as des choses à me dire en privé, c'est ça ?... »

Nami, les sourcils légèrement froncés, indiquant une expression d'inquiétude et de tristesse : « Oui, tu as deviné, Sanji-kun…Il faut que je t'avertisse des changements qui se sont produits ces derniers temps afin que tu ne fasses pas d'impers, une fois que nous serons tous réunis au dojo… »

Sanji fronça les sourcils à son tour, maintenant très inquiet sur ce qu'allait lui révéler la jolie rousse…

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 27****ème**** chapitre.**

_Vous l'aurez remarqué, Kaitô vient chercher ses beaux-parents en camionnette. Je ne sais pas si de tels véhicules existent dans le monde « onepiecien »mais bon, je n'allais pas les faire se déplacer à la charrette à cheval ! (on n'est pas dans Docteur Quinn, quand même ! lol)._

_Et puis Zoro a un peu changé de look ! Bon, je sais, il faut faire un vrai effort d'imagination pour se le représenter avec des rides, des cheveux blancs et une barbe mal rasée !...Par contre, il a quand même gardé sa musculature – Je vous rassure - Même si, il parait, que les mecs hyper musclés, quand ils vieillissent et ne s'entretiennent pas, bah leurs muscles ont tendance à pendouiller un peu…(Et oui, c'est ça, la vieillesse !)_

_Pour revenir aux poils (de barbe, pour Zoro) je sais bien que c'est un personnage qui a plutôt tendance à être imberbe !_

_D'ailleurs, quand on observe bien, il n'y a que Sanji-kun et Franky qui sont poilus dans l'équipage (Chopper ne compte pas, bien évidemment !)_

_Mais bon, pour revenir à Zoro, de toute manière, quand on vieilli, on a des poils qui poussent un peu n'importe où (Et oui, c'est ça, la vieillesse ! – Je l'ai déjà dit, ça ! lol) alors il me semble logique qu'à 60 ans, il ait enfin du poil au menton ! Nom de nom !_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas encore évoqué l'apparence de Sanji-kun pour le moment (vous savez seulement qu'il est toujours en costard-cravatte) mais ça va venir, rassurez-vous ! (Ce n'est pas du tout un oubli de ma part !)._

_Pour parler d'autre chose, je continue mon inventaire de découvertes de séries US !_

_Après « DIRT », il y a aussi « BROTHERS AND SISTERS» qui m'a fait une excellente impression._

_Cette série est plus « public familial » que DIRT, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! _

_Dans un des rôles principaux, on retrouve Calista Flokhart (ex-Ally Mc Beal) qui joue le rôle de l'une des soeurs. L'histoire raconte la vie quotidienne mais pas si ordinaire que ça d'une famille américaine au moment où le père décède et laisse les responsabilités (et les mauvaises surprises) de son entreprise à ses enfants…C'est vraiment génial ! _

_« Brothers and sisters » cartonne aux USA et l'actrice Sally Field, qui joue le rôle de la mère de 60 ans de cette grande tribu, a même reçu un Emmy award cette année !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_


	28. Te voilà enfin !

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions de votre part à la publication de mon dernier chapitre, à propos du changement physique de Zoro et de la mort de Tashigi ! Je suis très contente de l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire et je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur !_

_Maintenant, voici la suite !_

_Merci à EliZ, Elwë, __Ln-LucioL, Poochie-90, galilab, lily08, love garigue, Spicycocktail, Vic-chan et baka d sensei pour leurs reviews !_

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 28 : TE VOILA ENFIN !**

Sanji fixait Nami, l'air un peu dépité : « Nami-san…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là ?... »

L'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry lui souri tristement et après une grande inspiration, elle lui expliqua : « Sanji-kun…Voilà…Il faut que tu saches qu'il s'est passé des choses dans la vie de Zoro ces derniers temps…Tu risques d'avoir un choc en le voyant car il a beaucoup changé… »

Cette révélation titilla la curiosité de Sanji.

Bien qu'il ait souvent été en conflit avec le bretteur, il n'en restait pas moins son nakama et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'allait lui dire Nami.

La jolie rousse enchaîna : « En fait, il faut que je te dise que Tashigi est décédée…Elle nous a quitté l'année dernière, emportée par un cancer… ».

Sanji grimaça.

Il ne connaissait pas trop l'ex-Marine mais pour le peu qu'il avait discuté avec elle, lors de son dernier saut dans le temps, elle lui avait fait très bonne impression et il l'avait trouvée bien charmante.

La révélation de sa mort, et surtout des circonstances de celle-ci, le chamboula un peu.

Il n'aimait pas voir les femmes souffrir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas…

Sanji, en faisant la moue : « Je…Je suis vraiment navré d'appendre cela…Pourtant, en voyant Kaitô et Nitami, à l'instant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient perdu leur mère !... »

Nami : « Ca fait maintenant un an qu'elle est décédée…Ils ont fini par faire leur deuil, peu à peu…C'est normal, avec le temps et puis c'est dans l'ordre des choses de voir mourir ses parents !...Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment le cas de Zoro…Il a perdu sa femme, faut pas l'oublier… »

Sanji, en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet : « Comment ça ?...Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Nami : « Bah…Disons qu'il s'est un peu laissé aller…Et heureusement que Sakura, sa fille aînée, était là à ses côtés pour l'aider et pour maintenir les rênes de la maison et du dojo… »

Sanji, l'air perplexe : « Il s'est laissé aller…C'est-à-dire ?... »

Nami : « Hum…Disons qu'il a un peu changé, physiquement… »

Sanji, en haussant les sourcils, incrédule : « Nami-san, J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Nami, surprise par la réaction spontanée du blondinet : « Sanji-kun ! Tu ne changeras jamais !...Jusqu'à quand cette compétition stupide va durer avec lui ! »

Puis la jolie rousse prit un air sérieux, réalisant un fait : « Hum…J'y pense, mais si toi, le 'Sanji de 19 ans', tu as fais un voyage dans le temps, peut-être que Zoro aussi !...Dans ces cas là, il va avoir un choc quand il va se regarder dans une glace !... »

Sanji : « J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir…Et de savoir si lui aussi, il a fait le même bond dans le temps… »

« Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ici sur la route ?...Allons au dojo ! Nous allons vite le savoir ! » s'exclama Nami en prenant 'son mari' par le bras et en l'entraînant sur le chemin.

----------------------------------------

« Grand-père Sanji et Grand-mère Nami arrivent ! » s'écria le petit Shôji en courant vers la maison, à l'encontre du reste de la famille.

Sakura, qui était dans la cuisine avec Nonami et sa fille aînée, Midori, sortirent de la maison pour les accueillir.

Nami, en murmurant discrètement dans l'oreille de Sanji : « Le petit blondinet que tu vois courir dans tous les sens, c'est Shôji, notre dernier petit-fils, on fête ses 4 ans aujourd'hui…Et la jeune fille rousse avec la queue de cheval à côté de Nonami, c'est Midori, notre première petite-fille… »

Sanji tendit les bras vers le petit garçon qui courait vers lui : « Ah ah ! Joyeux anniversaire mon petit shôji ! »

« Bonjour Grand-père !...Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ? » lui répondit le garçonnet, d'un air espiègle et rieur, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le cuisinier blond fit la grimace et tourna la tête vers Nami, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Bien sur, mon chéri !…On t'a apporté un beau cadeau !...4 ans, c'est un âge important pour un petit homme comme toi ! » s'exclama Nami en le prenant à son tour dans les bras tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonjour Grand-mère, bonjour Grand-père » murmura timidement Midori, en s'avançant vers eux.

Sanji tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Whaou Midori ! Tu es vraiment jolie !...Viens m'embrasser ! » s'exclama Sanji en prenant la petite rousse dans ses bras, heureux de constater qu'au moins un de ses petits enfants ressemblait beaucoup à Nami – Pour la couleur de cheveux et le physique, tout du moins, car apparemment, niveau caractère, Midori avait l'air d'être une jeune fille très discrète…

Le cuisinier blond jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentours pour essayer d'apercevoir Zoro, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son nakama dans les parages…Juste une jolie table festive posée dans le grand jardin, devant la maison, prête à recevoir les convives.

Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, Sakura était en train de lui faire face, avec un grand sourire.

« Bon…Bonjour Sakura » bégailla-t-il, en rougissant un peu, constatant que la fille aînée de Zoro était vraiment très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux verts lui tombant dans le dos.

« Bonjour Tonton Sanji…J'espère que Tata Nami et toi, vous avez fait bon voyage ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

Se souvenant que Zoro avait une deuxième fille tout aussi charmante, il demanda à Sakura : « On a croisé ta sœur, tout à l'heure, sur le chemin, tu sais où elle est passée ?...Et puis, ton petit frère, est-ce qu'il est là aussi ? »

Sakura, avec un grand sourire : « Hum…je crois que Nitami est retournée dans la maison, avec Masaki, elle est en train de lui montrer un livre qu'elle a ramené de la bibliothèque du musée archéologique que tient Tata Robin…Et puis Renji, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu se libérer…Tu sais ce que c'est, la Marine… »

Sanji haussa un sourcil interrogateur en entendant le nom de Robin, heureux de constater que son ancienne nakama sexy et mystérieuse avait maintenant son propre musée…Il réalisa ensuite que Sakura venait de lui dire que le dernier fils de Zoro était dans la Marine – ce qui le fit rire, intérieurement, bien sur – puis, il fut tout de suite sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit les paroles suivantes de Sakura : « Tata Nami…Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? »

Sanji regarda Nami et Sakura se mettre un peu à l'écart en se faisant des messes-basses. Puis, il les vit revenir toutes les deux avec un grand sourire.

« Sanji-kun…J'avais raison…Zoro aussi a fait le même voyage dans le temps…Sakura vient de me le dire ! » s'exclama l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

Le cuisinier blond regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, un peu surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était dans la confidence.

Devant son œil interrogatif, Sakura lui expliqua : « C'est Maman qui m'a révélé votre secret avant de mourir…Elle a pensé que vous deux, le 'Zoro de 19 ans' et toi, vous réapparaiteriez un de ces quatre matins…Et comme elle savait ses jours comptés, elle pensait qu'il serait bien que je me charge de guider le 'jeune Zoro' ! »

Sanji s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule, d'un air compatissant : « Ta mère était une femme très perspicace et généreuse…C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit plus parmi nous, j'aurai aimé la connaître davantage… »

Sakura lui sourit tristement, touchée par la sollicitude du cuisinier blond.

« Mais dis-moi, en parlant de Zoro…Où est-il en ce moment ?... » demanda-t-il, tout en prenant la main de Nami et en la serrant très fort dans la sienne, réalisant la chance de l'avoir encore à ses côtés, des années après leur rencontre.

« Pap…Heu, 'Zoro' est parti se recueillir sur la tombe de Maman…Je peux vous y emmener, si vous voulez ?... » lui répondit Sakura, en regardant tour à tour Nami et Sanji.

Nami, avec un petit sourire et en s'adressant à Sanji avec le regard le plus doux qu'elle pouvait avoir, tout en lui lâchant la main : « Allez-y sans moi…Je vais rester ici pour aider Nonami à la cuisine…».

Sanji lui rendit son sourire, puis, il sentit Sakura qui le prit par le bras et qui l'entraîna vers la camionnette.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura et Sanji firent le trajet silencieusement vers le cimetière du village - qui n'était pas très loin de la maison - bien exposé, au bord d'une falaise, face à la mer, dans un grand champ.

Une fois garés, ils franchirent tous les deux le portail et arpentèrent les allées en direction de la tombe où reposait Tashigi.

Zoro, qui était assis sur la dalle de la tombe de l'ex-Marine, perdu dans ses pensées, releva la tête quand il entendit se rapprocher dans sa direction des bruits de pas sur les petits gravillons blancs.

Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit Sakura arriver, le bras croché à celui de Sanji, puis il s'écria, à l'encontre de son nakama : « Ah ! Te voila enfin, foutu cuisto ! »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux en direction du bretteur quand il l'aperçu enfin à son tour…

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 28****ème**** chapitre.**

_Bon, pour commencer, vous aurez remarqué que cette fois-ci, j'ai parlé un peu de Robin et de son futur (Vu que Nitami est maîtresse d'école, c'est normal qu'elle s'intéresse aux livres et à la connaissance et je pense que dans ce domaine, Robin est imbattable et donc, il est très vraisemblable que les deux femmes aient passé du temps ensemble !)._

_Je fais durer le suspens : on ne sait toujours pas si Sanji a beaucoup changé physiquement (en tout cas, Zoro l'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil dans le cimetière – c'est un signe…)._

_Alors comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles ? De quoi vont-ils parler ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elodie _


	29. Sentiments confus

_Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Ln-Luciol dans sa dernière review, c'est bizarre que Zoro soit si détaché vis-à-vis de la mort de Tashigi et qu'il interpelle Sanji d'une façon cool qui peut paraître irrespectueuse vis-à-vis de la morte (en plus, Sakura en est témoin, c'est pas très sympa pour elle !)._

_Vous avez un début d'explication dans ce chapitre._

_Merci à __baka d sensei, injalle, Ln-LucioL, love garigue, lily08 et galilab pour leurs reviews._

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 29 : SENTIMENTS CONFUS**

Sanji restait toujours muet, le bras croché à celui de Sakura.

Il était tellement surpris de l'apparence de son nakama qu'il n'osait prononcer un mot.

C'est la jeune femme qui répondit au bretteur : « Pap..Heu.. 'Zoro', je t'amène Tonton Sanji…Enfin, je veux dire, 'le jeune Sanji de 19 ans'…Il a fait le même voyage dans le temps que toi… »

Zoro se releva de la tombe et posa ses mains sur les hanches, en bombant le torse, essayant de prendre une attitude fière et déterminée, qui dénaturait un peu par rapport à son apparence physique actuelle.

Sanji avait lâché le bras de Sakura et s'approchait tranquillement vers Zoro, en le fixant silencieusement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et quoi faire.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il tendit finalement la main vers Zoro, en signe de salutation.

Le bretteur fut un peu surpris du geste de son nakama, mais il tendit également le bras et tous deux se firent une poignée de main.

« Bah dis-donc…Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, toi !... » lâcha simplement le cuisinier, dans un souffle.

Zoro lâcha la main de Sanji et se croisa les bras, l'air un peu exaspéré. Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant : « Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre… »

Sanji ne savait quoi répondre.

Lui, qui était toujours le premier à lancer des vannes et à provoquer Zoro, il s'étonnait à l'instant de ressentir un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé à son encontre : De la pitié.

Connaissant le caractère orgueilleux du bretteur et ne voulant pas le vexer pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, il chercha vite une réplique pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation et ne pas montrer son désarroi vis-à-vis de Zoro : « Heu…Pas mal ta couleur de cheveux !…Et puis cette barbe…Ca te fait un genre… »

« Te fous pas de moi, sourcils en vrilles !...Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un vieux schnoque comme ça !... » maugréa Zoro.

Sanji grimaça.

Il réalisait soudainement que malgré son apparence, Zoro restait toujours Zoro et que si son physique avait changé, à l'intérieur bouillonnait un jeune homme de 19 ans enfermé dans ce corps marqué par les épreuves de la vie.

« Je vais vous laisser bavarder seul à seul, je pense que vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire…» intervint timidement Sakura, en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

« Merci Sakura…» répondit Sanji dans un souffle, en se retournant vers la jeune femme et en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Zoro était resté silencieux et il regardait 'sa fille' s'éloigner tranquillement.

Une fois la jeune femme hors du champ de vision des deux ex-pirates, Sanji se retourna de nouveau vers Zoro et lui dit, un peu ému, en regardant la tombe de Tashigi : « Je…Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Tashigi…C'était une femme très gentille et elle avait l'air d'être une bonne mère et une bonne épouse… »

Zoro grimaça : « Oui…Apparemment…Vu l'état dans lequel sa mort a mis mon 'moi futur', je suppose qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui… »

Sanji releva la tête et tiqua devant les paroles du bretteur : « Ca…Ca ne te fait rien qu'elle soit morte ?... »

Zoro, les sourcils froncés, un peu énervé de devoir se justifier devant Sanji : « Je te signale que contrairement à toi, qui côtoie l'autre rouquine tous les jours, moi, cette femme, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment ! »

Sanji, interloqué : «Mais…C'est tout de même la mère de tes 'futurs' enfants !...Et puis, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, quand je vous ai vu 'hier' à l'hôtel-restaurant ! »

Zoro soupira en fixant la tombe de Tashigi.

Ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ex-Marine étaient confus.

Certes, il avait apprécié de pouvoir discuter avec elle, la trouvant gentille, et ils avaient établi une relation plutôt complice durant ses deux précédents sauts dans le temps.

Mais c'était toujours un peu difficile pour lui d'admettre que son 'lui-futur' ait pu un jour tomber amoureux de cette femme.

Après tout, quand il y réfléchissait bien, les rares fois où il avait eu réellement affaire à elle - c'est-à-dire dans son passé et non dans son futur - elle l'avait plutôt énervé et surtout perturbé à cause de sa ressemblance avec Kuina et il avait toujours cherché à la fuir !

En plus, leur antipathie semblait réciproque vu qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une rancune tenace à son égard et cherchait à chaque fois à le défier au sabre...

Alors en admettant que pendant ses deux sauts consécutifs dans le temps, il avait pu nouer un lien avec elle et avait appris à la connaître un peu, il n'oubliait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu devant lui une jeune femme officier dans la Marine mais une mère de famille de trois enfants, prête à accoucher du quatrième – dans son premier saut dans le futur – Et ensuite une femme mature de 47 ans qui l'avait un peu pris sous son aile et l'avait considéré comme l'un de ses enfants…

Alors ce que Sanji, et même Sakura, attendaient de lui, c'est-à-dire pleurer sur la tombe de la femme qu'il était censé aimer, c'était impossible !

Il était conscient que son comportement pouvait le faire passer pour un monstre insensible et cruel mais il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie pour leur faire plaisir !

Il avait bien aimé Tashigi, la mère de famille de ces deux derniers jours, mais il n'était pas amoureux de cette fille de la Marine, point barre.

Alors certes, il avait été touché d'apprendre tout à l'heure sa mort de la bouche de sa 'fille' Sakura, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas les sentiments d'amour nécessaires pour avoir ce désespoir intense qui lui aurait arraché des larmes.

Les deux seules fois où il se rappelait avoir pleuré dans sa vie, c'était à la mort de Kuina, quand il était encore enfant, et un peu plus tard, quand il avait juré à Luffy de ne plus jamais perdre, après sa défaite lors de son affrontement contre Mihawk et l'énorme blessure sur le torse qu'il lui avait infligé…

Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire !

Zoro sortit finalement de ses pensées et se rendit compte que Sanji était toujours en train de le fixer silencieusement, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils.

« T'as fini de me reluquer comme ça !...Tu veux ma photo ? » grogna-t-il.

« Décidemment, je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre… » soupira simplement Sanji avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va rejoindre les autres au dojo ?... » changea de conversation Zoro, mettant court ainsi à toute réplique de Sanji qui aurait pu l'agacer davantage.

« Oui, bonne idée…C'est vrai qu'ils doivent nous attendre…On fête l'anniversaire de Shôji aujourd'hui, tu sais ça ?… » lui répondit Sanji.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, perplexe : « Shôji…Ah oui, le petit gamin blond que j'ai vu tout à l'heure…Le fils de Kaitô… »

« Et le fils de ma Nonami chérie, je te signale !...Tiens, en parlant de ça, je suis content qu'aucun de mes petits enfants n'ait hérité de ton ancienne couleur de cheveux immonde !... » répliqua le cuisinier avec un petit regard en coin en fixant les cheveux maintenant devenus blancs de son nakama.

« Tsss Tsss…Va dire ça à Sakura alors ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente que son 'Tonton Sanji' se moque de la couleur de ses cheveux… » siffla le bretteur en montrant du doigt l'autre bout du cimetière où devait les attendre la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

« Tu fais erreur !...Sur Sakura, n'importe quelle couleur lui irait comme un coeur !...Elle est tellement charmante !...D'ailleurs, c'est évident qu'elle tient cette beauté et ce charme de sa mère et non de toi, sale Marimo !... » tenta de se justifier Sanji, un peu embarrassé, ayant peur que Zoro aille cafter sa réflexion à 'sa nièce'.

Sans attendre de « surenchère verbale » de la part de son nakama, le cuisinier s'inclina ensuite respectueusement devant la tombe de Tashigi, comme un dernier hommage, et partit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, dans l'allée de petits gravillons en direction du grand portail en ferraille.

Désormais seul, Zoro resta quelques instants immobile à fixer le dos toujours svelte de son nakama aux cheveux blond, qui s'éloignait peu à peu, puis, il se rapprocha un peu plus de la tombe de Tashigi et s'y pencha pour poser la main sur la dalle de marbre.

Pendant quelques secondes, son visage impassible esquissa une légère expression de tristesse, mais il retrouva rapidement son self-control et repris son visage bourru et renfermé d'où aucun sentiment ne transparaissait.

Enfin, il s'inclina à son tour devant la tombe de Tashigi et rejoignit ensuite rapidement Sanji et Sakura qui l'attendaient dans la camionnette familiale.

------------------------------------

Une fois arrivés au dojo, Nami vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous voilà enfin !...Nous allons bientôt passer à table !... » s'écria la jolie rousse avec un grand sourire.

Zoro fronça les sourcils quand il se retrouva face à sa nakama.

« Bonjour Nami…Je constate que ton coiffeur doit faire fortune avec toi… » se mit-il à dire, en fixant ses cheveux roux d'un œil suspect.

« Comment ça ?...Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer sur ma Nami-san ?... » demanda Sanji avec des petits yeux perplexe.

« Bah je sais pas…Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle ait si peu vieilli… » répliqua Zoro sur un ton suspicieux.

« Figure-toi, mon cher Zoro, qu'en tant que patrons d'un prestigieux Hotel-Restaurant connu à travers toutes les mers, nous avons une certaine image à tenir !...Alors tu m'excuseras si nous prenons soin de nos corps et si je me fais des colorations pour cacher mes quelques petits cheveux blancs ! » répliqua l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry, en prenant un air supérieur et outragé et en se passant les mains dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Tiens oui, c'est vrai, au fait ! Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder à quoi je ressemblais, moi, maintenant ! » s'exclama Sanji tandis que Nami était en train de sortir un petit miroir de poche de son sac à main et de lui mettre face au visage.

« Regarde !...Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé ! Tes quelques cheveux blancs ne se voient quasiment pas mêlés à tes cheveux blonds !... » lui répondit Nami, avec un grand sourire de fierté.

« Whaou ! C'est vrai ! Mon charme est toujours là…Je dirais même que je me bonifie avec les années, comme le bon vin !...Pas vrai, Nami-san ?...C'est pas comme une certaine brute que je ne citerai pas… » se mit à dire Sanji avec un sourire satisfait en fixant ironiquement Zoro.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard noir et il les laissa alors en plan dans le jardin pour se diriger à grands pas vers la maison.

Sakura, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, suivit son père et s'engouffra avec lui dans la maison.

Nami, les mains sur les hanches, faisant la moue en regardant le père et la fille filer à toute vitesse : « Quelle mouche l'a piqué, celui-là ?... »

Sanji, en la prenant par l'épaule et en la dirigeant vers la table festive : « Va savoir !...Avec l'autre foutu bretteur, faut s'attendre à tout !...Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de sa part !... »

----------------------------------

**Fin du 29****ème**** chapitre.**

_Il y a quelques sentiments confus que j'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre._

_D'abord, il y a le sentiment de pitié que Sanji a ressenti en voyant son nakama, si vieux, si pathétique, avec sa barbe et son laisser-aller (et puis le fait que leurs retrouvailles se fassent dans un cimetière, ça n'est pas ça qui va apporter de la joie de vivre, faut bien l'admettre !…)._

_Il y a aussi le sentiment d'incompréhension de Sanji envers la réaction apparemment détachée de Zoro, par rapport à la disparition de Tashigi. (Sanji n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon si Nami s'était retrouvée dans cette tombe…Mais bon, en même temps, Sanji et Nami se connaissent depuis très longtemps, contrairement à Zoro et Tashigi…Et puis Sanji est plus sensible que Zoro !)_

_J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Zoro et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir…Mon intention était clairement de ne pas le faire passer pour un sentimental, mais le décrire en monstre insensible, ce n'est pas mon but non plus !_

_Après tout, comment vous réagiriez, vous, si vous faisiez la connaissance d'une personne et que vous vous entendez bien avec elle mais qu'elle disparaissait au bout de 2 jours ? (car à l'échelle du temps du Zoro de 19 ans, ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'il côtoyait Tashigi, faut pas l'oublier !…)._

_Personnellement, moi, j'éprouverais un petit choc mais ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais la personne depuis des années et que j'avais tissé des liens forts avec elle ! (Que ce soit en amitié ou en amour)…Mais évidemment, ça ne m'aurait pas empêchée de pleurer (faut dire que j'ai la larme facile…Mais je crois pas que ce soit le cas de Zoro, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?...)_

_Enfin bon, pour vous rassurer et pour spoilier un peu, je peux déjà vous dire que Zoro devrait se radoucir un peu dans les prochains chapitres…(Et puis, je n'en ai pas fini avec Tashigi !…)._

_Quant à Sanji, bah il n'a pas trop changé physiquement finalement ! Les années sont passées sur lui d'une manière remarquable et ont même rajouté un peu plus de charme à sa personne..._

_Et Nami ?...Et bien, elle fait attention à son look et elle a la presque-soixantaine flamboyante…Comme la couleur de ses cheveux !_

_Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a finalement apprécié que Zoro lui lance une vanne sur ses cheveux car pour Nami, qui n'a pas voyagé dans le temps et est bien la grand-mère active (avec toute la mentalité et l'expérience d'une femme de cet âge), ça doit lui rappeler de bon souvenirs de sa jeunesse quand Zoro et elle se chamaillaient souvent !_

_Merci pour vos lectures._

_Elodie_


	30. Coup de jeune

_Ce chapitre est consacré à Zoro (désolée pour les fans de Sanji-kun)._

_Merci à Galilab, love garigue,__ Poochie-90, Spicycocktail et LucioL-Ln pour leurs reviews !_

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 30 : COUP DE JEUNE**

« Zoro !...Zoro ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? » s'écria Sakura en suivant le bretteur, en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas appeler son père par son prénom.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts, qui connaissait cette maison puisqu'il y avait atterri dans son corps d'homme de 35 ans lors de son premier saut dans le temps, se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le premier placard à sa portée et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » murmura la jeune femme, en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et 'son père'.

« Un rasoir…Voilà ce que je cherche !… » grogna le bretteur, en continuant de farfouiller dans le placard.

Soudain, il stoppa net sa recherche et se mit à rougir quand il tomba sur une boite de tampons hygiéniques.

Sakura lui arracha la boite des mains.

« C'est à moi, ça !...Les rasoirs sont dans l'autre placard !...Idiot !...Tiens ! » s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant une porte et en y ressortant un rasoir et une bombe de mousse à raser.

« Hey ! Un peu de respect pour ton père ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, non mais !... » s'interloqua Zoro en faisant la moue et en prenant le rasoir des mains de Sakura.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon père, je te signale ! T'es même qu'un sale gamin !…Beaucoup plus jeune que moi, en plus !... » répondit la jeune femme en faisant la même moue et sur le même ton.

Zoro fixa alors Sakura, étonné, puis il se mit à rire.

C'était vraiment sa fille, ça, il n'en avait aucun doute !

Il sentait la connexion qu'il avait avec elle et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

Sans attendre, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau froide, puis, il secoua la bombe de mousse à raser et l'étala sur sa barbe avant de commencer à promener le rasoir sur ses joues.

Sakura était derrière lui et le regardait faire.

Même si elle savait que cet homme dans le miroir n'était pas réellement son père, elle était tout de même heureuse de son initiative.

La barbe blanchie par la tristesse que portait son père depuis la mort de sa mère l'avait toujours dérangée car elle était le signe évident de son laisser-aller, de la résignation qu'il avait sur la vie, en quelque sorte…

Dans quelques minutes, le Zoro fort et fier qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance allait revenir parmi eux.

« Ah ! Je me sens mieux comme ça ! » soupira enfin le bretteur, quand il eu fini de se raser complètement le visage.

Sakura le regardait sans rien dire, avec un grand sourire émerveillé, les bras croisés, tandis qu'il se rinçait à l'eau et s'essuyait avec une serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?... » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, en se tournant vers elle.

« Je retrouve enfin mon père….Merci Zoro… » lui répondit-elle, la voix légèrement émue.

L'ancien pirate sourit à la jeune femme, touché par sa remarque.

« Bon…Si on allait rejoindre les autres…J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils vont me voir arriver sans cette saleté de barbe !... » s'écria-t-il, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain et en invitant Sakura à le suivre…

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas mais le retint ensuite par le T-shirt avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison : « Zoro…Peut-être pourrais-tu changer de vêtements ?...Après tout, on fête quand même l'anniversaire de Shôji…Kaitô et les autres ont été tolérants à ton égard parce qu'ils savent ce que 'notre père' a traversé des épreuves difficiles, mais là, si tu arrives le visage « raffraîchi » mais habillé de la sorte…ça va pas le faire…Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?... »

Le bretteur fixa Sakura quelques instants sans rien dire.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et même si pour lui, l'apparence vestimentaire n'avait jamais été un problème, après tout, il pouvait faire cet effort pour aujourd'hui…

Et quitte à changer, autant changer complètement !

« Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ? Tu as une idée sur ce que je pourrais mettre ?... » demanda-t-il, le sourcil interrogatif, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit sur un ton malicieux : « Bah en fait, il y a le costume traditionnel avec lequel tu t'es marié, il y a longtemps….Je pense que tu serais super dedans !... »

Zoro se rappela de la photo de mariage qu'il avait vu dans la chambre à coucher lors de son premier voyage dans le temps.

Bien sur, il était jeune dessus et il se demandait s'il arriverait à rentrer encore dans ce vêtement à l'heure actuelle…

« OK ! Montre-moi où il est rangé ! Je vais essayer de le mettre ! On verra bien !... » répondit-il à la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« Suis-moi !» l'entraîna Sakura en le prenant pas le bras.

Le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher parentale et Sakura ouvrit un placard où elle en ressorti un vêtement enveloppé dans une housse en plastique.

Après avoir ouvert la housse, elle tendit le costume, qui était un kimono traditionnel noir avec pantalon assorti gris, pour que Zoro l'essaye.

L'ex-pirate retira son T-shirt et en profita pour se regarder dans le grand miroir qui était accroché contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

Il grimaça en constatant qu'une partie de sa masse musculaire avait disparu.

La cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse ne barrait plus des pectoraux puissants et un estomac avec des abdominaux saillants…Non, la cicatrice barrait désormais un corps usé avec une peau flasque et ridée sur certains endroits…

« Ah la la…Le désastre… » grogna-t-il, avec une grimace de dégoût, en palpant son torse et son ventre légèrement grassouillé avec ses mains, constatant les effets dévastateurs du temps sur son 'lui-futur'.

Sakura, qui avait perçu le malaise de Zoro, posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui expliquant, avec un petit sourire rassurant : « Quand j'étais petite, j'étais tellement fière d'avoir un papa si fort et si musclé…A l'école, personne n'aurait jamais songé à m'embêter car ils avaient tous peur de toi…Je sais que ça doit te faire du mal de te voir dans cet état, surtout qu'en réalité, tu n'as que 19 ans…Mais tu sais, l'apparence actuelle qu'a mon père, elle est arrivé au fil du temps, avec l'âge…Et c'est normal de vieillir !...Mais en tout cas, je peux t'assurer que tu restes toujours très fort et que personne encore ne peut te battre dans un combat au sabre… »

Puis, elle prit la main de Zoro dans la sienne, en la serrant très fort et enchaîna, les larmes aux yeux : « Tu es devenu une légende à travers le monde…Et je suis très fière de toi, 'mon petit Papa' !... »

Le bretteur sourit tristement, touché par les paroles de celle qui deviendrait sa fille dans le futur.

« Je suis devenu une légende ?... » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Bien sûr ! Vous tous, l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, vos exploits ont résonné à travers toutes les mers !...Alors bien évidemment, le temps a fait que chaque membre a suivi son propre chemin mais néanmoins, je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas fondé une famille nombreuse, tu serais sans doute encore à l'heure actuelle aux côtés de Tonton Luffy… » lui répondit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Luffy…. » songea tristement Zoro, en se remémorant son capitaine et en se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment…Il devait avoir dans les 58 ans…

« Tu sais quoi ?...Je me demande si tu…Enfin, si 'mon père' ne devrait pas retourner un petit moment auprès de Luffy…Après tout, s'il a quitté sa vie de pirate, c'était pour maman…Mais maintenant qu'elle nous a quitté, il serait peut-être bon que mon père se change les idées et je suis certaine que Tonton Luffy l'accepterait volontiers à ses côtés ! » enchaîna Sakura.

Zoro haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Pour lui, il était évident qu'il serait beaucoup mieux auprès de Luffy ! Mais il raisonnait en tant que 'Zoro de 19 ans, membre actuelle de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille', hors, le vieil homme qu'il était devenu avait choisi une autre destinée…Et demain, quand il se réveillera, il aura sans doute quitté ce corps et il ne savait pas du tout si son « lui-futur » serait prêt à franchir le pas…

Il se mit à sourire en pensant au 'vieux Zoro' qui, demain, se réveillerait et s'apercevrait qu'il n'a plus sa barbe blanche ébouriffée…

« Sakura…Je suis d'accord avec toi…Mon 'moi-futur' devrait quitter ce dojo pour un petit moment afin de se changer les idées et arrêter de ressasser son deuil…Mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à sa place !...Il faudra que toi, tu essayes de le convaincre…'il' doit aller de l'avant… » répondit-il à la jeune femme, tout en continuant de s'observer minutieusement dans le miroir.

« Je ferai de mon mieux…Je vais demander à Nitami et à Kaitô de me soutenir et je suis sûre qu'à nous trois, on arrivera à le convaincre ! Et puis de toute manière, sa présence n'est pas indispensable au dojo…C'est moi qui m'occupe de le gérer, maintenant !...» s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Zoro : « Hum…Mais au fait, Renji est dans la Marine, n'est-ce pas ?...Ca n'est pas bizarre que moi, 'son père', je redevienne un pirate…On risquerait de s'affronter un jour sur les mers, non ?... »

Sakura : « Hi hi hi ! Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Tonton Luffy n'est plus un ennemi de la Marine depuis un bon moment !...Et puis tu sais, des alliances 'Pirate-Marine' il y en a eu beaucoup ! Avec la famille de Tonton Luffy, notamment…Et puis je te rappelle que Maman aussi faisait partie de cette organisation ! Et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de se marier avec toi ! »

« Oui…Tu n'as pas tort… » lui répondit Zoro en se demandant quel lien pouvait avoir Luffy avec la Marine…

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna vers Zoro : « Bon…Je vais t'attendre dans le salon, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir te changer tranquillement… »

Le bretteur lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, il retira son pantalon et commença à enfiler son costume traditionnel.

Il se mit tour à tour de face et de profil et se rendit compte qu'une fois habillé, il n'avait pas tant grossi que ça, finalement, et que le kimono ample aux coupes droites camouflait totalement ses « petites rondeurs disgracieuses »…

Sur le meuble commode, il prit le cadre de la photo de son mariage entre les mains et l'observa pour comparer son allure actuelle avec celle de sa 'jeunesse'.

« Une fois habillé comme ça, je ne suis pas trop mal…Hé hé hé ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de l'autre foutu cuisto…Il va voir si j'ai l'air d'un vieux débris ! Sans ma barbe, j'ai gagné au moins dix ans ! » pensa-t-il, satisfait de lui-même en reposant la photo sur le meuble et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sakura, qui était assise sur le canapé du salon, en train d'attendre le bretteur, tourna la tête vers le couloir quand elle entendit la clenche de la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle se leva en vitesse et regarda s'avancer vers elle le bretteur, les yeux plein de fierté.

« Wouah !Tu es trop classe comme ça !... » s'écria-t-elle, en portant sa main à sa bouche, l'air ébahi.

Zoro se mit à rougir légèrement, peu habitué à recevoir des compliments, surtout par rapport à des choses aussi futiles que le physique et l'apparence.

Avant de sortir au bras de Sakura, son regard fut attiré par une photo accrochée sur l'un des murs du salon.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et s'approcha du cadre pour la regarder plus attentivement.

Cette photo devait être récente, datant à peine de quelques années. Il y voyait son 'lui-futur' avec Tashigi et au milieu d'eux, se trouvait Renji, leur plus jeune fils, qui devait avoir la petite vingtaine.

« C'est le jour où Renji a été accepté dans la Marine et a reçu son uniforme…Comme tu vois, Maman était super fière…» murmura Sakura.

Zoro balaya du regard les trois visages présents sur la photo.

Il remarqua d'abord Renji, qui, à part sa peau plus clair, était son portrait craché, encore plus que Kaitô, son fils aîné.

Ca le fit sourire de voir sa ressemblance avec son plus jeune fils et il regrettait un peu son absence aujourd'hui, à l'anniversaire de Shôji, car il aurait aimé faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui…

Son regard se posa ensuite un moment sur Tashigi.

Malgré qu'elle était une femme mature, elle avait toujours ce regard frais et juvénile et le grand sourire qu'elle affichait ne laissait aucun doute sur la joie et la fierté qu'elle ressentait d'avoir un enfant qui ait suivi ses traces sur les voies de la Justice…Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Nami qui avait succombé au camouflage des cheveux blancs, vu le long carré bleu-nuit qui lui tombait sur les épaules…

« Ta mère avait l'air super heureuse, effectivement...Est-ce qu'elle était déjà malade au moment où a été prise cette photo ?...» demanda le bretteur à Sakura.

Le regarde de la jeune femme se voila de tristesse : « Non…A l'époque, elle était en parfaite santé… »

Zoro fronça les sourcils en constatant que 'sa fille' avait l'air encore affectée par la mort de sa mère.

Il n'osait rien dire, laissant Sakura s'exprimer.

« Elle me manque beaucoup…Je lui en veux de nous avoir laissé, toi, moi et les autres…Même si…Même si j'ai toujours été plus proche de toi, enfin de Papa, que d'elle, c'était ma mère et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, son absence me pèse…Surtout dans des moment comme aujourd'hui où l'on fête l'anniversaire du petit Shôji…» enchaîna la jeune femme, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Ca va aller… » murmura doucement Zoro, en posant maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, n'étant pas habitué à faire face à ce genre de situation.

Sakura sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya la larme qui coulait maintenant sur sa joue droite : « J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas pleurer devant mon père, de me montrer forte car c'était déjà assez dur pour lui…Mais comme je sais que tu es lui, sans vraiment l'être…Ca me fait du bien de te dire ce que je ressens…»

« Tu sais, Sakura, même si je n'ai que 19 ans et que je suis ici dans ton époque certainement pour seulement 24 heures, je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que dans le futur j'aurai des enfants tels que vous…Kaitô, qui est médecin et qui m'a déjà donné trois petits-enfants, Renji, qui se bat pour un idéal de justice, Nitami, qui est devenue maîtresse d'école et toi, Sakura, ma fille, celle qui s'occupe du dojo et qui perpétue l'esprit du bushido…Je suis très fier de vous et je suis heureux d'avoir fait ce voyage dans le temps et d'avoir fait votre connaissance…» soupira Zoro, le regard triste.

« Et Maman ?... » demanda Sakura avec une petite voix.

« Tashigi ?...Je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir donné quatre merveilleux enfants et j'espère que là où elle est maintenant, elle est en paix et continuera à veiller sur vous ainsi que sur mon moi-futur… » lui répondit Zoro, avec un petit sourire, tout en fixant le visage souriant de l'ex-Marine sur la photo.

Zoro changea alors de sujet pour essayer de ne pas trop plomber l'ambiance : « Dis-donc…J'avais pas encore les cheveux blancs sur cette photo ! »

Sakura rangea son mouchoir et se mit à sourire.

« Non non…A cette époque, tu avais encore tes cheveux de 'marimo' ! » lui expliqua-t-elle, en riant.

« Marimo ?...Tu…Tu connais ça ?... » demanda Zoro, surpris.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais que Tonton Sanji n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de ta…Enfin, de notre couleur de cheveux ! Et te traiter de Marimo était son insulte fétiche ! » lui répondit la jeune femme avec un petit clin d'œil complice, en se passant la main dans sa longue chevelure verte.

« Ah ah ah ! Ca c'est la meilleure !... » éclata de rire Zoro.

« Tiens, en parlant de l'autre foutu cuisto, et si on allait les rejoindre ? A mon avis, ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter ! Et puis j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand je vais arriver sans ma barbe, habillé de cette manière ! » enchaîna-t-il, les mains posées sur les hanches, le torse bombé.

« OK, allons-y ! » lui répondit Sakura en le prenant par la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte de la maison…

------------------------------------

**Fin du 30****ème**** chapitre**

_Dans la conversation de Zoro et Sakura, j'évoque les liens entre Luffy et la Marine…Evidemment, dans le contexte où j'ai fait démarrer ma fic, Zoro ne sait pas encore que Luffy a son grand-père dans la Marine et que son père est un révolutionnaire !_

_Pour continuer sur Luffy, si son style de vie s'apparente à celui d'un pirate (le Seigneur des Pirates), son caractère généreux et son bon fond ne peuvent pas faire de lui un ennemi de la justice ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas de problèmes avec la Marine (il est peut-être devenu une sorte de Seigneur des Corsaires, alors ???)._

_En tout cas, je trouve que ça serait bien que le « vieux Zoro » retrouve son ancien Capitaine ! Ca lui changerait les idées et ça le sortirait sans doute de son état « dépressif »…_

_Pour le kimono traditionnel de Zoro, si vous ne voyez pas trop à quoi ça ressemble, vous pouvez le 'googleler' avec les mots clé « mariage japon », par exemple…Vous allez tomber sur des sites qui montrent de belles photos de mariage traditionnel japonais._

_Si le kimono de la mariée est spécifique au jour du mariage, le « shiro-muku », qui coûte très cher et qui n'est porté qu'à cette occasion (comme nos robes de mariée de femmes occidentales, d'ailleurs…), le costume de l'homme est plus conventionnel et peut donc être porté à d'autres occasions. Souvent il est composé d'un haut sombre (noir, généralement) et le bas (une sorte de pantalon coupe droite très très large) est de couleur plus claire (souvent dans les gris)._

_Tiens, si vous avez vu le 2__ème__ film de One Piece, vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler car Zoro porte ce style de Kimono au début (quand ils se font piquer leur bateau…)._

_Merci pour vos lectures,_

_Elodie_


	31. Réflexions

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bonne année 2008 !_

_Voici le 31__ème__ chapitre de mon histoire « Retour vers le futur ». _

_Merci à __baka d sensei, injalle, lily08, Céleste, Ln-LucioL, Poochie-90, galilab et kimmy-chan16 pour leurs reviews !_

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 31 : REFLEXIONS**

Sakura et Zoro sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la table où était en train de discuter joyeusement la petite famille.

Quand la tablée les vit arriver, il y eut un grand flottement de silence.

Nitami, qui était installée à côte de Kaitô, se leva alors de sa chaise, après avoir esquissé un sourire complice à son frère aîné, et se dirigea vers sa sœur et son père.

« Papa !...Tu…Tu as rasé ta barbe !... » s'écria la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu-nuit, très émue.

Zoro fixa en souriant sa 'fille cadette' et lui répondit : « Et oui !...J'en avais marre de me voir comme ça ! »

Il se dirigea ensuite le regard fier et le torse bombé vers la place en bout de table qui lui était destinée, suivi par ses deux filles.

Sanji, qui était assit à l'autre bout, lui jeta un petit coup d'œil narquois.

Dans un sens, il était content que Zoro ait repris une apparence plus « propre et digne », mais d'un autre côté, il était un peu jaloux de son nakama, qui, avec son costume traditionnel, en imposait beaucoup !

En plus, il était entouré et soutenu par ses deux filles qui étaient très jolies…Ce qui avait le chic d'exaspérer le cuisinier qui aurait bien aimé se voir, lui aussi, en père de famille nombreuse…Seulement constituée de filles, bien évidemment !

« Zoro…Ca fait plaisir de te voir ainsi… » lâcha Nami, en faisant un petit sourire à son ancien nakama, même si elle savait qu'en réalité, le 'vieux Zoro' qu'elle connaissait n'était pas vraiment là et que dès demain, le bretteur triste et dépressif reviendrait certainement parmi eux…

-------------------------------------

Le repas d'anniversaire du petit Shôji se passa dans les meilleures conditions. Les enfants de Kaitô avec leur innocence et leur joie de vivre, y étaient pour beaucoup.

Sakura, Nitami et leur frère aîné étaient également heureux et décontractés. Le fait de retrouver leur père, Zoro, dans ce beau costume et la barbe rasée changeait beaucoup de choses pour eux et leur enlevait un poids au coeur.

Et puis voir leur père et leur 'oncle' se jeter des vannes et des pics comme au bon vieux temps les faisait toujours autant rire, surtout quand Nami y mettait également son grain de sel !

----------------------------------

La nuit tomba assez vite en fin de soirée. Il était temps pour les enfants de se coucher et pour Nami et Sanji de quitter le dojo.

L'ex-Navigatrice du Vogue Merry avait préféré réserver une chambre au petit hôtel qui se trouvait près du port, plutôt que de dormir dans la maison de Zoro, malgré l'invitation de Sakura et Nitami.

Nami estimait que la maison était déjà bien assez pleine avec la présence de Kaitô et Nonami et de leurs trois enfants et puis aussi, c'était une occasion pour elle d'aller dans un autre hôtel que le sien et de peut-être avoir l'occasion de « grapiller » quelques idées de décoration ou de fonctionnement, pourquoi pas ?...

Avant de s'en aller, Sanji réussi tout de même à s'isoler quelques instants avec Zoro, lui qui n'avait pas réussi à être seul de la journée, constamment entouré, soit de ses enfants, soit de ses petits enfants, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé sans barbe et avec le moral.

Les deux hommes, avec un regard de connivence, s'étaient donc éloignés du groupe et étaient allés discuter quelques instants sous le vieux chêne qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison, dans une semi-pénombre.

Sanji s'assit sur la vieille balançoire accrochée à l'une des grosses branches de l'arbre tricentenaire qui avait déjà vu jouer sous ses feuilles deux générations d'enfants Roronoa depuis que Zoro habitait ici.

Le bretteur était appuyé contre le tronc, les bras croisés et l'air légèrement renfrogné, comme à son habitude.

Sanji tourna la tête vers son nakama et commença à parler : « Dis…Tu crois que demain, on sera où ?... »

Zoro haussa un sourcil perplexe et leva les yeux, fixant les étoiles qui scintillaient dans ce ciel d'été clair et sans nuages.

« Si je dois faire un saut dans le temps et prendre encore une dizaine d'années, j'espère me retrouver auprès de Luffy…Sakura m'a promis d'essayer de convaincre mon 'moi-futur' dès demain matin à son réveil de passer un peu de temps auprès de lui pour oublier…Hum…Pour oublier son deuil… » maugréa le bretteur, avant de baisser la tête et de regarder Sanji droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Le cuisinier écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis ces derniers jours, le cuisinier avait finalement très peu pensé à son capitaine.

Il réalisait soudainement que Zoro avait été la première personne recrutée par Luffy dans son équipage et que ça lui donnait une place de bras-droit bien méritée…Et que finalement, le bretteur avait cette loyauté et cette révérence envers son capitaine que lui, Sanji, n'avait pas forcément.

Bien sûr, il respectait Luffy et lui obéissait, même si parfois, celui-ci avait des idées un peu farfelues, mais pour lui, les deux personnes du Vogue Merry qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux étaient Nami-san et Robin-chan…

Pour Zoro, c'était différent.

« Question de caractère, sans doute » réfléchit le cuisinier.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Zoro, un peu perplexe devant le silence de son nakama.

« En fait, je me disais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de ta part de vouloir retrouver Luffy…Tu sais, tu m'as fait un peu peur tout à l'heure au cimetière quand je t'ai vu avec ta tête de vieux fou…» répondit Sanji en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Mouais je sais…Moi aussi, j'ai eu un choc quand je me suis vu dans un miroir avec cette tête là…Je ne pensais pas que mon 'moi-futur' se laisserait autant aller…J'aurais crû être moins faible de caractère… » enchaîna Zoro en grimaçant de dégoût en repensant à la vision de son visage couvert de sa barbe hirsute.

Le cuisinier blond se leva de la balançoire et se tourna vers son nakama en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension : « Mon pauvre Zoro…Ce que tu peux être insensible ! Je te plains vraiment !...Et je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas une faiblesse de caractère que d'être dévasté par le chagrin quand tu perds l'amour de ta vie dans des circonstances aussi tragiques ! »

Zoro grimaça, piqué au vif mais ne répondit rien.

« Enfin, heureusement pour toi, apparemment, ton 'toi-futur' a l'air plus 'humain'…En tout cas, moi, je ne comprendrais jamais ton raisonnement et je me demande vraiment ce que Tashigi a bien pu te trouver ! Elle a vraiment eu du courage pour te supporter ! Espèce de gros marimo égoïste et sans cœur ! » lança le cuisinier avec un regard à mi-chemin entre le dédain et la pitié.

Zoro ne parlait toujours pas, il avait seulement serré les mâchoires et jeté un regard noir à l'encontre de son nakama.

De toute manière, il n'avait aucune raison de se justifier et il n'allait certainement pas s'engager dans une conversation sur des choses aussi futiles que l'amour et toutes ces choses mielleuses qui étaient l'apanage de Sanji.

Après quelques secondes à se défier du regard, Sanji lâcha finalement les yeux du bretteur et tourna la tête vers les lumières de la maison.

« Bon…Sur ce, moi, je dois m'en aller...Je rentre avec Nami-san…A demain peut-être, qui sait ?... »

lâcha-t-il finalement en se retournant une dernière fois vers Zoro puis en prenant la direction de la maison, marchant nonchalamment, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre esquissant un rapide et léger signe de la main, le dos tourné, à l'encontre du bretteur.

------------------------------------

Après être resté quelques minutes seul appuyé contre le tronc du vieux chêne, regardant de loin Sanji et Nami monter dans la camionnette, Zoro rejoignit finalement tranquillement le petit groupe constitué de ses filles et de ses petits enfants, occupés à faire de grands signes d'au-revoirs à leurs grands-parents maternels, qui s'éloignaient, les petits gravillons du chemin crissant sous le poids des roues du véhicule.

Zoro regardait sa « descendance » avec attention.

Son regard passa rapidement sur les trois jeunes femmes présentes, dont deux étaient ses filles, Nonami, Sakura et Nitami, puis il fixa ses trois petits-enfants avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il se demandait encore comment lui, un homme aussi 'solitaire' et à l'objectif unique de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, il avait pu engendrer tous ces petits êtres humains, qui n'étaient rien d'autre que sa chair et son sang…

Sakura lui avait révélé un peu plus tôt dans la journée que dans cette époque actuelle, il avait réussi à atteindre son but, qu'il était entré dans la légende…Une sorte d'immortalité, en quelque sorte…

« Mais finalement, la meilleure façon de continuer à vivre par-delà sa propre mort, ne serait-ce pas en perpétuant son sang ? » se demandait-il, un peu songeur, en regardant ses petits-enfants s'agiter autour de leur mère, Nonami, la fille de Nami et de Sanji.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver vers lui Sakura.

« Zoro…Qu'est-ce que tu as ?...Tu as l'air bizarre…Ca a été cette journée ?...Comment tu te sens, dans le corps âgé de mon père ?... » demanda-t-elle, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bretteur.

Assailli par toutes ces questions, Zoro revint à la réalité et regarda Sakura en haussant un sourcil : « Ca va, ça va…Mais bon, il est certain que j'irai bien dormir maintenant !...Passer une journée entière dans ce corps me fait réaliser que ce n'est pas beau de vieillir… » lui répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

Sakura, en lui rendant son sourire : « Bah alors, vas-te reposer dans ta chambre…Je comprends que cette journée a dû être riche en émotions pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Zoro hocha la tête affirmativement.

La jeune femme crocha le bras de son 'père' et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison, précédés par les enfants de Kaitô qui, eux aussi, allaient rejoindre leurs lits de fortune installés dans les différentes chambres jadis occupées par Kaitô, Sakura, Nitami et Renji.

Une fois dans la chambre parentale, Zoro commença à retirer son costume, aidé par Sakura.

Il fut interrompu par ses trois petits-enfants qui venaient lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le bretteur leur répondit avec un petit sourire timide qui se voulait chaleureux.

Alors qu'il commençait à défaire les couvertures pour s'installer dans le lit, il interpella Sakura qui était toujours présente dans la chambre pour ranger ses affaires, en bonne fille attentionnée qui, apparemment, avait l'habitude de bien s'occuper de son père.

« Dis-moi, Sakura…Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit où était maintenant couché le bretteur.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, ne t'inquiètes pas…Si c'est 'mon père' que je retrouve demain matin au réveil, je lui suggèrerai de passer un peu de temps avec Tonton Luffy…Et même si, j'en suis certaine, il sera un peu réticent à cette idée, je te promets que je demanderai de l'aide à Nitami et à Kaitô pour le convaincre…Tu as ma parole !...Et la parole d'une Roronoa, c'est sacré, non ?» lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le bretteur lui rendit son sourire, soulagé.

Au moins, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa fille, et apparemment, de ses autres enfants également, pour le sortir de l'état de léthargie dans lequel son 'lui-futur' se complaisait depuis ces derniers mois…

Il tendit le bras vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui prit la main et la serra très fort, avant de venir déposer spontanément un baiser sur la joue maintenant redevenue glabre du bretteur.

«Allez, ne t'en fais pas ! On va tout faire pour que notre Papa aille mieux !...Mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, pour récupérer tes forces car Dieu seul sait où tu seras demain à ton réveil !... » enchaîna la jeune femme devant un Zoro légèrement rougissant, ne s'étant pas attendu à être embrassé.

Sakura ferma la lumière de la lampe de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte, éclairée par la lumière venant du couloir.

Zoro regardait la silhouette fine et élancée de sa fille quitter la pièce quand elle stoppa sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers lui en murmurant : « Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, toi, le 'Zoro du passé'…Maintenant, je comprends mieux certaines choses sur mon caractère car il paraît qu'on se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux…C'est Maman qui m'avait dit ça, un jour… »

« Moi aussi, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, ainsi que tes frères et sœurs…Je suis fier de savoir que dans le futur, j'aurai des enfants aussi géniaux que vous, crois-moi !… » lui répondit-il, légèrement ému, son visage heureusement dissimulé par l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit Zoro… » répondit la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux, touchée par les paroles du bretteur.

« Bonne nuit, 'ma fille' » murmura Zoro, avant d'être plongé dans le noir quand la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle.

----------------------------------------

Kaitô déposa ses beaux-parents au petit hôtel-auberge du village.

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il repris la route à bord de la vieille camionnette, en direction du dojo.

Tandis que Nami avait filé dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et s'apprêter pour la nuit, Sanji s'était, quant à lui, laissé tomber sur le lit moelleux et confortable et s'était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Il fixait le plafond puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotions pour lui.

D'abord, il lui avait fallu s'habituer à vivre dans le corps d'un homme de 60 ans, ce qui, pour un jeune coq fougueux comme lui, n'était pas forcément évidant, même s'il devait bien l'admettre, son 'lui-futur' était vraiment très bien conservé pour son âge.

Et puis, il lui avait fallu encaisser le choc de l'annonce du décès de Tashigi.

Evidemment, même s'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec son propre couple et penser à sa mort et surtout à celle de Nami… des boules d'angoisse commençaient à se former dans le fond de sa gorge.

A 19 ans, il lui était difficile d'envisager la disparition de la femme qu'il aimait, même si dans cette réalité, elle avait presque la soixantaine.

Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Les années passaient et Nami et lui n'étaient pas éternels.

Il espérait bien que ce voyage dans le temps serait le dernier…Il l'espérait vraiment…Car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait réagir aussi « bien » que l'avait fait Zoro en apprenant la mort de Tashigi…

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Nami arriva doucement vers lui, en petite robe de nuit.

« Sanji-kun…Qu'est-ce que tu as ?...Tu fais une drôle de tête…On a pourtant passé une magnifique journée aujourd'hui, non ?... » demanda-t-elle doucement, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le cuisinier blond se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers elle : « Nami-san…J'ai peur de te perdre…Que tu meures, comme Tashigi…Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, moi !... » lui dit-il, le ton de sa voix angoissé.

Nami lui souri tristement.

« Ca fait bien quarante ans que nous nous connaissons tous les deux, non ?... » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sanji, en lui rendant son sourire : « Heu…Dans cette vie, oui…Mais en réalité pour moi, je ne te connais pas depuis toutes ces années, hélas !... »

« Hi hi hi…Oui, c'est vrai !…Excuse-moi !...Tu sais, je me rappellerai toujours de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés…Avec Luffy, Zoro et Usopp, nous étions arrivés dans ce restaurant où tu travaillais, le Baratie, et après, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés…D'abord en simples nakamas et puis après… » lui dit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Sanji ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre que Nami continue à lui parler d'eux, de leur couple.

« Tu sais, Sanji-kun…Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous…Après tout, nous n'avons que soixante ans !...Tu vas devoir encore me supporter pendant de nombreuses années ! » enchaîna-t-elle, en riant.

Le cuisinier blond détaillait le visage de la jolie rousse avec précision.

Lorsqu'elle riait, des petites ridules se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Ces marques du temps lui donnaient un certain charme et malgré les années, Nami était restée une très belle femme, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Sanji s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Nami-san…Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi… » soupira-t-il, le nez plongé dans la douce chevelure rousse de l'ex-navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

Après quelques instants passés serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Nami se redressa et dit à Sanji en baillant, mettant la main sur sa bouche : « Tu devrais peut-être te changer pour qu'on puisse se mettre au lit ?...Je commence à avoir sommeil, et puis, il te faut récupérer des forces, si jamais demain matin, tu te retrouves encore dans une autre époque !... »

Sanji, en se levant du lit et en commençant à se déshabiller : « Oui, tu as raison, Nami-san…Une bonne nuit de repos ne pourra me faire que du bien !… » puis se retournant vers son 'épouse' en soupirant tristement : « Nami-san…J'espère que demain, ces foutus sauts dans le temps se seront arrêtés et que j'aurai retrouvé mon corps d'origine...»

Nami, installée dans les couvertures, en lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant : « Ne t'en fais pas Sanji-kun…Je suis sûre que quoiqu'il t'arrive demain, ce ne peut être qu'une bonne expérience pour toi…Peut-être que tu retrouveras Nomani avec encore d'autres enfants, qui sait ?... »

Sanji, en riant et en sautant dans le lit pour se mettre sous les couvertures à son tour : « Hé hé hé ! Tu vois, ça, ça serait une bonne raison pour apprécier un nouveau saut dans le futur !...Voir nos petits-enfants devenir des adultes…! ».

Puis le cuisinier se blotti contre Nami en soupirant de joie : « Aaaah ! Nami-san ! Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral et me redonner le sourire dans les moments durs !... »

Nami, en lui faisant un bisou affectueux sur la joue : « Hé hé ! Nous sommes une équipe de gagnants, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous les deux à la tête de ce grand Hôtel-restaurant et que nous sommes les parents et grands-parents de cette merveilleuse petite famille ! »

Sanji, avec un grand sourire : « Bien dit, Nami-san ! »

Nami, en lui rendant son sourire : « Bon maintenant, ferme la lumière ! Il faut dormir ! »

Sanji, en hochant la tête affirmativement : « Tous tes désirs sont des ordres, Nami-san ! »

Clic.

-----------------------------------------------

**Fin du 31****ème**** chapitre.**

_J'ai intitulé ce chapitre « Réflexions » par rapport aux différentes questions que se posent Zoro et Sanji…J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop OOC pour ça, notamment avec Zoro qui se pose des questions sur sa descendance etc…(mais bon, j'imagine qu'il doit tout de même réfléchir un peu de temps en temps ! Ce n''est pas qu'une bête à boire, dormir et s'entraîner, non ?)._

_Je suis sur la rédaction de ce chapitre depuis un certain temps et j'ai hésité un peu avant de le publier aujourd'hui tel quel parce que, comme par hasard, il a fallu que je parle de loyauté envers Luffy pour que justement dans le nouveau chapitre du vrai One piece qui est sorti cette semaine au Japon, Oda y fait allusion également ! grrrrr !_

_Je parle du passage de ma fic, quand Sanji réalise qu'il avait complètement oublié Luffy, contrairement à Zoro…car dans le vrai One piece…_

_**SPOILER**_

…_Dans le chapitre 485, justement, y'a le passage où Zoro décide de donner sa vie en échange de celle de Luffy et Sanji intervient pour se sacrifier à sa place, avant d'être mis KO par Zoro…_

_De la part de Zoro, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille donner sa vie, mais pour ce qui est de Sanji, ça me surprend quand même ! Donner sa vie pour Nami ou Robin, oui, mais pour Luffy,et finalement aussi pour Zoro - puisqu'il veut se sacrifier à sa place - alors que le bretteur s'était désigné d'office, ça m'a beaucoup surpris ! (mais ça me fait plaisir aussi qu'il ait cette même grandeur d'âme, faut l'avouer !)_

_**FIN SPOILER**_

_Bref, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de garder mon chapitre comme je l'avais pensé à l'origine (avant la sortie du chap 485 de One Piece au Japon) et Sanji restera donc dans cet état d'esprit : Il est moins loyal envers Luffy que l'est Zoro et pour lui, les seules personnes à qui il donnerait sa vie sont les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage, un point c'est tout !_

_Et puis aussi, je voulais vous dire : Ne voyez aucune allusion à un quelconque yaoi dans le fait que Zoro veuille retrouver Luffy, bande de petits dégoûtants ! lol _

_Il veut juste retourner auprès de son capitaine, puisque c'est lui le fédérateur de l'équipage et qu'il faut bien l'avouer, pour un Zoro de 19 ans propulsé dans le futur où il est maintenant père et grand-père d'une famille nombreuse, c'est un peu déstabilisant alors évidemment, y'a rien de plus normal à ce qu'il veuille retrouver ses points de repère…Et Luffy en fait parti !_

_Et pour répondre un peu à vos propres interrogations, ce n'est pas parce que Zoro et Sanji retrouvent leur époque que ma fic est forcément finie…(Ca vous satisfait cette réponse ? hé hé !)._

_Merci pour vos lectures,_

_Elodie_


	32. Retour dans le présent

_Fin du suspens avec le titre de mon nouveau chapitre…Effectivement, Zoro et Sanji retrouvent leur corps de 19 ans...Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à __kimmy-chan16, galilab,__-EliZ- et Ln-LucioL pour leurs reviews._

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 32 : RETOUR DANS LE PRESENT**

« Jeune gens…Réveillez-vous…Allez, réveillez-vous…Votre voyage est terminé… »

« Hum…Quoi…Qu'est-ce qui se passe… » grommela Zoro en ouvrant un œil.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts se redressa de la chaise où il était assis et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

Il vit alors sur sa droite Sanji qui était en train d'émerger de son sommeil lui aussi.

Un grand sourire s'illumina alors sur le visage du bretteur.

Il réalisait soudainement qu'il était revenu dans le présent, la preuve en était le cuisinier blond à ses côtés qui avait enfin retrouvé son apparence habituelle…Il se tata tout de même les muscles de son torse et de son ventre pour vérifier et effectivement la graisse et la peau flasque étaient parties pour laisser place à des muscles secs et saillants.

Après sa rapide 'vérification musculaire' le bretteur tourna la tête vers sa gauche, se sentant observé et vit un vieil homme debout au milieu de la pièce qui n'était autre que le sorcier qui leur avait jeté ce sort si bizarre à tous les deux quelques jours auparavant.

Une fois réveillé lui aussi, Sanji eu la même réaction que son nakama.

« Hey ! Tu crois ce que je crois ? » s'écria-t-il, en se levant de sa chaise.

« Tout à fait ! On est revenu dans notre époque ! » lui répondit Zoro en souriant à pleines dents, heureux d'être revenu dans son corps d'origine.

Puis son visage changea d'expression et s'assombrit quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le vieux sorcier.

« Hey toi !...Tu vas me le payer ! » grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers le vieil homme.

« Du calme…Du calme ! » s'interposa alors Sanji, en essayant de faire reprendre ses esprits au bretteur.

« Ton copain a raison !...Tu devrais te calmer car je pourrais te changer en crapaud en un claquement de doigt ! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier en reculant, pas du tout rassuré, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Je t'aurai déjà tranché bien avant que tu y arrives, espèce de vieux fou sénile ! » grogna Zoro, en essayant de pousser Sanji de son chemin.

« Hey hey hey ! Stop là, Marimo !...Attends de savoir au moins ce qu'il a à nous dire !...Après tout, c'est quand même incroyable ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers jours !...» Tenta de convaincre le blondinet.

Le bretteur se calma alors et resta immobile, le visage renfrogné.

Il réalisait que son nakama avait raison…Peut-être était-il plus sage d'écouter ce que le vieux sorcier avait à leur dire plutôt que d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs sur lui…

« Alors…Maximilio, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?…Raconte-nous un peu comment tu as fait pour nous faire voyager ainsi dans le temps et pourquoi on se retrouve chez toi et pas sur le Vogue Merry… » questionna alors Sanji, en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier, allumant enfin une cigarette, dont il avait été privé depuis ce qui lui semblait avoir été une éternité…

Le vieil homme essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'un revers de main.

Il reprenait son calme, encore un peu effrayé par la réaction violente et agressive de Zoro.

Il s'assit à la table, invitant Zoro et Sanji à faire de même.

« Avant de tout vous expliquer, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment, tandis qu'il était en train de se servir du thé dans une tasse.

« Heu, non merci…La dernière fois que tu nous a fais boire quelque chose nous a servi de leçon… » lui répondit Sanji en faisant une grimace ironique, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Zoro, cherchant son approbation.

« Bon…C'est comme vous voulez, les jeunes…Alors ?...Est-ce que votre voyage dans le temps vous a plu ?... » demanda Maximillio innocemment, comme s'il était en train de discuter avec des vieux amis.

Zoro souffla d'agacement et tourna la tête vers Sanji, l'air de dire « Ce vieux commence à me les gonfler sévère, je vais lui trancher la tête ».

Comprenant l'exaspération de son nakama car ressentant tout de même un peu la même chose, Sanji tenta de calmer le jeu en répondant aux questions du vieil homme.

De toute manière, il n'avait rien à y perdre et si ça pouvait lui permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui leur était arrivé ces derniers jours, pourquoi pas ?

« Heu…Pour ma part, ça a été un peu déstabilisant au début mais finalement c'était pas mal enrichissant, je dois bien l'admettre… » répondit le jeune homme blond en s'asseyant à la table et en jetant un regard vers Zoro pour qu'il fasse de même.

Le vieux sorcier fit un petit sourire malicieux à l'encontre du cuisinier puis son regard se porta sur le bretteur.

«Et toi ?...Ce voyage t'a plu également ? » questionna Maximillio, avec le même regard malicieux.

Zorro grimaça, et tout en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour, il bougonna : « Mouais…Mais je ne vois pas où est ton intérêt de nous avoir envoyé dans le futur…Je trouve ça louche… »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

« Ha ha ha ! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans cette histoire !...Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé et je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de vous faire entrevoir quelques passage de votre vie future… » répondit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi on se retrouve ici chez toi ?...Il me semble qu'on avait quitté ton île et que nous étions sur le Vogue Merry avant de faire notre premier saut dans le temps, non ?... » demanda Sanji en levant la tête et en expulsant la fumée de cigarette de sa bouche.

« Hum…Oui, c'est vrai…Mais je devais vous faire revenir auprès de moi car il y a certaines choses que je dois vous expliquer… » lui répondit le vieil homme en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent un sourcil perplexe.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous raconter ?... » demanda Zoro en grimaçant, s'attendant à de nouvelles catastrophes en perspective.

Maximilio fit un petit signe la tête en direction du fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte close.

Maximilio : « Vous voyez cette porte, jeunes gens ?... »

Zoro, en haussant les sourcils : « Oui, et alors ?... »

Maximilio : « Derrière cette porte, il y a votre destinée…Quand vous la franchirez, vous arriverez à un moment clé de votre exsitence… »

Sanji, très intéressé : « Comment ça ?...De quel moment clé veux-tu nous parler ?... »

Maximilio, en se dandinant sur sa chaise, portant ses mains sur ses joues légèrement rougissantes avec les yeux roulant dans tous les sens : « Le moment où il faut vous jeter à l'eau auprès de celle qui peut vous permettre d'avoir la famille que vous avez rencontré durant votre voyage dans le temps…hé hé hé ! »

Zoro, en grimaçant en voyant l'attitude du vieil homme qui ressemblait un peu à Sanji quand il était en 'mode amour' : « Comment ça ?...Je ne comprends pas… »

Maximilio, en reprenant son sérieux : « Hum…Comment vous expliquer ?…Voilà : Ce que vous avez vu durant ces derniers jours, vos enfants, vos petits-enfants…Tout cela ne peut arriver que si vous vous donnez la peine de faire le premier pas…»

Zoro, perplexe et sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre : « Un premier pas vers quoi ?... »

Le sorcier, regardant le bretteur avec un regard amusé : « Toi, jeune homme, je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir quatre enfants, tu n'es vraiment pas très dégourdi !... »

Sanji se mit à éclater de rire.

Zoro en se retournant vers le cuisinier blond, en colère et légèrement embarrassé par la remarque du sorcier : « Ta gueule, toi ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Sanji, en essayant de reprendre son calme : « Désolé…Mais tu es vraiment trop bête !... »

Zoro, les sourcils froncés : « Bah vas-y, explique-moi, toi qui a tout compris ! Vas-y ! »

Sanji, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette : « Sincèrement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'une brute comme toi n'y comprenne rien…Il faut avoir un minimum de sensibilité et d'intelligence, ce dont tu manques cruellement, malheureusement… »

Zoro, de plus en plus exaspéré : « Au lieu de m'insulter, dis-moi ce qu'on doit faire, toi qui te croit si malin !… »

Sanji regarda le vieux sorcier avec un œil complice et se remit à fixer Zoro : « Voilà…C'est comme dans les contes de fée…Le prince qui réveille la jolie princesse endormie…»

Le vieux sorcier, en applaudissant : « C'est tout à fait ça, jeune homme ! »

Zoro : « Pfff ! Un conte de fée…T'es vraiment trop débile toi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que toutes ces niaiseries ont à voir avec nous ! »

Sanji, en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel : « C'est simple, je t'explique : Le prince embrasse la princesse et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !...C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les contes de fée !...Donc, il faut que tu passes cette porte, que tu embrasses Tashigi, et moi, Nami et après, notre destin sera scellé et l'avenir que nous avons entrevu durant ces derniers jours se réalisera ! C'est bien ça, Maximilio ?»

Le vieux sorcier, avec un grand sourire : « Tu as parfaitement raison, jeune homme !...C'est d'après ce que vous allez faire derrière cette porte que votre avenir va se décider…Et la première chose à faire, évidemment, c'est de conquérir la belle en faisant le premier pas…Il faut qu'elle tombe amoureuse…»

Sanji en se levant et en donnant un petit coup de poing complice sur l'épaule du vieil homme : « Je dois admettre que je vous prenais pour un vieux fou, mais en fait, vous êtes un sacré romantique, Maximilio ! »

Le vieux sorcier, en rougissant et en se grattant le derrière de la tête : « Et oui !...On ne se refait pas !... »

Zoro, les bras croisés, assis sur sa chaise, en grimaçant : « Ouais, bah moi, je ne marche pas dans vos combines ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !... »

Sanji, en se tournant vers le bretteur : «Grrrrrr ! T'as intérêt de le faire, sale Marimo !...Il faut absolument que Tashigi tombe amoureuse de toi pour qu'ensuite Kaitô naisse !...Sinon, ma Nonami chérie, elle ne pourra pas me donner mes trois merveilleux petits-enfants que j'ai rencontré 'hier' !...T'as compris !»

Zoro fronça les sourcils, réalisant que son nakama avait raison.

Les visages de ses enfants flashèrent dans sa tête…Kaitô, Sakura, Nitami et Renji…Et ses petits enfants, qu'il avait en commun avec Sanji : Midori, Masaki et Shôji…

Sans la « participation » de Tashigi, ces enfants – SES enfants – ne peuvent pas naître…

Devant le regard anxieux et perturbé du bretteur, Sanji prit une décision : « Bon ! Je vais y aller en premier ! Comme ça, je te raconterai et tu verras que ce n'est pas la mer à boire !...Quand même...Embrasser une jolie fille !...Y'a pire comme épreuve, non ?... »

Zoro, en faisant une grimace de dégoût : « Parle pour toi… »

Sanji, en ajustant sa cravate : « Bon…Maximilio, Comment elle fonctionne cette porte ?... »

Le vieux sorcier : « Tu n'as qu'à la franchir et tu vas te retrouver dans un endroit à un moment qui doit déterminer le futur déroulement de tes relations avec la jolie petite rouquine…Et pour revenir, tu n'as qu'à repasser par cette porte…Alors je te conseille de bien repérer l'endroit où elle se situe pour ne pas te perdre ensuite, si tu avais à te déplacer…»

Le cuisinier blond hocha la tête affirmativement puis il tourna la tête vers Zoro : « Tu vois, c'est pas très compliqué ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son nakama, il s'élança alors vers la porte « magique » et l'ouvrit en trombe avant de s'élancer à l'intérieur et de la refermer derrière lui dans un grand claquement sonore qui fit trembler tous les murs.

Le silence envahit soudainement la pièce après le départ en fanfare de Sanji.

Zoro restait seul avec le sorcier, encore étonné de la vitesse avec laquelle le blondinet s'était précipité vers son 'destin'.

« Ton copain est plus dégourdit que toi, apparemment…J'espère qu'il va arriver à conquérir sa belle…Car d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère… » se mit à dire le vieil homme, assis à sa table en portant à ses lèvre sa tasse de thé.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant avant de tiquer sur la réflexion du sorcier : « Comment connais-tu le caractère de Nami ?... »

Le vieux sorcier avec un petit sourire malicieux : « C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit...»

Le bretteur était peu convaincu par cette réponse mais préférant éviter au maximum d'entamer un dialogue avec Maximilio, il s'en contenta et décida d'attendre, les bras croisés, le retour de Sanji tout en se demandant si son nakama aller réussir 'son épreuve' et allait revenir bientôt…

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 32****ème**** chapitre.**

_Que va trouver Sanji derrière la porte ? Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour conquérir le cœur de Nami ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Et évidemment, après, ce sera au tour de Zoro d'essayer de séduire Tashigi !_

_A bientôt,_

_Elodie_


	33. Sur le Thousand Sunny

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon énorme retard sur la publication de mes chapitres ! _

_Je vais donc essayer d'être un peu plus rapide (car à force de mettre tant d'écarts entre les publications, vous n'allez plus vous rappeler de ce qui s'est passé dans les précédents chapitres, non ?)._

_Merci à __leila, Ln-LucioL, Namionepiece, CélesT, injalle, lily08,-EliZ- et Spicycocktail pour leurs reviews !_

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 33 : SUR LE THOUSAND SUNNY**

Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui pour la refermer, Sanji se retrouva seul dans un lieu qui lui semblait totalement inconnu.

Pourtant l'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait donnait au cuisinier une impression de sécurité et de déjà-vu.

Il était sur un bateau, ça, il en était certain, le rouage des vagues faisant légèrement bouger le sol.

Il se retourna et regarda la porte d'où il était sorti pour la repérer quand il devra la reprendre un peu plus tard, une fois sa mission accomplie.

Un petit panneau décoré, cloué sur le bois, indiquait les initiales « W.C ».

Sanji fit la moue.

« Il aurait pu me faire sortir d'un endroit plus classe quand même !... » pensa-t-il, à l'encontre de Maximilio, qui était à l'origine de cette porte magique.

Sanji tourna ensuite la tête de gauche à droite. Il était dans un petit couloir.

Il décida de partir à droite afin d'aller à la rencontre des passagers de ce bateau.

« Nami-san doit se trouver ici quelque part, évidemment !...Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que je ferais là !... » réfléchit-il en s'avançant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta alors quand une porte s'ouvrit.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Robin-chan ! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers la belle brune, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

L'archéologue du Vogue Merry haussa discrètement les sourcils d'étonnement quand elle vit le cuisinier blond se jeter sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cook-san ?...» demanda-t-elle en se dégageant gentiment et calmement des bras de Sanji.

« Ooooh ! Robin-chan ! C'est bien toi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !...» s'écria-t-il, les yeux larmoyant, heureux de retrouver enfin un visage familier…Surtout ce visage familier !

« On s'est vu il y a une heure, au dîner, je te signale… » lui répondit la jeune femme, un peu étonnée par la réaction de Sanji.

Le cuisinier tiqua devant la réponse de Robin.

« Merde !...J'ai failli faire une gaffe, là !...C'est vrai que je suis ici « incognito »…Elle sait pas que j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps !...Invente une excuse ! Invente une excuse, imbécile ! Allez !... » réfléchit Sanji, en faisant la grimace.

« Heu…Oui, c'est vrai Robin-chan ! On a mangé ensemble tout à l'heure….Mais heu…Mais tu sais, je suis tellement heureux quand je te vois !...Tu es si belle !... » lui répondit-il finalement, avec un petit sourire gêné.

La belle brune plissa les yeux suspectement quand elle vit une goutte de sueur perler juste au-dessus du sourcil enroulé du cuisinier blond.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?...Je te trouve bizarre… » demanda-t-elle.

« Heu…Oui oui, ça va !...Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Nami-san ?... » enchaîna Sanji en essayant de prendre l'air le plus décontracté possible.

« Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure discuter avec Franky sur le pont mais après, je n'en sais pas plus… » lui répondit-elle.

« Franky ?...C'est qui ce type ?...Est-ce que c'est un nouveau membre de l'équipage ?... » songea Sanji, entendant ce nom pour la première fois.

« Robin-chan…Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je te laisse, je dois dire un truc important à Nami-san !... » lança-t-il finalement avant de quitter Robin, sans avoir oublié de lui faire un élégant baise-main.

L'archéologue regarda Sanji s'éloigner dans le couloir en haussant un petit sourcil perplexe.

« Décidemment, ils me surprendront toujours dans cet équipage !...Je me demande bien pourquoi il a changé de vêtements ?...C'est étrange…Enfin bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, après tout… » songea-t-elle en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte des toilettes.

-------------------------------------

Sanji arriva sur le pont du bateau.

Il expira et inspira un bon coup pour évacuer tout son stress.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Robin se rende compte de quelque chose.

Cependant, tandis qu'il fixait un instant les étoiles dans le ciel pour faire le point sur sa situation, il eu alors un grand frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale quand il pensa à un petit détail le concernant.

« Argh ! Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas réveillé dans le corps de mon moi-futur ! Puisque je suis habillé de la même façon que lorsque j'ai quitté Maximilio et l'autre foutu bretteur !...Alors ça veut dire que mon double doit aussi être sur ce bateau !...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui !...C'est pas bon, ça !...Il faut vite que je trouve Nami-san et ensuite que je revienne dans mon époque ! » pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

« Bon allez, calme-toi mon vieux…Il faut que tu réfléchisses…Bon…Robin-chan a dit que nous avions dîner il y a une heure…Donc, si mon 'moi-futur' n'a pas changé 'mes' habitudes, à l'heure actuelle, il doit encore être à la cuisine pour finir de faire la vaisselle et se prendre un petit café tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher…Donc, je dois éviter la cuisine coûte que coûte !...Bon allez, je vais y arriver…Il ne faut pas que mon plan tombe à l'eau sinon, je risque de compromettre ma future relation avec Nami-san et ma petite Nonami adorée risque de ne jamais voir le jour… » continua-t-il à réfléchir en respirant profondément pour reprendre son calme et paraître le plus naturel possible au cas où il croiserait les autres membres de l'équipage.

Sanji se retourna ensuite pour admirer le bateau sur lequel il était.

Il se mit à sourire.

Apparemment, ses nakamas et lui ne possédaient plus le Vogue Merry et l'avaient échangé pour ce bateau beaucoup plus moderne et spacieux.

Le cuisinier blond se demandait comment avait pu réagir Usopp, lui qui tenait tant au Vogue Merry car c'était une belle jeune fille, une certaine Kaya, qui le leur avait offert avant que lui-même, Sanji, n'intègre l'équipage…

Tandis qu'il était en train de penser à son nakama au long nez, il entendit justement sa voix derrière lui.

Sanji se retourna et vit alors Usopp et Chopper accompagnés d'un grand type en slip de bain et d'un squelette avec une coupe afro qui arrivaient tous guillerets dans sa direction.

Sanji eut un mouvement d'effroi en apercevant le squelette vivant mais vu que les deux trouillards de l'équipage, c'est-à-dire Usopp et Chopper, ne semblaient pas du tout effrayés et, au contraire, semblaient bien connaître ce drôle de personnage, Sanji réussi à retrouver son calme en se disant que 'tout cela' devait être normal…

« Lequel des deux est ce Franky dont m'a parlé Robin-chan tout à l'heure ?... » pensa-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux membres de l'équipage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Hey Sanji !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... » demanda Usopp en l'interpellant.

« Et vous ?...Vous avez l'air bien gais, les gars !... » lui répondit-il.

« Hé hé hé ! C'est Franky qui nous a raconté une petite histoire drôle !...Ah la la ! Il en a de biens bonnes, tu sais !... » s'exclama Usopp avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, en pointant du doigt le type en slip de bain.

« Alors c'est lui, Franky… » se rassura le cuisinier blond, préférant que Nami ait eu une discussion un peu plus tôt avec cet homme là plutôt qu'avec l'effrayant squelette.

« Heu, au fait, Franky…Robin-chan m'a dit que tu étais en train de discuter avec Nami-san tout à l'heure…Tu sais où elle est maintenant ?... » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses nakamas en face de lui.

« Hum…Je pense qu'elle est dans sa chambre…Elle devait finir de compléter une de ses cartes de navigation…Pourquoi ?...Tu la cherches ?... » demanda le cyborg, en pointant nonchalamment du doigt la chambre éclairée de Nami.

Sanji sourit intérieurement.

Au moins, il savait maintenant où se trouvait la chambre de Nami sur ce grand bateau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner une explication possible aux quatre curieux devant lui.

« Bah, en fait, il faut que je parle avec elle pour la préparation des futurs menus…Vous savez bien les gars, que ce sont les goûts culinaires de Nami-san et Robin-chan qui passent en priorité, lorsque je prépare les repas ! Hé hé hé ! » lui répondit Sanji avec un grand sourire idiot.

« Et tu avais besoin de changer de vêtements pour aller lui demander ça ?...oh oh oh ! » demanda Brook en riant.

Sanji grimaça.

Il tenta de chercher vite une excuse : « Heu bah oui…Je n'aime pas aller discuter avec une jolie femme dans des vêtements qui sentent la bouffe…Hé hé hé !... »

Puis, il commença à s'éloigner de ses nakamas en leur faisant un petit signe de la main : « Bon bah bonne soirée les gars !...Et merci pour le renseignement !...»

Une fois seul, le cuisinier blond poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Que ce squelette est flippant, tout de même !...Je me demande ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de Luffy pour engager de tels individus dans notre équipage !...Il n'aurait pas pu plutôt prendre une autre belle et charmante demoiselle comme Nami-san ou Robin-chan ! » songea-t-il, tandis qu'il avait pris le chemin des chambres.

Il trouva sans trop de problème la porte de celle de Nami car celle-ci était à moitié entrouverte.

Il passa la tête à travers la porte et vit la jolie rousse, assise de dos à son bureau, occupée à faire des schémas sur une carte avec une règle et un compas.

Sanji toqua doucement à la porte et Nami se retourna.

« Entre, Sanji-kun…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... » demanda-t-elle en le regardant un peu étonnée, curieuse de voir son nakama venir dans sa chambre à cette heure là de la soirée...

----------------------------------

**Fin du 33****ème**** chapitre.**

_Comme le titre de ce chapitre l'indique, Sanji se retrouve à bord du Thousand Sunny, bateau qu'il ne connaît pas du tout, tout comme les nouveaux membres de l'équipage, Franky et Brook, qu'il vient juste de rencontrer !_

_Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, si Sanji ne croise pas Luffy et Zoro c'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux restés auprès du « vrai Sanji du Thousand Sunny », dans la cuisine (et il y a peut-être d'autres nouveaux membres avec eux aussi, qui sait ?)._

_Evidemment, ça, Sanji, ne peut pas le savoir car il évite de passer du côté de la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver face à face avec son double !_

_En effet, ce nouveau voyage dans le temps est un peu différent des précédents car dans les autres, il se retrouvait directement dans le corps de son « lui-futur » mais cette fois-ci, il arrive en personne supplémentaire et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il tente de voir son « double » car il parait que ça serait une catastrophe pour l'équilibre spatio-temporel ! (enfin ça, c'est ce que dit le Doc à Marty McFly dans le film « RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR » dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire le titre de mon histoire ! hé hé hé !)._

_En parlant de film, j'ai appris avant-hier que l'acteur Patrick Swayze était atteint d'un cancer du pancréas…Ah la la ! DIRTY DANCING est l'un de mes films cultes (tout comme la musique de ce film, notamment « she's like the wind » interprétée par Patrick Swayze himself !) et ça me fait trop bizarre de savoir ça ! Car malheureusement, le cancer du pancréas est l'un des plus mortels et des plus « expéditif »…C'est vraiment trop injuste pour cet excellent acteur qui nous a tant fait rêver dans GHOST et DIRTY DANCING !_

_Enfin bon, il n'est pas encore mort et ses médecins sont plutôt optimistes alors gardons espoir pour lui !_

_Sur ces paroles bien tristes, je vous remercie pour vos lectures._

_Elodie._


	34. Première approche

__

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

_Tiens ? Dans le précédent chapitre, personne n'a souligné le fait que Robin ait rencontré Sanji quand elle prenait la direction des toilettes ?...Hum… j'aurais peut-être pas du en parler aujourd'hui, alors ?...Bah oui, après tout, pourquoi casser le mythe ?...Non non, Robin et toutes les jolies filles, d'ailleurs, ne font jamais caca ou pipi !_

_Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! En avant pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à __-EliZ-, galilab, namionepiece, kimmy-chan16, sushie, LucioL, CelesT et Poochie-90 pour leurs reviews._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 : PREMIERE APPROCHE**

« Entre, Sanji-kun…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... » demanda Nami.

Sanji respira un bon coup et entra dans la pièce, l'air un peu hésitant.

Il fixa un instant la jeune femme assise sur sa chaise qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

Le seul point de lumière provenait de la petite lampe de bureau posée au dessus de la carte de navigation dépliée sur la table et cela avait pour effet de projeter les ombres des meubles et autres objets de la chambre de Nami sur les murs.

La couleur rousse des cheveux de la jeune femme ressortait encore plus avec cette lumière feutrée.

Nami portait une mini-jupe noire avec des collants couleur chair mais elle était nu-pieds car elle avait retiré ses bottes qui étaient posées par terre, dans un coin de sa chambre.

Sur le haut de son corps, elle portait un joli petit pull échancré à la poitrine de couleur bleu ciel.

Sanji ne savait pas trop en quelle année il se trouvait mais apparemment, cette « Nami du futur » n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée que celle qu'il connaissait.

Cependant, le cuisinier blond savait qu'il n'était pas non plus dans un futur tout proche, vu sa rencontre avec les deux nouveaux membres de l'équipage et le changement de bateau.

Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Nami s'impatienta et fronça les sourcils : « Sanji-kun !...Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ?... »

Le cuisinier se racla la gorge et s'approcha un peu plus de sa nakama.

La jeune femme était toujours assise sur sa chaise mais décida de se lever, se sentant plus à l'aise de tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un en face à face, droit dans les yeux.

« Alors ?...Pourquoi es-tu ici ?...Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?... » enchaîna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Sanji soupira, sentant le courage s'échapper peu à peu de son corps.

Il sentait le tissu de sa chemise lui coller dans le dos à cause de la sueur provoquée par son stress et son émotion.

« Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues là ? » s'exclama maintenant Nami, agacée par le mutisme de Sanji, qui, d'habitude, est un peu plus loquace à son égard.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de la jolie rouquine et tendit les bras pour les poser sur ses frêles épaules.

La navigatrice écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sursauta, étonnée de ce contact un peu brusque de la part de Sanji.

Elle vit alors son nakama la fixer intensément dans les yeux et approcher tout doucement sa tête vers la sienne.

Nami était tellement surprise qu'elle resta immobile et sans réaction, comme hypnotisée par le regard de Sanji.

C'est quand elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme qui allait toucher ses lèvres qu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits et retrouva son bagou habituel.

Elle repoussa alors violemment Sanji en plaquant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme en criant : « Mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! »

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à être projeté ainsi en arrière par Nami alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de l'embrasser, Sanji perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre sur les fesses.

Nami s'était maintenant reculée pour laisser une distance entre elle et lui et elle le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

Sanji se releva aussitôt mais resta immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Il détailla Nami attentivement en respirant profondément.

Même si la jeune femme le regardait méchamment, sa posture n'avait pas l'air offensive. Elle avait gardé les mains pendantes le long de son corps.

Sanji remarqua d'ailleurs immédiatement le léger tremblement des bras de la jeune femme qu'elle essayait de contrôler et de dissimuler.

Il comprit que son approche avait dû la troubler...En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas assommé à coup de poings ou envoyé promener à travers la porte…C'était déjà ça !

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la jeune femme l'interpella de nouveau, la voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui était en fait un peu tremblotante : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça !...Qu'est ce qui te prends !...Tu es devenu fou ou quoi !... »

Sanji baissa les yeux tristement, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard à la fois accusateur et complètement perdu de Nami.

« Nami-san…Je…Je suis désolé…Mais… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Mais quoi ! » le coupa-t-elle, le ton agressif.

Sanji releva la tête et fit un pas vers elle : « Mais…Oui, c'est vrai…Je suis fou…Je suis fou de toi…Nami-san… »

Le visage de Nami devint alors rouge comme une pivoine.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Sanji lui faisait des déclarations d'amour.

On peut même dire qu'elle était habituée.

Mais cette fois-ci, le contexte était totalement différent.

Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les fois où il lui avait clamé son amour, c'était d'une manière exaltée et presque clownesque !

En plus, il y avait toujours eu les autres membres de l'équipage auprès d'eux pour assister à ses débordements d'affection et dans ce sens, Nami n'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux le jeune homme…Surtout qu'il faisait la même chose avec Robin ainsi qu'avec toutes les autres jolies filles qu'ils avaient pu croiser durant leurs nombreuses aventures.

Mais ce soir là, dans la chambre de Nami, la déclaration de Sanji sonnait d'une autre manière.

Nami, qui était très certainement l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de l'équipage de Luffy, était parfaitement consciente du fait que si, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pu envoyer promener son nakama à coup de poings et autres coups de pieds, c'était parce que lui-même, Sanji, le voulait bien !

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris amusait d'ailleurs la jolie rousse, qui, même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément, était flattée dans son ego de femme de toute l'attention que le cuisinier lui portait.

Leur petit jeu de séduction avait d'ailleurs une règle bien définie et tacite entre eux deux et elle s'était instaurée naturellement depuis leur première rencontre : Il lui faisait des avances, elle le repoussait, d'une manière plus ou moins violente, mais il ne lui en voulait pas et il recommençait de nouveau à lui faire du charme et à tenter sa chance dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

D'ailleurs, la meilleure preuve du lien spécial qui les unissait était le fait que, de tout ses nakamas, Sanji était le seul que Nami appelait affectueusement avec le suffixe « kun » quand elle s'adressait à lui…Chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite avec les autres hommes de l'équipage !

Cependant, Nami savait très bien que physiquement, Sanji était terriblement plus fort qu'elle.

Et même si elle savait aussi que le 'gentleman-cook' avait pour principe de ne jamais user de sa force contre une femme, elle avait déjà songé au fait que si jamais un jour Sanji décidait de passer aux choses sérieuses, celle-ci ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher...

Cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit de nombreuses fois quand elle l'allumait assez régulièrement d'une manière intéressée pour obtenir quelque chose de sa part…

Mais jusqu'à maintenant, quand cela arrivait, le reste de l'équipage était présent et si jamais il y avait un risque que les 'choses' dérapent, il y avait toujours les autres membres forts du Thousand Sunny, tels que Luffy, Zoro, Franky ainsi que Robin, qui étaient en mesure de tenir tête à Sanji et lui servaient en quelque sorte de garde-fou face à ses « pulsions amoureuses » à l'égard de Nami.

Hors, ce soir, dans sa chambre, toute seule face à Sanji, Nami sentait qu'elle n'était plus en position de force et ne pouvait espérer aucune protection immédiate de la part des autres…

Il avait essayé de l'embrasser et elle l'avait repoussé.

Maintenant, il était de nouveau devant elle, immobile et silencieux, la fixant d'une manière qui angoissait un peu la jeune femme.

De son côté, Sanji avait senti le trouble et la peur qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de Nami.

Pourtant, sa dernière intention était bien de l'effrayer !

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le prenne en dégoût et risquer de perdre son estime et son amitié.

Cependant, il devait lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que leur destin était lié et qu'un jour, ils se marieraient et fonderaient une famille ensemble.

C'était tout de même la raison de cet ultime voyage dans le temps !

Même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, quand il avait franchi la porte magique quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça allait être si difficile de mener à bien sa mission…

**

* * *

****Fin du 34****ème**** chapitre**

_Et oui, ce n'est pas si facile de passer du stade de l'amitié à celui de l'amour !...Surtout quand on est amis depuis longtemps !...C'est souvent quitte ou double !_

_Alors, arrivera ou arrivera pas, le petit Sanji-kun ?_

_Suite au prochain chapitre !_


	35. Baiser partagé

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes_**

**_Oh la la ! Encore débordée et toujours désolée pour mon retard, j'espère seulement que, pour vous, les fans du couple Nami x Sanji, ce chapitre correspondra à vos attentes !_**

**_Merci à Namionepiece, -EliZ-, Roronoa Zorro, temarie1994, LucioL, galilab, lily08, CelesT, Poochie-90 et kimmy-chan16 pour leurs reviews !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35 : BAISER PARTAGÉ**

« Je…Je suis fou de toi…Nami-san… » répéta Sanji dans un murmure, en la fixant sans bouger, pour ne pas trop l'effrayer.

La jeune femme essaya de retrouver son self-control et tenta de faire de l'humour même si cette déclaration de la part de son nakama la déstabilisait totalement.

« Mais oui, c'est ça !...Tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu croises, Sanji-kun !...Arrête ton baratin !... » lui répondit-elle en faisant un signe blasé de la main pour montrer qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

A cet instant, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Après tout, si Nami semblait réagir d'une manière aussi désinvolte et l'envoyait une nouvelle fois sur les roses, il en était un peu responsable…

Il savait bien qu'il était un séducteur indécrottable et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les yeux doux à toutes les jolies filles qu'il rencontrait.

Il savait aussi que Nami avait souvent été témoin de toutes ces tentatives de drague.

Il était donc vraiment en colère contre lui-même en ce moment car à force de jouer au joli-cœur auprès de tous les jupons qui passaient à sa portée, il avait perdu tout sa crédibilité auprès de la seule femme qu'il aimait vraiment et avec qui il savait qu'il pouvait fonder une famille dans un futur idéal…

Il fallait maintenant qu'il essaye de la convaincre que son amour était sincère et qu'elle était la seule, l'unique…

Sanji tenta de faire un pas en avant et la réaction immédiate de Nami fut, elle, de reculer.

Le cuisinier grimaça, soucieux.

« Tu…Tu as peur de moi ?... » demanda-t-il alors sur un ton qui se voulait doux et rassurant.

Nami lui fit un sourire embarrassé et se mit à rire…Un rire qui sonnait faux vu l'attitude qu'elle adoptait.

Puis, elle s'exclama en essayant de prendre un air décontracté : « Mais non, voyons !...Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher par là !...Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi !... »

Sanji la fixa suspicieusement et fit la moue : « Je ne sais pas…Tu…Tu agis bizarrement…Tu recules d'un pas quand moi, j'avance vers toi…Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais !... »

« Non, bien entendu !…Tu vas juste me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser !… » maugréa Nami sur un ton ironique en le fixant maintenant les sourcils froncés.

Le cuisinier serra les poings.

En entendant la réponse de la jolie rousse, il avait compris que sa tentative pour l'embrasser quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait pas vraiment ravie la jeune femme.

Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, et connaissant bien le caractère de sa nakama, Sanji décida alors de lui parler en toute franchise.

Il lui demanda, en la fixant droit dans les yeux : « Nami-san…Est-ce que je suis si repoussant que ça ?...Je…Je te dégoûte ?... »

Nami écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette question si directe et se mit à rougir violemment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, sentant ses joues cramoisies qui lui brûlaient le visage tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient au fond de sa poitrine.

« Alors ?...Dis-moi…Tu ne m'aimes pas ?... » insista Sanji.

La jeune femme releva la tête et lui répondit d'une petite voix un peu embarrassée : « On…On est amis…Je…Je t'aime bien comme un ami…Comme un frère… »

Sanji prit un air dépité en entendant cette réponse implacable.

« Comme un frère... » murmura-t-il dans un soupir désabusé.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent alors silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant une éternité pour Sanji.

Puis, il décida de poser une nouvelle question toute aussi directe : « Nami-san…Tu as déjà embrassé un homme ?... ».

« Pour…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?... bégaya Nami, en rougissant de plus belle, sentant qu'elle était en train de perdre son assurance face aux questions plutôt intimes du cuisinier.

« Tu sais, Nami-san…Un baiser, ça n'engage à rien…Et en plus, c'est très agréable…Tu as déjà essayé, dis-moi ?... » réitéra Sanji en la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.

La navigatrice baissa la tête pour fixer le sol, très gênée.

« Je…Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à cette question ! Ca ne te regarde pas, de toute manière ! » finit-elle par lui crier, en relevant la tête, les yeux maintenant brillants d'émotion.

Devant le visage de Nami qui était empourpré comme celui d'une jeune vierge effarouchée, Sanji comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

Il se doutait que Nami n'avait jamais embrassé personne et la réponse qu'elle venait de lui donner, ainsi que son attitude, trahissaient son inexpérience.

Sanji se mit à rire intérieurement.

Après tout, lui aussi, il avait été dans la même situation, il y a quelques jours encore…Avant d'avoir effectué son premier saut dans le temps qui l'avait envoyé dans les bras d'une Nami de 35 ans fort expérimentée qui lui avait fait connaître les délices et les joies de l'amour…

Sanji réalisa ironiquement que, finalement, son premier baiser à lui, c'était aussi Nami, mais une autre Nami, qui le lui avait donné et maintenant la situation allait peut-être se répéter mais avec l'inversement des rôles…

Il réfléchit alors quelques instants silencieusement pour préparer sa stratégie et éviter les potentiels quiproquos qui pourraient arriver entre son « lui-futur » et la Nami qu'il avait devant lui après son départ de cette époque pour rejoindre Zoro et Maximilio.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge, n'insistant pas sur la question qu'il venait de poser, pour éviter de la mettre un peu plus dans l'embarras, et il lui demanda, le regard déterminé : « Ecoute Nami-san…Je te propose un marché…Laisse-moi t'embrasser, laisse-moi avoir le bonheur et le privilège de toucher tes lèvres…Et ensuite… »

« Et ensuite ?... » murmura Nami, le souffle court, totalement interloquée devant cette proposition plutôt indécente à ses yeux.

« Et ensuite, je sortirai de cette chambre et on fera comme si jamais rien ne s'était jamais passé ici…Ainsi, demain matin, quand on se verra au petit déjeuner, je me comporterai d'une manière totalement naturelle et tu pourras faire de même sans avoir à te sentir gênée auprès de moi… »

Nami fronça les sourcils pour exprimer sa totale incompréhension mais resta sans voix, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Comprenant le désarroi de son amie, Sanji enchaîna : «Ecoute-moi…Ce qui va se passer ici ce soir dans cette chambre restera secret et ne sera plus jamais évoqué…Ni par toi, ni par moi…Si jamais j'avais la chance que tu ressentes finalement quelque chose pour moi et que tu partages mon amour…Alors…Alors dans ce cas là, ce serait à toi de faire le premier pas…Moi, je n'essayerai plus jamais de… »

Sanji s'interrompu en pensant à son « lui futur » présent ici dans ce grand bateau et qui avait des chances de continuer de draguer et d'essayer de charmer Nami d'une manière désinvolte comme il l'avait toujours fait…

Il enchaîna : « Heu…Enfin, moi…je n'ouvrirai plus jamais mon cœur comme je le fais ce soir, ici face à toi…Bien sur, je continuerai à me comporter avec toi comme je l'ai toujours fait…Et je risque même d'essayer de chercher à te séduire comme d'habitude…Mais ça, c'est parce que c'est dans mon caractère et que je ne peux évidemment pas résister devant une femme aussi belle et aussi exceptionnelle que toi… »

Nami baissa les yeux, les battements de son cœur résonnant maintenant jusque dans ses tempes, touchée par les qualificatifs que Sanji venait de prononcer à son égard pour la décrire.

« C'est toi qui décide, Nami-san…Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur…Même si tu refuses mon amour et que tu pars un jour dans les bras d'un autre, tu es et tu resteras toujours l'amour de ma vie, la femme que je n'oublierai jamais… » conclu Sanji.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent maintenant silencieux.

Le cuisinier blond sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Nami.

Il lui avait proposé ce marché sans contrepartie pour la jeune femme, ce qui était, finalement, assez risqué de sa part…Qu'est-ce qui empêchait la navigatrice de lui rire au nez et de l'envoyer balader en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à l'embrasser…

C'était quitte ou double.

Soit elle acceptait de l'embrasser, soit elle le repoussait et alors, là, ça serait la catastrophe pour le cuisinier blond qui verrait ses rêves d'avenir radieux s'envoler avec Nami pour épouse et Nonami pour fille unique et 'petite princesse chérie à son papa'…

Nami réfléchissait.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme de toute sa vie.

Certes, elle ne ressentait pas spécialement d'amour pour Sanji et la meilleure preuve qu'elle avait pour s'en convaincre elle-même c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de jalousie quelconque quand celui-ci draguait d'autres filles sous ses yeux…

Mais cette proposition de la part de son nakama titillait tout de même sa curiosité.

Qu'avait-elle à y perdre, après tout ?

Il lui proposait de tenter une expérience inédite pour elle…

Et puis si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'y aurait pas de fiasco ni de honte puisque Sanji lui avait promis que leur baiser resterait secret et qu'il ferait ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Nami fixait maintenant Sanji et réalisait que le jeune homme semblait très sûr de lui.

Elle se demanda furtivement combien de filles il avait bien pu embrasser pour afficher cette soudaine assurance, ne se doutant évidemment pas que Sanji n'avait jamais touché d'autre femme qu'elle-même, même si c'était dans une époque différente…

Nami avait une réputation à tenir au sein de son équipage.

Elle s'était toujours évertuée à se montrer comme une fille dynamique, avec un fort caractère, sachant ce qu'elle voulait…Et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas…C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire dans un univers plutôt masculin que celui dans lequel elle évoluait : la piraterie.

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'était sentie en difficulté, à presque avoir peur de son nakama, et qu'elle avait ressenti son « statut de femme » comme une faiblesse en comparant sa force physique avec celle de Sanji, qui pouvait à tout moment la soumettre, maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle reprenait l'avantage…

Accepter d'embrasser Sanji sans partager les mêmes sentiments que celui-ci, c'était un peu comme si elle lui faisait l'offrande de ce baiser…

Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?...

Ce genre d'expérience pouvait lui être bénéfique et quand, un jour, elle tomberait enfin sur « l'homme de sa vie », elle ne serait pas prise au dépourvu au moment de l'embrasser pour la première fois car elle saurait alors comment s'y prendre…

Nami avait conscience de prendre un peu Sanji pour son 'homme-objet', son 'cobaye', à ce moment là, et elle se demandait si cela était vraiment juste vis-à-vis de lui...

Cependant, elle chassa assez vite cette pensée de son esprit car finalement, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé ce marché entre eux…Il lui avait même dit que ce baiser ne l'engageait à rien et qu'ils reprendraient leur vie habituelle tout de suite après…

« Alors après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? » réfléchit-elle tout en soupirant.

Sanji restait toujours immobile et attendait une réponse de sa nakama, scrutant chaque détail de son visage et de son attitude pour essayer de voir si la jeune femme allait accepter sa proposition.

Il n'eut pas très longtemps à attendre car il vit alors Nami s'avancer doucement dans sa direction pour se mettre face à lui.

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et respirait d'une manière fébrile et saccadée.

« C'est d'accord…Embrasse-moi… » lui dit-elle alors dans un souffle.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, surprit mais aussi légèrement amusé par le ton qu'avait employé sa nakama.

Bien qu'en stress total, Nami avait gardé son petit côté autoritaire qui faisait parti de son charme et qui plaisait tant au jeune homme.

Le cuisinier blond esquissa alors un léger sourire et pris délicatement le visage de Nami entre ses mains.

La jolie rousse sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale au contact des doigts du blondinet qui touchaient la peau de son cou et de sa mâchoire.

Elle le fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts tout en retenant sa respiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ressentant simplement un sentiment de peur mêlé à de l'excitation.

Elle vit alors Sanji fermer les yeux et approcher tout doucement son visage au sien.

Nami ferma alors également ses yeux et senti le souffle chaud de Sanji sur sa bouche avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne se posent sur les siennes.

Le contact fut doux et délicat.

Puis Nami rouvrit les yeux quand les lèvres de Sanji quittèrent les siennes.

Le jeune homme la regardait d'une façon telle que la jolie rousse avait l'impression d'être la plus belle femme au monde.

Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis que Sanji s'était approché d'elle.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et elle sentait ses joues lui piquer de plus en plus le visage.

Sanji lui demanda alors d'une voix très douce, presque en chuchotant : « Tu veux que je te donnes un vrai baiser maintenant ?... »

Nami haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Qu'entend-t-il par 'vrai' baiser ? » se demanda la jeune femme.

Elle eut rapidement la réponse car le cuisinier blond, qui n'avait pas lâché le visage de la navigatrice, recolla de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il lui fit d'abord quelques petits smacks sur les lèvres, auxquels répondit Nami en faisant de même.

Constatant le consentement de la jolie rousse, Sanji s'enhardit alors un peu plus et entrouvrit ses lèvres, ce que fit aussi Nami par mimétisme.

Elle ouvrit alors subitement les yeux en grand quand elle senti la langue du blondinet se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche pour toucher la sienne.

Le contact était étrange et humide et cette sensation, Nami n'en avait jamais ressentie de pareille de toute sa vie.

La langue de Sanji commença alors à jouer avec la sienne, s'enfonçant plus ou moins dans sa bouche et tournoyant tandis que le jeune homme poussait des grognements de plaisir.

Nami qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait gardé ses bras le long de son corps, entoura instinctivement la taille de Sanji pour se coller un peu plus contre lui.

Cette posture lui permettait de bien se maintenir et de « s'accrocher » à quelque chose, elle qui sentait maintenant ses jambes flageoler tellement elle était traversée de sensations agréables et jusqu'à là, inconnues, qui lui remontaient par vagues du ventre jusqu'à sa gorge.

Nami, dans les bras de Sanji, avait perdu tout sens des réalités, n'écoutant que son instinct en quête de plaisir et de contact rapproché.

Elle revint finalement à elle quand, tout à coup, Sanji cessa de l'embrasser et lui lâcha le visage pour s'écarter d'elle et la fixer silencieusement quelques instants.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, déçue que tout cela s'arrête.

Elle respirait vite, essoufflée.

« Merci de m'avoir autorisé à te donner ce baiser, Nami-san… » murmura Sanji d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il avançait tranquillement à reculons vers la porte, toujours en fixant la jeune femme.

Nami restait sans voix, immobile au milieu de la pièce, se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions.

Elle ne disait toujours rien quand le jeune homme ouvrit finalement la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle en lui faisant un petit sourire malicieux et en lui murmurant à voix basse : « Bonne nuit, Nami-san… ».

Maintenant seule dans la pièce, Nami poussa un long soupir puis elle tourna la tête vers son bureau, sentant que si elle restait debout plus longtemps, elle risquait de s'écrouler d'émotion sur le sol…

Elle s'y dirigea alors tant bien que mal, les jambes flageolantes, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, encore abasourdie par le baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire dans le vide et les mains plaquées sur ses joues rouges écarlates, tout en respirant profondément avec les battements de son cœur résonnant à fond dans sa tête…

* * *

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Sanji poussa un long soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit inespéré.

Ne voulant pas courir le risque de croiser d'autres membres de l'équipage dans le couloir, surtout son 'lui-futur', il se dirigea ensuite en vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il clencha la porte et écarquilla alors les yeux d'effroi quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clé.

Le cuisinier blond grimaça quand il entendit ensuite une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'exclama, le ton légèrement amusé : « Occupé ! »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, ayant reconnu la voix.

« Dépêche-toi Chopper ! » grogna-t-il, impatient de pouvoir quitter ce bateau par l'intermédiaire de cette porte magique.

« Voilà, voilà… » lui répondit d'une manière nonchalante le petit renne tandis qu'il était en train de tirer la chasse d'eau.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Chopper se retrouva face à face avec Sanji.

« Tu m'as l'air bien impatient, Sanji !...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?...Tu es barbouillé ?...Tu as mal au ventre ?...Est-ce que tu veux que je t'ausculte ?... » commença à le charrier le petit docteur du Thousand Sunny.

« Non non, ça ira…Si tu permets, Chopper… » lui répondit le cuisinier blond, un peu agacé et très impatient, avant d'entrer dans les toilettes et de refermer précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

Le petit renne se retrouva seul dans le couloir à fixer la porte maintenant close où s'était enfermé son nakama.

Il porta alors ses pattes à son museau et se mit à glousser, content de sa petite vanne à l'encontre de Sanji puis, il s'éloigna tranquillement vers sa chambre en se dandinant, tout guilleret...

* * *

En franchissant la porte et en la refermant derrière lui, Sanji se retrouva automatiquement projeté dans son époque et il atterrit dans la maison de Maximilio où celui-ci et Zoro attendaient patiemment son retour.

Le bretteur, qui était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, tourna la tête vers le cuisinier en haussant un sourcil perplexe, puis il se leva, le regard curieux sur son nakama qui faisait tranquillement quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce avec un grand sourire radieux.

« Alors, ça y est, tu as réussi ?... » lui demanda-t-il, se doutant un peu de sa réponse, en voyant sa mine ravie.

Sanji fixa un instant son nakama puis, les mains sur les hanches, il leva la tête en l'air en fermant les yeux et en soufflant un bon coup pour évacuer toute sa tension nerveuse.

« Oui…Mission accomplie… » lui répondit-il dans un soupir, en faisant ensuite le signe de la victoire.

« Où as-tu atterris ?... » enchaîna Zoro, curieux et aussi commençant à stresser un peu car ça allait être bientôt à son tour de faire la même chose…

« Bah je vais te donner un scoop, Marimo…Figure-toi que dans le futur, nous aurons un nouveau bateau et de nouveaux nakamas ! J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré deux d'entre eux… » lui répondit Sanji, fier de lui.

Zoro haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« La petite rousse s'est laissée embrassée, alors !... » intervint Maximilio, le regard curieux.

« Oui…C'était génial…Fantastique, même !... » lui répondit Sanji, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Zoro fit alors une grimace de dégoût.

Sanji tourna la tête vers le bretteur, avec un petit regard ironique : « Tss tss tss !...Maintenant, c'est à ton tour…Hé hé hé… »

Zoro fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour Sanji et Maximilio qui le fixaient avec un petit air amusé sachant tous les deux que le bretteur n'était pas du tout enclin à mener sa mission à bien…

Se doutant des pensées sarcastiques des deux hommes en face de lui, Zoro fut piqué au vif et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte sans prononcer un mot, les mâchoires serrées, et l'ouvrit en grand avant de s'y engouffrer et la claquer derrière lui à en faire trembler les murs.

Sanji et le vieil homme se regardèrent tous les deux un instant, encore étonnés par le départ précipité et l'attitude apparemment déterminée du bretteur.

« Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ?... » demanda finalement Maximilio.

« Il a intérêt, oui !...C'est difficile à admettre mais je dépends de lui et de la façon dont il va se comporter avec Tashigi si je veux que mes petits-enfants, tels que je les ai rencontrés dans mon voyage dans le temps, viennent un jour au monde…Il ne doit pas échouer dans sa mission… » grogna Sanji en grimaçant, les bras croisés, tout en fixant la porte close.

« Hum…Contrairement à toi, il n'avait pas l'air très ravi de se jeter à l'eau…» enchaîna Maximilio, tout en s'asseyant à sa table, en se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

« Oui…Mais ça, c'est parce que c'est un abruti fini !…Faut vraiment être demeuré pour ne pas avoir envie d'embrasser une charmante demoiselle…Mais bon, de toute manière, c'est aussi dans son intérêt que ça réussisse…Car pour ce que j'en ai vu, il avait l'air content et fier d'être entouré par ses futurs enfants…Alors s'il veut qu'ils existent et viennent un jour au monde, bah va bien falloir qu'il y mette du sien !...» lui répondit Sanji en faisant la moue tout en s'asseyant à son tour à table, le visage songeur, pour attendre le retour de son nakama…

* * *

**Fin du 35****ème**** chapitre**

_**Il est un peu joueur notre Sanji-kun quand même !**_

_**Proposer un baiser à Nami aurait pu très mal tourner pour son futur si elle avait refusé…**_

_**Bon maintenant qu'ils se sont embrassés, est-ce que pour autant elle va tomber folle amoureuse de lui ?...Bah ça, vous aurez un début de réponse bientôt !...Mais pour le moment, c'est à Zoro de faire ses preuves !**_

_**Sinon, j'ai un petit message pour LucioL qui suit la publication de mes chapitres et qui a également écrit une fic sur One Piece « L'île du feu » : Je suis allée lire ton histoire sur le site « la volonté du d » (PS : J'aime bien ton avatar !) et je t'encourage vivement à la publier sur fanfiction !**_

_**Alors c'est vrai que le site fanfiction est assez complexe pour mettre en ligne les histoires, et si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas publié ici, Je te conseille d'aller sur Google et de taper « fanfiction mode d'emploi », tu tomberas sur un site qui t'expliquera tout (ça vaut aussi pour tous les autres potentiels auteurs qui n'ont pas encore osé publier sur fanfiction !).**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures,**_

_**Elodie**_


	36. Sur la caravelle de Smoker

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Après Nami et Sanji, ce chapitre est pour les fans du couple Zoro et Tashigi.**_

_**Merci à namionepiece, kimmy-chan16, -EliZ-, CelesT, galilab, LucioL, lily08, Spicycocktail et Roronoa Zorro pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36 : SUR LA CARAVELLE DE SMOKER**

En franchissant la porte magique, Zoro atterrit directement dans une chambre.

Apercevant le hublot en guise de fenêtre, il réalisa qu'il était dans une cabine de bateau et qu'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, il reconnu le sabre de Tashigi posé contre le mur.

Le lit à une place était défait, la petite lampe de chevet allumée, comme si quelqu'un était prêt à se coucher.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire…Pestant surtout contre le vieux sorcier et Sanji qui l'avaient forcé à se mettre dans une telle situation !

Il se mit à déglutir sa salive quand il entendit enfin l'écoulement de l'eau s'arrêter.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, supposant être le temps nécessaire pour Tashigi de sortir de la douche et de se couvrir le corps, puis il décida d'entrer dans la petite salle de bain.

Apparemment, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu car elle lui tournait le dos, le corps enveloppé dans une serviette en éponge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Elle était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux, la tête penchée en avant, tout en fredonnant gaiement une petite chanson.

Quand elle eut fini de se sécher, elle s'enrubanna la serviette sur la tête et se redressa afin de se regarder dans la glace.

Avec un revers de la main, elle essuya la buée de condensation qui s'était formée sur le miroir à cause de l'eau chaude de la douche.

Le visage détendu de la jeune femme se crispa alors dans une expression de surprise et elle arrêta immédiatement de fredonner pour sursauter en glapissant.

Elle venait de voir le reflet de Zoro derrière elle, qui la fixait silencieusement, les mâchoires serrées et les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur.

La jeune femme se retourna en un éclair, en plaquant ses fesses contre le lavabo et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour tenter de cacher sa semi-nudité.

« Roronoa Zoro ! Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !...Si…Si tu t'approches, je hurle ! » gémit-elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ne s'étant jamais imaginée pouvoir voir apparaître le pirate qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps, ici, à quelques mètres d'elle, dans sa propre salle de bain.

Zoro fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

Il était très mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme.

Les images de Tashigi aux différents âges où il l'avait rencontrée durant ses voyages dans le temps lui revinrent en mémoire, tout comme la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, et son comportement maternel et affectueux, aussi bien avec lui qu'avec ses enfants…

Puis il pensa enfin à la tombe devant laquelle il s'était retrouvé, la veille encore…

C'était assez difficile pour lui de faire le rapprochement avec la fille qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui, et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, et la femme mature qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours...

Un sentiment bizarre commença à envahir Zoro tandis qu'il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge.

Le fait d'avoir devant lui une fille dont il connaissait la date et les circonstances de sa mort le déstabilisait énormément...

Il ressentit bien malgré lui de la pitié et de la tristesse à l'égard de la jeune Marine.

Cependant, son self-contrôle reprit vite le dessus et il savait qu'il était ici pour une mission bien précise – Embrasser Tashigi pour la rendre amoureuse – et qu'ensuite, il devait s'éclipser rapidement.

Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par d'autres pensées, aussi tristes et déstabilisantes soient-elles.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, et son courage à deux mains, et il s'avança vers elle d'un pas énergique et déterminé.

Il lui agrippa alors fermement les bras tandis que Tashigi poussa un petit cri et baissa la tête de peur, en fermant les yeux.

Réalisant ensuite que le bretteur s'était figé et qu'apparemment, il n'avait aucune intention de la frapper ou de lui faire un quelconque mal, Tashigi rouvrit les yeux et releva doucement la tête.

Zoro était en train de la fixer avec un regard totalement indéfinissable, les mâchoires toujours serrées.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude vraiment bizarre de son assaillant.

« Qu'est-ce qu… » murmura-t-elle avant d'avoir la parole coupée quand Zoro plaqua soudainement sa bouche contre la sienne.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'emprise du pirate était trop forte.

Après quelques instants de ce contact de lèvre à lèvre, Zoro la libéra enfin, tout en s'écartant d'elle en reculant d'un pas.

La jeune femme, devenue rouge comme une tomate, était sous le choc de baiser totalement inattendu.

Ses jambes flageolantes étaient maintenant incapables de la porter plus longtemps alors elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux en portant sa main à sa bouche, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage.

Zoro ne bougeait pas.

Il avait les joues rosies, lui aussi, et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il était étonné de lui-même et de la facilité qu'il avait eu à embrasser la jeune femme.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça et ça avait été rapide, fort heureusement !

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son « plan d'attaque ».

Il lui avait pourtant semblé comprendre que Maximilio leur avait dit qu'il suffisait qu'il embrasse la fille pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui…Hors, pour le moment, l'affaire n'était pas gagnée, vu l'attitude prostrée de Tashigi.

Son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il vit Tashigi en train de renifler et faire des soubresauts.

Elle pleurait.

Zoro grimaça.

Il était paniqué et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Il pensa un instant prendre la fuite et refranchir la porte magique mais il réalisa vite que cette solution était risquée.

Après tout, il ne savait pas trop où en était Tashigi et si jamais elle le détestait encore plus après ce baiser, celui-ci n'aurait alors servi à rien et en plus, les chances de retrouver ses enfants et ses petits-enfants tels qu'il les avait rencontrés dans le futur seraient quasiment nulles…

Non…Il fallait qu'il reste auprès d'elle, au moins le temps qu'il soit sûr et certain qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas et ne le maudirait pas toute sa vie pour ce baiser volé, réfléchit-il, toujours muet et immobile au milieu de la salle de bain, la jeune femme à ses pieds.

Le bretteur inspira et expira profondément de l'air, pour se donner du courage, puis il s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que la jeune Marine.

« Hey ! Ca va ?... » demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant pas s'approcher plus près d'elle.

Tashigi s'essuyait les joues avec sa main droite, la tête toujours baissée, honteuse de montrer cette image émotive et vulnérable d'elle-même à son ennemi.

Le bretteur se décida à tendre la main vers la jeune femme afin de lui toucher l'épaule, en signe de réconfort.

Il demanda, le regard inquiet : «Est-ce que tu vas b… »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Tashigi qui repoussa violemment sa main de son épaule.

« Me touche pas ! » Hurla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa méchamment, essayant de lui montrer un regard déterminé.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la violence du geste de la jeune femme et se releva aussitôt en s'écartant vite d'elle.

Tashigi en profita pour se lever également, sentant la force lui revenir dans les jambes, et elle arracha la serviette qui lui enrubannait la tête pour se la nouer rapidement autour de la taille afin de rajouter une longueur pour couvrir un maximum son corps.

Zoro fit la moue, constatant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs que par rapport à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient croisés, à Alabasta.

Cependant, il lui était impossible de se situer dans le temps, si c'était à quelques mois ou quelques années de son 'présent'…

Il fut ensuite subitement sorti de ses réflexions quand la jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher un de ses trois sabres attachés à sa taille.

Dans un réflexe, il l'esquiva et la repoussa ensuite en arrière, en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine.

Le contact du bout des doigts chauds du bretteur qui lui touchèrent la peau de son décolleté, au-dessus de sa serviette, fit frissonner Tashigi tandis que Zoro retira vite-fait sa main, le visage rougi d'embarras, réalisant son geste.

Tashigi aussi rougissait maintenant.

« Dé…Désolé…Je ne voulais pas… » murmura-t-il.

Tashigi avait maintenant les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et le regardait avec des yeux légèrement apeurés, qui se chargèrent peu à peu de colère et d'embarras.

« Sors d'ici… » bredouilla-t-elle, en fronçant maintenant les sourcils.

« Tashigi…Je… » murmura le bretteur en la regardant tristement, se demandant si son 'plan d'approche' n'était pas en train de tomber complètement à l'eau et s'il n'allait pas revenir dans le présent en ayant échoué dans sa mission…

La jeune femme s'interloqua quand elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche du pirate.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle d'une manière si personnelle. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son nom, en fait !

La curiosité la piquait. Elle se mit à faire le point très vite dans sa tête sur ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa salle de bain.

«Je n'y comprends rien…Il n'a pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, sinon, il m'aurait déjà tuée depuis un moment…Il est sorti de nulle part et voilà qu'il m'embrasse, comme ça, sans raison…Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?... » songea-t-elle.

« Tu quoi ?... » finit-elle par demander, en étant toujours sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le bretteur mais voulant tout de même en savoir plus pour pouvoir ensuite agir en toute connaissance de cause…Même si pour le moment, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ici, sans défense et à moitié-nue dans cette salle de bain…

« Heu…Je ne voulais pas te pousser, Tashigi…Désolé…Je…J'ai agis par réflexe d'auto-défense, c'est tout…Tu vois ?...Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire de mal, crois-moi !... » lui dit-il finalement, en montrant ses mains vides de tout sabre susceptible d'attaquer la jeune femme.

Tashigi se radoucie, en voyant l'embarras réel qu'éprouvait Zoro.

De plus, à bien observer ses gestes, elle constatait que tout dans l'attitude du bretteur lui indiquait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Très bien…Je peux comprendre ça…Je n'aurai pas dû essayer de te prendre un sabre…» murmura-t-elle.

Un long silence pesant flotta alors dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, si ce n'est pas pour m'attaquer ? » demanda finalement Tashigi.

Zoro se racla la gorge, et répondit doucement : « Heu...C'est une longue histoire… »

« Comment as-tu fais pour arriver sur ce bateau sans que personne ne te voit ?...Et où sont les autres membres de ton équipage ?...» enchaîna la jeune femme.

Assailli par les questions de la jeune Marine, Zoro ne savait quoi répondre…

Il resta muet quelques instants en réfléchissant.

Il sentait qu'il était bientôt temps de rentrer dans son époque car avec toutes ses questions, Tashigi allait finir par se méfier et il finirait au même point que tout à l'heure.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui…Pour ça, il devait donc l'embrasser de nouveau et faire qu'elle apprécie ce baiser, vu qu'apparemment, le premier essai n'avait pas été très concluant…

« Roronoa…Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?...Parle ! » s'écria la jeune femme devant le mutisme du bretteur.

Zoro la fixa alors droit dans les yeux…Il avait trouvé une idée pour gagner du temps.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller d'abord…Ensuite, on parlera… » lui répondit-t-il, avant sortir de la salle de bain, sans attendre de réponse, en essayant de paraître le plus calme et détendu possible tandis que Tashigi grimaça d'embarras, réalisant que le bretteur avait raison et qu'il n'était effectivement pas très convenable de rester ainsi dans cette tenue, surtout face à cet ennemi de longue date…

* * *

**Fin du 36****ème**** chapitre.**

_**Ne croyez pas que je sois une grosse perverse à vouloir mettre en scène une pauvre petite Tashigi à moitié-nue qui sort comme par hasard de sa douche !**_

_**Mais je me dis que ce genre de situation, ça peut le faire face à un personnage comme Zoro (pour le décoincer un peu et révéler son instinct de mâle)…Et forcément, je n'aurais jamais osé écrire une telle scène avec Sanji…Car lui, il aurait tout de suite sauté sur Nami et lui aurait arraché sa serviette s'il l'avait vue comme ça !...**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Elodie**_

_**PS : je suis en train de lire les premiers tomes du manga « Lovely complex »…J'adore ! Si j'avais su, je l'aurai acheté plus tôt !...**_


	37. Un jour, tu deviendras ma femme

_**J'ai un retard énorme dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre ! Pardon !**_

_**J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Merci à **__**namionepiece, Raflon, Roronoa Zoro, LucioL, Atsui-chan, Vic-chan, EliZ, Celest, Galilab et Spicycocktail pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 37 : UN JOUR, TU DEVIENDRAS MA FEMME**

Tandis que Zoro sortait de la salle de bain, Tashigi était en train d'enfiler en vitesse une culotte et un grand T-shirt bien large avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de dormir et qui lui tombait presque à mi-cuisse.

En s'habillant, elle réfléchissait à l'étrange entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le bretteur.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici, sur ce bateau rempli de Marines, et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée si subitement quelques minutes plus tôt.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir après avoir enfilé ses lunettes et fit la moue en rougissant.

En effet, elle devait tout de même admettre que Zoro avait réussi à la troubler avec ce baiser…

Tashigi fit alors la grimace quand elle réalisa que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle était en train de se coiffer les cheveux machinalement comme si elle essayait de se faire belle et paraître au maximum à son avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, moi !...Je suis complètement folle !...C'est un ennemi !...Mon devoir est de l'arrêter et de collecter des infos sur le reste de son équipage !... » pesta-elle intérieurement en secouant la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place.

Elle soupira, très confuse.

Elle était consciente qu'en tant que Marine, elle devait tout faire pour arrêter ce pirate mais elle savait aussi que physiquement, elle était en état d'infériorité manifeste vis-à-vis de lui, surtout que son sabre était dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait Zoro, justement.

En plus, sa loyauté et son sens de l'honneur lui interdisaient d'attaquer en fourbe un ennemi qui venait vers elle, apparemment, avec le drapeau blanc…

La jeune femme respira profondément pour se donner du courage.

« Bon allez, il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il me veut exactement… » songea-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain, le pas plus qu'hésitant.

Zoro vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et Tashigi s'avança vers lui, les joues rouges d'embarras et essayant de tirer un maximum sur son T-shirt afin qu'il couvre au mieux ses cuisses.

Le bretteur prit un air dubitatif en la voyant.

Quand il l'avait laissée seule afin qu'elle se rhabille, il s'attendait à la voir arriver plus couverte que cela !

Après un nouveau petit silence pesant, Tashigi se racla finalement la gorge et demanda d'une petite voix gênée : « Bon alors…Tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions, maintenant !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et où est le reste de ton équipage ?... »

« Je suis seul ici…Mes nakamas sont restés sur notre bateau… » expliqua Zoro, le visage fermé, essayant de ne faire transparaître aucune émotion.

Tashigi haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Elle demanda, avec un peu d'hésitation dans sa voix : « Tu…Tu es venu tout seul ?...Et pourquoi ?...Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ?... »

« Pour te voir… » grommela le bretteur, sur un ton indéfinissable.

La jeune Marine écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à cette réponse.

Elle se mit alors à rougir violemment.

Le baiser que Zoro lui avait 'volé' quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Tu…tu es venu pour me voir ?...Mais pourquoi ?... » bégaya-t-elle, gênée et fuyant le regard perçant du bretteur qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle sursauta soudainement sur place et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler d'émotion quand elle vit le bretteur venir droit sur elle sans prononcer un seul mot.

Il était maintenant face à elle.

La Marine pouvait même entendre la respiration saccadée du jeune homme, signe évident que lui non plus n'était pas aussi calme qu'il en donnait l'impression et que cette situation devait le stresser également…

Un peu rassurée par cette constatation, Tashigi se détendit légèrement et osa lever la tête pour regarder Zoro droit dans les yeux.

Elle attendait…

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps paru comme suspendu, seulement perturbé par les respirations profondes et rapides des deux jeunes gens…

Mais en fait, Tashigi ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait.

Est-ce qu'elle attendait des explications de la part du bretteur sur sa présence ici, dans sa cabine, ou bien est-ce qu'elle attendait autre chose encore…

Il était si près d'elle, à quelques centimètres…

Deux sentiments opposés se disputaient à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Elle ressentait d'abord de la culpabilité et un sentiment de trahison, vis-à-vis de sa fonction de Marine, de laisser ainsi un pirate - un ennemi – déambuler tranquillement sur ce bateau sans essayer de le mettre en état d'arrestation…

Mais elle ressentait également de l'excitation et un émoi profond qui résonnait au plus profond de son être en crescendo avec les battements de son cœur qui s'était accélérés depuis que Zoro s'était retrouvé si près, face à elle…

Son cerveau était totalement incapable d'aligner deux pensées sensées l'une après l'autre.

Tashigi comprenait seulement qu'à cet instant, elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même et ne pouvait plus contrôler ni son corps, ni ses émotions.

Tout dépendait maintenant de ce qu'allait faire Zoro…

Et la jeune femme n'eu pas longtemps à attendre car le pirate pencha alors sa tête vers elle.

En effet, constatant que la jeune femme en face de lui ne semblait montrer aucun signe offensif, le bretteur s'encouragea intérieurement et prit la décision de l'embrasser immédiatement, sans répondre à ses questions, espérant ainsi que ce nouveau baiser serait le bon et qu'ensuite, il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit au plus vite…

Il approcha donc doucement ses lèvres vers celles de Tashigi, qui avait machinalement fermé les yeux, prête à accueillir son baiser.

Au moment où Tashigi sentit enfin le contact des lèvres de Zoro, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Elle sentait ses joues la brûler tellement elles devenaient rouges et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête…

Pourtant, passé ce moment intense en émotion, quand Zoro osa finalement lui frôler le bras gauche avec sa main, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était bien gardé de tout contact autre que leurs deux bouches, Tashigi eu un flash de lucidité, réalisant subitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, enfin plutôt, de laisser faire…

Elle paniqua et s'écarta rapidement du bretteur en le repoussant avec ses deux bras.

« Faut pas !...Faut pas faire ça !...C'est mal !... » s'écria-t-elle, presque comme une fillette qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

Zoro, qui avait aussi fermé ses yeux au moment où il avait touché les lèvres de Tashigi, les rouvrit en grand, stupéfait par sa réaction.

Il était frustré par cette nouvelle tournure des événements qui n'allait décidément pas en sa faveur !

Enervé par l'attitude indécise de la jeune Marine à son égard, il s'écria alors à son tour : « Tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries de bien ou de mal !...De quel droit tu te permets de me juger et d'affirmer que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ?...T'es vraiment pénible à la fin, tu sais !...Tu te prends pour qui ?...Pour une sainte ?... »

Tashigi le fixa avec de grands yeux interloqués.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il lui criait dessus comme ça.

Après un court instant de stupeur, elle fronça ensuite les sourcils et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler de colère.

Enervée, elle se mit à aboyer : « Mais dis-donc, toi ! Je te signale que je t'ai rien demandé !...Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui viens dans ma chambre pour je ne sais quelle raison et en plus, maintenant, tu te permets de me crier dessus ?...Ca va pas la tête !...Et puis si je suis si pénible que ça, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour partir d'ici, hein ?...Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas comme tu le fais toujours, sale pirate ! »

Zoro grimaça.

Il réalisait qu'il venait de perdre son calme et que braquer Tashigi contre lui n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses affaires…Il devait la rendre folle amoureuse, pas folle furieuse !

Il lui fallait maintenant absolument trouver quelque chose à dire où à faire pour que Tashigi retrouve son calme et succombe enfin à son charme sans se poser toutes ces questions sur cette soit-disante relation immorale entre une Marine et un pirate…

Sans réfléchir, il empoigna alors les épaules de Tashigi et il la renversa sur le lit qui était juste derrière elle.

La jeune femme se mit à glapir de surprise et une fois plaquée sur le matelas, elle tenta de se débattre pour se dégager de l'emprise du bretteur.

Elle allait hurler pour appeler à l'aide mais Zoro lui plaqua la main sur la bouche tout en se mettant à califourchon sur elle et en lui tenant les deux bras avec son autre main pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Alors que Tashigi le regardait maintenant avec des grands yeux effrayés, au bord des larmes et la bouche muselée, Zoro réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire instinctivement et sur un coup de tête.

Il se mit à grimacer.

« Putain, t'es con ou quoi ! C'est pas en l'agressant que ça va s'arranger !...Ah c'est pas vrai !...Pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette putain de galère !...Argh !...Bon, faut vite que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour calmer le jeu là…Sinon, je fonce droit dans le mur… » songea-t-il dans sa tête.

Après quelque instants d'un silence lourd et pesant, seulement perturbé par les petits gémissements plaintifs que faisait Tashigi à chaque respiration, Zoro prit la parole, le visage radoucit, essayant de paraître le plus amical possible pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Ecoute, Tashigi…Je voulais pas en arriver là…Je…Je vais libérer ta bouche si tu me promets de ne pas hurler…OK ?... » se mit-il à dire, sur un ton embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour réparer son erreur.

Tashigi poussa un petit couinement et hocha la tête affirmativement.

Le bretteur retira alors doucement sa main, ce qui permit à la jeune Marine de prendre de grandes inspirations par la bouche et de retrouver ainsi son souffle.

Zoro resta penché au-dessus de Tashigi, les yeux plongés dans les siens pendant quelques instants.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçaient un mot.

« Je…Je ne te veux pas de mal, Tashigi… » finit par grogner Zoro, pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la cabine.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, qui continuait à fixer Zoro avec des yeux perdus, le bretteur enchaîna dans un murmure : « Je te demande pardon de t'avoir effrayée…Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, comme tu as l'air de le penser… »

Le visage apeuré de Tashigi se remplit alors de tristesse et Zoro vit des larmes se former dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Je le sais… » murmura-t-elle tout bas, en tournant la tête sur le côté et en fermant les yeux, laissant rouler une larme sur l'oreiller.

Zoro fut surprit par sa réponse et se mit à rougir bien malgré lui.

Décidément, les femmes et leur façon de penser resteront toujours un grand mystère pour lui !

Mais il y avait une chose que Zoro avait au moins comprit : C'est que la situation commençait à tourner en sa faveur…Il fallait qu'il continue sur cette lancée positive et encourageante !

Son visage afficha donc un air satisfait et il esquissa un petit sourire tout en prenant délicatement le menton de Tashigi entre ses doigts pour tourner doucement sa tête vers lui afin de la forcer à le regarder.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les joues rouges du bretteur penché au-dessus d'elle, Tashigi piqua également un fard violent.

Puis son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle quand Zoro lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la petite table de nuit à côté, en tendant le bras.

Tashigi restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et oubliant même de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle se doutait maintenant de ce qu'il allait se passer…

Elle ne savait pas si embrasser ce pirate était vraiment moral et si elle n'allait pas brûler en enfer pour avoir commis un tel acte…Mais une chose était sûre : l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant présent - d'être ainsi allongée sur son lit, à cette heure de la nuit, avec un homme au physique plus qu'avantageux à califourchon sur elle - était au plus haut point…

Zoro repositionna son visage au-dessus de celui de la jeune marine et il la fixa encore quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Puis, il se rapprocha doucement en fermant les yeux, visant la bouche de Tashigi.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Tashigi ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement de satisfaction.

La jeune femme était en train de se décrisper, laissant ses idéologies de Marine de côté et savourant seulement l'instant présent d'être ainsi embrassé par un tel homme…

Contre toute attente, et s'étonnant elle-même de son audace, elle entrouvrit même ses lèvres et se fraya un chemin avec sa langue vers les lèvres maintenant également entrouvertes de Zoro.

Zoro se mit à grogner à son tour de plaisir quand il sentit la langue de Tashigi titiller la sienne et commencer à s'introduire de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme entoura alors le dos de Zoro de ses bras et l'incita à se coller contre elle, ce qu'il fit sans objection, trouvant que, finalement, embrasser une femme n'était pas si mal que ça…

Et le contact avec ce corps féminin, aux courbes délicates, provoquait quelque chose de très excitant pour lui et réveillait même quelques sensations étranges au niveau de son bas-ventre…

Pourtant, malgré l'agréable et étonnante expérience qu'il était en train de vivre, le bretteur savait qu'il devait prendre congé rapidement.

En voyant l'attitude « offerte » de Tashigi, il avait deviné qu'il avait mené sa mission à bien et qu'il avait peut-être réussi à faire naître en elle un sentiment amoureux ou, tout du moins, un certain trouble à son égard…

Après quelques instants encore de baiser profond et intense, Zoro se redressa, essoufflé.

Il devait partir, maintenant…

Tashigi rouvrit les yeux, frustrée, une fois que Zoro s'était décollé de ses lèvres.

Elle était haletante, les yeux chargés d'émotion mais ne prononça pas un mot, peut-être pour ne pas gâcher la magie de cet instant…

C'est finalement Zoro qui prit la parole, après quelques secondes à essayer de reprendre également son souffle et son self-control et à tenter d'ignorer les violents battements de son cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans sa tête.

« Toi et moi, pour l'instant, nous sommes ennemis…Mais un jour, tu deviendras ma femme…» lâcha-t-il enfin dans un souffle rauque avant de se lever précipitamment du lit et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la cabine de Tashigi, censée le faire revenir dans le présent.

La jeune femme resta scotchée sur le matelas, sans réaction, assommée par les dernières paroles de Zoro.

Elle sortit finalement de sa torpeur quand elle entendit la porte claquer derrière Zoro.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il était en train de prendre la fuite, sans lui donner aucune explication sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire et surtout sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire !

La jeune femme se leva alors d'un seul bon de son lit et se précipita vers la porte pour tenter de le rattraper.

Elle l'ouvrit en grand en criant : « Attends Zo… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, interloquée.

La jeune femme tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du bretteur dans le long couloir désert…

Totalement perplexe, mais retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Tashigi referma alors vite la porte de sa cabine, réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt sur elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se montrer ainsi dans cette tenue devant les hommes de son équipage…

* * *

**Fin du 37****ème**** chapitre**

**_Les réactions de Tashigi sont un peu confuses et peuvent vous déstabiliser. En effet, à un moment, elle s'énerve contre Zoro et l'instant d'après, elle est prête à se laisser embrasser..._**

**_Je pense que pour les gens qui n'ont jamais connu ce genre de situation (promiscuité d'un autre corps à côté du sien etc...), ça ne doit pas être facile à comprendre...Pourtant, croyez-moi, y'a certains moments, le désir l'emporte sur la raison...Et c'est ça qui me fait penser que nous ne sommes vraiment que des animaux...Hé hé !_**

**_Quant à Zoro, de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'il l'embrasse cette petite !_**

**_Mais je me demande s'il l'aurait vraiment fait s'il n'avait pas été obligé de mener à bien sa "mission" coûte que coûte..._**

**_A part ça, la dernière fois, je vous ai parlé du manga "Lovely complex", il y en a un autre que j'apprécie beaucoup, c'est "Le sablier"...Je le trouve vraiment génial ! (mais bon, pour le moment, on n'est qu'au début de la publication, on verra par la suite si c'est toujours aussi bien !)_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures !_**

**_Elodie_**


	38. La boule de cristal

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Comme l'a si bien dit Poochie-90, on sent la fin arriver…Et oui !…En principe ce chapitre devrait être l'avant-dernier !**_

_**Merci à Vagabonde, Roronoa Zorro, Poochie-90, Nobu-chi, Galilab, EliZ, Keikoku-sama, Spicycocktail, LucioL, CelesT, Raflon, Namieonepiece et Arwen00710 pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38 : LA BOULE DE CRISTAL**

Dans la maison de Maximilio, Sanji et le vieil homme attendaient tranquillement le retour de Zoro.

Ils étaient en train de boire un thé quand, tout à coup, la porte magique s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit trembler les murs.

Les deux hommes virent alors le bretteur surgir et, poussé par son élan, se réceptionner à genoux par terre, tout essoufflé.

Sanji haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

Il quitta la table et se dirigea vers son nakama qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, la tête baissée, à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de reprendre son souffle.

« Et bien ! Ca n'a pas été long !...J'espère que tu as été à la hauteur ! » s'écria le cuisinier en faisant la moue, espérant que le bretteur avait pu prendre sur lui-même et avait réussi à embrasser Tashigi.

« Oh, lâche-moi, sourcils en vrille !… » grogna Zoro, en se relevant et en évitant de croiser son regard.

Il se dirigea la tête toujours baissée vers l'une des chaises placées autour de la table, en faisant la moue d'une manière embarrassée.

« T'as pas répondu ! Est-ce que tu y es arrivé ?... » demanda Sanji, maintenant énervé.

Le vieux sorcier avec des petits yeux espiègles : « Vu la tête que fait ton ami, à mon avis, il a réussi à embrasser la petite mignonnette… »

« Hum… » grogna Sanji, en se rapprochant avec curiosité vers le visage de Zoro et en le scrutant plus attentivement.

Le bretteur avait les bras croisés, les mâchoires serrées et il fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, essayant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de son nakama.

Cette attitude, Sanji la connaissait bien de la part de Zoro…Mais en y regardant de plus près, il constata effectivement qu'il y avait quelques détails peu habituels.

Le cuisinier blond esquissa un petit sourire narquois quand il remarqua finalement les joues légèrement rougies sur le visage bronzé du bretteur et la petite goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

« J'y crois pas….Tu as réussi !...Ah bravo !...Tu remontes dans mon estime, sale Marimo !...Tu vois, quand tu veux !... »

« Vas te faire foutre… » maugréa Zoro, énervé de ressentir autant d'embarras et, finalement, de perdre la face devant son nakama.

« Oh oh oh ! Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça sans explications ?...J'aimerais vraiment bien savoir comment tu t'y es pris…A mon avis, tu as dû ramer, non ?... » lui répondit le cuisinier, en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en continuant à le fixer suspectement avec les yeux plissés.

Zoro tourna la tête d'un coup vers le blondinet et fronça les sourcils en s'écriant : « T'as qu'à raconter ce qui s'est passé pour toi, d'abord !...Puisque tu te crois si malin !... »

« Hum…Avant ça, jeunes gens, si vous le voulez bien, je vous propose de vous montrer les résultats de votre 'mission'… » intervint Maximilio, en se raclant la gorge.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

« Comment ça ?...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?... » s'exclama-t-il, très curieux.

Le vieil homme se leva de table et se dirigea vers une vieille armoire en bois.

Il ouvrit la porte et en sortit une boule de cristal.

« Oh ! » s'écria Sanji, maintenant impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer, tandis que Zoro regardait la boule dans les mains du vieil homme avec un air circonspect.

« Hé hé hé !...Vous vous doutez bien que tout sorcier digne de ce nom se doit de posséder un tel objet, n'est-ce pas ?... » s'amusa le vieil homme en voyant qu'il avait réussi son petit effet de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir voir là-dedans ?... » demanda Sanji.

« On va voir vos petites femmes au moment où vous les avez quittées…Leur réaction après les baisers que vous leur avez donné… » expliqua Maximilio en posant la boule de cristal sur un socle recouvert d'un velours pourpre.

Zoro grimaça, pas du tout convaincu par le soi-disant pouvoir magique de cet objet.

Sanji, quant à lui, était totalement enthousiaste et impatient d'apercevoir Nami …

Maximilio, en regardant le cuisinier avec un petit sourire malicieux : « Bon…On va commencer par toi, jeune homme…Comme tu as l'air le plus intéressé par cette expérience !... »

Sanji souri à pleines dents, en hochant la tête affirmativement devant le regard blasé de Zoro.

Le vieux sorcier fit des mouvements circulaires d'une manière théâtrale avec sa main, au dessus de la boule, en récitant une formule dans un charabia incompréhensible.

Sanji fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts le centre de la boule qui commençait à luire.

« Oh ! Nami-san ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin, quand il vit apparaître l'image de la jeune femme rousse.

Zoro, qui, jusqu'alors, avait gardé ces distances, haussa un sourcil perplexe et se leva pour se rapprocher de Sanji, juste au-dessus de la boule de cristal, pour mieux voir.

Nami était toujours dans sa chambre, là où l'avait laissée Sanji avant de partir.

Elle s'était rassise à son bureau, devant sa carte de navigation.

L'image produite par la boule de cristal fit un petit zoom et se rapprocha de la rouquine.

Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et les joues rougies d'émotion.

Sanji, Zoro et Maximilio l'observaient en silence, attendant la suite des évènements.

La jeune femme, après être restée encore quelques instants dans cette attitude rêveuse, se mit alors à soupirer lourdement.

Puis, elle s'étira sur sa chaise en se penchant en arrière, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

Ensuite, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir qui était accroché sur l'un des murs de sa chambre et elle se regarda dans la glace.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux roux en place et caressa ensuite ses lèvres avec ses doigts, en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle se fixait toujours dans le miroir, les joues rougissantes et les yeux brillants d'émotion…Puis, elle se mit à soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Hé hé !...Tu as vu ça, Marimo ?...Tu as vu l'effet que je lui ai fait !... » s'exclama victorieusement Sanji, en tapant dans le dos de son nakama, fier de lui.

« Pfff !...Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux une médaille ?... » lui répondit Zoro, en grimaçant, agacé par la vantardise du cuisinier.

« Bon, maintenant, c'est au tour de l'autre demoiselle !…Voyons voir dans quel état elle se trouve en ce moment… » intervint Maximilio en récitant une nouvelle formule et en faisant passer ses mains au-dessus de la boule.

Zoro plissa les yeux et approcha sa tête vers l'objet rond et luisant pour mieux voir.

L'image de Tashigi apparut enfin.

Elle était dans sa cabine, assise sur son lit, adossée contre le mur, avec le regard dans le vague, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés contre elle-même.

« Arghhhh ! Mais elle était à moitié nue !...T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, sale Marimo! Pourquoi t'en as pas profité !...Rhaaa, misère ! » s'exclama soudainement Sanji en gesticulant dans tous les sens, quand il vit les cuisses nues de la jeune femme qui ne portait qu'un large T-shirt.

Le cuisinier blond rapprocha ensuite un peu plus son visage sur la boule de cristal et, après une analyse plus minutieuse de l'image, il se remit à crier et à geindre, tout en empoignant et en secouant le bras de Zoro : « Mais on voit sa culotte ! On voit sa culotte !...Rhaaa ! Pourquoi c'est arrivé à un abruti comme toi et pas à moi !...Argh ! La vie est trop injuste ! »

« Oh ! C'est bon, là !…Lâche-moi !...Tu vas pas nous en faire une montagne !...Et puis arrête de la mater comme ça !...Sinon, je vais te régler ton compte, sale love-cook ! » grogna le bretteur en se dégageant de l'emprise exaltée et désespérée du cuisinier.

Sanji s'interloqua sur la réaction de Zoro, ce qui le calma aussitôt.

Il demanda alors avec un petit œil suspicieux : « Hum… Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de regarder Tashigi, hein ?... Dis-donc, toi…Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?...

Zoro grimaça et se mit à rougir violemment.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sanji et celui amusé de Maximilio.

« Je cache rien !...Seulement, tu peux faire ton pervers excité avec toutes les filles de la planète mais pas avec celle qui va devenir la mère de mes enfants ! C'est tout !...T'as compris, sale sourcils en vrille ! » s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se redonner une contenance pour éviter de montrer son trouble aux deux hommes face à lui.

Sanji, les mains posés sur les hanches : « Oh oh oh ! Tu sais je pense ?... »

Zoro, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné : « Non, et je m'en fous !... »

Sanji : « Bah tant pis, je te le dis quand même !... »

Zoro : « Quoi ? »

Sanji : « Je pense que cette mission avait pour but de faire tomber Tashigi amoureuse de toi…Mais à mon avis, ça serait pas plutôt toi qui serait tombé amoureux d'elle ?... »

Zoro, en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant de dissimuler son trouble : « Pfff ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !...Tu as dû snifer trop de produit de vaisselle dans ta cuisine, mon pauvre !... »

Sanji, amusé, car sentant avoir touché un point sensible : « Hum…Je crois pas, non…Tu es tombé sous son charme, avoue !... »

Zoro, en tirant une chaise d'un coup violent et en s'asseyant dessus, les bras croisés et fixant un point sur le mur en face : « J'avoue rien du tout !...Et puis je suis pas comme toi, moi !...Je ne me fais pas tourner la tête par le premier jupon qui passe ! »

« Allez, allez, jeunes gens ! C'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça !... » intervint Maximilio, pour calmer le jeu.

Puis, il s'adressa directement à Zoro : « Jeune homme…Tu n'as pas avoir honte d'avoir ressenti un trouble quand tu l'as embrassée !...De toute manière, tu as bien vu que vous formiez, elle et toi, dans le futur, un couple parfait et harmonieux avec vos quatre enfants !...Même si tu dis ne pas être amoureux d'elle pour le moment, ton 'toi futur' semblait tenir beaucoup à son épouse…Vu la façon dont il s'est laissé allé physiquement après sa malheureuse disparition !... »

Zoro tiqua sur la dernière phrase du vieil homme.

Il leva la tête vers lui et lui demanda, l'air renfrogné : « Comment sais-tu que mon 'moi-futur' était dans un état pitoyable après la mort de Tashigi ?... »

Le sorcier porta la main à sa bouche : « Oups !...J'ai un peu trop parlé ! hé hé hé »

Sanji intervint à son tour, interloqué : « Oui, c'est vrai ! Comment sais-tu cela ?... »

Maximilio leur fit un grand sourire : « Bon, allez, je vous dit tout !...En fait, je vous ai observé par la boule de cristal durant vos différents voyages !... »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise et eu un mouvement de recul quand il repensa soudainement à son premier voyage dans le temps, quand il avait fait l'amour avec Nami.

« C'est pas vrai !...Heu…Tu as vraiment tout vu ?... » bégaya-t-il, très gêné.

Maxmilio fit un petit hochement de la tête en fermant les yeux et en faisant la moue : « Non…J'ai pas tout regardé…Si ça peut te rassurer… »

Sanji grimaça : « Non !…Ca me rassure pas du tout !…J'espère juste que tu n'étais pas en train de nous mater, Nami-san et moi, quand on était dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre !…Sinon, je te refais le portrait à coup de pieds dans la tronche, sale pépé pervers ! »

« Non non !…Promis juré !...J'ai rien vu !... » lui répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire crispé, un peu effrayé par l'emportement du cuisinier blond.

Pendant que Sanji était en train de menacer Maximilio, Zoro avait de nouveau posé ses yeux sur la boule de cristal.

Il y voyait Tashigi qui s'était maintenant allongée sur son lit, en position fœtale.

Elle portait la main à sa bouche et était en train de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en rougissant et en fermant les yeux, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Cette réaction de la part de la jeune femme produit un certain émoi dans le cœur du bretteur.

Il se mit à rougir lui aussi, tout en esquissant lui aussi un petit sourire.

Puis, il sortit de ses pensées quand il commença à entendre des hurlements derrière lui.

Maximilio était en train d'essayer d'échapper au pied vengeur de Sanji, qui était hors de lui, persuadé que le vieux sorcier les avait forcément observés, Nami et lui.

« Oh la ! Calme-toi, sourcils en vrille ! Tu vas pas nous péter une durite pour un détail !...Laisse ce vieux tranquille ! » s'interposa Zoro, en essayant de calmer la fureur du cuisinier.

« C'est pas un détail ! C'est pas un détail !...Ce que nous avons fait, Nami-san et moi, c'est quelque chose de fabuleux et d'exceptionnel !...Je t'interdis de dire que c'est un détail ! » s'écria Sanji, en grimaçant, rouge de colère.

« Pfff !...Sincèrement, je m'en fous…Tu fais ce que tu veux avec l'autre arnaqueuse sournoise !...Mais arrête de t'en prendre à lui…Après tout, t'avais qu'à pas faire tes cochonneries avec elle !... » lui répondit Zoro, sur un ton blasé.

« Tu n'y comprends rien à l'amour, espèce de grosse algue insensible ! Sale bourrin ! » s'exclama Sanji en grimaçant.

« Oui, oui…Si tu veux… » répliqua le bretteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis Zoro se tourna vers Maximilio et lui demanda, l'air soucieux : « Et maintenant qu'on a fait tout ça, qu'est ce qui va se passer ?... »

* * *

**Fin du 38****ème**** chapitre**

_**« L'amour est quelque chose de bien étrange…**_

_**Il peut soudainement nous ouvrir les yeux sur un ami auprès duquel on a passé des années d'aventure et de complicité comme il peut tout aussi bien fleurir dans le cœur d'une ennemie qu'on a longtemps cherché à fuir…**_

_**Oui, l'amour est vraiment quelque chose de bien étrange… »**_

_**Sur ces pensées 'made in moi', je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **_

_**Merci pour vos lectures !**_

_**Elodie**_


	39. C'est maintenant que tout commence

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné fanfiction !**

**Vacances d'été loin d'internet et rentrée mouvementée oblige, j'avais juste un peu laissé de côté mes histoires !**

**Me revoilà donc pour le chapitre final qui clôture ainsi ma fic « Retour vers le futur ».**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Je pense que j'ai réussi à « retomber sur mes pattes » et que j'ai donné une fin plausible et non farfelue quand aux divers questions que vous auriez pu vous poser au fil des chapitres (et oui, c'est pas simple de jongler entre le futur et le présent !).**

**Merci à Tentation, ****Raflon, ****ZoroxTashigi-x****, CelesT, -EliZ-, lilou, Niji, ****Vic-chan****, namionepiece, ****Roronoa Zorro****, ****Alaska66****, ****LucioL****, ****galilab****, Nini et ****Spicycocktail**** pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 39 : C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TOUT COMMENCE**

Le vieux sorcier se racla la gorge, encore un peu sous le choc de l'attaque frontale de Sanji.

Il expliqua, maintenant devenu très sérieux : « Vous allez retourner sur votre bateau, rejoindre votre équipage et demain matin, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne vous rappellerez plus de rien…Par contre, les deux demoiselles, elles, auront en mémoire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui… »

« Oui, mais ça va pas faire bizarre ?...Car finalement, la prochaine fois que je croiserai Tashigi, elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi je la considère comme mon ennemie ?... » demanda Zoro, perplexe.

«Non, car demain matin, quand elle se réveillera, elle se demandera si elle n'a pas rêvé ta venue dans sa cabine et votre baiser…Vu qu'il était tard, elle pourra très bien se convaincre que ta visite n'était qu'une illusion…» expliqua Maximilio.

« Justement, si elle croit ça, ça ne risque pas de jouer en ma défaveur ?... » renchérit Zoro, inquiet.

Maximilio : « Non, rassures-toi !...Ce qu'il fallait, c'était semer le trouble dans son esprit et dans son coeur…Sans doute qu'elle va être perturbée pendant quelque temps et essayer de tout oublier…Mais quand tu te retrouveras face à elle la prochaine fois, le baiser que vous avez échangé tout à l'heure lui reviendra forcément en mémoire… »

« C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux, cette stratégie ?... » s'interrogea Zoro, pas très convaincu.

« Mon jeune ami…Rien n'est logique en amour !…Et crois-moi, cette petite, même si elle ne veut pas se l'admettre pour le moment, un jour pourtant, elle te tombera dans les bras !…Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas aussi offensive que tu le crois à votre prochaine rencontre !...Crois-moi, je connais les femmes !... » se mit à rire Maximilio.

Zoro fit la moue.

« Oui, mais moi, logiquement, je ne la considérerai que comme une ennemie !...Je ne me rappellerai plus qu'elle est destinée à être ma femme et la mère de mes quatre enfants !... » s'inquiéta le bretteur.

Maximilio : « C'est clair !...Mais laisse faire cette demoiselle…Quand une femme est amoureuse, elle trouve toujours un moyen pour montrer son intérêt à l'homme qui hante ses pensées !...Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas !...Et comme ça, après, vous vous marierez et vous aurez pleins d'enfants, hé hé hé !... »

« Moi, j'ai été plus malin ! » intervint Sanji avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, maintenant calmé.

« Comment ça ?... » demanda Zoro, curieux.

« Bah, j'ai dit à Nami tout à l'heure qu'elle ne devait pas trouver bizarre que je ne lui reparle plus de ce baiser…Car je lui laisserai le choix de venir vers moi ou non, mais qu'en tant que gentleman, je ne la forcerai pas à répondre à mes attentes… » expliqua le cuisinier, fier de lui.

« Ouais…Sauf si ton 'toi-futur' lui saute dessus dès demain à son réveil ou drague Robin ou une autre fille sous ses yeux !...Te connaissant, y'a de grandes chances que ce genre de situation arrive !... » se mit à lui répondre Zoro sur un ton ironique.

Sanji, avec un grand sourire, fier de lui : « Figure-toi, Marimo, que j'ai aussi prévu cette éventualité ! Je sais me servir de mon cerveau, moi !...Car, comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours été un fin stratège dans l'équipage !...J'ai donc prévenu Nami-san que, pour ne pas lui mettre la pression et l'embarrasser, je continuerai à être « enjoué » envers elle et les autres femmes…Tout en lui faisant comprendre que c'était elle que j'aimais et pas une autre !…Tu comprends l'astuce ?...»

Zoro haussa les épaules en lui répondant : « Ce genre de tactique fourbe ne m'étonne pas trop venant de ta part, en effet…Nami et toi, vous êtes vraiment faits pour être ensemble, y'a pas de doutes… ».

« Quoi ! Répète ça ? » s'écria Sanji, les sourcils froncés, offusqué.

« Du calme, du calme, jeunes gens !... » intervint le vieux sorcier alors que les deux pirates allaient en venir aux mains.

« Ecoutez…Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre équipage ! » enchaîna-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Zoro et Sanji le regardèrent, étonnés.

« On s'en va maintenant ?...Tout est terminé ?... » demanda Sanji, l'œil perplexe.

« Non…C'est maintenant que tout commence, au contraire !...J'ai fais mon travail, vous avez fait le vôtre et maintenant, y'a plus qu'à laisser faire les choses naturellement !... » expliqua le vieil homme.

Puis il montra du doigt des paquets posés sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce : « Tenez, ce sont vos courses !...Reprenez-les et retourner auprès de vos amis, ils doivent s'impatienter, maintenant ! »

Sanji et Zoro fixèrent les paquets avec un regard perplexe.

« Il me semble avoir déjà vécu cette scène… » songea à haute voix le cuisinier.

« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes revenu au point de départ, quand vous étiez partis de chez moi, la dernière fois !...Maintenant, à vous de voir si vous voulez parler avec vos amis de ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours…A votre place, je ne m'y risquerai pas !...Surtout toi, jeune homme ! » expliqua Maximilio en fixant Sanji, lui faisant comprendre que Nami ne devait pas être tenue au courant de son futur commun avec lui.

« De toute manière, vous avez juste l'effort de tenir votre langue jusqu'à la fin de cette journée, puisque dès demain matin, à votre réveil, vous aurez tout oublié, je vous le rappelle ! » enchaîna le vieux sorcier en prenant un air très sérieux.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, le regard grave.

Ils étaient conscients tous les deux de la merveilleuse aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre avec l'opportunité d'entrevoir leur avenir sur plusieurs dizaines d'années et que maintenant, ils devaient garder ça pour eux jusqu'à ce que leur mémoire soit effacée et que leur destin tout tracé se mette en route…

* * *

Après avoir salué le vieux sorcier, Sanji et Zoro prirent la route en direction du port où était amarré le Vogue Merry.

Ils étaient restés silencieux une bonne partie du chemin, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées quand enfin, Sanji prit la parole :

« N'empêche…Je peux te dire que j'ai été drôlement surprit par la taille de notre futur bateau quand j'ai passé la porte magique tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hein ?... » grogna Zoro, sorti de ses pensées.

« Bah oui ! Et puis ça fait bizarre de rencontrer les futurs membres de l'équipage que Luffy n'a pas encore recruté !...En plus, ils ont une de ces tronches, j'te jure ! » continua Sanji, avec un grand sourire.

« Hum…Dans un sens, c'est normal que notre équipage s'agrandisse…C'est le vœux le plus cher de Luffy !...Par contre, y'en a un à qui ça a dû faire un choc, c'est Usopp… » songea à haute voix Zoro.

« Hein ?...Pourquoi ça ?... » interrogea Sanji, perplexe.

« Réfléchi un peu, imbécile de cuisto !...Si on est sur un nouveau bateau, ça veut dire que le Vogue Merry n'existe plus ! » s'exaspéra le bretteur.

Sanji, en se tapant le front, les yeux levés au ciel : « Mais oui, c'est vrai ça !...Ah la la ! Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé !...Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire tout à l'heure à Usopp pour qu'il se fasse à cette idée et pour qu'il ne soit pas trop choqué le jour où on quittera Merry ?... »

« T'es con ou quoi ?...Le vieux nous a dit de ne rien révéler aux autres sur ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours !... » s'énerva Zoro.

Puis il se calma et enchaîna, l'air songeur : « De toute manière, vu son état actuel, tout le monde doit bien se douter que Merry ne pourra pas rester avec nous très longtemps encore !...Et puis, je suis sûr que, le moment venu, Luffy saura trouver les mots justes pour convaincre Usopp de le laisser derrière nous et de prendre un nouveau bateau… »

« Hum…Tu as sans doute raison… » répondit Sanji, lui aussi l'air songeur, en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette par sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant le bateau.

« Alors, ça y est ?...Vous en avez mit du temps pour faire les courses ! » s'exclama Nami, les sourcils froncés et les mains posées sur les hanches d'un air autoritaire.

« Nami-san !...Pardonne-nous !...On a été interrompu sur notre chemin par un vieux qui était poursuivi par des paysans…Il a fallu qu'on l'aide ! » lui répondit Sanji avec un grand sourire, en accourant vers elle, des paquets pleins les bras, heureux de la retrouver.

Zoro grimaça devant l'attitude de carpette du cuisinier, qui, apparemment, aimait bien se faire maltraiter par la jolie rousse.

Puis, il esquissa un petit sourire narquois en fixant Nami et pensa dans sa tête : « Tsss…Ma vieille, si tu savais que tu vas faire ta vie avec lui, je me demande comment tu réagirais… »

Puis il regarda Sanji qui virevoltait maintenant autour de Nami et de Robin avec des cœurs pleins les yeux et songea : « Toi au moins, tu as plus de chance ! Tu es déjà ami avec ta future femme…Moi, je sens que ça va pas être aussi simple…Ah la la !... »

Zoro fut sorti de ses réflexions avec l'arrivée de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper à côté de lui, pour lui prendre les paquets qu'il avait entre les bras et les porter à la cuisine.

« Alors comme ça, Zoro, vous avez été pris dans une bagarre ?...C'est dommage que je n'étais pas avec vous !...Vous vous êtes bien défoulés ?... » s'écria Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« Hum…Comme d'habitude… » lui répondit le bretteur avec un air nonchalant.

« Nami !...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?...On quitte cette île ce soir ou non ? » s'écria Usopp.

« Non…On va rester ici encore cette nuit, on prendra le large demain, dans la matinée… » lui répondit la jeune femme, qui était maintenant elle aussi entrée dans la cuisine, suivie de Robin et de Sanji.

Le coucher de soleil arriva assez vite, illuminant la mer d'un reflet rouge orangé.

Sanji et Zoro avaient réussi a gardé leur secret malgré les questions incessantes de Luffy et de Chopper qui demandaient des détails sur la bagarre entre eux et les villageois de l'île.

Le soir, dans la chambre des garçons, chacun avait prit sa place habituelle pour dormir.

Sanji, et même Zoro, trouvèrent difficilement le sommeil.

Ils ressassaient silencieusement tous les deux les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu lors de leurs voyages dans le temps.

Ils savaient aussi également que c'était les derniers minutes pour eux de se remémorer ces instants de vie exceptionnels car dès que le sommeil les aurait gagné tout aura disparu de leur mémoire…

Pourtant, malgré cette triste perspective, à un moment donné, Sanji entendit enfin la respiration régulière du bretteur, signe qu'il s'était assoupi…Et le cuisinier ne tarda finalement pas à faire de même…

**-- EPILOGUE --**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji fut, comme à son habitude, le premier membre de l'équipage du vogue Merry à se lever.

C'était une journée ordinaire pour lui, à s'occuper de préparer les petits déjeuner respectifs de chacun de ses nakamas, surtout Nami et Robin, avec les victuailles qu'ils avaient achetés la veille sur cette petite île.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, Zoro fut de loin le dernier à se lever.

Comme l'avait prédit Maximilio, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblaient se rappeler de leurs voyages respectifs dans le temps.

Zoro et Sanji ayant seulement en mémoire d'avoir aidé le vieux sorcier et que celui-ci les avait invité à boire un verre chez lui pour les remercier…

Chacun avait donc reprit ses activités habituelles à bord du bateau et vers le milieu de la matinée, Nami leur cria les ordres pour faire quitter le Vogue Merry du Port.

Le bateau longea la côte et tous les membres de l'équipage étaient sur le pont à regarder le village portuaire qui les avait accueilli ces dernières heures.

Ils savouraient ce spectacle car ils savaient d'expérience qu'en prenant la mer, ils pouvaient ne pas revoir la terre ferme avant plusieurs jours.

De loin, ils pouvaient voir les habitants occupés à leurs activités et notamment un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient gaiement.

Sanji posa immédiatement ses yeux sur une petite fille blonde qui était en train de sauter à la corde.

Et sans bien trop comprendre pourquoi, il sentit alors son cœur se serrer…

De son côté, l'attention de Zoro se porta sur deux petits garçons qui étaient en train de faire mine de se battre avec des épées en bois…Lui aussi ressentit alors une boule dans la gorge et se mit à soupirer sans le vouloir.

Luffy, qui était à côté de lui, s'étonna de l'attitude de son nakama, qui n'était pas du genre à faire des états d'âme et à exprimer ses sentiments.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Zoro ?...Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?...T'es triste de quitter cette île ?... » demanda innocemment Luffy.

Zoro reprit ses esprits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ressentait cette espèce de sentiment nostalgique assez troublant.

Il quitta des yeux les deux gamins pour fixer son capitaine avec un air sérieux : « Mais non ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !...Je m'en fiche de cette île !...Bon allez, je vais m'entraîner ! »

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, se sentant observé par un Luffy dubitatif, il quitta le pont pour aller chercher ses altères et commencer son entraînement.

Les autres membres de l'équipage firent de même et retournèrent chacun à leurs tâches.

Seul Sanji resta encore un moment sur le pont à fumer tranquillement et à fixer le groupe d'enfants jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon…Puis, il retourna dans sa cuisine, surprit de ressentir sans savoir pourquoi un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps.

Pendant ce temps là, un vieil homme dans sa petite maison esquissa un sourire ravi et satisfait avant de passer sa main au-dessus de sa boule de cristal en prononçant quelques incantations afin de faire disparaître de son objet magique l'image du Vogue Merry qui s'éloignait tranquillement de l'île Kokomatu …

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est terminé !**

**Ca va faire plus de deux ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire ! Que le temps passe vite ! Et pourtant, c'est vrai que quand je relis mes premiers chapitres, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je les ai écrits !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fic ! J'espère aussi que la « réalité » de Monsieur Oda rejoindra un jour la mienne et que Nami et Sanji finiront ensemble, idem pour Zoro et Tashigi !**

**En tout cas, je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes ainsi que tous les sympathiques reviewers qui m'ont encouragée fidèlement durant ces 39 chapitres !**

**Pour la petite info, en mettant tous mes chapitres les uns après les autres sur word, en verdana taille 9, j'arrive à 170 pages…Une bonne moyenne, je trouve ! lol**

**Vive ONE PIECE et vive Fanfiction qui nous permet de développer notre imagination et notre créativité !**

**Elodie**


End file.
